Attention à ce que vous demandez
by Melanie5629
Summary: Ils veulent la vérité et ne s'arreteront que quand il ne restera presque plus rien à savoir. Mais est ce que la vérité les détruira tous? traduction de be careful what you are asking for
1. Chapitre 1: Inquisition

**Chapitre 1 Inquisition**

"Nom de dieu Chris, je suis fatiguée d'entendre les mots futures conséquences. Donc aide moi bon dieu, si tu ne commence pas à parler prochainement je vais te faire exploser en morceaux, » Cria Piper énervée.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça," dit Chris en fronçant les sourcils mais il vu immédiatement le regard sur son visage et réalisa que, enfin peut être, elle pourrait. Il regarda rapidement Léo espérant que le fondateur allait intervenir en sa faveur, juste cette fois. »

"Techniquement, Piper, ça serait un meurtre vu qu'il n'est qu'à moitié être de lumière," lui précisa Léo. Chris acquiésa souriant d'un ton suffisant.

La colère ne quitta pas le visage de Piper mais elle baissa ses mains légèrement. Puis une pensée la frappa. "Est-ce que tu es déjà né?"

Toute prétention de bravoure quitta immédiatement le visage de Chris. Pourquoi demande t-elle ça ? « Quoi ? »

"Je n'ai pas bégayer, non? Dans cette ligne de temps est ce que tu es déjà né?" Piper était pratiquement sûr que Chris était plus jeune qu'il n'y paraît et pariait que la réponse serait négative.

"Umm… umm," il bégaya pendant un moment. "Non" répondit-il finalement, pas certain d'où elle vous allait avec ce type de questions mais n'aimant pas du tout ça.

"Ha!" dit-elle triomphalement. "Si tu n'es pas encore né, alors techniquement on ne peut pas appeler ça un meurtre. On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un qui n'es pas encore vivant. » Elle croisa ses bras et un sourire suffisant colora ses lèvres. « Donc si tu ne veux pas être explosé en morceau, commence à déballer tout ce que tu sais. Tu ne peux pas juste me dire mon petit garçon va se corompre au mal dans le future et après te protéger avec tout le truc de conséquence future. Je ne te le permettrais pas. »

Chris pensa à se téléporter ailleurs et lui laisser du temps pour se calmer mais il savait que c'était sa seule et unique chance d'arranger les choses avec les soeurs Halliwell. Mais combien pouvez t-il révéler sans que son secret ne soit révéler aussi ? « Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre vous dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de marche de manœuvre."

"Piper je doit parler à quelqu'un là haut'. S'il te plaît ne le fait pas exploser avant mon retour," coupa leo, s'approchant d'elle. "s'il te plaît, pour l'instant, parle c'est tout."

Piper acquiésa mais ne retira pas ses yeux de Chris. Des lumières bleu et blanches éclairèrent la pièce alors que Léo disparu. 'Ouais, comme toujours, jamais là quand j'en ai besoin'. Se dit Chris.

"Ecoute, Chris, si tu veux qu'on croit tout ce que tu dis, tu as besoin d'être un petit plus honnête et communicatif avec nous," suggéra Phoebe sachant que piper était à bout et prête à exploser. "Je te suggère de commencer avec qui tu es et pourquoi est-ce toi qui soit là parmi toute les personnes qui veulent revenir aider Wyatt?"

Chris détourna son regard des sœurs et juste secoua légèrement sa tête. Et puis pourquoi justement cette question ? "Je ne peux pas répondre à ça" marmonna t-il n'osant pas les regarder en face.

"Mauvaise réponse," coupa d'un ton sec Piper, levant ses mains et lâcha son pouvoir sur lui juste assez pour entailler son épaule.

Chris tituba en arrière sous la force du souffle, aggripant son épaule maintenant brulée. "La vache, piper, ça fait mal." Il savait que c'était son but et il savait aussi qu'elle ne loupait jamais sa cible, donc au moins elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de le tuer mais pendant encore combien de temps?

"N'essaye pas de te téléporter, Chris. On invoquera seulement ton derrière ici, » avertit Paige voyant l'urgence de prendre son envol se construire dans le jeune être de lumière

Chris haussa ses épaules même si la douleur de celle blessé était plus que ce qu'il pouvait endurer. « Je vais m'enfuir nulle part. Je suis venu ici pour sauver Wyatt et je ne peux pas l'accomplir si vous me chassez à chaque opportunité."

« Tu crois franchement que je vais encore te laisser près de mon fils ? » Demanda Piper sur un ton incrédule, sa voix montant plusieurs octaves.

Chris blanchit à ces mots. Ca n'allait pas du tout bien.

Pendant ce temps 'Là haut' Léo s'entretenait avec deux membres du tribunal.

« Vous comprenez ce que vous nous demandez, n'est ce pas ?" gronda une voix d'une des deux têtes flottantes l'entourant.

« Oui, oui je comprends. Nous devons découvrir une fois pour toute si Chris est une menace pour mon fils et les sœurs Halliwell, » répondit solennellement Leo.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que nous approuvons votre demande, » dit l'autre tête. « Aucun pouvoir ne sera autoriser tant que vous y serez. Même pas les vôtres. »

Leo cligna des yeux de surprise. Il n'avait pas prévu cette condition mais ça devait avoir un sens. Ce qu'il demandait était sans précédent. Il aqcuiésa simplement.

"ainsi soit-il. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit." Et sur ces mots les deux fondateurs membres du tribunal disparurent.

Cela lui laissait un peu plus de quatre heures. Ca devrait être assez.

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez entendre de moi. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je pouvais pour le moment. Je sais que vous ne me faite pas confiance, mais je suis la seule chance de Wyatt. J'ai assez de connaissances de mon temps pour deviner sur quels démons il faut enquêter. Aucun de vous n'a cela. Donc quel autre choix avez vous réellement? » Chris était presque à bout de nerf. Il avait de la peine et était désespéré de les convaincre et rien ne semblait aller bien.

Piper était en train de considérer de le blesser encore dans l'espoir de stopper sa même vieille rengaine quand des lumières bleu et blanches s'illuminèrent à travers la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Leo impatiente. « Et quelle est ta brillante solution pour notre problème ? » c'était un peu plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'espérait mais au moins elle lui demandait son avis.

Leo jeta un coup d'oeil à chris et vu la manière dont il tenait son épaule et vu la manche de sa veste en lambeaux. « Piper, j'ai dit parler, pas estropier. »

Léo alla immédiatement vers Chris afin de soigner le bras blessé du jeune être de lumière mais quand il arriva à moins de quelque pas de lui, Chris hésita et se retira. « Ne me touche pas. Je vais bien. »

"Allez Chris, tu vas avoir besoin d'être à cent pour cent pour ce qui vas arriver," plaida Leo tendant le bras pour toucher l'épaule de Chris.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, ' ce qui vas arriver'? » demanda Chris concerné. Sur ces mots de brillantes lumières les enveloppèrent tous et ils disparurent.

Quand ils se reformèrent ils étaient dans une pièce dont tous les côtés étaient noirs et ils étaient sur une blanche plateforme ronde avec un croisement de motif en carreau le recouvrant et un large carreau circulaire au centre. Il y avait aussi 2 tables dans un coin de la plateforme où il y avait seulement quelques bouteilles d'eau et rien d'autre.

« Où sommes nous ?"Demanda piper inquiète regardant autour d'elle.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous y enverrait si vite," commenta Léo regardant lui aussi autour d'eux.

Chris regarda aussi autour et commença à secouer sa tête incrédule. « Le Tribunal. Tu m'as amené devant le Tribunal. Je n'ai pas exposé la magie, Léo." Chris essaya immédiatement de se téléporter ailleurs mais rien ne se passa. « Pourquoi je peux pas m'éclipser?" Sa panique s'entendait dans sa voie et Léo commença à se demander s'il n'avait peut être pas fait une erreur. Il avait voulu les envoyer sur un terrain neutre et sûr où ils pourront discuter de tout rationnellement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment effrayer le jeune être de lumière comme ça.

"Ecoute Chris. Tu ne vas pas aller devant le tribunal. Je sais à quel point c'est mauvais pour n'importe quel sorcier d'y faire face. J'ai juste emprunté leur salle d'audience pour quelques heures. Et tu ne peux pas t'éclipser car c'était la condition qu'ils ont spécifiée. Aucun pouvoir ne peut être utilisé ici. Aucun de nous. Crois moi, toute cette discussion sera plus sûr pour toi ainsi." Léo regarda sur ce point Piper qui avait levé ses mains essayant en vain d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur n'importe quoi et n'obtenant aucun résultat.

Chris plissa des yeux en ressentiment. « Donc en gros je suis un prisonnier jusqu'à ce que vous obtenez les informations que vous voulez. » Il grogna en dérision puis ajouta. « salle d'audience ! plutôt salle d'interrogatoire ! »

"Chris j'espérais que tu voudrais mettre les choses au clair avec nous? On ne veut pas de forcer a nous dévoiler des informations, mais pour Wyatt… » Il coupa la phrase, laissant entendre qu'ils faisaient ça pour garder son fils en sécurité.

"J'espère que t'as pris un livre pour bouquiner parce que vous n'allez ni entendre ni voir quoi que ce soit de moi" fut la réponse mordante de Chris en mentionnant le cercle central, où il savait que des images de son esprit pouvait être projetées. Sur ce il se tourna et marcha jusqu'au bord de la plateforme fumant de pure rage. Comment avait-il laissé les choses partir si loin hors de contrôle?

"Leo, peux-tu s'il te plait expliquer ce qu'est cet endroit? » demanda Paige regardant partout confuse.

Leo se tourna vers les sœurs et essaya d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Il y a un groupe de fondateur et de démons appelé le Tribunal. Ils doivent garder la balance entre le bien et le mal dans notre monde et garder le secret de la magie juste comme ça, un secret. Quand une sorcière ou tout autre être magique menace cette balance ou menace notre secret, ils tiennent des audiences pour déterminer quelles actions prendre contre eux. Les nettoyeurs leurs tiennent directement rapport. C'est ici que les audiences prennent place, mais je l'ai juste emprunté quelques heures pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. »

"Et on n'a plus de pouvoirs encore, parceque..." Demanda en colère piper. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé tout cela se dérouler.

"c'est la condition qu'ils ont nous on imposé pour utiliser la salle d'audience. Et honnêtement, c'est probablement une bonne idée. Ainsi Chris ne peut pas s'éclipser de nous et toi tu ne peux pas le faire exploser de colère. » Léo savait qu'il poussait la chose en essayant de contrôler Piper. C'est quelque chose que personne n'est normalement autorisé à faire, même pas lui.

Paige fixait le dos de Chris et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête quand une pensée la frappa. « Hey, garçon du future, comment tu connaissais à propos du tribunal quand nous on en savait rien, »il était clair pour les oreilles de tout le monde que c'était plus une accusation qu'une question.

Oh super, de quoi d'autre allaient-ils l'accuser ? Chris se retourna et son regard était celui d'un complet dédain. « Vous tous vous ne pouvez pas me voir comme n'importe quoi sauf quelque chose de mauvais, nan? »

« Ce n'est as une réponse, jeune homme, » répondit Piper.

Chris acquiésa en défaite et répondit ensuite du mieux qu'il pouvait." Disons juste que ma famille a rencontré une ou deux fois le Tribunal. »

"Mais pas toi personnellement?" demanda Piper.

"Nan, j'en ai pas encore eu l'honneur." Répondit-il sarcastique.

"Chris, les réponses que l'on veut de toi ne sont pas si dur à donner. Pourquoi est-tu si borné à propos de ça ?" demanda leo ennuyé. « Si tu veux vraiment aider Wyatt, ça ne serait pas plus smple de travailler avec nous plutôt que contre nous ? »

Chris laissa tomber sa tête en arrière fermant les yeux dans un signe d'exaspération alors qu'un gros soupire quitta ses lèvres. « Je ne travaille pas contre vous. Je ne peux juste pas vous donner les réponses que vous voulez. Pourquoi pouvez vous ne pas juste accepter ça ? On est en train de perdre un temps précieux avec tout ça. Temps qui aurait pu être utilisé pour trouver le démon qui a corrompu Wyatt." Pour tout le monde qui était objectif il était facile d'entendre le côté suppliant que sa voix avait pris, mais personne dans la pièce ne pouvait être qualifié d'objectif à ce moment.

"Chris, on n'a pas besoin que **tu **gardes Wyatt en sécurité," dit piper amèrement laissant sa colère contre le jeune homme enlacer chaque mot.

C'en était trop! Il avait essayé de les raisonner mais ça ne lui faisait aucun bien. « Apparemment tu en as besoin. » répondit sèchement Chris relevant les yeux vers eux. Quelque chose en lui avait juste claqué et il ne pouvait supporter la compagnie d'aucun d'entre eux alors que des mots mordants vinrent à sa bouche. « Sinon il n'aurait pas changé de camps en premier lieu et je n'aurais pas été coincé dans ce temps pour vous convaincre tous que votre fils est plus important que vos ego ! »

Piper pâlît à ces mots comme si elle avait été giflée et le visage de Léo se transforma en un masque de rage. Paige et Phoebe étaient figées incrédules à ces mots. Comment ose t-il insinuer qu'ils ont laissé Wyatt aux mains du mal pour leurs bien être.

Chris sût qu'il avait franchit la ligne au moment où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il n'a jamais voulu voir ce regard blessé dans les yeux de piper. Il était habitué à la colère venant de Léo mais Piper ne méritait pas ses remarques blessantes. "Je suis désolé Piper... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça."

Mais ses mots arrières trop tard comme Léo s'élança en avant et que son point rencontra la mâchoire de Chris. Chris s'étala en arrière et atterri sur le dos. Il regarda en l'air vers Léo sans y croire. Il l'avait frappé, encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Léo avait fait ça. Mais la dernière fois, après qu'ils l'avaient troué détenu comme prisonnier par les Valkyries, Chris avait eu le sentiment de le mériter. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Léo avait été pris. Mais cette fois, le méritait-il vraiment il se le demandait ? « Geste très pacifique là fondateur," cracha t-il en colère, un peu de sang volant de ses lèvres pour atterrir sur le carreau blanc près de lui.

"Là maintenant je ne suis pas un fondateur, Chris. Je suis un père, » répondit Léo, s'avançant, croisant les bras juste devant lui, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à répéter le coup. Il détestait toujours la violence dans toutes ses formes mais le jeune homme avait blessé piper et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

"T'aurais pu m'avoir sur ce coup," marmona chris se relevant.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda Léo dépliant ses bras près à frapper encore s'il le fallait à ses yeux.

"Tu m'as entendu! Depuis quand un bon père passe plus de temps au 'travail' qu'il n'en passe avec on fils ? Depuis quand il les abandonne pour ce même 'travail' ? Tu peux répondre à ça?" Pour être honnête Chris n'était pas sûr s'il parlait de Wyatt ou de lui, mais ça ne comptait plus vraiment pour lui. Il était fatigué d'être celui qui est toujours celui que l'o blesse. Il voulait que Léo ressente de la peine, comme lui l'avait ressenti plusieurs fois par le passé.

"Comment oses tu insinuer que je suis n mauvais père pour Wyatt? J'aime mon fils. Et je suis là pour lui aussi souvent que je le peux, » brailla Léo en complète rage alors qu'il s'approcha de Chris avec ses mains serrées en poings à ses côtés.

"Prend le de quelqu'un qui te connaît mieux que toi même, tu ne l'est pas maintenant ni ne sera jamais un bon père!" C'était ça. C'était la dernière goutte d'eau. Les pires accusations que Chris pouvait utiliser contre lui, et peu importe à quel point ça lui fit du mal de les dire il ne pouvait plus les garder.

Léo cligna des yeux une fois puis sa retenue était complètement partie, alors que ses poings frappèrent fort contre la joue de Chris. Sur ce Chris vola en arrière, atterrissant contre l'une des tables, son dos frappant le bord. La table glissa jusqu'au bord de la plateforme et Chris s'assit, saisissant le bas de son dos où il s'était cogné. « Pour qui tu te prends?" cria de rage Léo. "Tu dis que tu me connais. Je ne te crois pas. Comment je peux savoir que tu n'es pas là pour tuer mon fils? Peut-être que tu es celui qui l'a changé. Ou peut être ce n'est qu'une diversion pour être proche de lui comme ça tu peux le tuer. »

Chris fut debout sans aucune seconde et s'était propulsé sur Léo, poings levés alors qu'il le mit à terre, atterrissant au dessus de lui. "Ta gueule! Juste ferme là! " Cria t'il martelant ses poings contre le visage de léo. Léo était stupéfiait et n'essaya pas de se défendre.

"Chris, stop!" Cria Phoebe en s'avançant vu que c'était la première à réagir, et elle essaya d'agripper le bras de Chris.

"No!" cria t-il écartant Phoebe de lui puis il continua de marteler le visage de Léo. « Tu ne me connaîs pas! Tu ne sais rien de moi!"

Puis ce fut le tour de Paige d'essayer de l'arrêter comme elle essaya elle aussi de lui agripper son bras. Là encore Chris l'écarta et continua tout le long de frapper et crier à Léo. « Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé, ce que j'ai perdu, tout ça pour sauver ton précieux fils ! » Chaque mot était chargé d'émotion à vif accompagner de colère. Et même pour Léo, alors qu'il essayait de bloquer les coups, il n'était pas difficile de voir les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former dans les yeux du jeune homme.

"Bon Dieu, Leo. Des pouvoirs serait pratiques maintenant," chuchota Piper essayant d'aller aux côtés de Chris pour le faire arrêter.

Chris allait l'écarter aussi quand il vu son visage et le regard inquiet qu'il y avait; ce même regard qu'il se souvenait de son enfance lorsque lui ou son frère étaient malade ou avaient des problèmes. Il se figea alors qu'elle lui agria le bras.

"Chris, s'il te plaît arrête ça," murmura t-elle voyant qu'elle avait son attention.

Il fixa dans ses profonds yeux marron et la vague finalement se brisa en lui comme un sanglot se brisa de ses lèvres. Il regarda en bas le visage de Léo, correction le visage de son père et vît le sang couler de sa lèvre meurtrie et de son nez et Chris se retira de Léo, les sanglots le secouèrent alors qu'il essayait desespéremment d'aller ailleurs. « Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » finit-il par sortit à travers les sanglots. Il essaya de se lever mais tout son corps semblait être fait de plomb et il tomba encore sur ses genoux, se poussant plus loin sur le sol.

Leo s'était assis et essuyait le sang de sa lèvre et fixait Chris avec des yeux qu'il sentait qu'ils allaiet gonflés. Ce qu'il vit fut au delà de confusant. Il y a juste un instant les yeux de Chris étaient pleins de rage et de haine et à présent ils étaient complètement remplacés par la culpabilité et le chagrin.

"Oh nan, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Oh s'il vous plaît nan ! » Pleura Chris encore essayant de se relever pour partir. Cette fois si sa jambe tapa contre l'une des chaises et il s'écroula à nouveau, tombant sur le côté et cogna sa tempe sur le bord de la table, envoyant la table glisser au-delà de la plateforme et chris claquant sur le sol où il s'était lever.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le chasseur de démon névrosé

**A/N**: Tous les mots en _italique_ sont des flashbacks qui sont montrés dans le carreau du centre.

**Chapitre 2 Le chasseur de démons** **névrosé**

"Chris," Phoebe cria, s'avancant et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Tous les autres semblèrent gélés sur place. "Chris, est ce que tu peux m'entendre?" demanda t-elle le retournant sur son dos. Ces yeux étaient ouverts mais il y avait une large entaille sous l'un d'entre eux avec du sang qui en coulait librement. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas fixer quand elle les regarda. « Leo, de l'aide ! »

Leo alla près de Chris et Phoebe et s'aggenouilla à côté de lui. Il regarda à l'entaille puis les yeux de Chris. « Est ce qe tu peux me voir, chris? Est ce que tu m'entends?"

Chris cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis acquiésa."Ouai" murmura t-il en prenant un bon souffle.

"J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour stopper le saignement."Même si le jeune être de lumières l'avait mis hors de lui quelques momets avant, les connaissances de Léo en tant que docteur s'étaient réveillées et il ne pouvait ignorer que Chris était sérieusement bléssé. Il pôuvait le voir à la façon dont ses pupilles étaient inégalement dilatées. Ca signifiait quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Une contusion au moins et il est probable que des dommages cérébraux suivent. Pas du tout un bon signe avec eux coincés là pour au moins quatre heures et Léo incappable de soigner.

Phoebe retira de ses épaules le châle couleur crème qu'elle portait et le donna à Léo. Léo la remercia et le deposa ensuite sur la blessure sanglante. Chris n'avait pas fait un bruit depuis qu'il avait répondu aux questions de Léo et n'agissait pas comme si'il était là du tout. "Chris, combien de doigts je te montre?" demanda Léo en plaçant 3 doigts en face de chris.

Chris regarda vers les doigts et secoua seulement la tête en gémissant un peu. "Arrête de les bouger. Je peux pas compter." Répondit-il finallement.

"Ne remue pas la tête Chris. Tu as peut être des blessures qu'on ne peut pas voir. » Ordonna Léo.

Chris ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

"Hey ne t'endort pas sur moi. Tu dois rester éveiller maintenant. » Léo était presque paniqué. Im ne voulait pas vraiment voit le jeune homme simplement s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Il avait été furieux contre le jeune être de lumières un petit peu auparravent mais il ne le haïssait pas et commençait à réfléchir à ses propres accusations. Chris ne leur avait laisser aucune indication qu'il n'essairait jamais de blesser Wyatt, il en avait même eu l'ooportunité de le faire et ne l'avait pas fait. Leo ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre le jeune être de lumières, pourquoi il poussait toujours ses boutons. Mais ça avait toujours été le cas depuis leur rencontre.

Piper and Paige s'étaient rapprochées pour voir ce que faisait Léo. "A quel point c'est mauvais, Leo?" demanda Piper, une légère inquiétude colorant sa voix. Elle avait pu entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de Léo et ça n'annonçait rien de bien. Normallement une blessure comme celle là n'orait pas posé otant de problème. Léo l'aurait juste soigné et puis c'était fini.Mais sans ses pouvoirs...

Leo la regarda et le regard qui lui donna n'était pas encourageant. Il ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas contrarié Chris donc il espera que son regard serait assez pour satisfaire Piper

"Oh… oh…" fut sa réponse alors qu'elle fixait vers le bas vers Chris qui semblait ne même pas réaliser qu'ils étaient là. "Combien de temps sommes nous coincés ici?" demanda t-elle finallement quand elle réalisa que Léo ne voulait pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit que chris pourrait ne pas vouloir entendre.

"Quatre heures," répondit Léo se retournant vers Chris et vérifia la blessure sur laquelle il appliquait toujours une pression. Le saignement avait ralentit mais n'avait pas cesser complètement.

À ce moment ils partagèrent tous la même pensée. Quatre heures semblent une éternité dans des circonstances pareilles.

Encore une fois chris commenca à laisser ses yeux se fermer. " Allez Chris, reste éveillé. Parle moi" plaida encore Léo. Ce n'est pas possible, il était le responsable de tout ça. Peu importe ce que Chrris avait dit, et peu importe à quel point il l'avait énervé, c'était toujours Léo qui avait cogné en premier ce qui faisait que c'était de sa faute.

"Je suis fatigué, Léo" fut sa réponse alors qu'il essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières, qui semblèrent en plomb. « Toujours si fatigué .»

Paige s'aggenouilla de l'autre côté de chris près de Phoebe voyant qu'il fallait le faire continuer de parler s'ils voulaient le sauver. "Bien, si tu n'étais pas un tel chasseur de démon névrosé tu ne serais pas si fatigué tout le temps,"souligna t'elle.

Les autres la regardèrent méchamment et elle leur donna un haussement d'épaules et un regard disant 'faites avec ça'.

Chris rigola doucement sillencieusement une seconde. « Désolé, c'est ce que je fais. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait d'aussi loin que je me souviens. » Ses mots étaient doux et c'était comme s'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de ce qu'il disait.

Sans avertir, le carreau circulaire derrière eux s'alluma et une image se projeta au dessus. _Ca montrait un jeune adolescent portant des jeans tachés et une chemise à manche longue avec des accros et des trous dedans. C'était dur de ne pas voir la ressemblance entre le garçon qu'il a été et l'homme qu'il est devenu. Ses cheveux chatains foncés était un peu plus long mais ses yeux vert crystal étaient reconnaissables entre mille. Dans ses mots il tenait trois fioles de potionset ils purent le voir se retourner alors que trois démons miroitèrent derrière lui_

Piper halleta et immadiatement leva ses mains pour protéger l'enfant avant qu'elle ne réalise que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel.

_Un des démons lui lanca une boule de feu et il l'évita de côté la manquant de quelques centimètres alors que sa main ur le côté frappant le démon avec son pouvoir de téléquinésie. Il prit le deuxième démon par surprise avec ce mouvement et lança une des potions le vainquant sur le coup, puis ensuite il évita l'athamé que le troisième démon avait matérialiser puis lui avait lançer. Le garçon n'était pas si chanceux alors que l'arme trancha à travers le côté de sa chemisetouchant la peau au dessus de ses côtes._

Piper haleta voyant le sang couler de la blessure alors que ses mains volèrent à sa bouche. Il était si jeune. Il ne pouvait pas être beaucoup pus vieux que quatorze ans. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait tout seul dans une ruelle déserte en pleine nuit combattant des démons ? Où étaient ses parents, les personnes qui étaient supposés le protéger

_Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pour s'inquiéter de sa blessure alors qu'il utilisa la seconde potion sur le démon. Alors qu'il commenca à se retourner pour faire face au premier démon qu'il avait projeté, un bras entoura sa gorge et il regarda en arrière pour voir le visage souriant du démon. __« Pas si chanceux cette fois, hein gamin ? »_

_Le garçon laissa tout son poids tomber immédiatement alors qu'il se tortillait pour se défaire de l'emprise. Il était simple de voir la peur dans les yeux du garçon mais on y voyait aussi de la détermination. Finnalement il s'arrangea pour planter ses dents dans le bras du démon, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire crier le monstre et de le lacher. Le garçon tomba au sol, roulant plus loin, une main sur sa gorge abimée et l'autre lançant la potion au démon._

L'image s'arrêta sur le garçon allongé dans une flaque de son propre sang toussant douleureusement son front contre le goudron froid.

Alors que les autres avaient regardé shockés et horrifiés Chris avait fait en sorte de trouver la force de se relever sur ses coudes pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient. "Pourquoi il vous montre ça? Je ne suis pas près du carreau central," demanda t-il en confussion.

Léo se retourna vers lui et ses yeux s'élargissèrent puis il essaya de recoucher Chris. « Chris, j'ai dit de ne pas bouger. »

"Je vais bien," dit-il, poussant les mains de Léo et s'asseyant, fixant toujours l'endroit ou son souvenir s'était juste joué devant eux. Il semblait plus lucide mais ses yeux gardaient toujours un regard lointain qui prouvait seulement à quel point il allait vraiment bien. "Je n'ai pas projeté ça. Pourquoi il vous la montré?" Sa voix semblait un peu effrayée.

Léo décida qu'il ne pourraît probablement pas forcer Chris à rester allonger mais il garderait un oeil sur lui au moins. "Quand tu as cogné ta tête ça a du endommager la partie de ton esprit qui bloque les images du monde extérieur. Le carreau a senti que le tien était le seul esprit qu'il pouvait lire et il a tiré des souvenirs. »

"Bon fait en sorte que ça s'arrête," répondit chris en colère.

"Je ne le peux pas. Je ne le contrôle pas. On ne peut pas dire ce qu'il va projeter,» essaya d'expliquer Léo avec un regard un peu désolé.

Chris secoua sa tête inquiet et la peur colora son visage mais il le regretta immédiatement après alors que le battement dans sa tête s'accroissit. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit mais il ne trouva pas les mots. C'était mauvais. C'était très mauvais.

"Chris, c'était toi?" Ca avait été évident pour eux mais Phoebe se demandait toujours quel genre de vie mettrit un enfant dans ce genre de situation.

Il acquiésa, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix.

"Pourquoi étais-tu seul?" demanda Piper fixant toujours l'espace vide au dessus du carreau.

Chris devînt confus à sa question et ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna vers lui et vu la conffusion écrite sur son visage. « Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour te protéger?"

Chris compris alors où elle voulait en venir. Pour elle, les parents protègent leurs enfants sans reserve. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas été là pour le protéger comme elle et Léo l'ont toujours fait pour bébé Wyatt. "Mon frère est venu me chercher pas longtemps après ça," fut la seule réponse qu'il lui vînt. Il ne voulait pas que le carreau projecte quoi que ce soit d'autre, donc il savait qu'il devait répondre à la question. Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas c'est que qand Wyatt était arrivé c'était seulement pour le faire prisonnier après avoir guérri la blessure faîte par l'athamé. Chris s'était rebéllé avec tant de férocité lorsque Wyatt lui avait parlé de ses plans de diriger le monde peu après la mort de leur mère et tantes. Il avait passé plusieurs mois dans les rues, se cachant des démons qui étaient envoyés mais cette fois là ça avait été trop dur et il avait été pris.

"Mais tes parents. Pourquoi étais-tu là tout seul au début? » Demanda t-elle encore en ayant peur de la réponse.

"Piper, je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit que j'ai à peine connu ma famille. » Il refusait absolument de leur dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que ça. Ça devrait être assez.

"Je suis désolé," dit-elle finalement, se rappelant comment elle l'avait accusé de mettre la responsabilité qu'il n'ait pas de famille sur elle et sur sa famille. Ça avait été une des premières conversations qu'elle avait eu avec lui et à ce moment là elle n'avait pas été elle même, étant donné que Léo l'avait transforméé en Déesse pour vaincre les Titans. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce que les mots signifiaient exactement. En tout cas, pas jusqu'à maintenant

"Ne le sois pas. C'est le passé et honnêtement je m'en fout maintenant." C'était un mensonge et un gros et Chris le savait. Mais depuis des mois maintenant il avait essayé de construire une 'je m'en fout' facade pour les garder à distance. Après ces mots il se leva lentement et pris son chemin vers une des chaises qui était toujours sur la plateforme et s'assit. D'où il était personne ne pouvait voir son visage et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. "Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas, j'ai mal au crane et je suis fatigué de parler." Sur ces mots il posa son front contre ses paumes et ferma les yeux, voulant faire le vide. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour contrôler ce que le carreau central sorte de son esprit.

Piper et les autres le fixèrent quand il bougea doucement mais n'offrirent pas leurs aides et n'ouvrirent pas leurs bouches pour commenter à quel point il devait réellement avoir mal. Elle et Phoebe partagèrent un regard qui disait qu'il y a tellement plus à propos de ça que ce qu'il en avait dit. Mais sans son pouvoir d'empathie Phoebe pouvait dire qu'il portait un poids d'émotion. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-il pas vu avant ?

_A/N Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce second chapitre ? _


	3. Chapitre 3: Epreuve positive

**Disclaimer:** Rien dans l'univers de Charmed ne m'apppartient ni même cette fic! Elle appartient à Evil Amplified je ne fais que la traduire!

**A/N:** Avant que quelqu'un ne se plaint, l'auteur a bien réalisé que la plupart de ce chapitre est un flashback de l'apisode Chris Crossed de la saison 6. Ce n'est pas là parcequ'elle voulait faire un chapitre de plus mais parceque c'est le point de départ d'une série de flashback qui va suivre. Elle a d'ailleurs promis ques tous les autres flashback seront des originaux jamais vu aupparavent. Sauf si bien sûr vous pouvez lire dans son esprit!

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui laissent des reviews ! ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Chapter 3 Epreuve positive**

Durant plusieurs longues minutes ils s'assirent tous en silence alors que chacun avait beaucoup de chose en tête.

Piper n'était pas sûre de ses propres émotions. Elle était toujours très en colère contre le jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas connaître la signification du mot honneteté et il était inflexible sur le fait que Wyatt était mauvais dans son futur. Comment serait-ce possible ? Pas son précieux petit bébé. Il n'avait rien été mis à part son rayon de soleil depuis le jour de sa naissance. Bon il y avait eu l'incident avec le dragon mais c'était juste un enfant se sentant seul qui voulait un camarade de jeu. Mais là encore c'était le même instinct maternel qui la rendait confuse maintenant. C'était une chose d'avoir un homme de vingt et quelque chose années vous disant que ça vie avait été horrible en grandissant mais c'était une toute autre chose de le voir en petit garçon se faisant attaquer par des démons. Elle avait voulu desepérement le recueillir et le tenir en lui promettant qu'elle garderait les démons loin de lui. C'était si difficile de voir ce petit garçon blessé dans le jeune homme qu'elle était pratiquement arrivée à haïr.

Les sentiments de Léo vis à vis de Chirs depuis le jour où il était arrivé avait rebondi de haut en bas. Au début il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et puis après Valhalla il l'avait haït. Mais après Chris l'avait sauvé quand ils avaient visité l'air Crétacée. Ça avait changer quelques peu ses sentiments. Puis il y a eu la grande épreuve avec Bianca. Il avait vu la peine dans laquelle se trouvait Chris quand il s'était occupé de lui. Ça avait été une sorte de point tournant pour Léo. Il avait commencé à voir Chris comme une personne avec des sentiments, même si c'était un menteur. Mais cette dernière chose, Wyatt une force du mal, comment pourrait-il jamais croire ça ? Comment pourraît t'il est croire que Chris ne leur mentait pas?

Paige savait que la plupart du temps elle traitait chris avec beaucoup d'agacement et de méfiance. Il pouvait être si exaspérent et ne semblais jamais se soucier de ce que le reste du monde voulait. Et il donnait un nouveau sens au mot irrespect. Elle savait qu'il devait être quelque part dans la vingtaine mais souvent elle le comparait à ces adolescents avec qui elle allait au lycée. Trop sûr de lui, exigeant et bélligérant. Ouai, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait toujours vu. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réflichissait, n'avait-il pas le droit d'agir comme cela? S'il avait grandit sans une famille et en se battant contre des démons en plus de ça, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être en colère ? Et son exigence…, la seule chose sur laquelle il était éxigeant était ce qui concernait sa quète pour détruire le démon qui avait corrompu Wyatt. Aurait-elle été différente à sa place ? Maintenant la confiance en soi, c'était probablement que lui. Elle pouvait penser cela de lui sans se sentir coupable tant qu'elle le voulait. Cette pensée lui apporta un sourire satisfait à ses lèvres.

L'esprit de Phoebe allait dans un autre sens que les autres. Elle était beaucoup plus concernée sur les émotions qu'il bloquait normalement d'elle. Même s'il pouvait les bloquer de son pouvoir d'empathie, il y avait eu plusieurs fois où elle avait remarqué comment il tressaillait à certains de leurs mots durs. Pour la plus grande partie elle considérait que ce n'était pas important mais pour dire la vérité, si le garçon n'avait pas de propre famille ou si sa propre famille ne s'en souciait juste pas, n'était ce pas dur de faire face au rejet des trois sœurs ? Elle ne pouvait plus tenir à rester silencieuse. « Chris, tu sais qu'on ne te hait pas réellement hein ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

Chris leva la tête de ses mains et pensa un moment. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas prochainement le carreau allait trouver quelque chose à leur montrer pour répondre pour lui. "Honnetement Phoebe, non j'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence et ce n'est pas vraiment important de toute façon. J'ai une raison d'être dans ce temps et je ne peux pas laisser quoi que ce soit d'autre m'importer sinon je vais échouer. »

"Pour empécher Wyatt d'être corrompu au mal?" demanda Léo en colère, sachant exactement à quoi Chris se référait.

Chris soupira. "Oui."

Phoebe put voir la colère se reformer en Léo. Elle savait que c'était une réaction d'un père envers quelqu'un qui parlait méchamment de son fils et ce n'était pas l'habitude de Léo de réagir ainsi, normallement "Chris, tu dois juste comprendre. Nous aimons tous Wyatt et la seule chose que l'on voit en lui c'est ce mignon, doux, innocent bébé. Nous n'avons pas vu les choses que tu dis avoir vu, donc c'est vraiment dur de comprendre ce que tu veux que l'on comprenne."

Chris y pensa pendant un moment. Il pouvait toujours leur dire quelques une des atrocitées avec lesquelles il avait vécu mais il écarta l'idée immédiatement. "Honnêtement Phoebe, Je ne veux pas que vous voyez Wyatt de cette façon. Aucun d'entre vous. Vous ne devriez pas à l'avoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais voulu vous dire à tous pourquoi j'étais vraiment là. Je ne voulais pas vous faire traverser ça. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous ne voit mes souvenirs d'un monde où c'est un être du mal. »

Les sourcils de Léo se levèrent de surprise. Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Etait-il juste en train d'essayer de les protéger? Pour quelques raisons Léo était toujours sceptique. "Bien c'est peut être quelque chose que l'on doit voir. Sinon, aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait être capable de te faire confiance, Chris."

Sur ce, le carreau central s'est allumé, ne laissant pas le temps à Chris de former une réponse et commenca à montrer une scène dont Chris était trop famillier et il perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait alors qu'il détourna son regard, incapable de faire face au dernier douloureux moment qu'il avait passé avec son frère et l'amour de sa vie. Un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand l'image commenca à bouger.

_Alors que chris et Biance sortirent du portail ils rencontrèrent six démons qui leur faisait face avec une personne derrière. "Content de te revoir, Chris," vînt la voix calme de l'homme caché. Alors qu'il parla les démons se séparèrent et regardèrent en arrière vers leur leader._

_Il s'avanca dans la lumière de la pièce et il n'était pas dur de voir ses long cheveux blonds ondulés, ses yeux noirs presque obsédant et sa forte carrure. Si ce n'était pas pour le regard de profonde malveillancr on aurrait pu dire qu'il était canon._

"_Salut, Wyatt," dit Chris calmement. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec quelque chose d'apparenté à du ressentiment._

Un hoquet fut entendu quand Piper reconnu l'homme que son fils allait devenir. Puis l'image continua.

_Alors que Wyatt marchait à travers la pièce vers ses captifs, le plancher craqua sous son poids mais ça ne sembla pas le dérouter. Il passa entre les six demons et s'approcha de Chris jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques pas en face de lui._

_Wyatt jeta un regard à Bianca et elle acquiésa légèrement. « Ils sont innofencif pour moi,"dit il avec un regard confiant sur son visage. _

_Les six démons miroitèrent imméditament de la pièce laissant seulement Wyatt, Chris et Bianca._

"_Tu me déçoit, Chris" dit doucement Wyatt puis il se tourna pour s'éloigner d'eux. "Que tu es pu me trahir ça me blesse."_

"_Ce que j'ai fait je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi, j'ai remonté le temps pour te sauver » dit clairement Chris sans aucun signe de peur envers le sorcier le plus puissant._

_Wyatt avait marché plusieurs pas quand il entendit cela, il se retourna pour regarder Chris. __« Me sauver. __Hein, mais de quoi?" vînt sa réplique incrédule. _

"_Du mal, du démon qui t'a changé," répondit Chris._

"_C'est ce qui pose un problème avec toi," dit Wyatt regardant en bas et posant sa main contre le Livre des Ombres qui était toujours sur son podium. "Toi tu es toujours convaincu que le bien et le mal s'oppose." Sur ces mots il était simple de voir le regard incrédule de Chris alors qu'il détourna son regard de Wyatt puis regarda vers le sol. "Il faut dépasser ça.C'est une question de pouvoir. C'est aussi bête que ça. »_

"_Et le plus puissant domine. __C'est ça ? » demanda Chris._

"_C'est dans l'ordre,"affirma Wyatt. Chris secoua seulement sa tête à cette déclaration. "Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait un musée de ma maison. Pour rappeler aux gens les pouvoirs de ma famille et ceux que je possède. »_

Leo tréssaillit en entendant le ton froid dans la voix de son fils. Qu'est ce qui sur terre pouvait l'avoir changé dans quelquechose si plein de malveillance ? Dans une créature que Léo pouvait à peine reconnaître comme son propre fils.

_Sur ce Chris commenca à s'avancer. "Dommage que le reste de la ville ne soit pas aussi bien conservé que tes reliques."_

_Wyatt s'avanca et alla vers Chris. "Si un autre avait fait ce que tu as fait, il ne serait plus en vie. Mais toi..." sur ce Wyatt fit une pause, on pouvait voir Chris avaler durement. "J'ai pardonné à Bianca,"commenca Wyatt et Chris tourna sa tête vers elle puis revînt vers Wyatt. "Je peux te pardonner à toi aussi si tu promets de ne plus t'opposer à mes desseins."_

_Le regard de détermination s'accentua sur le visage de Chris. "Je continuerai à me battre contre toi." _

_Wyatt __tourna son attention vers Bianca. __"Tu disais que tu le regagnerais à ma cause." Bianca marcha alors immédiatement à grand pas aux côtés de Chris_

"_Laisse la en dehors de ça," demanda Chris, mais fut coupé lorsque Wyatt leva sa main et lentement commenca à serrer son poing. Chris attrapa immédiatement sa gorge et commenca à suffocer. On pouvait entendre un hallètement provenir de Bianca quand elle vît ce que Wyatt était en train de faire. Le bras de Wyatt commenca à se baisser tout comme Chris colé au sol sur ses genoux, la douleur écrite lissiblement sur son visage._

"Oh mon Dieu, Wyatt, non!" cria Piper à cette image. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point son fils pouvait agir cruellement. Elle pouvait deviner, par la manière dont Wyatt parlait, que lui et Chris devaient se connaître depuis un moment, même probablement être des amis proches si Wyatt avait fait tout cela pour le ramener et essayer de le convaincre de le rejoindre. Comment pouvait-il torturé quelqu'un pour qui il agissait comme s'il s'en souciait ?

"_Tu peux répéter?" demanda Wyatt du pur dégoût dans ses yeux. Puis sa main a vollé à droite et Chris fut projeté comme une poupée de chiffon à travers la pièce atterissant dans un meuble en bois, dans le coin de la pièce, le brisant en pièces._

_Bianca s'avanca__"Tu avais promis de ne pas lui faire du mal." Dit elle fort en le défiant. _

"_Tu avais bien promis de le changer, de le ralier à ma cause, comme je t'ai ralier à elle » riposta Wyatt. _

_Bianca se tourna et couru vers l'endroit où Chris se roulait au sol dans la douleur et elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Une larme solitaire pouvait se voir coulant sur sa joue. __"Chris, je t'en prie cède. Je ne t'ai pas ramené pour qu'il te tue."_

_Chris regarda de Wyatt à elle, toujours allongé sur le sol. "Ne t'en fait pas je sais ce que je fais." Wyatt attendait que Chris fasse un mouvement et ne fut pas déçu quand Chris commenca à se lever. __"Je crois."_

_Une fois que Chris fut sur ses pieds il courrut vers Wyatt mais le sorcier le plus fort fit un pas de côté et envoya Chris dans une table derrière lui, la brisant. "Qu'est ce que tu espérais?"Demanda Wyatt alors que Chris releva les yeux de là où il était, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Puis la main de Wyatt se remit à faire ce mouvement étouffant. "Dis toi que je n'ai pas besoin de toi," dit il glacialement, usant sa téléquinésie pour soulever Chris jusqu'au plafond l'étouffant encore. Puis son autre main se leva avec une boulle d'énergie dans sa paume._

Leo avait bougé pour être aux cotés de Piper, attendant desespérément de la protéger de cette image de son bébé. Piper mis sa tête contre son épaule, incapable de regarder Wyatt tentant de tuer Chris. Mais Chris était vivant avec eux. Comment s'était il échappé? Elle réouvrit les yeux mais s'accrochait toujours à Léo pour le réconfort.

_Chris luttait pour respirer alors que bianca se releva et alla derrière Wyatt. Juste quand Wyatt allait lançer la boule d'énergie Bianca mis sa main dans le dos de Wyatt, utilisant la techique de drainage des pouvoirs, unique au clan des Phoenix. _

_Comme Wyatt souleva sa tête de douleur la boule d'énergie s'éteignit et Chris tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd._

"_Si tu as un plan dépèche toi de l'appliquer. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps." Dit Bianca tenant une forte emprise sur le puissant être. _

_Chris__ immédiatement courut et retirit le tapis recouvrant la latte de plancher puis souleva la latte elle même. __Il attrappa la formule qui était à l'intérieur et la déplia alors que de la poussière de plusieurs années tomba du vieux papier. _

_Que le pouvoir des sorcières vienne à moi,_

_Que leurs magies soutiennent mon bras,_

_Afin que le bien triomphe du mal,_

_Que je me batte à armes égales._

_Chris recita le sort jetant un coup d'oeil lorsqu'une lumière bleu l'enlevoppa. C'était comme si un grand souffle retournait dans son corps, comme il regagnait ses pouvoirs perdus._

_À ce moment Wyatt se libéra de l'emprise de Bianca frappant du pied derrière lui atteignant Bianca au visage et l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Elle atterit avec un retentissant son humide en s'empallant à travers l'estomac sur un morceau du meuble en bois où Chris s'était écrasé plus tôt. _

Phoebe halleta au sond sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour le Phoenix de survivre à ça. Pas étonnant que Chris était si renfermé quand il était revenu. Bianca était morte en le sauvant. Son sacrifice devait le torturé petit à petit tous les jours depuis ce moment.

_Chris se releva et lanca son bras envoyant Wyatt à travers la pièce grâce à son pouvoir de téléquinésie. Wyatt vola en l'air se cognant au lustre et tomba au sol sonné._

_Chris courrut aux côtés de bianca, posant une main sur elle. __"Bianca. Non, non!" dit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion. _

"_On ne sait pas déjà rencontrer ici?" Demanda t-elle entre des hallètements, un petit sourire illuminant son visage sur cette blague entre eux. _

_Chris acquiésa. "On se rencontrera à nouveau." Il essaya de mettre autant d'espoir dans sa voix qu'il le pouvait pour son bien._

_Elle acquiésat et soupira, "Peut être bien."_

_La tête de Chris se baissa contre sa poitrine comme l'émotion menaçait de le submerger. Bianca pris sa main y plaçant un objet. __"Tu dois finir ce qu'on à commencé."_

_Chris leva sa main, voyant la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait donné dans sa main il ferma les yeux et avala durement._

_A ce moment Wyatt commenca à se lever gémissant derrière Chris._

_Bianca le remarqua et l'avertit, "Wyatt, la formule. Prends là qu'il ne puisse pas t'envoyer d'autres tueurs. Vas t'en!" dit elle désespéré qu'il soit loin de tout danger._

_Chris acquiésa et se leva rapidemment lui jetant un dernier regard puis courru au podium, pris le livre et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle dont il avait besoin. _

_Alors qu'il commençait à reciter la formule Wyatt recula son bras formant une autre boulle d'énergie._

_Écoutez mon chant, Et mes rimes_

_Afin que l'espoir vive en moi,_

_Chris se baissa automatiquement quand il vît la boule d'energie qui foncait droit sur lui, alors qu'elle passa juste au dessus de sa tête et explosa derrière lui. Puis il se releva pour finir la formule. _

_Renvoyez moi au temps d'autrefois,_

_Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime !_

_Avec ces derniers mots le Triquestre commenca à luire comme le portail s'ouvrit juste à quelques pas d'où Chris se trouvait. Chris attrappa la formule et plongea vers le portail donnant à Wyatt un dernier regard dégouté avant de passer à travers._

_Wyatt__ cria, "Non!!" __Alors qu'il laissait une dernière boule d'energie s'exploser contre le mur. _

Alors que l'image s'évapora, un groupe abassourdi était laissé derrière. Paige et Phoebe avaient les larmes aux yeux et Piper avait une fois encore enterré son visage sur l'épaule de Léo, voulant tellement nier ce qu'elle avait vu mais sachant que c'était à présent impossible.

Voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci encore pour les reviews!!

Et je suis désolé si parfois il y a des erreurs, ou si c'est formulé en mauvais français… C'est pas toujours facile de traduire en respectant bien l'idée de l'auteur…


	4. Chapitre 4: Meilleurs Amis

**A/N:** Jvous remercie tous pour vos reviews!! Ca dait trop plaisir et ca m'encourage à traduire plus vite pour vous faire plaisir ! lol j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

**Chapter 4 Meilleurs amis**

Chris avait été incapable de regarder cela encore une fois. C'était déjà ancré dans chaque cellule de son être. Ça consumait ses rêves quand il se permettait de dormir et la plupart de ses pensées quand il était éveillé. Il ne pouvait simplement pas la regarder encore, surtout avec eux près de lui. Il s'était levé silencieusement et était allé jusqu'au bord de la plateforme, aussi loin d'eux qu'il le pouvait, prenant un siège, fixant la noirceur qui les entourait. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, le regard dans le vide, alors que la douleur empirait avec chaque seconde que son souvenir se jouait derrière lui. Aucun des autres ne l'avait remarqué, tous hypnotisés par la scène devant eux.

Le noir complet, le néant. C'était comme ça qu'il pouvait décrire la pièce, ou plus précisemment le vide les entourant. Il enviait cet espace froid et noir. Le néant était tellement plus tentant que le tourment qu'il sentait en lui. Si seulement il pouvait remplir son coeur avec ce néant noir et ne pas avoir à ressentir toute cette peine que ces souvenirs et ces gens lui causaient. Pour être libéré de cette énorme responsabilé pour le monde du futur. C'était une pensée si attirante mais une qu'il ne pouvait se permettre trop longtemps.

Alors que l'image disparut la pièce devînt entièrement silencieuse. Il savait que rien de ce qui avait été dit dans cette vision ne traïrait son secret. Ça c'était une bénédiction, mais rien d'autre de ce qu'is ont vu ne l'était. In n'avait pas mentit à Phoebe. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils voyent le Wyatt avec qui il vivait ces dernières années. Ça ne leur apporterait rien d'autre que de la peine, il le savait. Il ne parla pas, attendant les questions qui suivraient sûrement, et elles suivèrent.

Paige fut la première à se remettre de la scène comme elle se retournait vers la table où il était assis. Quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas là elle se tourna paniqué, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. Quand ses yeux le trouvèrent il était assis au bord de la plateforme avec ses épaules affaisées et sa tête entre ses mains. A la base elle voulait lui poser des questions sur ce souvenir mais son inquiétude passa d'abord. « Chris, est ce que ça va ? »

Il savait qu'il devait garder son contrôle et prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Donc il s'assit un peu plus droit et répondit sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait, retirant ses mains de ses tempes. "Je vais bien, Paige. J'ai juste déjà vu ça avant et je ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le revivre. C'est du passé."

Les trois autres s'étaient aussi retournés vers lui, réalisant qu'il n'était plus là où ils l'avaient laissé. Phoebe s'approcha de lui, ses premiers instincts lui disant d'ignorer le ton de sa voix et alla où elle savait être dans son coeur. Elle était seulement à quelques centimètres derrière lui quand elle posa une main sur son épaule. "Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, Chris. Je suis vraiment déso..." Mais Chris la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer.

"Ne le sois pas. Je vous l'ai dit quand je suis revenu que c'était terminé et qu'elle ne serait plus une menace à présent. C'est fini et je suis passé à autre chose. " Sa voix avait adopté un ton froid sans émotion qui pétrifia Phoebe où elle était. Personne ne pouvait rester indemne à quelque chose d'aussi dévastant. Elle le savait.

Et elle ne laissait pas tomber non plus. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, lui faisant face en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher en le faisant. "Chris, tu à peut être tout fermé au fond de toi, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment être passé à autre chose. Quelque chose comme ça est impossible à digérer en si peu de temps. Le sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour toi..."

"Arrête. Simplement stop. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me psychanalyser Phoebe. Alors arrête. C'était entre Bi… Bianca et moi c'est mes affaires. Et celles de personne d'autre. Et je ne veux pas qu'aucun d'entre vous mentionne ça encore." Sa voix avait toujours ce même ton froid mais Phoebe avait entendu comment il avait bégayer son nom. In n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était toujours affligé de son amour perdu mais il voulait faire son deuil seul.

Elle acquiésa. "D'accord, comme tu voudras," soupira t-elle se levant et s'éloignant de lui. Il n'allait plus lui parler. Elle en était sûre. Elle haussa les épaules à ses soeurs et alla s'assoir à la table où il avait été quelques moments avant.

Paige décida que peut être là où la manière mielleuse de Phoebe avait échouée son style sarcastique marcherait. "Très bien, Chris, tu ne veux pas parler de ça, mais à propos de Wyatt? Vous deux semblez avoir une relation je t'aime je te haïs. Tu veux bien nous éclairer là-dessus."

Chris s'ébroua à ça. Paige avait toujours su comment toucher le point sensible. "Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Quoique ce n'est pas souvent qu'un ami essaye de vous tuer, donc les jurés peuvent débattre sur la partie amour."

Piper choisit d'ignorer le sarcasme et d'être sérieuse là-dessus. Après tout elle essayait d'aller au fond de ce que son fils était devenu. Donc elle essuya ses yeux gonflés se retirant des bras de Léo et dit la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit. "Bien tu vois, je n'ai jamais pensé à cette possibilité avant. Toi et Wyatt deviez être de vraiment bon amis pour que tu veuilles revenir ici, comme tu l'as fait,"

Chris soupira. Comment allait il pouvoir expliquer ça sans faire sortir le chat du sac? Mais une fois encore à ce moment le carreau central décida d'entrer dans la conversation. Chris entendit les premiers mots et se retourna priant pour que l'image ne soit pas quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

"_Allez, Chris. __On va être en retard," cria un garçon blond au plus jeune et plus petit garçon derrière lui. _

"_Tu sais, Wy, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisses m'entraîner là dedans. Je n'aime même pas le foot," cria Chris rattrapant le garçon plus vieux._

"_Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais faire parti de l'équipe, imbécile. Si tu veux tu peux juste regarder, " dit Wyatt roulant des yeux exaspéré. _

"_Ouai, c'est ça. Donc je peux ressembler à l'un de tes fans. Ouai nan merci.Je peux jouer aussi bien que toi," répondit Chris plein de bravoure. "En plus, Cindy Kramer a dit qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui."_

"_Oh, Chris, tu ne penses pas vraiment que tu as une chance avec 'oh si parfaiteCindy Kramer' nan ? Elle est tellement snob," taquina Wyatt sachant exactement ce que Chris pensait de la fille. Elle était seulement la fille la plus populaire de l'école et définitivement la plus belle._

_Chris le poussa doucement de derrière lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. "Non elle ne l'est pas, Wy. __Je pense qu'elle est gentille."_

"_Oh mec, faut pas le prendre mal hein? Chris et Cindy. Quel couple vous faîtes!" Il était aisé de voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de Wyatt quand il réalisa qu'il avait quelque chose pour embétter chris durant les mois à venir. _

_À ce moment deux autres garçons qui étaient presque aussi grand que Wyatt passèrent et entendirent ce que Wyatt était en train de dire. Le plus grands des 2 décida de s'insinuer dans la conversation. "T'es pas en train de me dire qu'un petit nain comme ça pense vraiment que quelqu'un comme Cindy Kramer pourraît l'aimer?"_

_Wyatt devînt complètement silencieux et les yeux de Chris commencèrent à se consummer. C'était allé trop loin.C'était une chose pour Wyatt de le taquiner mais une autre que ses amis le fasse. __"Tais toi, Larry. C'est pas tes oignons."_

_Larry regarda vers son autre ami Eddie puis lança un coup d'oeil à Wyatt. Wyatt ne semblait plus aimer cette situation mais Larry lui s'amusait sûrement. "Oh, oh, Je pense que le petit Chris va pleurer. Je crois que j'ai heurté ses sentiments. Ecoute bien ça gamin, la seule raison qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle serait là est pour que tu le dises à Wyatt. Elle essaye d'attirer son attention depuis des semaines maintenant." _

"_Larry, calme le jeu," dit Wyatt dans une voix basse. Il pouvait voir comment les articulations de la main de Chris étaient devenues blanches sur le poing qu'il avait sérré. Si Larry allait trop loin Chris serait tenté d'user son pouvoir de télékinésie et ça, ça serait vraiment une mauvaise chose.Il se rappelait de l'histoire que sa mère lui avait raconté sur le temps où les nettoyeurs avaient essayé de l'éffacer pour avoir exposé la magie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la même chose arriver à Chris._

_Mais Larry n'écoutait pas. "J'ai même entrevu son carnet. Elle a un 'J'aime Wyatt' griffoné à l'interieur sur toute la couverture et le prénom Chris n'est pas mentionné. __Lache l'affaire gamin. __Pourquoi une fille voudrait de toi quand elle te voit comparé à Wyatt ? "_

_La main de Chris s'est désséré et a commencer à se lever mais Wyatt intervînt le premier attrapant Larry par l'épaule avec sa main droite puis le frappant avec sa main gauche dans l'estomac. Larry s'est plié de douleur puis tomba sur la pelouse. __"Larry, ne reparle jamais comme ça à Chris. Je n'aime pas ça," dit Wyatt calmement passant au dessus du type, attrapant l'épaule de Chris et le retira brusquement des deux autres garçons. _

_Une fois qu'ils étaient eloignés Chris se tourna vers Wyatt. __"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Je pouvais m'en charger."_

"_Chris, il est au moins 20 kilos plus lourd que toi, et t'es pas bon pour te battre de toute façon. Alors qu'est ce que t'aurais fait?" demanda Wyatt._

"_Bah je..." commenca Chris mais s'arrêta. _

"_Je vais te dire ce que t'aurais fait. Tu aurais utilisé tes pouvoirs pour essuyer le plancher avec ce couillon puis les nettoyeurs seraient venus et t'auraient effacé." Wyatt les avaient éloigné voulant aller aussi loin que possible de la scène._

"_Merci Wy," dit doucement Chris après un moment de réflexion. "Je ne réflichissais pas vraiment."_

"_Hey, à quoi servent les meilleurs amis? » Wyatt avait toujours su à quel point Chris détestait n'être vu que comme le petit frère de Wyatt. Il voulait plus que tout être sa propre personne et il n'allait pas tout ruiner de toute façon en rappelant à Chris qu'il était juste son petit frère. _

"_Ouai, meilleurs amis," acquiésa chris. __"Toi et moi contre le monde hein, Wy?"_

"_Ouai, toi et moi,"répondit il mais ne pouvant s'empécher de rajouter quelque chose. __"Et peut être Cindy Kramer."_

_Chris immédiatement frappa Wyatt à l'épaule puis l'image disparut._

Chris soupira de soulagement lorsque l'image disparut. Encore une fois rien n'avait été révélé. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait plus mal à la tête mais à la fin de ce souvenir c'était comme si un couteau était planter doit dans sa tempe.

"Oh, vous deux étiez trop mignons. Quel âges vous aviez ? Tu ne devais pas avoir plus de douze ans." Demanda Paige regardant en arrière et vu chris la regarder alors qu'il tenait sa tête endolorie. "Est-ce que ces images te font avois plus mal à la tête ? " demanda t-elle concernée. Il ne sembais surement pas que toute cette route de souvenirs était une route plaisante.

Leo se retourna aux mots de Paige et vît la manière que les yeux de Chris étaient plissés, comme si la lumière de la pièce lui faisait mal. "Chris, tu devrais vraiment t'allonger et te reposer. Je ne te dit pas de dormir mais au moins laisse ta tête se relaxer un peu. "

Chris regarda alors Léo et presque un grondement se forma sur ses lèvres. "C'est quoi toute cette inquiétude Léo ? Il y a juste un petit moment tu m'envoyer voler à travers la pièce. Je m'en fout de qui tu veux impressionner avec cette attitude de gentille garçon mais tu ne vas pas m'utiliser pour essayer de gagner des points avec ton ex."

Leo regarda Piper secouant sa tête puis regarda chris de nouveau. "Chris, J'ai perdu mon sang froid. C'est tout. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te blesser."

Oh ces mots ne semblaient ils pas familier? Est-ce qu'il ne les avait pas entendu plusieurs fois ou une autre version. Léo n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui quand il n'était qu'un enfant mais combien de fois avait il dit à Chris qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser ? Chaque fois que Léo était absent de la vie de Chris pour des occasions importantes. Chaque fois que Chris avait été blessé et que Wyatt avait été obliger de le soigner car Léo ne répondait pas aux appels de Chris. C'était une suite sans fin d'excuses de ne pas être là. Oh et pour un long moment Chris le croyait quand il disait ces choses, mais ça ne durait pas non plus. Parceque peu importe le nombre de fois où son père lui promettait que ce serait différent la prochaine fois. Ça ne l'était jamais. La fois suivante était juste comme la dernière. Chris voulait si desespérement crier ces accusations à Léo, renier ce qu'il disait mais c'était juste impossible. Ça leur semblerait tellement faux et il ne pourraît jamais l'expliquer. "Peu importe. Tu ne comptes pas de toute façon." C'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé dire sans dévoiler ses secrets mais en gardant tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

"Chris!" dit Piper en colère. "Qu'est ce qui ce passe chez toi? Pourquoi tu continues d'attaquer Léo comme ça ?"

Chris serra juste les dents et regarda méchament l'homme devant lui.

"Je crois savoir ce qu'il a. Je penses qu'il me rend responsable pour Wyatt, " dit Léo sans laisser le temps à chris de répondre. "C'est ça, n'est ce pas? Tu penses que moi éloigné de Wyatt, étant 'là haut' si souvent, c'est ce qui a mené Wyatt au mal. Il ne m'avait pas pour le guider." Après les choses que Chris avait dit sur Léo n'étant jamais là pour son fils et toujours au travail ça semblait coller. Chris accusait Léo d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami au mal.

"Mec, est ce que ca doit toujours être à propos de toi? T'es pas le centre du monde," contra Chris, un regard dégouté sur son visage.

_A/N: Voila le quatrième! J'espère que vous aimerez!_


	5. Chapitre 5: Je ne te laisserais jamais p

**Chapter 5 Je ne te laisserais jamais partir**

"Chris, qu'est ce que je suis supposé penser? Il n'y a aucun doute pour moi que tu me haïs complètement. Il doit bien y avoir une explication pour ça. Et si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi bien je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de deviner." Leo devenait si fatigué du jeune homme rejetant chaque bonne action dans son visage.

Chris savait que cette conversation s'approchait de trop près des réelles raisons pesquelles il haïssait son père, ce qui voulait dire que le carreau central pouvait à tout moment montrer un de ses souvenirs de son père du futur. Il ne pourraît pas l'expliquer, peu importe à quel point il essairait. Il devait continuer de parler. Parler autour du pot c'était ça. Il se leva lentement, toujours trop faible pour le faire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. S'il voulait avoir ce point il devait sembler fort en le faisant. "Oh je sais pas, Léo. Pourquoi devrais-je te haïr? Peut être est ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu aime tellement me pousser à bout et me montrer exactement combien de pouvoirs tu as en tant que fondateur sur moi."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Chris?" demanda Piper ne comprennant pas exactement où Chris voulait en venir.

Chris ne put empécher son regard surpris. Il avait pensé que c'était évident pour tout le monde. "Qu'est ce que je veux dire? Ben voyons. Quand il est revenu la première fois de Valhalla il m'a utilisé comme un punching ball puis il m'a ramené là bas et m'a menacé de me couper la gorge avec une épée si je n'avouais pas d'être celui qui l'avait envoyé là. Puis il y a eu toutes ces fois où il a essayé de me faire ramener dans mon temps ou d'avoir mes ailes coupées et que mon âme soirt recyclée sur terre. Sans mentionner qu'il nous a coincés dans un passage temporel où j'ai failli être mangé par un dinosaure. Toujours à me suivre. Ne me faisant jamais confiance. Guettant chacun de mes mouvements. Accusation après accusation. Puis il y a cet endroit et le fait que je me sens comme un putain de marteau en ce moment même. " La voix de Chris avait monté en intensité et en colère à chaque mot qu'il disait et en même temps la douleur dans sa tête devenait atroce. "Et ce qui est le plus ironique c'est vu que je suis né qu'à moitié être de lumières et non fait pas les fondateurs je ne suis même pas sûr de l'autorité qu'a réellement un fondateur sur moi. En tout cas ils ne devraient pas. Il y a quelquchose connu comme le libre arbitre, vous savez."

Leo devait admettre que beaucoup de ce que Chris avait dit était vrai et ça avait du être dur de vivre avec ce genre de traitement mais Léo avait des raisons de le faire, non? "Chris, tu sais que j'avais des raisons valides pour toutes ces choses. Quand tu es arrivé j'étais l'être de lumière des filles. Je les protégais. Sans mentionner qu'ils sont ma famille. Si quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas se montrait et sommairement te prendrais ta famille qu'est ce que tu aurais fait? Est-ce que tu serais rester là sans rien faire ? "

'Mais ils sont ma famille aussi_' _voulu crier Chris de frustation.A la place il choisit quelque chose de plus énigmatique. "Quelqu'un est venu et a pris ma famille, Léo, mais au moins dans ton cas c'est de façon moins permanente. Au moins tu peux encore les toucher et leurs parler et être avec eux, merde tu pourrais même les récupérer si tu essayais assez fort. Ils t'aiment toujours et ont besoin de toi. Tout ce qui me reste ce sont des souvenirs, que je voudrais vraiment garder pour moi-même." Sa voix était pleine d'émotions brutes qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser tomber. Il dût se retourner. Les émotions étaient juste trop fortes pour les maîtriser et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de laisser Léo voir à quel point il était blessé. Mais comme il partit trop rapidemment il sentit soudain comme si la pièce entière tournait et l'obscurité l'entourant empiéta sur sa vue, noircissant tout de sa vision.

Leo était toujours en train de digérer les mots de Chris quand celui ci partit puis commenca à tituber. Il vît exactement ce qui se passait lorsque les jambes de Chris tremblèrent et qu'il commenca à tomber. Heuresement il était assez proche et il put aggriper la partie haute de son corps avant que sa tête ne soit cappable de se cogner encore contre le sol. "Whoa, Chris!"

Les trois soeurs se préssèrent aussi en avant voyant la façon dont le corps de leurs être de lumières s''était effondré sans vie au sol alors que Léo l'allongeait délicatement, aussi doucement que possible, déposant sa tête sur le sol en faisant très attention. "Leo!" La voix de Piper était remplie de plus d'inquiétude cette fois. "Est ce qu'il est?"

Leo vérifia son pouls et soupira de soulagement. "Il s'est juste évanouit. La douleur était trop forte pour lui."

"On l'a trop poussé," dit Paige d'un ton abattu. Elle avait remarqué comment les souvenirs semblaient le blesser et elle savait qu'ils auraient juste dû le laisser en paix mais elle avait été simplement aussi curieuse que les autres de découvrir ses secrets.

"Tu crois?" dit Phoebe sarcastiquement. "Il voulait simplement être seul et vous l'avez tous passé sur le grill à propos de Wyatt."

"Hey, c'était toi qui essayais de le faire partager ses 'sentiments' sur la mort de bianca. Tu crois que ce n'était pas mettre de la pression?" rétorqua Paige.

"Arrêtez ça... vous deux. On est tous responsable de ça. Il était blessé et on aurait dû mieux savoir," insista Piper réalisant à quel point ils avaient peu pris en compte ses sentiments en considération. "Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, Léo?"

"Aide moi à enlever sa veste. Je vais essayer de soigner sa blessure à l'épaule d'abord. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour sa tête." Piper s'agenouilla près de Léo et l'aida à retirer la veste de Chris puis elle la plia et la plaça doucement sous sa tête. Leo retira aussi sa chemise afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la blessure.

Mais alors qu'il retirait le vêtement Piper haletta ses mains couvrant sa bouche. "Oh mon Dieu, Léo, regarde le," Elle fixait plusieurs cicatrices entrecroisées qui couvrait une partie de son torse et de ses bras. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il était si mince que l'on voyait clairement chacune de ses cotes sous sa peau.

Paige dut détourner les yeux et Phoebe se trouva perdue en larmes. "Quest ce qui…Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Bégéya t-elle alors que ses mots lui manquait.

Leo fixait incrédule. Il était clairement sous alimenté lui faisant réfléchir sur combien de repas le jeune sorcier avait sauté récemment mais les cicatrices parraissaient vieilles de plusieurs années. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été torturé à un moment de sa vie. C'était quelque chose que Léo n'avait jamais suspecté mais le fait qu'il ait souffert autant n'était pas quelque chose de tiré par les cheveux du tout. Quand on considère le monde où Chris à grandit.

"Qui peut faire quelque chose comme ça?"Demanda Paige amèrement, se forcant à regarder. Pas étonnant qu'il portait toujours des manches longues. Il était vraiment bon pour cacher sa propre peine donc ça ne devrait pas les surprendre s'il cachait ça aussi.

À ce moment le carreau central s'alluma et un nouveau souvenir se joua derrière eux. Ils restèrent tous bouche béé de l'endroit qu'ils virent.

_Un Chris de quatorze presque quinze ans se tenait dans une grotte obscure des enfers. Ils pouvaient voir qu'il portait toujours la chemise du premier souvenir qu'ils avaient vu et il y avait une nouvelle déchirure où l'athamée l'avait blessé. Son visage était blessé et du sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Il était debout avec ses bras croisés dans une manière protective avec un regard défiant sur le visage._

_Il y avait six démons dans la grotte et ils semblèrent tous attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ils ne durent pas attendre trop longtemps cependant._

"_Bien, il en a fallu du temps," dit un jeune blond aux yeux noirs en entrant dans la grotte. "Je te cherchais depuis des mois maintenant, Chris."_

"_Ben tu m'as trouvé. Maintenant je crois que je vais partir si ça te dérange pas, " répondit Chris sarcastiquement. _

"_Ton humour t'apporteras beaucoup de problèmes un jour, gamin," dit Wyatt en souriant d'un air entendu, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. _

_Chris s'ébroua à ce commentaire. "Gamin, je n'ai pas été un gamin depuis des mois, Wy. Pas depuis que tu as décidé de commencer ta petite conquète de pouvoir." _

_Wyatt __fit un signe de tête pensivement. __Au moins Chris avait raison sur un point. Le pouvoir était ce qu'il recherchait et cela avait été plus simple une fois qu'il avait tuer les démons de niveau supérieur qui avaient tué leurs mère et tantes "Je t'ai donné une chance de te ralier à ma cause. Nous pouvons tous les deux être là, à diriger le monde ensemble. Le plus grand pouvoir que le monde n'ait jamais vu."_

"Leo, regarde le. Il ne doit pas être plus âgé que seize ans ou dix sept ans au plus. Pourquoi est ce que notre enfant est en Enfers à commander des démons à son âge ? Où sommes nous?" Piper commençait à paniquer. Voir le Wyatt plus vieux méchant était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait concevoir. Mais c'était un enfant là. Il devrait toujours être sous l'influence de ses parents à cet âge.

Leo secoua sa tête amèrement. "Je ne sais pas, Piper. Peut être qu'on ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Peut être est il devenu trop puissant pour qu'on se débrouille." d'aussi loin que Piper était concerné ce n'était pas une bonne escuse.

"_Wy, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire parti de ça," dit Chris doucement regardant ailleurs que dans les yeux de Wyatt. "Il fut un temps, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le puisse non plus. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" ça n'avait aucun sens pour Chris. Quelques mois auparavent Wyatt était le grand frère parfait, qui veillait sur lui et qui l'aimais inconditionnellement. __Mais après __**ça**__ c'était produit. Le pire jour de leurs vie._

"_Chris, tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé. Tu étais là. J'ai réalisé que la seule façon de protéger ceux que je chérissais était par la peur. __Tu le sais." __Wyatt avait commencé à marcher en cercle autour de Chris parlant comme s'il se parlait à lui même et une partie de chris se demandait si toute cette pression rendait son frère fou. _

"_Non, je ne le sais pas, Wyatt. On s'est toujours protégés tous les deux, on veillait l'un sur l'autre, mais jamais en utilisant la peur. On l'a fait avec nos pouvoirs de bons sorciers. Jamais, jamais par la peur." Chris savait que c'était un plan d'ensemble, mais Wyatt ne lui avait jamais laissé assez de temps pour exprimer sa vision des choses auparavant et il espérait qu'il pourrait entrer un peu de bon sens en lui. _

"_On ne l'a pas fait? Combien de démons ont décidé de simplement abandonner une fois qu'ils entendirent mon nom ? Combien de fois ma renommé t'a sauvé de la douleur? __Les démons ont peur de moi, Chris. __Et les sorcieres aussi. __Ça, Chris, c'est le pouvoir." Wyatt s'était arrêté derrière Chris et avait placer ses mains sur chacune des petites épaules du sorcier._

_Chris tréssaillit à la pression mais tenta désespéremment de ne pas laisser Wyatt le voir. "Non, Wy, ce n'est pas le pouvoir. Du moins pas le pouvoir que tu étais néé pour. Combien de fois avons nous entendu les mots 'vos pouvoirs viennent de vos émotions' ?" _

Phoebe reconnu la phrase. "Leo c'est ce que tu nous a toujours dit. A chaque fois que l'on commence à se sentir perdu, tu nous dit ça."

"Je sais Phoebe," répondit Leo mais il prétait plus d'attention à la vision devant ses yeux. Il pouvait voir un éclat dans les yeux de son fils qui l'éffrayait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doit sur ce que c'était mais il redoutait ce qui allait venir.

_Wyatt sourit sachant qu'il avait envoyé Chris dans le coin qu'il voulait. Il retourna le jeune garçon pour qu'il lui fasse face, révélant plusieurs entailles qui décoraient le dos de sa chemise, du sang incrusté dessus. A plusieurs endroits ça baillait laissant entrevoir de longues entailles dans la peau qui suintaient toujours de sang. "La peur est aussi une émotion, Chris. Et si je dois te faire me craindre pour te prouver où tu appartiens, je le ferais."_

Les mains de Piper allèrent à sa bouche et elle était sûre qu'elle allait être malade. "Oh mon dieu, non. Pas toi, Wyatt." Elle pouvait sentir la douleur dans son coeur comme si c'était une douleur physique. Comment son bébé pouvait-il faire ça à quelqu'un auquel il tenait ? Et pourquoi avaient ils laissé ça se produire. Ils auraient dû être capable de protéger Chris et Wyatt n'aurait jamais dû être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Leo était à genoux à côté de Chris et ses yeux sont descendus sur le torse nu devant lui. Il n'avait été qu'un garçon. Et son fils lui avait fait ça. Oh à quel point il avait eu tort à propos de tout? Il avait traité Chris avec une extrème méfiance depuis des mois maintenant et avait refuser de croire son propre fils capable de quoi que ce soit de mauvaix. Mais il avait eut tort. Tellement tort.

_On ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Chris désormais mais sa voix retentit clairement alors qu'il leva la tête, comme cela il pouvait regarder son bourreau en face. "Wyatt, tu te gourres si tu crois que je vais avoir peur de toi. Si je ressens quoi que ce soit envers toi c'est de la pitié."_

_Wyatt renifla en rigolant. "Pitié! Je te fais pitié! Oh, Chris, celle là est bonne. Pourquoi as-tu de la pitié ? " Ça devait être la chose la plus ridicule qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il allait rapidemment devenir l'être le plus puissant de toute la planète et il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un pourraît avoir de la pitié pour lui, se demanda t-il._

"_Parceque, Wy, Je sais ce que tu étais sencé devenir. Je sais le bien que tu étais sencé faire, ce qui veut donc aussi dire que je sais la joie que tu étais sencé épprouvé dans ta vie. Comment quelqu'un avec un coeur aussi froid, aussi mort pourraît il jamais ressentir de la joie ? Ton pouvoir et ta quète seront toujours vides car tu devras les célébrer tout seul. __Et pour ca je te plains." __Chris recula retirant ses bras de l'emprise de Wyatt dans un signe qu'il savait ressemblerait à un rejet mais il savait aussi que c'était nécéssaire s'il voulait choquer Wyatt pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire. _

_Un regard de pure rage s'inscrit sur le visage de Wyatt alors qu'il dévisageait la seule personne qui l'avait défié en face. "Ainsi soit-il. Je ne serais jamais seul Chris, car n'importe où tu veux aller ou pas je ne te laisserais pas y aller. Tu apprendras à m'être loyal ou tu verras toutes les personnes qui n'aient jamais compté pour toi mourir devant tes propres yeux."_

"Oh, Wyatt, tu ne les a pas tués. Je t'en prie non!" supplia Phoebe esperant que ses mots n'étaient pas vrai.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Phoebe, tué qui?" demanda Piper confuse.

"La famille de Chirs. Il a dit que quelqu'un les avaient pris. Est ce qu'il ait pu vouloir dire Wyatt? » C'était une pensée horrible à accepter mais ça aurait tellement de sens.

"Non! Non, il ne pourraît pas." Répondit brusquement Piper retournant à l'image devant elle. Mais en était elle sûre ? Son fils pourraît il avoir fait quelque chose de si horrible à son meilleur ami? Ça serait pire que la plus horrible forme de torture. Mais si Wyatt était capable d'infliger autant de douleur physique à son ami alors ne serait il pas aussi capable d'infliger de la torture mentale?

_Chris secoua sa tête de tristesse. "J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendra, Wyatt."_

"_Comprendre quoi?" demanda Wyatt son regard toujours plein de malice. _

"_Wy, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Et tu vas même sûrement briser mon esprit pour me ralier à toi. Mais peut importe, je n'accepterai jamais ce que tu es devenu et je n'abandonnerai jamais de te changer. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Wyatt.Je trouverais un moyen de te sauver d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si ca me tue." Chris savait que ces mots ne lui ferait gagner que plus de peine mais il ne pouvait empécher les émotions qui le submergait. Car il savait que si un jour il laissait tomber son frère, s'il perdait espoir, ca serait comme s' il s'abandonnait lui même. Il ne voudrait jamais vivre dans un monde où son frère ne se soucie pas de lui ou de qui que ce soit d'autre._

_Wyatt en avait assez entendu pour le moment. Chris semblait nécéssiter de sérieux arguments décida t-il. Il fit un signe de tête aux démons, qui étaient resté silencieusement sur le côté et trois d'entre eux avancèrent. Deux d'entre eux prirent chacun un bras de Chris et le soutenèrent contre le mur alors que le troisième se rapprocha avec un sourire satisfait. On ne lui avait pas permis de jouer plus tôt. Le démon avait une peau pâle glacée et le crane rasé, alors que que sa main se leva vers le ciel, ses ongles s'étendirent dans de longues griffes noires. _

Piper se retrouva elle même priant pour que Chris dise simplement ce que Wyatt avait envie d'entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de ce qui allait se passer. Non, ce qui était déjà arrivé au jeune homme. Elle avait besoin de continuer de se rappeler qu'il était délà passé par cela et qu'il avait survécu, même s'il n'avait pas survécu indemne. Elle tourna ses yeux des images devant elle et se retourna vers où Chris était allongé inconscient sur le sol. Elle ne pourraît pas dire exactement pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle alla vers lui, s'agenouilla et lui prit sa main dans la sienne. Puis elle s'assit et fixa son visage ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait. "Je suis si désolé, Chris," soupira t-elle entre les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais ça n'importait pas tant qu'elle continuerait de dire ces mots, elle gardait l'espoir que d'une manière il le saurait.

_Chris essayait desespéremment ne ne faire aucun bruit lorsque le démon faisait des entailles sur son estomac, son torse et ses bras. Mais rapidemment ce fut trop dur et il commenca à geindre comme la douleur visitait son jeune corps. Mais peu importe où, ou à quel point il avait mal, peu importe le nombre de larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage, ses yeux ne quitèrent jamais ceux de son frère. Il voulait que Wyatt voit ce qu'il causait et pour lui faire comprendre cela il ne se souciait pas de lui même. Ça ne changerait rien à sa détermination. _

_Durant toute la scène Wyatt resta debout en retrait regardant ses réactions jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que s'en était assez pour l'instant. Il savait que le démon aurait volontiers continué mais pour quelque raison, alors qu'il voyait le regard fixe d'acier que son frère avait adopté il réalisa que Chris ne cèderait pas ce jour. _

_Par la suite, il renvoya les démons et ils laissèrent Chris comme un tas chiffoné sur le sol. _

_Wyatt s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à côté du corps torturé, attrapant Chris par les cheveux et relevant sa tête afin que la bouche de Wyatt soit près de son oreille. "J'espère qu'un jour, une fois que tu auras résisté à ça encore et encore que tu comprendras, Chris. Je ne veux pas être sauvé," siffla t-il puis il laissa retomber la tête de son frère sur le sol._

L'image disparut avec ça et laissa tout le monde abasourdi. Pendant un long moment les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient des reniflements et des sanglots étranglés.

Leo avait silencieusement récupéré une des bouteilles d'eau qui était restée sur la table et l'utilisa avec une bande de sa propre chemise pour nettoyer la blessure sur l'épaule alors qu'il laissa des sentiments de culpabilité et de dégout de soi même envahir son âme.

Paige et Phoebe les avaient rejoint sur le sol et elles prirent toutes les deux place pour aider Léo et de temps en temps elles se emttaient à retirer les mèches de cheveux du visage de Chris, chacune perdues dans leurs propres pensées douloureuses.

"Comment pourons nous jamais arranger ça pour lui?" Piper brisa finallement le silence regardant vers chacun d'entre eux un par un mais personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de doute qu'elle se référrait à tellement plus que d'être coincé dans la salle d'audiance du tribunal ou même de l'atroce traitement qu'ils lui avait donné depuis qu'il était arrivé dans leur temps. Comment compenseraient ils les choses pour la torture que leur Wyatt allait un jour visité sur lui?

_A/N:L'auteur a précisé qu'elle savait que c'était un chapitre difficile mais elle voulait une raison pour qu'ils commencent à se préoccuper de Chris avant qu'ils sachent qui il était vraiment. Ça l'ennuyait toujours quand il semblait que la seule raison qu'ils regrettent leurs traitements était juste parceque il faisait parti de la famille. Une grande partie d'elle pense qu'il mérite bien mieux que ça avant même qu'ils sachent._

Moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle ! Bon encore un chapitre de fini ! Profitez en ! 


	6. Chapitre 6: J’ai tout ruiné

**Chapitre 6: J'ai tout ruiné**

Le temps semblait passer tellement si lentement comme ils réalisaient qu'ils n'avaient été là que depuis seulement un peux plus de deux heures. Ils se demandèrent tous si Chris arriverait à tenir deux heures de plus mais aucun d'entre eux ne le mentionna. Le silence régnait en maître depuis presque quinze minutes tandis qu'ils s'occupaient silencieusement à essayer de nettoyer ses blessures et à le mettre le plus confortable possible. Après avoir bandé sa blessure à l'épaule Leo lui remit sa chemise, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'ils l'aient enlevé s'il se réveillait soudainement.

Pendant le temps qu'il s'occupait de Chris, Léo avait commencé à vraiment analyser les actions de Chris de ces derniers mois et les voyaient, ainsi que lui, sous une tout autre lumière. Ce n'était pas dur de voir que Chris portait ses secrets comme un bouclier, bloquant quiconque qui s'approchait de trop près de voir sa douleur. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour là Léo ne pouvait pas honnêtement le blâmer. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas ressembler au genre de personne qui veut ou qui accepte de la pitié provenant de quiconque et sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, Léo le plaignait, mais il le respectait aussi pour sa détermination et sa loyauté. Seulement le plus loyal des amis pourraît traverser ça et pourraît encore vouloir sauver la personne qui lui avait fait ça. Et Léo se sentait responsable d'une bonne partie de la douleur avec laquelle le jeune être de lumières devait vivre chaque jour. Leo se trouva consummé par la certitude qu'ils devaient d'une manière ou d'une autre stopper tout cela de jamais vraiment arriver. "On doit arrêter ça."

Les trois autres femmes de la pièce étaient toutes perdues dans leurs propres pensées et chacune d'entre elles se regardèrent se demandant de quoi il parlait. "Arrêter ça?" demanda finallement Piper.

"Quoi que ce soit qui soit arrivé à notre fils qui l'ait amené à faire ça." Il fit signe vers Chris et son souffle se coupa une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne. "Personne ne mérite ce genre de douleur. Et la seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser c'est que c'est complètement de notre faute."

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elles nient ses mots, mais il fut surpris de voir trois têtes approuvées ce qu'il disait. "Tu as raison Léo. D'une façon ou d'une autre on a laissé tomber Wyatt et en faisant ça on a ruinés la vie de tellement plus," approuva Phoebe. Il n'y avait aucun récit de tous les autres personnes qui devaient être dans le même cas que Chris et depuis la première fois depuis qu'il était venu dans leur temps elle se posait réellement des questions sur les atrocités qui devaient se passer dans le futur.

Paige pensait un peu près la même chose. "Chris a dit que la ville n'allait pas aussi bien que la Manoir, dans l'épisode avec Bianca. Ça doit être assez horrible, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne nous le dira jamais."

"Pour nous protéger," chuchota Piper se rapprochant et une fois encore retira les cheveux du front de Chris. Elle n'avait jamais pris en compte à quel point il semblait jeune. Elle était si habitué au fort, chasseur de démons qu'il parraissait être, et maintenant pour la première fois qu'il était vulnérable elle put voir sa jeunesse écrite sur ses traits lisses. C'était un beau jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Il avait vraiment des traits que beaucoup de jeunes hommes de son âge tuerait pour avoir; des riches cheveux chatains sombres, une nette peau claire et ces brillants yeux verts qui brillaient presques comme des crystaux dans la nuit. Mais rien de cela ne la frapait autant que l'innocence qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage, alors qu'il était là, inconscient, devant eux avec son psychisme entier révélé à eux. "Pourquoi est ce que j'ai le sentiment que ça devait être à nous de le protéger tout ce temps?"

"Probablement parcequ'il n'a jamais semblé avoir besoin de protection jusqu'à maintenant. Mais maintenant en voyant ce que Wyatt lui a fait et en sachant qu'il n'a probablement personne au monde pour le protéger… ben il semble en avoir besoin." Dit Léo en vérifiant encore que son patient respirait toujours. "Et vu que tu es la plus intentionnée des mères tu ne peux renier tes instincts de le faire."

Les mots de Léo firent encore penser Piper à ce que son fils allait devenir. "Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer, Léo? Comment l'avons nous laissé tomber?"

Leo savait que Piper avait changé de registre et qu'elle était en train de parler de leurs fils. "Bien, j'y est un peu pensé. Etant donné que Chris est revenu dans notre temps ça nous laisse entendre que quoi que ce soit qui est corrompu Wyatt ça arrivera bientôt."

"Mais la vision de Chris et Wyatt quand ils étaient meilleurs amis. Il n'y avait rien de mal là dedans," interrompit Paige, ne comprenant pas comment dans une si courte période de temps Wyatt avait pu changer à ce point.

"Peut être que le mal dormait en lui depuis plusieurs années et d'une manière ou d'une autre s'est manifesté tout seul après qu'il soit déclenché dans le futur," suggera Phoebe utilisant sa capacité à lire les gens pour deviner ce qui était arrivé à son neveu.

"Mais qu'est ce qui a pu déclencher quelque chose comme ça?" demanda Piper se demandant qu'est ce que la réponse pouvait être.

_Mais pour chaque question il y avait une réponse et le carreau central s'alluma sur deux jeunes adolescents qui se trouvaient dans un P3 vaguement éclairé. Le lieu était desert même si c'était facile de deviner qu'il faisait nuit. Wyatt était debout, les bras le long du corps, ses poings serrés convulsivement. Il semblait qu'un monstre s'était perdu dans son corps alors que ses yeux projetaient une colère non contrôlée et tout son corps tremblait avec la magie à peine contrôlée qui le traversait. De petits objets volèrent tout autour dans la pièce, ici et là, comme son pouvoir de télékinésie s'augmentait et se calmait. Il était couvert de la tête aux pieds avec les restes sanglants de centaines de démons._

"_Wy, tu dois te calmer.Ceci n'aide personne et spécialement pas toi," dit Chris doucement s'avancant vers son frère._

"_Je les ai tué. Je les ai tous tué," chuchota Wyatt d'une voix rauque. "Jusqu'au dernier que j'ai pu trouver."_

_Le visage de Chris se transforma sous l'angoisse devinant ce que son frère avait du faire. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu, Wy? J'aurais pu t'aider."_

"_Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ton aide, Chris. __C'était si facile. __Je n'ai pratiquement pas laissé couler une goutte de sueur," répondit il, sa voix sans aucune émotion à cette affirmation.Chris secoua sa tête tristement. "Wy, les démons que tu as tué aujourd'hui méritaient de mourir mais j'ai peur de ce que ça te fais."_

"_Et_ _qu'est ce que ça me fait Chris? La seule différence que je vois maintenant c'est que mes pouvoirs sont plus forts qu'ils n'ont jamais été. C'est une telle libération de tout laisser aller et de juste éprouver la sensation ennivrante de tuer. Tu devrais essayer un jour." Sa voix était encore complètement dénuée d'émotion et ça effrayait sérieusement Chris au même point que les mots eux-mêmes. Chris pouvait voir la colère intense dans les yeux de son frère mais c'était juste comme si ça n'atteignait pas sa voix. _

"Ca doit être quelques mois avant le dernier souvenir. Wyatt ne semble pas aussi méchant encore," suggéra Phoebe et les trois autres étaient d'accord.

"Mais il en prend le chemin. On peut le voir dans ses yeux," ajouta Paige.

"_Wyatt, ça sonne faux. Ce n'est pas comme ca que l'on t'a éduqué. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec protéger des innocents mais plutôt de la revenge" Chris savait que s'il avait été avec Wyatt il aurait peut être été dans le même état que son grand frère, mais il avait toujours eu à moitié peur de ses propres pouvoirs et il aurait peut être été réticent de les utiliser aussi librement que son frère l'avait manifestement fait._

"_Là maintenant je m'en contrefiche des innocents,_ _Chris. Qu'est ce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait pour nous ?" Cracha en colère Wyatt, sa voix contenant plus d'émotion que depuis qu'il était revenu au P3. _

_Chris était choqué d'entendre son frère aller contre tout ce qu'on leur avait toujours appris. C'était comme si Wyatt haïssait plus les innocents que les démons qu'il venait juste de vaincre. "Wyatt, c'est ce que nous faisons.C'est ce que tu fais. __C'était le pourquoi les soeurs Halliwell se battaient. Qu'est ce qu'elles penseraient si elles t'entendait dire ça?" _

"_Je ne sais pas, Chris. Qu'est ce qu'elles diraient ? Dis le moi. Tu es le dernier à les avoir vu vivantes."La voix de Wyatt avait pris un ton mordant et Chris pu facilement être vu tréssallir à ces mots._

Les quatre spectateurs restèrent bouche béé à ces mots. Paige fut la première à réagir. "On est morte! Ba ça explique pas mal de chose. » Le regard sur son visage était un regard choqué et plein de chagrin mais elle ne put s'empécher de faire cette remarque sarcastique.

"Non, non, ça ne se peux pas," dit Piper, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je n'ai pas pu laisser mon bébé tout seul."

"Apparament tu l'a fait, tout comme nous." Déclara Phoebe fixant avec un air hébété l'image devant eux. Elle pouvait lire facilement la peine écrite sur les traits de Chris.

"_Est ce que tu penses que c'est ma faute, Wyatt?" demanda t-il dooucement des larmes menacant de couler de ses yeux._

_Il y eut une longue pause, comme Wyatt semblait réfléchir à la question. "Je penses qu'une partie de moi le pense oui," répondit il finalement. __"Ils essayaient de te sauver. __Si tu n'avais pas été si borné ils n'auraient jamais été obligés d'aller dans les Enfers ce jour là."_

_Chris hocha simplement la tête. Il n'en voulait pas à Wyatt de penser ça. Dieu savait à quel point il pensait la même chose depuis que ça c'était passé. "Ok, si ca peut t'aider de m'en vouloir, Wy, alors n'hésite pas. Tu ne serais pas le seul. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais. Mais s'il te plaît ne laisse pas cela te changer en quelque chose que tu n'es pas. Si tu es en colère alors défoule toi sur moi. Mais je t'en prie n'étouffe pas cette colère en la laissant te blesser. Je ne le supporterai pas, Wy." _

"Oh mon dieu, Chris se sent responsable de nos morts!" Phoebe regarda alors l'homme inconscient. "Pas étonnant qu'il a pris sur lui pour venir ici et tout changer." Tout prenait sens maintenant. Tous ses regards pleins de peine qu'elle avait vu. Toute la détermination qu'il semblait posséder. Il essayait desepérement de réparer une erreur qu'il pensait avoir fait dans le futur. Une erreur qui leurs avait coûté leurs vies.

"Et le connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il se sent responsable pour Wyatt aussi," ajouta Paige secouant sa tête. "On a surement dû essayé de le sauver de démons et d'une façon ou d'une autre se faire tuer en le faisant." Elle se demandait ce qui s'était réellement passé mais une partie d'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

"_Chris, je m'en prendrai jamais à toi.Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. __Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Leo, bah.. __Il est trop centré sur lui même, tu le sais. Tu as vu comment il était le jour des funérailles. __Et papy, bah il comprend pas la magie. Il n'y arrive pas. __Mais toi tu me comprends, Chris. __Tu es le seul qui le peut." __Dit Wyatt soupirant profondément alors qu'il se glissa sur le sol, la colère s'effacant de son visage, remplacé par du chagrin. __Il savait que c'était injuste de rendre Chris coupable. C'était autant de sa faute et de celle de son père que celle de Chris, mais Chris en avait pris toute la responsabilité et s'était juste plus simple de laisser ça comme ça._

_Chris s'assit rapidement près de son frère mettant un bras autour de ses épaules "Wy, tu me fais peur, tu sais ? Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude. Après aujourd'hui je ne peux pas dire si je te connaîs encore. S'il te plaît Wyatt, je veux juste que les choses restent les mêmes."_

_Wyatt regarda son petit frère et une triste expression traversa ses traits. __"Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Elles ne peuvent pas. __Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant c'est que je ne laisserais personne me prendre quoi que ce soit auquel je tiens une nouvelle fois. Je m'en fout de ce que ça me prendra, ou qui je devrais tuer, ça n'arrivera plus. Même si je dois devenir l'être magique le plus puissant au monde, changer en le faisant, je ne perdrais plus jamais rien." C'était dit comme un voeux et les mots étaient effrayants à entendre._

_Chris __se retira légèrement. "S'il te plaît Wy, ne fais pas ça. __Je t'en prie ne change pas !"Ses mots étaient pleins d'émotions et sa voix semblait brute et effrayée._

_Wyatt soupira lourdement puis se leva en regardant Chris. "C'est pour le mieux Chris. __Tu verras." __Et sur ça il se téléporta ailleurs, laissant derrière un ado pleurant, très effrayé._

"_J'ai tout ruiné," soupira t-il enterrant son visage dans ses genoux alors que les sanglots le prirent finalement et sur ce l'image disparut une nouvelle fois. _

Piper avait fixé l'image avec des yeux vides, essayant de vraiment comprendre qu'elle était morte quand son fils était juste un ado et que ça avait été l'évènement qui le perdit au mal. Sans mentionner le fait que le jeune homme qui était venu de futur pour sauver son fils, se rendait responsable depuis des années pour tout ça. Elle regarda vers lui, espérant voir ses yeux ouverts pour qu'elle puisse lui assurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait été qu'un innocent et elles avaient fait ce qu'elles étaient supposées faire. Elles avaient essayé de le sauver. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elles avaient échouée et qu'elles s'étaient fait tuer dans le processus. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Chris," murmura t'elle prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Leo fixait Piper et des larmes avaient remplies ses yeux. Elle était destinée à mourir et lui être prise dans quelques courtes années et elle était plus concernée sur les effets que ça avait eus sur l'innocent qu'elle protégeait. Son cœur se gonfla avec l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour elle et il se brisa aussi à la pensée qu'il la perdrait trop tôt. Puis il y avait les mots de son fils. Il était trop concentré sur lui même et probablement sur son propre chagrin et sa culpabilité pour être là pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'il passa du côté du mal, avec personne pour s'occuper de lui, mise à part un ami plus jeune, qu'il accusait à moitié des morts de celles qu'il aimait.

Et puis il y avait Chris. Il pouvait seulement deviner mais il se demandait s'il avait été une de ces personnes qui l'accusait pour la mort des trois sœurs. Il espérait que non mais comment pouvait-il vraiment savoir ?

_Et voila le sixième! Je parie que vous pensiez que c'était là la grande révélation! Et ben nan ! lol Bon je promets pas de pouvoir laisser des chapitres tous les jours maintenant, les cours reprennent et j'aurais du coup beaucoup moins de temps mais au pire ca sera une fois par semaine, en tout cas je ferais tout pour ! Merci encore pour tous vos reviews, ça me motive !_


	7. Chapitre 7: Il a un prénom! C’est Chris

**Chapitre 7: Il a un prénom! ****C'est Chris !**

Alors que le temps passait, Léo se leva et commenca à faire le tour de la pièce perdu dans ses pensées. Il lançait nerveusement une bouteille d'eau d'une main à l'autre alors que son esprit essayait d'encaisser le trop plein d'information. Ils avaient tant appris ce jour. Et la plupart des choses qu'ils avaient apprises étaient dures à encaisser. Mais Léo savait que s'ils voulaient changer le futur ils devaient l'accepter et faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pourraît faire pour Chris ?

Chris avait voulu qu'ils ne sachent rien de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient appris ce jour et il n'allait surement pas être heureux que même inconscient la salle d'audience montre toujours ses souvenirs. Et il y avait tellement de choses à se faire pardonner. Ils l'avaient tous mal traité depuis son arrivé dans leur temps. C'est vrai qu'il avait agit de manière suspecte mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour vraiment blesser Wyatt ou aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs, du moins jusqu'à ce que Léo le pousse jusqu'à son point de rupture. Mais combien d'abus avait-il laissé passer jusqu'à ce moment? Léo se trouva plonger dans la honte de ses actions.

"Je ne me comprends plus moi même à présent," dit-il finallement regardant dans le vide les entourant.

Les autres étaient perdus dans des pensées similaires. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être considéré comme innocent dans leurs mauvaix traitement sur le jeune sorcier. "Je suis supposé être pacifiste. Je suis supposé protéger les innocents. J'ai échoué dans tout ce pourquoi je me suis toujours battu depuis qu'il est arrivé du futur." La réalisation de tout ce qu'il avait fait coula en lui comme un poids pressant sur ses épaules et il ne connaissais rien pour le soulager de cela, et honnetement il devait admettre qu'il ne le méritait pas vraiment.

"Tu n'es pas le seul Léo. On est tous aussi coupable," soupira Paige dans un profond désespoir. "Aucun de nous ne pourra voir les choses de la même manière."

"On ne le devrait pas. Ce que nous avons fait était mal, si mal. » Admit Piper. « Et le pire c'est qu'on aurait du mieux savoir. On passe tellement de temps à aider des innocents et protéger d'autres sorcières ou êtres magicaux que nous ne connaissons même pas. Mais quand on en vient à Chris, on a passé des mois maintenant à le maltraiter, le combattant à chaque pas. Je ne le blamerai pas s'il haïssait chacun de nous."

"Il ne nous haït pas pourtant, tu sais. Il est peut être capable de bloquer ses émotions de mon empathie mais je vois toujours la manière dont il agit quand il est autour de nous. Il est peut être parfois en colère quand on ne fait pas des choses qu'il veut qu'on fasse, ou quand on ne le prend pas au sérieux, mais il nous respecte toujours. Il continue à suivre la plupart de nos souhaits même si parfois ils sont égoïste." Phoebe, plus que tous, semblait avoir une meilleure emprise sur qui Chris était vraiment. Même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui elle était toujours une femme très percéptive et Chris n'avait pas été capable de la berner en faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment ou d'émotion, peu importe à quel point il avait essayé. "Mais on doit toujours trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec lui et le seul moyen que je puisse voir pour le faire c'est de dédier nos vies pour que sa mission soit un succès. Changons son futur et il n'aura jamais à souffrir en passant par ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui ou même par nos mauvaix traitements." Phoebe le dit avec une telle conviction que les deux de ses soeurs hochèrent la tête en complet agrément.

Leo resta de marbre pendant un moment secouant seulement sa tête avant de parler. "Vous savez toutes qu'il y a une chose que nous n'avons pas pris en considération, hein? " Leo détestait avoir à creuver leurs bulles mais aucune d'elles ne semblait assez compris le voyage dans le temps pour voir le défaut dans l'idée de Phoebe.

"Si c'est encore une mauvaise nouvelle je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille que tu finisse cette phrase Léo," dit Paige en se massant les tempes, essayant de calmer le mal de tête qu'elle commencait à avoir.

"Je suis désolé. Même si nous pouvons sauver Wyatt de devenir maléfique ça ne va pas exactement supprimer la douleur de Chris." Il vu qu'elles ne le suivaient pas exactement. "Si Chris est toujours dans notre temps quand le changement se produira il conservera tous ces souvenirs douloureux même une fois qu'il sera retourné dans son temps. On sera capable de sauver Wyatt, mais je ne sais pas comment on peut arranger les choses pour Chris. Et vous savez toutes qu'il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr qu'il ai réussi."

"Donc tu es en train de nous dire que peu importe ce qu'il se passe, peu importe si on sauve le futur ou pas, Chris devra toujours vivre avec les souvenirs de cette vie de merde?" Paige n'aimait pas ca du tout. Oui ça résoudrait pas mal de leurs problèmes aussi loin que Wyatt était concerné, et maintenant qu'elles savaient ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé elles seraient peut être capable de se sauver d'une mort imminente mais est ce que ça ne laisserait pas Chris avec encore la courte fin du bâton?

"Il sait cependant déjà tout ça, hein?" demanda Piper réalisant exactement où Léo voulait en venir.

"Et il est comme même venu ici," dit Paige étonnée. Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle puisse faire face à quelque chose comme cela. Savoir qu'elle pouvait sauver le monde entier mais pas elle même était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de faire.

"Oui," Leo répondit simplement, sachant que Chris était assez malin pour réaliser tout ça lui-même.

"Leo, tu ne penses pas qu'il ressent comme s'il le méritait pour tout ce qui nous ait arrivé par le passé, non?" demanda Piper, l'inquiétude colorant ses traits une nouvelle fois. Elle rejoint une nouvelle fois le côté de Chris et elle étendit son bras pour encore retirer quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Les longues mèches ne semblaient simplement pas tenir en place, peu importe à quel point elle essayait.

"C'est fort probable," répondit Leo, ses épaules affaisées. Ils se sentèrent tous responsable pour ce qui était arrivé dans le passé à Chris, mais pour quelques raisons Léo se sentait comme s'il était celui qu'il fallait le plus accuser pour le sentiment de culpabilité de Chris. Où était-il? Pourquoi n'avait il pas été là pour supporter Wyatt et pour assurer à Chris que ce n'était pas sa faute? "Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et je pense vraiment qu'il n'a eu personne. Cela a tordu sa perception de sa propre faute dans cette situation. Un enfant de son âge ne pouvait pas comprendre tout seul que ce n'était en aucun cas sa responsabilité."

Sur ces mots le carreau central s'illumina encore et ils se retournèrent tous, appeurés de ce qu'il pourraît montrer. Combien de peine Chris avait encore traversé par le passé.

_L'adolescent était assis sur la plus haute tour du Golden Gate Bridge (le pont de San fransisco). Ses jambes par-dessus le bord, et comme l'image s'aggrandit sur son visage, on vit des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Ses yeux verts brillaient beaucoup et son nez ainsi que ses joues avaient virés dans des teintes rosés à cause des nombreuses fois qu'il avait essuyé ses larmes avec sa manche, qui maintenant était mouillé sur sa peau mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer comme son esprit se rappelait de l'évènement qui l'avait conduit à ce point, loin de tout ce qu'il se souciait dans sa vie._

_Comme on entendit un minuscule bruit venant de sa gorge, des lumières bleus et blanches apparèrent derrière lui sur le pont._

Leo avala durement sa salive en voyant son futur lui apparaître sur le pont, derrière le garçon affligé. Il pouvait lire lissiblement la peine écrite sur son visage et su exactement quand est ce que cette mémoire se situait. L'image devant lui n'était que la moitié de ce qu'il était avant, comme il semblait vide et sans vie à ses yeux.

Les soeurs n'eurent pas besoin de demander ce qu'elles voyaient. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Léo si affligé depuis toutes les années qu'elles le connaissaient.

"_Chris, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Leo, sa voix froide et dénué d'émotion. _

"_J'pensais," chuchota t-il en réponse, ne se retournant pas vers l'être de lumières derrière lui._

"_Wyatt,__ il va te chercher bientôt. __Tu devrais retourner au Manoir. C'est presque l'heure des funérailles," suggéra Leo sur cette même voix sans émotion. _

_Il était facile de voir le trésaillement qui parcourut le visage du jeune homme au mot funéraille. "Je ne veux pas y aller."_

_Leo soupira, ses yeux se fermant un peu de frustation. "Chris, s'il te plaît ne soit pas comme ca. Wyatt va avoir besoin de toi là bas." Sa voix semblait détenir que de l'exaspération pour les sentiments du jeune homme._

_Toujours Wyatt, pensa amèrement Chris. Mais il repoussa ensuite ses pensées. Il aimait son frère de tout son cœur et ce n'était pas de sa faute si leur père ne semblait pas se soucier de son deuxième fils. __"Wyatt ira bien sans moi. Il t'aura."_

_Leo__ secoua seulement la tête à l'affirmation, esperant ne pas à avoir cette conversation avec son plus jeune fils. "Il ne veux pas de moi là bas, chris. Il est très en colère contre moi."_

_Pour dire la vérité, Wyatt était très en colère contre presque tout le monde et peut être même contre le monde entier mais Chris ne savait pas quoi faire pour ça. Mais il savait que la colère de Wyatt contre leur père continuera sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui pardonner. __"Il passera au dessus. Il le fait toujours."_

"_Chris, arrête d'être si égoïste. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui dois..." Léo s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas que ses mots sonnent si acuusatoires. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait._

_Après avoir entendu l'accusation dans la voix de son père Chris se leva rapidement et se retourna vers lui avec toute sa peine facilement lisible sur son visage. __"Quoi? J'lui dois bien ça? __C'est ça? Pourquoi je lui dois quelque chose maintenant?" dit Chris amèrement. "Peut être parcequ'il protège toujours mon bon à rien de derrièr. Ou peut être parcequ'il me considère digne de son attention. Oh attend, non je ne parie que je peux trouver quelque chose de mieux. Peut-être parce qu'elles sont mortes à cause de moi et maintenant le parfait Deux fois Béni est en danger de chaque démon dans l'univers connu. __Ouais, je parie que c'est ça. __Bien je suis désolé si là tout de suite je m'en fout simplement."_

"_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Chris. Ecoute, est ce qu'on ne peut pas juste reprendre cette conversation à zero?" demanda Leo semblant ne même pas vouloir l'avoir du tout._

_Chris hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix pour parler. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec son père. Il ne gagnait jamais une dispute avec lui. Peu importe à quel point il le haïssait pour la manière dont il le traitait, il respectait toujours son père. _

"_Wyatt, ne veut que personne ne soit là pour lui sauf toi, là maintenant. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que quelque chose comme ça peut faire à un sorcier si puissant ? Les fondateurs pensent que c'est un moment très crucial et ils ont peur qu'on pourraît le perdre s'il emprunte le chemin de la vengeance." Ça sonnait comme s'il expliquait la météo pour les prochains jours, et pas de la future morale de son fils._

_Chris fut pris de court pas la requète froide et incompatissante de son pèret. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme n'ait jamais été le père aimant qu'il avait vu avec Wyatt tant de fois par le passé. "Est ce que tu as pensé que peut être je ne pouvais pas le faire là maintenant ?" répondit finalement Chris aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait. Il se sentait complètement vide physiquement et émotionnellement. _

"_Honnêtement, ce n'est pas le problème que tu te sentes capable de le faire ou non. Wyatt te chercheras de toute façon et tu ne seras pas capable de te défiler comme tu essayes de le faire avec moi." Sur ce Léo croisa les bras et attendit simplement la réaction de Chris._

"C'est quoi ce bordel," dit la version présente de Léo en fixant l'image de son futur homologue. « Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?" cria t-il à l'image. "C'est juste un gosse. " La veine de la tempe de Léo se gonflait et son visage avait rougit.

Piper non plus ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Comment l'homme le plus tendre au monde pouvait devenir cette horrible personne incompatissante ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit mais elle n'arrivait pas à forcer aucun son à sortir.

"Leo, il est affligé. Peut être qu'il ne réalise simplement pas ce qu'il est en train de faire," suggéra Phoebe espérant que l'image n'était pas constante dans le future de Chris.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse. Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas voir à quel point Chris souffre ? N'a-t-il plus de cœur du tout ? Chris est juste un garçon. Comment peut il espérer qu'il soit responsable de Wyatt?" Sur ces mots Léo jeta en colère la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait et elle passa à travers l'image de lui même puis dans le vide derrière. "Pas étonnant que Chris me déteste. Merde, je me deteste aussi."

_Chris était resté debout pendant plusieurs minutes échangeant des regards fixes avec son père mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner cette dispute. Il allait abandonner et simplement se téléporter au Manoir quand d'autres lumières se formèrent à deux pas de lui._

"_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? J'ai pu ressentir ta détresse dans mon sommeil. Tu rejettes la douleur comme un lapin pelé !" demanda Wyatt avant de remarquer la présence de son père en face de son frère. _

_Chris continua à fixer son père, ne disant pas un mot et le regard de Wyatt suivit celui de Chris jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Léo. __"Peu importe. J'ai compris," dit il sarcastiquement._

"_Wyatt, je suis juste en train de convaincre Chris d'aller aux funérailles," dit Leo sans perdre la position stricte qu'il avait adopté._

"_Et il ne veux pas y aller?" demanda Wyatt sans même battre un cil._

"_Pas vraiment," répondit chris honnêtement._

"_Bah alors n'y va pas," dit Wyatt haussant les épaules. _

_Les yeux de Léo se tournèrent de colère. "Wyatt, ceci est important. Chris a des responsabilités aussi et je suis fatigué qu'il les néglige." _

"_Pourquoi, quelles sont les responsabilités qu'il a?" demanda Wyatt en colère. Son père était toujours sur le dos de Chris sur ses responsabilités. Lui par contre était d'habitude tranquille et assuré que sa principale responsabilité était d'apprendre à controler le pouvoir qu'un jour il hériterait en tant que le deux fois béni. Même si ça semblait une grande responsabilité il avait appris des années auparavant que Chris avait plus de responsabilités dans sa vie et ça semblait simplement injuste. _

_Leo__ ne s'attendait pas à cette question et il sembla bégayer alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire. __"Il… ben il devrait…Tu sais, je ne vais pas rentrer là dedans. Je suis juste trop fatigué pour supporter ça à présent. Il est obligé de rendre tout plus difficile pour nous et il n'ai jamais satisfait de ce que nous lui avons donné et fait pour lui."_

Les sœurs et Léo se posèrent tous des questions à cette phrase. L'avaient ils receuillis après qu'il ait perdu sa famille ? Est-ce que Léo pensait qu'il leur était redevable ? Pourquoi le serait il? Même s'ils prenaient soin d'un orphelin ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle ils demandraient quelque chose en retour, sous aucune forme. Rien de cela n'avait de sens.

_Le visage de Wyatt s'assombrit de colère. "Il a un prénom, papa! __C'est chris ! Tu sais, ton deuxième fils. __Tu n'as pas à le traiter comme si c'était une chose."_

_Les yeux de Chris se fermèrent de douleur aux mots qu'utilisait son frère pour le défendre. Wyatt le défendait toujours, même de leurs père, et même si Chris appréciait cela, il esperait souvent avoir le courage de le faire lui-même._

Pendant une seconde la pièce entière semblait être figée comme si Piper avait utilisé son pouvoir. Mais aucune magie n'était présente dans ce silence total. Pas même un souffle ne pouvait être entendu à travers la pièce.

Puis soudain la pièce a éclaté de voix. "Mon quoi?" aboya Léo, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage.

"Mais comment est ce possible?" demanda Piper, un moment de panique totale la saisissant.

Phoebe et Paige regardèrent toutes les deux à la forme inconsciente sur le sol et dirent en unisson. "C'est Piper craché!"

_Mais la vision continua, ne se souciant pas du chaos qu'elle causait. __"Je sais que c'est mon fils, Wyatt. __Il n'agit seulement pas vraiment en tant que tel pour l'instant."_

_À ces mots Chris trouva enfin sa langue. « Quand est ce que j'ai jamais agit en ayant ta satisfaction papa ? __J'voudrais vraiment le savoir."_

"_Oh arrête d'être si dramatique, Chris. C'est le pire jour pour un de tes caprices." La voix de Léo sonnait d'un dégoût complet._

_C'était la dernière goutte pour Chris. Il s'était tu et avait encaissé depuis trop longtemps. __"Caprice. __Depuis quand sais tu au moins que j'en fais un? Ce n'est pas comme si je te voyais. Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à sauver d'autres protégées et l'autre moitié 'là haut' à enseigner à Wyatt toutes les choses qu'il a besoin de savoir pour être le deux fois Béni. Je suis même surpris que tu saches que j'éxiste."_

"_Maintenant tu exagères, Chris." Dit Léo, dans sa propre défense, exaspérant sa colère._

"_Vraiment?" demanda Wyatt incapable de regarder son père se retourner vers son petit frère. "Combien de fois j'ai du guérir Chris parceque tu étais trop occupé à sauver d'autres protégées?"_

"_De quoi tu parles Wyatt?" demanda Léo se tournant vers son fils aîné. _

"_Est ce que tu sais combien de flèches d'être des ténèbres je lui ait retiré ?" quand Léo ne répondit pas Wyatt répondit pour lui. "Six, papa. __Six dans les trois dernières années." _

"_Si tu avais appelé, je serais venu," dit Leo devenant plus déffensif sur ses actions._

_Wyatt grogna de dérision. __"Il t'a appelé. __À chaque fois. __Mais tu n'es jamais venu. __J'étais toujours son second appel et ça l'a presque tué plusieurs fois. Attendant de voir si tu répondrais." Wyatt n'avait jamais montré à son frère à quel point il savait que leur père lui faisait de la peine mais il l'avait toujours vu et il ne pouvait pu le supporter sans rien faire à présent._

"_Je ne l'ai pas entendu," admit finallement Léo dans un ton légèrement dégonflé._

"_Ouais, tout juste comme quand tu ne l'as pas entendu quand maman était en train de mourir," gronda Wyatt._

_Les yeux de Léo se rétréssirent de colère à ses deux fils. Il pouvait s'attendre à ce genre d'irrespect de la part de chris, mais jamais de Wyatt. "Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas entendu non plus," répliqua Léo._

"_J'étais dans une méditation en trance. Une dans laquelle tu m'as mis, soit dit en passant. __Quel exercice stupide. Il nous a tout coûté. __Tu nous as tout coûté!" cria Wyatt, fermant sa main dans un poing, près à frapper son père s'il le devait._

"_Tu es sorti de ta trance, au moins. Cela prouve quel contrôle tu as sur tes propres pouvoirs." Leo avait changé de sujet, essayant de repousser la responsabilité qu'il ressentait concernant la mort de sa femme et de ses soeurs. _

_Mais Wyatt ne voulait pas changer de sujet. "Ouai, j'en suis sorti à tant pour sauver Chris, ce dont je serais toujours reconnaissant, mais pour maman ?"_

_Leo remua simplement sa tête à son fils puis s'éclipsa ailleurs, incapable désormais de tenir cette douloureuse conversation._

La version présente de Léo commenca à reculer de l'image devant lui, son visage portant un masque de dégoût et de douleur. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre la table puis il se laissa glissé lourdement au sol, ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête qu'il secouait de dénit. "Qu'est ce que je suis devenu?" Sa voix était étranglée avec l'émotion à l'état brut et les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur son visage. "Oh mon Dieu, Chris. J'ai maltraité mon propre fils maintenant et dans le futur."

Piper, qui était toujours agenouillée aux côtés de Chris avait un regard de pur choc sur son visage. Mais quand elle entendit les mots de Léo, un fort sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle envellopa immédiatement ses bras autour de Chris qui était toujours inconscient pour le tirrer dans une étreinte sérrée. "On va arranger les choses. Mon Dieu, Chris, on arrangera les choses," répéta t-elle encore et encore, caressant ses cheveux come si elle confortait un enfant en pleurs.

Phoebe et Paige bien que dans leur propre monde de culpabilité et de douleur savaient qu'elles devaient trouver un moyen d'aider les parents angoissés. Phoebe alla vers Léo, sachant que sa culpabilité l'éccraserait, et Paige alla vers Piper voulant conforter sa soeur et l'empécher d'écraser son fils inconscient.

La pièce devint silencieuse encore alors que l'image continuait et qu'ils étaient attirés vers elle, voulant desespéremment que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de plus douloureux que ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris.

_Chris__ était resté en retrait, laissant son frère parler, mais une fois que son père fut parti il ne pu retenir la douleur qui démolissait son corps. __Sa poitrine se contractait comme si la douleur émotionnelle se déchirait dans son coeur, déchirant aussi son coeur. __Il sanglota, incapable de retenir le son misérable._

_Wyatt aggrippa imédiatement son petit frère, le serrant dans une forte étreinte. "Ca va aller Chris, Ca va aller, je suis là."_

_Le corps de Chris était pris de sanglots et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il fut capable de formuler des mots cohérents. "Je ne peux plus faire ça, Wy," murmura t-il finallement._

"_Je te fais la promesse, Chris, Je ne le laisserait plus s'approcher de toi. Je le tuerai s'il essaye." Chris savait que Wyatt n'essairait pas vraiment de tuer leur père mais le sentiment l'aida néanmoins à mieux contrôler ses émotions._

_Il se retira des bras de son frère et se retourna, regardant vers la ville. "Je souhaiterais que tu ne m'aies pas sauvé, Wyatt."_

_Wyatt haletta à l'aveu de son frère. "Chris, non. Qu'est ce que maman dirait si elle t'entendait dire ça ?"_

"_Elle serait en colère," admit Chris. "Mais elle comprendrait pourquoi je ressens ça."_

"_Chris, je m'en fout de ta raison. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi," exiga Wyatt en colère. "Et __**il **__n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour mourir de toute façon."_

"_Ce n'est pas vraiment lui, Wy. C'est toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites et tous les prôblèmes que j'ai étés. Non, j'ai toujours su à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Je suis juste l'erreur qui n'était jamais supposé arriver. Je l'ai toujours été." Chris avait entendu cela si souvent de son père et même si ça faisait mal, il avait éssayé de le repousser cette idée aussi fort que possible._

"_Tu n'es pas une erreur, Chris. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas planifié de t'avoir et tu es peut être pas arrivé au meilleur moment, mais n'empèche…" Wyatt avait toujours détesté cette conversation que ce soit avec Chris ou avec ses parents._

"_Pas au meilleur moment, ouais, mon arrivée entière dans ce monde a exclu papa de devenir un fondateur et il ne m'a jamais laissé oublier tout les bonnes choses qu'il aurait pu faire si c'était arrivé. Me pardonner d'être né." Ça n'avait pas été une vie facile de vivre avec un père qui en voulait à son existence entière mais tout de même son frère et les trois sœurs avaient toujours compensé ça. __Spécialement sa mère. "Au moins maman m'a toujours voulu."_

"_N'oublie pas les tantes, nan plus. J'ai peut être les boucles blondes et le doux sourire mais ton charme et ton charisme te les ont mis dans la poche depuis le premier jour." Chris comprenait ce que Wyatt était en train de faire. Peu importe à quel point ça faisait mal de parler d'elles, lui rappeller qu'elles l'aimaient sincèrement était exactement ce dont Chris avait besoin pour dissiper la doupeur du rejet de son père, au moins pour un moment. _

"_Ouais..." dit Chris said hochant la tête pensivement, essuyant ses larmes. Mais aujourd'hui son esprit ne pouvait se libérer des pensées douloureuses de son père. « Est-ce qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, Wyatt ?"_

_Wyatt soupira, ses épaules s'afféssèrent en défaite sachant qu'il n'esquiverait pas le sujet cette fois. Puis il abandonna et dit à Chris quelque chose qu'il avait souvent voulu lui dire auparavant mais il se demandait si'l y croirait. "Je ne pense pas que j'ai vu papa plus heureux que quand tu étais un bébé, Chris. Il était un père normal à ce moment là. Toujours agissant tout gaga et faisant des grimaces et des trucs. Mais après les fondateurs ont commencé avec lui. C'était comme si eux et maman était en guerre à propos de lui. Ils ont voulu qu'il devienne un des leurs et maman ne le voulait pas bien sûr."_

_Chris n'avait jamais rien entendu de cela, sa famille ne l'avait jamais mentionné et il fut vraiment surpris de savoir qu'il avait eu, à une époque, un père qui se souciait vraiment de lui. __« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"_

"_Bah, ils ont fait une sorte de conpromis. __Papa restait avec nous, mais quand ses devoirs d'être de lumières l'appelaient il n'avait pas de choix. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper ou les defier pour nous. Je suppose qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire avant notre naissance. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait vraiment être tout le temps ailleurs quand tu grandissais mais s'il était allé contre les fondateurs ils auraient recyclé son âme sur Terre et on l'aurait perdu pour toujours." Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit à Chris quoi que ce soit de ça car ils avaient toujours pensé qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre la façon d'agir des fondateurs mais vu que Wyatt avait passé du temps avec les fondateurs et les avait entendu discuter là-dessus avec Léo de nombreuses fois il était devenu familier de la situation. "Et comme tu l'as vu par toi même le compromis n'a pas exactement très bien marché pour aucun d'entre nous. Maman et papa se disputant tout le temps. Moi obligé d'être avec les fondateurs la moitié du temps, comme si c'était là que je voulais vraiment être. Et puis, bah, tu as reçu la pire part du marché je suppose. Ils ont du le zapper quand ils font le compromis." _

_Chris __était perdu dans ses pensées durant un petit moment avant qu'une conclusion lui vienne en tête. "C'est trop bête qu'on ne puisse pas changer le passé tu sais."_

_Wyatt parut effrayer par cette sugestion. __"Qu'est ce qu etu aurais changé?" _

_"J'aurais fait de papa un fondateur. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas été autant près de nous mais peut être que s'il était plus heureux avec ce qu'il fait et qu'ils ne soient pas sur son dos tout le temps, alors peut être quand il serait capable de descendre et de nous voir les choses n'iraient pas si mal." Pour son jeune esprit ça semblait si logique mais Wyatt n'était pas sûr que ça aurait été mieux._

_A/N Ba voila le chapitre 7! E__nfin! __Oula il était plus long et j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps que prévu!! Alors vous en pensez quoi de la grande révélation ? En tout cas ce n'est pas parcequ'ils savent qui est Chris maintenant que la fic est presque fini, loin de là! __Alors continuer de la liresi vous l'aimez. __Par contre la suite viendra le plus vite possible mais en sachant que je part aux ski samedi prochain jusqu'au dimanche, je ne verrai rien de mon prochain week end alors je vous demande d'être un peu patient désolé ! _


	8. Chapitre 8: Bons souvenirs

**A/N**: vraiment désolé pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais comme je vous l'avais dit j'ai été pas mal prise !! o passage vive le ski !!! J'voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews ca fait trop plaisir ! bon allez on y retourne..

**Chapter 8 Good Memories**

"Piper, Piper! Tu dois le laisser," dit doucement Paige caressant le dos de sa soeur. "Pour commencer, tu es en train de l'écraser et ça ne doit pas être bon pour ses blessures, et puis s'il se réveilles et te trouve complètement dingue sur lui ça va lui foutre la trouille."

Piper n'écoutait qu'à moitié sa soeur alors qu'elle se cramponnait à son grand garçon, pour la première fois réalisant à quel point il avait du souffrir et à quel point elle voulait pouvoir tout effacer. Et elle savait, et ça faisait si mal, qu'elle avait été la cause d'une grande partie de sa peine. "Je ne peux pas le laisser, Paige. Je viens juste de le trouver,"chuchota t-elle, sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

"Allez Piper. Repose le simplement par terre. Tu n'as pas besoin de le quitter. Laisse le simplement se reposer," encouragea Paige. Une fois que Piper commença finalement à lâcher prise, Paige l'aida à le rallonger doucement. Piper retira le pull qu'elle portait au dessus de son tee-shirt pensant que ça serait peut être plus confortable comme oreiller que la fine veste qu'ils avaient utilisés et le glissa sous sa tête. "C'est mieux," soupira Paige de soulagement.

"Paige, regarde le. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir comme mon fils ? J'aurais du savoir," dit Piper alors qu'elle essuya les larmes de son visage encore une fois. "Tous les signes sont là. Ce qu'il a dit. La façon dont il agissait dans certaines occasions."

"Piper, aucun de nous ne l'a vu. Comme aucun d'entre nous n'a vu toutes les bonnes choses qu'il faisait. Aucun d'entre nous n'a vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous protéger. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache," répondit elle en remuant la tête, détournant le regard de sa sœur. "Il ne nous faisait pas assez confiance pour que l'on sache, je suppose."

"Mais pourquoi ne nous ferait-il pas confiance? Nous sommes sa famille. On aurait pu faire tellemet plus pur l'aider." Pour Piper, savoir que Chris n'était pas à l'aise avec eux l'aidant ressemblait à ressentir un couteau la poignarder en plein coeur. Elle avait vu comment Léo le traitait dans le futur. Comment le reste d'entre eux le traitait se demandait elle ? Est ce qu'il les méprisait autant ? Est ce qu'il la méprisait ?

Phoebe était de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un bras autour d'un Léo complètement en pleurs. Il n'avait pas encore été capable de lui dire un mot. Mais quand elle entendit les mots de sa soeur elle se devait de les interrompre. "Vous deux devez réaliser quelque chose à propos de Chris. Il a été livré à lui même depuis des années maintenant. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même pour résoudre tous ses problèmes et pour rester en vie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut simplement ignorer parce que nous sommes là et qu'on peut l'aider. Et il y a toujours le fait qu'il voulait nous protéger de la douleur de son futur." Même sans son pouvoir d'empathie elle était sûre que Piper se rendait responsable pour tout et qu'elle imaginait toutes sortes d'horribles choses inconnues dont elle pourrait être la responsable.

Piper hocha la tête à ses mots. Oui, le Chris qu'elle avait découvert aujourd'hui aurait vu les choses exactement comme cela. Il n'aurait jamais changé ce qu'il a vu comme son problème pour le faire devenir le leur. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils ressentent la peine qu'il ressent tous les jours de sa vie. Mais à quel point c'était faux ? N'étaient ils pas ceux qui devaient le protéger de la douleur?

Phoebe se retourna vers Léo sachant que l'homme était plus que dévasté. "Leo, s'il te plait. On a besoin de toi. Tu vas te détruire si tu restes comme ça. S'il te plaît, Léo, ton fils va avoir besoin de toi très prochainement." Elle tenta la seule chose qu'elle savait qui pouvait l'atteindre.

Le fondateur était complètement submergé par des sanglots et il semblait ne pouvoir jamais s'arrêter. Mais aux mots de Phoebe il essaya de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Après plusieurs minutes de longues respirations il réussi à stopper la plupart de ses sanglots mais les larmes coulèrent toujours sur son visage. "Je ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face, Phoebe. Pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait."

"Leo, tu le dois. Si tu ne le fait pas ça ressemblera simplement à un autre rejet pour lui," Phoebe savait que ses mots étaient douloureux mais elle savait aussi qu'ils auraient besoin de lui pour les jours douloureux qui allaient sûrement venir. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, et même s'ils savaient la vérité, que Chris leur pardonne tout et qu'ils deviennent une grande et belle famille. C'était trop demander.

Le visage de Léo se releva vers elle et elle vu la peur dans ses yeux. Peur de blesser son fils encore une fois. Peur de le décevoir encore. Elle était sûre que vu que Léo savait maintenant pour les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans le futur, il ne les répèterait jamais. Mais elle savait aussi que ça lui prendrait un peu plus de temps pour qu'il réalise cela et pour accepter le fait qu'il doive aller de l'avant et faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider son fils. "Leo, écoute. Je sais que tu es vraiment bouleversé et que tu n'as peut être pas tout perçut dans cette vision mais Chris t'aimes toujours. Je le sais."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Comment pourrait-il m'aimer après ce que mon futur moi lui ai fait ? Après les choses que je lui ai faites depuis qu'il est venu ici." Leo remua sa tête inflexiblement à sa suggestion. Il avait tout foutu par terre dans ce temps et dans le futur et il ne voyait pas comment il ne pourrait jamais arranger les choses. Mais même malgré à quel point il pensait que c'était impossible d'arranger les choses, au fond de son coeur il priait pour n'importe quel miracle qui pourrait amener son fils à l'aimer. "Phoebe, cette chose, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire ça à quelqu'un que j'aime. Je ne peut pas devenir ça. Je ne peut pas le laisser me haïr."

Elle savait qu'il n'assemblait pas toutes les pièces ensemble, mais avec un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction... "Leo, la dernière chose qu'il a dite était qu'il souhaitait que tu deviennes un fondateur, ainsi tu serais plus heureux et tu les traiterais mieux quand tu serais là. Qu'elle a été l'une des premières choses que Chris est faîte en arrivant dans notre temps?" Phoebe s'arrêtta espérant que Léo rassemblerait les morceaux ensemble sans avoir à lui expliquer.

Leo réfléchissa un moment puis soudain ça lui vînt à l'esprit. "Il a fait de moi un fondateur," murmura t-il, fermant les yeux comme la douleur de savoir que peu importe à quel point il avait été horrible avec Chris, il a quand même fait la seule chose qu'il pensait qui rendrait son père heureux.

"Peu importe s'il l'a fait consciemment ou non, il a fait quelque chose pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous deux. Ca veut dire que ça lui importe encore et qu'il veut toujours que tu l'aimes." Phoebe savait que c'était dur de le croire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais sachant les choses qu'ils avaient appris sur Chris, ça semblait simplement quelque chose qu'il ferait.

"Mais faire de Léo un fondateur nous a fait nous séparer. Comment ça pourrait arranger les choses ?" Piper réalisa ensuite quelque chose que ces mots suggéraient. "Il pourrait ne même pas naître à cause de ça."

Leo blanchit à cette pensée. Même s'il venait de découvrir que Chris était on fils, il ressentait tout de même l'extrême envie de le protéger. "Il naîtra," jura t-il, fixant Piper la défiant de renier la possibilité. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour compromettre la naissance de son fils.

"Oui Leo, je le sais. Mais si nous n'avions pas découvert pour lui aujourd'hui, il ne le serait peut être pas," expliqua t-elle. Elle aussi voulait tout faire pour être sûre que son petit garçon les rejoigne qu'importe quand il était supposé le faire mais les actions de Chris la troublaient toujours.

Phoebe acquiésa, comprenant où sa soeur voulait en venir. "Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que faire de Léo un fondateur allait vous séparer. Peut être qu'il n'a simplement pas réalisé l'importance des conséquences avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Ouai, et ne t'a t-il pas dit quelque chose Léo, que si tu voulais retrouver ta famille tu le pourrais facilement? Peut être d'une façon il essayait de vous ramener ensemble et sa colère à juste suivit le chemin." ajouta Paige se remémorant une partie de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

Leo devait admettre que ça avait du sens. Mais rien de ça n'effaçait ses crimes passés et futurs. Seulement une seule personne pouvait lui pardonner et il se dit qu'il serait temps qu'il commence à essayer de gagner ce pardon, donc il se leva et s'approcha de l'endroit où sa femme et son fils étaient. Il s'agenouilla près de Chris une nouvelle fois et regarda de plus près son fils pour la première fois. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, Chris, mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui est possible pour arranger les choses entre nous." Avec ces mots il se rapprocha de Chris, caressa doucement la joue de son fils, pour la première fois voyant exactement à quel point il ressemblait à Piper. Comment avait-il manqué une partie de la femme qu'il aime dans le jeune homme devant lui ? Depuis tellement d'années maintenant qu'elle occupait la plupart de ses pensées son visage était imprimé dans son esprit. Chacun de ses traits mémorisés. Chacune de ses expressions imprimées là, pour qu'il se souvienne toujours. Comment a-t-il pu manquer toutes ces mêmes choses chez son fils? Le côté borné de Chris, qui était un trait Halliwell. Sa tendance névrosée de surprotéger ceux à qui il tient, même au péril de sa vie. Combien de fois avait-il vu le même genre d'action provenant des sœurs ?

Puis il y avait les yeux de Chris. Le trait qu'il avait hérité de son père. Ils n'avaient pas la même couleur mais quand même, ils avaient la même profondeur d'expression qu'aucun mot ne pouvait traduire. C'était quelque chose que Léo savait avoir aussi. Il n'avait jamais besoin de dire à Piper ce qu'il ressentait. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Les yeux de Chris étaient les mêmes. Même si la plupart de temps lui et les soeurs avaient ignorés ce qu'ils y voyaient ou Chris avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, c'était toujours là, les quelques fois ou Léo était resté fixé dans les yeux du jeune être de lumières. Si seulement il avait pensé à interroger ses yeux expressifs par le passé.

Là encore son esprit commença à rejouer toutes les douloureux souvenirs du passé de son fils et toutes les horribles choses qu'ils lui avaient faites ces derniers mois, ressentant la douleur comme si elle était la sienne. "N'y a t-il jamais rien eu de bien dans ta vie, Chris?" soupira t-il, son menton s'affaissant vers sa poitrine dans un mouvement presque défaitiste.

_À leurs surprises, le carreau central s'illumina à nouveau et l'image qui apparut devant leurs yeux fut celle d'un très jeune Chris assis sur le sol au manoir. Le jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans, était en train de pleurer désespérément tenant une main dans l'autre._

"_Chris, bébé, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?" appela Piper apeuré, se précipitant dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce plus de quelques secondes pour répondre au téléphone mais les sanglots de son fils l'avaient amené à courir immédiatement._

_Quand elle l'avait atteint elle le prit dans ses bras prenant sa main qu'elle voyait saigner. Elle regarda en bas et vu que un des vases était tombé d'une des tables et était cassé sur le sol. "Oh, Chris, qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos de téléporter les objets en verre ?" soupira t-elle, embrassant son front et le portant jusque dans a cuisine pour regarder la coupure._

"_Maman, ça fait mal," dit il à travers les larmes._

"_Je sais, bébé. Je sais. __Je te promets ça sera bientôt fini," dit elle, passant la coupue sous de l'eau tiède pour voir les dégâts._

_À ce moment des lumières bleues et blanches illuminèrent la pièce et Léo apparut, tenant un Wyatt de 5 ans dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? J'ai entendu Chris pleurer," demanda Leo concerné pour son plus jeune alors qu'il plaça Wyatt sur le comptoir près de là où Piper nettoyait la main de Chris._

"_C'est juste une petite coupure," répondit Piper alors qu'elle retira la main du jeune garçon de dessous l'eau._

"_Oh, laisse moi voir," dit Léo prenant son plus jeune fils dans ses bras puis prenant sa main dans la sienne. A ce moment les mains du père et du fils s'illuminèrent dans une lueur jaune et Chris cessa de pleurer alors que la douleur s'évanouissait. _

"_Papa," cria t-il agrippant ses bras autour du cou de son père, un sourire brillant illuminant son visage._

"_C'est mieux, mon ange?" demanda Léo retournant l'embrassade de son fils, un sourire idiot sur le visage._

"_Tout mieux," répondit Chris très heureux que son papa ait effacer sa peine mais encore plus heureux qu'il soit là avec lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent._

Leo avait regardé l'échange entre lui et son fils et ne pu empêcher le sentiment de joie qui le submergea en voyant son fils si heureux dans ses bras. Mais une partie de lui se demandait si Chris pouvait se rappeler un souvenir si vieux ou si la salle d'audience montrait un souvenir trop vieux pour que Chris s'en souvienne.

_Puis les images changèrent pour un différent moment quand Chris était un peu plus vieux de quelques années. Il était dans la cuisine du manoir aux côtés de sa mère alors qu'elle faisait ses cookies favoris. "Je veux mettre la farine, maman," demanda t-il regardant vers la femme avec un sourire radieux dans une complète adoration innocente. _

"_Okay, Peanut Voilà," dit-elle en lui donnant le sac de farine qu'elle pensait être un peu trop gros pour lui pour le tenir mais bon, il voulait aider et elle ne pouvait pas essayer de l'en empêcher. Elle attendait s'attendant à ce qu'il verse la farine dans la tasse mesurante, mais à la place il la regarda dans cette merveilleuse façon défiante qu'il avait, puis il utilisa ses deux mains pour écraser le sac, envoyant un nuage de farine dans le visage de sa mère._

_Sur ce il gloussa de rire puis laissa tomber le sac, commençant à courir pour échapper à l'emprise de sa mère. "Christopher Perry Halliwell," appella t'elle plus surprise qu'en colère et alla après son fils, attrapant le sac au passage. _

_Après plusieurs tours autour de la table avec eux deux riant tout le temps Piper s'arrêta d'un côté et Chris de l'autre. __"Maintenant, Maman, rapelle toi, tu veux m'apprendre à cuisiner." _

"_Oh oui, oui c'est ça. Et jeune homme tu sera chanceux si je ne te cuisines pas avec les cookies," prévînt elle avec un large sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres._

"_Maman, désolé de crever ta bulle, tu es peut être une sorcière mais tu ne vis pas dans la maison de pain d'épices," rétorqua t-il puis se précipita sous la table espérant la surprendre mais Piper était plus intelligente que ça et couru vers la gauche l'attrapant juste quand il sortait puis vida le sac entier de farine au dessus de sa tête l'agrippant par la taille et frottant la farine._

"_Mamannnnnn__!!!!" cria t-il n'essayant qu'à moitié de se libérer. __Quand elle eut fini, il lui souria radieusement._

"_Bien, Peanut, tu parais assez bon à manger maintenant,"chuchota t-elle, se baissant et plaçant un baiser sur son front, laissant une empreinte dans la farine alors que son sourire brillait pour l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son jeune apprenti. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait la mettre vraiment en colère. Il était simplement trop adorable pour qu'elle puisse rester fâché trop longtemps. _

"_Oh, Maman, Je suis trop vieux pour être un Peanut," dit il en ennuie, mais seulement le pensant qu'à moitié alors qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras appréciant leurs temps seuls à seuls. _

"_Chris, tu seras toujours mon petit Peanut, que tu ais 7 ou 37 ans," murmura t-elle le serrant fort dans ses bras._

_Chris ne répondit pas à ça mais quand il se retira de l'étreinte et qu'il ramassa le sac vide de farine il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire avec la complète adoration d'un enfant brillant dans ses yeux. __"Est ce qu'on peut cuisiner ensembe plus souvent maman?"_

La main de Piper alla à son visage, couvrant sa bouche alors que des larmes de joie coulèrent sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour provenant de quelqu'un de toute sa vie et cet amour lui était dirigé, ou du moins à son elle du futur. Elle ne pouvait attendre le jour où elle verrait ce regard dans les yeux de son plus jeune fils.

_Puis une troisième image se projeta montrant les trois soeurs et Chris et Wyatt assis ensemble dans un parc. Chris semblait avoir dans les 10 ans et lui et Wyatt étaient en train de jouer au frisbee ensemble. Il semblait que la famille appréciait simplement un pique nique et que pour une fois il n'y avait pas de démons ou rien de mal essayant de les détruire et ils appréciaient tous, heureux, la journée._

_Chris lança le frisbee à son frère et attendit le lancer retour, mais Wyatt le lança trop haut et quand Chris essaya de sauter pour l'attraper il atterrit juste au dessus de ses deux tantes._

"_Aula, garçon volant," s'écria Paige attrapant son neveu. "C'est juste un peu trop haut pour toi pour l'attraper." Paige regarda autour envoyant Chris dans les bras de Phoebe puis téléporta le frisbee à ses mains._

_Chris souria à sa tante alors qu'elle lui rendait l'objet. "Merci, tata Paige," dit il se levant et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, puis il commença à s'éloigner à nouveau._

"_Hey, et moi, petit pote?" demanda Phoebe et regarda alors qu'il revenait et qu'il lui fit une bise aussi. __"c'est beaucoup mieux."_

_Chris secoua simplement sa tête et roula des yeux à ses tantes alors qu'il repartit pour jouer avec son grand frère. "Attrape, Wy," cria t-il lançant le jouet au dessus de la tête de son frère, souriant malicieusement quand Wyatt atterrit dans une marre peu profonde en essayant de l'attraper._

L'image s'effaça alors que tous ceux présent étaient laissés avec un sentiment de chaleur en voyant un peu des bons souvenirs que Chris avait gardé toutes ces années. Au moins il avait eu ça.

_c'est le surnom que piper donne au petit Chris dans la version originale, je ne sais pas comment le traduire, cacahouète ça le fait pas trop!_

_A/N: Comme vous le voyez les souvenirs ne se sont pas arrêter après la grande révélation. L'auteur a décidé qu'un peu de bonne humeur à la fin du chapitre ferait du bien. En plus on sait tous que Chris avait de bons souvenirs du passé sinon il n'aurait jamais grandi en devenant le garçon adorable qu'il est. Donc voilà trois souvenirs pour le prix d'un. Bon j'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire ce chapitre que j'ai aimé le lire moi-même puis le traduire. Dans le prochain chapitre de lourdes décisions vont êtres prises._


	9. Chapitre 9: Qu’est ce que tu vas leur di

**A/N: **L'auteur a mis une petite mise en garde pour ce chapitre, une nouvelle scène de Phénix est encore volée mais elle l'a complètement réécrite de la manière dont elle aurait voulu, donc oui c'est un original.

**Chapitre 9: Qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire ?**

"Je l'ai aimé," chuchota Léo une fois que l'image disparut. « Je me demandes s'il ne l'a jamais su. » Puis il regarda vers son fils et pria pour qu'il puisse un jour pouvoir lui dire.

"Je suis sûre qu'il le savait, Léo. D'une manière, il devait le savoir," répondit Phoebe avec un sourire d'encouragement. "Et sa vie a eu des bons côtés, même avec toi."

"Vous avez vu comment il était? Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant si plein de bêtises et d'amour," commenta Piper, toujours heureuse, se rappelant le regard sur le visage de son fils. Ce n'était pas dur du tout de voir comment Chris avait grandi pour devenir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Même si c'était triste de voir que de ces deux traits il était plus facile de voir le premier en regardant à sa version grandi. Elle essaya de penser au moments depuis que Chris était arrivé dans leurs temps, si elle avait vu de l'amour dans ses yeux à la place de la peine, de la colère ou de l'ennuie. S'il y en avait eu elle ne l'avais pas remarqué. Elle espéra qu'elle ne l'avait simplement pas remarqué plutôt qu'il n'y en ait pas eu du tout.

"Il avait clairement l'air trop intelligent pour un enfant si jeune. Pas étonnant qu'il est si rusé et sournois maintenant," dit Paige avec un sourire narquois.

Piper donna à sa soeur un regard noir. Elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre des remarques de dénigrement à propos de son petit Peanut. Et sournois n'était pas un mot qu'elle voulait réellement associé à son fils. Aucune version de son fils.

"Ben quoi c'est vrai qu'il l'est. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, tu sais," dit Paige pour se défendre. "Ca l'a gardé lui et nous en vie dans quelques occasions et sauvé son frère de l'Ordre."

Ils partagèrent tous un hochement de tête à cela. Peut être que certaines des choses qu'ils avaient considérées comme mauvaises à propos du mi sorcier mi être de lumières étaient en réalité des bénédictions déguisées. "Il a fait des tas de choses qui étaient assez rapide d'esprit depuis il est revenu ici," souligna léo. "Regardez la manière dont il a contenu la chose à l'écart, le temps que vous reveniez du passé. Il est celui qui a remarqué son aversion pour l'électricité."

"Et il a réalisé que ces trois bimbos blondes n'étaient pas nous cette fois là, juste par la manière dont Piper agissait," mentionna Phoebe. "Je ne sais pas combien d'autres auraient pu voir à travers le sort qu'elle avait jetés."

"Sans mentionner le fait qu'il ait passé des heures sans fin en enfers, obtenant des informations sur Dieu sait quel démon. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire ça, sans parler de l'intelligence pour me garder en vie sur leur territoire," ajouta Paige sur ce quelle pensait cool à propos de son neveu.

Mais malheureusement les autres n'étaient pas aussi heureux de son commentaire. "Mon Dieu, il a des vœux de mort," dit immédiatement Piper, ses yeux s'élargissant. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas réalisé cela ? "Je ne lui permettrais plus de refaire ça. Jamais." La voix de Piper avait monté d'une octave à la réalisation que son bébé avait pris bien trop de risques dans sa vie.

"Piper, c'est un adulte," lui rappella Paige.

"Tu as entendu le souvenir. Il est mon petit Peanut peut importe son âge et je ne laisserais pas se faire tuer." La voix de Piper frisait l'hystérie alors qu'elle imaginait toutes les horribles choses qui avaient pu blesser son fils quand elle ne regardait pas.

"Ouai, c'est une autre chose que tu devrais reconsidérer faire ici," mis en garde Phoebe. "Appelé un adulte Peanut ne te fera pas gagner le trophée de la maman la plus cool pour l'instant."

Leo avait écouté le discours de sa femme sur la façon dont elle allait traiter son fils une fois qu'il allait se réveiller mais il savait qu'elle se trompait de chemin et ça serait mieux de les ralentir. "Piper, nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important, avant qu'il ne se réveilles."

Elle s'est immédiatement tue et ne fit pas de remarque sur ce que Phoebe avait dit. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Léo?" Elle avait entendu le ton sérieux qu'il avait pris et pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Comment allons nous lui dire que nous savons qui il est." Léo savait que s'ils le poussaient trop fort il s'enfuirait avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose pour apaiser ses craintes. Piper ne dit rien réfléchissant où cette conversation les mèneraient et honnêtement elle ne la voyait pas se terminer sans que Chris ne s'éclipse et qu'ils n'entendent plus jamais parler de lui.

"Eww, ouai j'avais pas panser à ça," dit Paige en fronçant les sourcils. "Sujet délicat. Voyons voir. C'est bon je sais. Chris, tu sais tous ces petits secrets que tu essayes désespéramment de nous cacher, n'y penses plus, chéri. On a tout vu quand tu étais inconscient et c'est bon pour nous.»

Grognements vinrent des trois autres alors qu'ils écartèrent complètement la suggestion. "On doit être très sensible à ses émotions. Il ne peux pas même légèrement penser que l'on voit ça comme une mauvaise chose," averti Phoebe savant que c'était probablement la plus grande peur de Chris lorsqu'il s'agissait de révéler qui il était.

"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose," dit Piper, ne considérant même pas l'inverse.

"On le sais, Piper, mais lui non. Il a traversé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie et la possibilité d'un rejet est une des choses qu'il doit avoir au premier rang de son esprit tout le temps." Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil à Léo, qui tressaillit à ces mots. Ce n'était pas dur du tout de dire pourquoi Chris ressentait cela de cette manière et Phoebe n'essayait pas non plus de rappeler ce fait à Léo

"Je me demandes s'il ne nous l'aurait jamais dit?" demanda Léo solennellement. Est-ce que Chris avait prévu de leur dire ou est ce qu'il serait juste reparti vers son futur changé en les laissant dans le noir ?

_Avec ces mots le carreau central s'illumina montrant une image vraiment semblable de leurs fils et Bianca entrant dans le grenier du Manoir/musé Haliwell._

"_Qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire?" demanda Bianca faisant le tour de la pièce pour vérifier que tout était bon._

"_Tu veux dire ma famille, hein?" demanda Chris, ravalant durement sa salive au mot 'famille'._

_Bianca souria sympathiquement sachant à quel point ça allait être dur pour lui. Elle était la seule à qui il avait confié ses sentiments après que le cancer avait pris son grand père deux ans plus tôt. Avant ça papy Victor avait été le seul avec qui il pouvait parler mais maintenant Bianca était tout ce qui lui restait et elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui de les voir à nouveau._

_Chris avait arrêté de bouger et resta avec ses bras croisés, regardant vers le sol avec ces yeux fermés. __"Je ne vais rien leur dire." _

_Les sourcils de Bianca se levèrent sceptiques. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. "Ca ne va pas être dur de les amener à t'aider si elles ne savent pas qui tu es ?"_

_Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. "Pas si je fais de moi leur être de lumières."_

"_Et comment tu comptes faire ça? N'ont-elles pas déjà un être de lumières ?" demanda t-elle ne daignant mentionner son père. C'était ce nom dont elle ne parlait jamais à moins qu'il le fasse en premier._

_Chris ravala durement sa salive une nouvelle fois, "Papa a toujours voulu être un fondateur," dit il simplement, ses yeux un peu plus brillant que l'humidité environnante. _

_Bianca hocha la tête comprenant ses intentions. "Mais est ce qu'elles ne vont pas se méfier de toi ? D'après les histoires que tu m'as racontées, elles n'ont pas l'air d'accorder leur confiance facilement." _

_Chris se détourna de Bianca et alla vers le podium où était projeté un faux Livre Des Ombres pour le public, "Je peux supporter leurs suspicions, Bi. C'est leur amour étouffant que je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter_

"_Chris, ça pourrait être une bonne opportunité pour toi pour accepter ce qui c'est passé. __Elles pourraient t'aider..." __Elle avait été si inquiète pour lui depuis un long moment maintenant. Son sentiment de culpabilité et sa tristesse étaient parfois presque écrasants._

"_Non, Bi. __Je ne peux pas penser à eux comme ma famille. Elles ne peuvent pas être ma mère et mes tantes. Je dois penser à eux comme Piper, Phoebe et Paige, les sœurs Haliwell. Si je m'autorise à les considérer comme autre chose je finirais sur une route qui m'effraye. __Je n'ai pas de temps pour avoir le cafard. __Je dois sauver Wyatt et puis revenir ici où je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à gérer avec tout le reste." Sa voix était froide d'émotion et ses cheveux trop long couvraient ses yeux, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas y voir la douleur._

"_Oh, Chris, j'ai peur pour toi," murmura t-elle en s'approchant de lui, déposant son front contre son épaule, déposant un petit baiser sur son bras. _

"_J'ai peur moi aussi_,_ Bi. Je sais que ça ne va pas être juste pour eux de tout garder pour moi. Mais si jamais elles découvrent... Si elles le découvrent, je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester près d'elles. Je ne peux pas supporter leur amour, pas après l'avoir perdu des années de cela. Les tantes me couveront tout le temps et je ne pourrais jamais rien accomplir, et maman…" Sur ce il fit une pause, sa voix se brisant presque, mais il se reprit en pensant à ce qu'il avait à dire. "Je ne peux pas me laisser l'aimer. Il n'y a aucune garantie que même si je change les choses, même si j'empêche Wyatt de changer, qu'elle survive à mon quatorzième anniversaire. Je ne peux pas me laisser l'aimer puis revenir où elle n'est pas. Ça me tuerais Bianca." Chris se tourna vers la femme qu'il aime et les larmes avaient commencées à couler sur ses joues. __" Elles ne doivent même pas savoir."_

_Elle essuya ses larmes puis l'enlaça tendrement sachant que ses larmes étaient loin d'être finies. "Fais ce que tu as à faire, bébé. Je t'attendrais ici et on gérera tout le reste ensemble une fois que tu reviendras. »_

Avec cela l'image s'effaça et le silence étouffa une nouvelle fois la pièce jusqu'à ce que Piper ne puisse plus le supporter. "Il ne veux pas m'aimer," murmura t-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle avait été heureuse avant ce souvenir et à présent tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était pur désespoir de perdre l'amour de son fils. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de l'amour dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se permettre d'aimer aucun d'entre eux.

Phoebe, qui n'avait même pas deviné à quel point ce souvenir allait être mauvais cette fois, secoua sa tête, espérant pouvoir avoir seulement un peu d'empathie des émotions de l'image de son neveu. Si seulement elle pouvait lire en lui et voir si c'était réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle devait d'une manière ou d'une autre réconforter sa sœur qui était complètement dévastée. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Piper qui était toujours assise près de Chris. "Piper, je sais à quel point cela doit être dur de l'entendre dire ça, mais tu dois comprendre d'où il vient. Il sait à quoi tient sa santé mentale après tout ce qu'il a traversé dans sa vie. Il ne peut pas risquer quoi que ce soit qui nuirait à sa mission. C'est plus important pour lui de sauver Wyatt que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde. Et il a peur d'échouer et de finir à bout de nerfs s'il doit gérer ses émotions à propos de nous et de notre mort. Il t'aime. Il ne peut simplement pas devenir proche de toi de peur que tout l'écrase. Je ne peux pas dire que je lui en jette la pierre non plus."

"Mais qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire maintenant Phoebe? Faire comme si je n'aimais pas mon fils. Faire comme s'il ne représentait rien pour moi." Piper ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire quelque chose de si atroce à Chris. Ce ne serait pas juste.

"Non, non. Ca serait pire. S'il pense que sa mère ne l'aime pas, ça le détruirais plus vite que tout." Phoebe avait peur du seul choix qui semblait rester.

"Alors quoi, on le force à faire face à ses émotions. Comme une intervention," suggéra Paige.

"Non," murmura Léo soupirant profondément. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire et ça allait les détruire de faire ça. "On ne peut pas lui dire que nous savons."

"Quoi?" demanda d'un ton sec Piper, ses yeux devenant large. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pas lui dire ?"

Léo pris la main de Piper et la tenait juste au dessus du torse de Chris alors qu'il regarda vers son fils. "Piper, on ne peut pas rendre le risque de le faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Tu l'as entendu. Il n'est pas près à faire face à ce genre de peine, et je penses que quand il sera prêt, il nous le dira."

Piper remuait sa tête en dénégation aux mots de son mari. "Comment veux tu que je sois capable de faire ça, Léo? Comment pourrais je continuer mes journées, agissant comme si je n'avais pas un autre fils?"

Phoebe avait recommencé à pleurer alors qu'elle entendait l'angoisse dans la voix de sa soeur. "Je ne sais pas comment chacun d'entre nous allons être capable de faire ça, Piper. Mais Léo a raison. Pour Chris on doit le faire." Pointa t-elle. "Et on ne doit pas agir comme si on ne souciait pas du tout de lui. Nous pouvons changer d'avis sur notre 'vache être de lumières.' Personne n'a dit qu'on devait agir comme si on le haïssait."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il va être suspicieux si on a tous un soudain changement d'attitude?" demanda Paige, pas certaine qu'ils seront capables de dissimuler cela.

"Bien je penses qu'on a juste besoin de faire comme si ce n'était pas grand chose, s'il commence à poser des questions à propos de ça. Il faut qu'on soit discret," explica Phoebe.

Paige s'ébroua, détournant son regard de Phoebe. C'était magnifique venant de sa grande soeur. "Oh et toi, madame je ne sais pas garder un secret, sera capable de faire ça?"

Phoebe donna un regard noir à sa jeune soeur alors qu'elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Mais elle devait admettre que Paige avait raison. C'est elle qui avait le plus de mal pour garder des secrets. Combien de temps avait elle été capable de garder le secret d'être de lumières de Léo. Puis ça la frappa. "Vous pouvez me jeter un sort."

"Quoi?" demanda Piper fixant sa soeur incrédule. La plupart du temps quand elle se jetaient des sorts les choses tournaient vraiment mal et aucune d'elles n'avait vraiment envie de le faire quand il le fallait.

"Vous pouvez me jeter un sort qui m'interdira de dévoiler le secret avant que Chris ne nous le dise lui-même." Déclara Phoebe. Elle savait que c'était le meilleur moyen.

"Et tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse?" demanda Paige se demandant si sa sœur préparait quelque chose.

Phoebe ne souria qu'à moitié en regardant son neveu inconscient. "Pour Chris oui," murmura t-elle.

Piper était très touché par la volonté de sa soeur de traverser quelque chose comme ça pour Chris. Ca lui montrait à quel point elle se souciait de lui et c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment voir. Elle voulait qu'ils se préoccupent tous de Chris autant qu'elle, d'être capable de lui montrer à quel point ils étaient là pour lui. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'ils ne le pourraient pas, elle ne le pourrait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. "Est ce que vous pouvez écrire une formule qui empêcherait mon coeur de se briser?" demanda t-elle sa voix devenant instable. "Parce que je ne sais pas si je peux prétendre qu'il n'est rien pour moi."

Leo comprit exactement ce qu'elle disait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait arranger et il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de le faire s'il prétendait n'être qu'une connaissance pour son fils. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il le ferait. Il savait qu'il le devait. "Piper, je sais que ça va être dur, mais je te promets, on sera tous là pour t'aider avec ça "

"Comment pourra tu être là Léo, quand tu es supposé être là haut?" demanda t-elle mentionnant vers le haut, pas certaine de comment il pourrait faire les deux.

"Je les ai défié avant, non? Et de plus, les choses ne sont pas complètement en ordre là haut depuis l'attaque des Titans. Je penses que je pourrais m'en aller plus souvent si j'essaye assez fort." Léo souria, se remémorant les mots que Chris avait dis. 'Il pouvait les récupérer s'il essayait assez fort.' Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour cette chance.

_A/N: Voilà le neuvième chapitre! Alors cette décision vous en pesez quoi ? Merci encore pour les reviews ça fait trop plaisir ! Alors continuez ! lol_

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	10. Chapitre 10 Le réveil

**A/N:** désolé pour le retard mais j'avais presque fini de traduire ce chapitre, je l'ai enregistrer sur ma clé usb que j'ai oublié dans mon appart dans lequel je ne retournai pas d'ici une semaine, donc obligé de tout recommencer !!! En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir et ça donne le courage de recommencer pour pas vous faire trop patienter !!! Vous êtes géniaux !

**Chap****itre 10 Le réveil**

"Ca ne sera plus long maintenant," dit Leo en regardant sa montre, et, comme si le temps l'avait entendu, un lourd carillon sonna à travers la pièce et ce fut comme si une rafale de vent les balaya. Léo mis sa main au dessus de l'épaule de Chris et la lumière jaune soignante sortie de ses mains. Il souria quand il sentit les blessures de son fils guérir sous ses doigts.

Il était prêt à donner le même traitement à la tête de Chris quand Piper plaça ses mains sur les siennes. "On devrait le ramener au Manoir avant de finir. Je ne pense pas qu'il va aimer se réveiller dans cet endroit."

Leo hocha la tête, comprenant ses mots. Chris avait été terrifié quand ils étaient arrivés. L'idée de se réveiller ici n'était pas une idée qu'il aurait appréciée. Sur ce, il déposa ses mains sur le torse de Chris, laissant celles de Piper sur les siennes puis s'éclipsa au Manoir, Chris atterrissant sur le sofa et Piper agenouillée près de sa tête avec Léo juste à côté d'elle. Paige et Phoebe suivirent de près derrière.

"On court là haut pour travailler sur la formule pour Phoebe," dit Paige dès qu'elles apparurent, voulant leur laisser du temps seul avec Chris, pour les quelques instants qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne se réveille. Alors elle poussa Phoebe vers les escalliers devant elle.

Piper eut soudainement l'envie d'éviter l'inévitable. Elle s'était sentie si proche de son fils quand elle regardait quelques un de ses meilleurs souvenirs et ne voulait pas laisser cela partir. C'était probablement pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de celle de Léo qui restait sur le torse de Chris.

"On doit le faire, Piper," murmura Léo.

"Je le sais, Léo. Je me mémorise seulement son visage tel qu'il est maintenant. Il semble si à l'aise et en paix ainsi," répondit elle. Mais elle savait qu'attendre n'était pas bon pour son fils. Il avait toujours besoin d'être soigné. Mais elle avait envie de faire quelque chose malgré tout. Elle s'avanca et doucement plaça un baiser sur son front puis elle se leva pour quitter la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas être là quand il allait se réveiller. Ça serait simplement trop difficile.

Léo regarda Piper partir, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas très loin et il se retourna à sa tâche. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis fixa sur son visage une expression passive, alors qu'il plaça ses deux mains au-dessus de la tête de Chris et laissa son pouvoir guérisseur traverser son fils, guérissant la blessure, ne laissant même pas une cicatrice derrière.

Après cela, Chris commença doucement à se réveiller et avant qu'il ne le soit complètement, il dit quelque chose qui effraya Léo. "Papa?" demanda t-il en hésitant, sa voix pleine d'agitation. Le cœur de Léo se serra d'entendre ce mot dit avec presque de la peur venant des lèvres de Chris.

Mais il devait se contenir. "Non, Chris. C'est moi, Léo," dit il d'une voix forte. "Allez. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant. Tout ira bien."

Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent de surprise et il s'assit droit comme un i sur le sofa. Il regarda autour de lui en sursautant et il réalisa soudain où il était. Il toucha son front, qui était toujours un peu douloureux mais soigné à ce qu'il pouvait sentir. "Tu m'as soigné?" La façon dont il le dit était comme s'il ne pouvait pas le croire.

"Bien sûr que je t'ai soigné, Chris. Je ne me voyais pas te laisser inconscient pour toujours," dit Léo, secouant la tête dans une fausse hilarité. Il devait jouer cela comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Se rappeller ce n'est pas grand chose.

"La salle d'audience du Tribunal?" demanda Chris quelque peu confus.

"Oui, bien l'endroit a semblé quelque peu flippant après que tu te sois évanoui, donc on est rentré dès que nos pouvoirs sont revenus." Il commencait à penser que ça pourrait vraiment marcher.

Chris le regarda soupsonneux. "Et quoi d'autre le Tribunal vous a t'il montré après que je me sois évanoui?" demanda t'il appeuré. _'Pitié dit rien, je t'en pris dit rien.' _Supplia Chris dans sa tête.

"Rien que l'on pourraît commenter," décida finallement Léo. "On a surtout parler après que tu te sois évanoui."

Chris n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose non plus. "A propos de quoi, si je peux demander?"

"Bien honnêtement on a parler beaucoup de toi, Chris, et de Wyatt et des horreurs de ton futur." Léo décida que de dire partiellement la vérité serait mieux que de mentir sur tout.

"Et je suppose que vous êtes arrivé à quelques conclusions." Chris le savait. C'en était fini. Ils ne le croyaient pas. Ils allaient le virer et ne plus jamais lui faire confiance.

"Oui, en effet,"dit Léo, un peu de tristesse sur son visage, sachant trop bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à son fils comment ils se sentaient réellement, mais au moins il pouvait dire quelques bonnes choses. "On a décidé qu'on avait été trop dur avec toi."

Chris s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais cette phrase n'était pas l'une d'elles. "Pardon. Qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

"J'ai dit qu'on a décidé d'avoir plus confiance en toi, de t'apporter plus de soutient pour ta mission." Léo savait que ses mots allaient être pris à la légère. Il aurait été un imbécile pour penser que Chris ait confiance en lui pour dire la vérité.

"Par on, tu veux dire les soeurs hein?" demanda Chris sceptique.

"Je veux dire nous tous, Chris. Moi inclut. Surtout moi." La voix de Léo portait un peu de culpabilité qu'il était incapable de dissimuler. Il espérait simplement que Chris n'y avait pas trop lu.

Chris resta assis réfléchissant quelques minutes, pas certain de la manière de prendre cette phrase, mais il s'interrogait sur les motivations de Léo. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu au milieu quand il s'agissait de faire confiance à Chris depuis un moment maintenant, mais il avait semblé pencher du côté inverse de la confiance ces derniers temps. Mais les souvenirs avaient été plutôt dur à renier. Mais tout de même, les instincts de Chris n'étaient pas d'accepter l'offre facilement. "Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un moyen détourné pour garder un oeil sur moi?"

Leo soupira ennuyé. "Chris, ça t'aiderait si je te dis que je te fais confiance?"

Chris ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration de confiance de but en blanc. « Je supposes, » dit il finallement doucement. "Mais pour les soeurs?"

"Elles te font aussi confiance," répondit Léo sans le moindre doute.

Maintenant ça, Chris n'était pas prêt à simplement l'accepter. Il grogna incrédule. "Ouai ben, au moins t'auras essayé, Léo." Chris balanca ses jambes prêt à se lever et à s'éclipser au P3.

"Elles te font confiance, Chris. Laisse leur une chance. Elles savent qu'elles ont fait des erreurs et sont prêtes à se ratrapper." Léo se sentit soudainement très inquiet, si jamais Chris partait il ne reviendrait peut être pas. Il savait que c'était une peur irrationnelle mais il ne pouvait pas l'effacer.

Chris lui jeta un drôle de regard. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre. "Okay Léo. Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi tu es le seul ici à l'instant ? Si elles veulent arranger les choses comme tu le dit, alors où sont elles ?"

Leo ne s'était pas préparé à répondre à ça, mais il savait où se trouvaient chacune des soeurs à ce moment. "Paige et Phoebe sont au grenier avec le Livre, regardant quelques trucs et Piper n'est pas loin. Sûrement dans la cuisine. Tu sais comment elle est. Si quoi que ce soit la perturbe elle commence immédiatement à cuisiner. Et une vision de son fils faisant le mal est quelque peu perturbant, pour dire le moins." Il pouvait dire que Piper était en fait plus près. Elle était de l'autre côté de la pièce, debout contre le mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Elle était là, des larmes coulant sur son visage, incapable de les contenir comme elle entendait la méfiance que son fils avait envers eux tous. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire face. Une des sœurs devait se montrer sinon il ne croirait jamais ce que Léo lui disait. Elle essuya donc ses yeux puis alla vers le salon.

"Oh, Chris, tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?" demanda t-elle d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Chris la regarda et pensa à quel point c'était étrange qu'elle appraisse soudainement de nul part. Mais elle lui avait posé une question. Comment allait-il? Ben il était confus. Il se sentait épuisé après une horrible journée. Il avait un mal de crâne qui lui restait de ses blessures et son épaule était toujours un peu raide là où elle l'avait blessé. À part ça il était "Bien. Je vais bien."

"Heureuse de l'entendre," dit elle avec seulement l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. "Je vais nous préparer un diner. Tu es le bienvenu si tu as faim." Piper savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait d'habitude mais elle espérait que sa, et celle de ses sœurs, nouvelle confiance en lui allait expliqué l'invitation. De plus elle se rappellait à quoi il ressemblait torse nu. Il était sévèrement sous-alimenté et elle devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Chris la fixa simplement choqué. Elle ne s'était jamais proposée de le nourrir depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce temps. Pas une seule fois. Oh il avait grignoté un encas ou deux quand il passait par la cuisine de temps en temps, mais c'était toujours quand il était seul. Il devait admettre qu'il était affamé mais il n'était toujours pas certain de ce nouvel évènement. "En fait je suis vraiment fatigué. Je pense que je vais juste m'éclipser jusqu'au P3 et dormir un peu."

Piper était déçue mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire et elle lutta durement pour garder son expression neutre. Elle était sur le point de suggérer qu'il reste au Manoir mais elle pouvait voir le léger mouvement de tête que Léo lui donnait. Il avait raison. Elle devait ralentir. "Bien peut être que tu pourras te joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner demain à la place." Elle ne l'a pas fait sonner insistante, juste une invitation ouverte, puis elle se retourna et quitta la pièce en allant vers le grenier.

"Peut être," dit il toujours curieux du changement d'attitude que Piper semblait afficher. "Je vais m'en aller. J'ai besoin de dormir," dit il finalement en se tournant vers Léo.

"Ouai, je paris que tu dois avoir un sacré mal de tête à présent," dit Léo hochant la tête compatissant. "Ecoute, Chris, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. Je n'aurais jamais du te frapper."

Les sourcils de Chris s'élevèrent de surprise. Il était tenté de faire un commentaire sarcastique mais il pouvait voir que Léo le pensait vraiment cette fois. "Essayons simplement de ne pas recommencer, ok."

Leo acquiésa "Je ne rêverais jamais de te frapper à nouveau." Les mots semblaient quelque peu étranges aux oreilles de Chris mais il voyait que Léo ne brassait pas de l'air. Il était vraiment honteux de ses actions. Mais Chris savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas croire que les humeurs de son père ne changeraient pas à un certain moment, alors il garderait un oeil sur Léo.

"Bien. Je m'en vais maintenant." Sur ce, les lumières bleues et blanches brillèrent à l'endroit où il était et il fut parti.

Leo s'effondra immédiatement sur le sofa à l'endroit même où Chris avait été assis, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne sente les premières larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que tout son corps tremblait sous la force de l'émotion. Ça avait été l'une des pires choses qu'il n'est jamais eu à faire. Mais il avait tenu cette fois. Une part de lui espérait que ça devienne plus facile avec le temps mais une autre partie de lui savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Que ça serait toujours dur de ne pas pouvoir dire à son fils ce qu'il ressentait. D'être incapable de lui promettre qu'il ne serait plus mesquin envers lui, ou qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Non ça devrait être dur pour lui. Il devrait ressentir de la peine. Et il était certain que c'est ainsi que ça allait être.

Elle n'était seulement au milieu des marches que les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle s'entait son coeur se briser dans un million de petites pièces. Chaque seconde de chaque jour qu'elle devait prétendre ne pas savoir qui était Chris, c'était simplement une seconde de plus qu'elle perdait avec lui. Une seconde de plus où elle aurait pu lui dire à quel point en réalité il comptait pour elle. Une seconde de plus où il aurait pu lui sourire avec ce regard plein d'amour qu'elle attendait tellement de revoir. Une seconde de plus où elle aurait pu l'avoir et lui dire que 'maman' allait tout arranger. Mais ces secondes disparaissaient et elle savait qu'elle ne les récupererait jamais. Elle espérait simplement qu'éventuellement elle aurait d'autres secondes, minutes et heures pour faire toutes ces choses.

Quand elle entra dans le grenier ses deux soeurs discutaient doucement assises à la table au milieu de la pièce. Phoebe avait une feuille de papier et un crayon en face d'elle sur la table et écrivait dessus tandis qu'elles parlaient. Elle leva quand même la tête quand Piper entra dans la pièce. C'était comme si une vague de chagrin la submergeait. "Oh, Piper. Viens là," dit elle immédiatement en se levant et en enlacant sa soeur. Paige se leva aussi et les rejoigna comme les larmes coulèrent librement et que Piper comenca à sangloter.

Une fois les sanglots calmés et les larmes réduites à des filets, Piper se retira de l'embrassade et pris un siège à la table et lu ce que ses soeurs avaient fait. Elle hocha la tête scannant les mots, puis elle prit le crayon pour faire une modification afin de rendre la formule plus précise. "Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?" demanda t-elle finalement à Phoebe, donnant la formule à Paige. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lire la formule sans s'effondrer, alors elle laissa sa plus jeune sœur le faire à sa place.

"Piper, tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Si je ne le fais pas, je devrais complètement éviter Chris. Et j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à connaître mon neveu, même si je ne peux pas lui dire que je sais que c'est mon neveu." Phoebe y avait pensé et repensé et elle était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait.

"Et pour les gains personnels?" demanda Piper.

Phoebe se renforgna un peu à cela. "Bien techniquement je ne gagnerai rien, ni aucune de vous. On fait cela pour protéger un innocent qui ne sais rien de cela." C'était étrange de parler de Chris de cette façon mais c'était la seule façon pour que la formule marche sans conséquences. "On veut juste s'empécher de blesser quelqu'un que nous aimons. Comment pourraient ils nous accuser de ça?"

"Je suppose que tu as raison," dit Piper passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux, puis elle mentionna à Paige de dire la formule.

Paige acquiésa puis lu les mots écrits sur le morceau de papier.

_Les secrets d'un autre temps révélés _

_Bloquez les au fond de l'esprit de Phoebe _

_Que ses lèvres restent unies _

_Jusqu'au moment où, par Chris, ils ne soient dévoilés _

Après avoir dit la formule, Paige fit une pause et attenda de voir si quoi que ce soit ne se passe. "Comment on sera si ça a marché ?"

Les yeux de Piper s'élargissèrent et elle haussa les épaules, puis elle regarda Phoebe. "Quel est le secret de Chris ?" demanda t-elle en empruntant l'approche directe.

Phoebe regarda Piper et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle se referma immédiatement. "Quel secret?" dit elle finalement.

"Je dirais que ça a marché," dit Paige en hochant la tête.

_A/N: Oulà désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps mais je suis quelque peu occupé... Bon là formule je l'ai légèrement modifié pour que ca rime, ca fait mieux ! En tout cas que pensez vous de ce réveil ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!! A plus pour le prochain chapitre !_


	11. Chapter 11 Les démons Rapaces

**A/N:** L'auteur a précisé que la fic commençait un peu près trois mois avant que Chris ne soit conçu et qu'elle continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse. Ce qui laisse un an à raconter! De plus elle n'inclura pas les épisodes de la série, elle voulait vraiment faire son propre truc donc il vaut mieux oublier ce que vous avez vu, simplement continué avec ce qu'elle a écrit. Elle mettra peut être quelques éléments de la série mais elle ne réécrira pas d'épisodes.

Mille fois désolé pour le délai mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, plein de choses à faire!

**Chapter 11 Les démons Rapaces**

Piper s'était levé de bonne heure le matin suivant et avait décider de préparer un grand petit déjeuner. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi elle le fit, mais rapidement la table à manger fut couverte de bacon, d'œufs, de pancakes, de saucisses, de gaufres, de toasts et de boissons de petit déjeuner diverses. D'étranges regards s'échangèrent entre Paige et Léo alors qu'ils mangeaient un tout petit bout de la surabondance de nourriture. Phoebe avait simplement opté pour un café et des toasts après la dure nuit qu'ils avaient passée et Piper piquait simplement de la nourriture dans le plat.

Elle regardait sans cesse sa montre puis relevait la tête, espérant voir apparaître soudainement des lumières bleus et blanches, mais à 10h30 il était plutôt évident que le petit déjeuner 'peut être' s'était transformé en un 'non'. Phoebe et Paige étaient déjà parti au travail mais Piper avait essayé fortement de ne pas laisser Léo voir la mine déçue qu'elle avait alors qu'elle débarrassait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, mettant une bonne partie de la nourriture dans la poubelle. Mais Léo l'avait remarqué et il se sentait déçu aussi que Chris n'avait pas répondu à son invitation.

Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine et resta là, près d'elle, à côté de l'évier tandis qu'elle nettoyait. "Donne lui un peu de temps. On devra le faire quand il sera prêt. Ça n'arrivera pas avant."

"Je sais, Léo. J'espérais juste le connaître un peu mieux aujourd'hui," chuchota t-elle. Elle s'était promise qu'après avoir pleurer la plupart de la nuit, elle ne recommencerait pas aujourd'hui. Pleurer n'aiderait pas son fils à se rapprocher d'elle. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle sentait des picotements d'humidité au coin de ses yeux.

Leo hocha la tête de compréhension et s'approcha d'elle, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne se débattit pas alors qu'elle se posa contre lui. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble c'était plus simple de céder à ses caprices et de laisser Léo la consoler.

Ce fut le spectacle qui accueillit le jeune être de lumières alors qu'il apparut dans la cuisine derrière eux et pendant un instant il fut choqué de voir ça. Léo et Piper l'avaient tous deux entendu et ils se retournèrent. Léo semblait suffisamment embarrassé d'être attrapé en train d'enlacer sa techniquement ex-femme mais le sourire de Piper brillait clairement. Chris mis cela de côté, elle essayait probablement simplement de dissimuler un moment intime. "Chris, bonjour," dit elle joyeusement.

Chris était figé pendant un moment. Qu'est ce qu'il venait juste de voir? Est-ce que ses parents étaient en train de s'enlacer? Est-ce que cela signifiait que les choses étaient simplement sur la bonne voie pour eux deux? Puis une pensée le frappa. Il les avait dérangés. '_Merde' _pensa t-il. _'C'était pas le bon moment.'_

Franchement il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de les séparer. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, peu importe à quel point ce serait dur plus tard. Ils se sont toujours aimés même si souvent ils ne se comprenaient pas. "Si j'interrompt quelque chose, je peux revenir plus tard," dit il sur un ton d'excuse.

"Non, Chris, c'est bon," s'empressa Piper pour le rassurer. "Je faisais simplement la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Voudrais tu quelque chose?" Elle regarda autour rapidement pour voir ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore jeté à la poubelle.

L'estomac de Chris grogna au même moment qu'il dit: "Je n'ai pas faim." Piper et Léo essayèrent de dissimuler leurs rires mais Piper ne pouvait les garder silencieux.

Elle lui donna un regard interrogateur alors que ses sourcils se levèrent. "Chris, est ce que tu as un démon caché sous ta chemise?" Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. La mine embarrassée qu'il avait été simplement inestimable.

Chris rougit et regarda vers le sol. "Bien peut être que j'ai un peu faim."

"Assis toi," ordonna t-elle, lui désignant la table de la cuisine, puis elle commença à réchauffer les restes. "Tu aurais eu plus de choix si tu avais été là quand tout le monde mangeait, mais vu que tu as eu une dure journée hier, je te pardonnes," dit elle alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, déposant des saucisses, des pancakes, des toasts et du bacon devant lui avec du jus de fruit et du lait. Les œufs et les gauffres avaient déjà finis leur course dans la poubelle.

Chris aurait voulu dire qu'il préférait le café mais il garda sa langue, inquiet qu'elle ne sorte de ce qui l'avait mis dans l'humeur de le nourir. Léo s'assit à la table en face de lui et quand Chris le regarda avec un air interrogateur, il haussa simplement les épaules et mima les mots "vas avec ça."

Chris décida que c'était peut être une sage idée et pris sa fourchette entamant cet énorme petit déjeuner. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait manger un repas aussi bon, mais fut surpris quand il termina l'assiette contenant plus du double que ce qu'il pourrait considérer comme un bon repas.

Piper s'était occupé dans la cuisine, nettoyant par ci par là, essayant de ne pas être sur son dos. Mais au moment où elle remarqua que son assiette était vite elle garda son attention sur la table une nouvelle fois. "Est ce que tu en veut d'autre? Ça ne mettrait pas longtemps d'en refaire," demanda t-elle en prenant l'assiette devant lui.

Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent de surprise. "Hum, non, Piper. J'vais bien, en fait je suis gavé." Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait exactement? Son esprit commençait à tourbillonner de peur. Elle ne savait sûrement rien. Il chassa cette idée presque immédiatement. S'ils avaient découvert son secret ils seraient tous sur son dos. Ils n'auraient pas simplement pris un petit déjeuner calme juste tous les trois. Ils auraient un million de questions et sûrement quelques accusations. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment pas à quoi il s'attendait s'ils avaient découvert son secret.

Piper vu le regard 'fait attention' que Léo lui lançait et décida de calmer le jeu. "Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui?" demanda t-elle, retournant nettoyer la vaisselle, agissant comme si tout était normal.

Chris se souvînt pourquoi il était venu là en premir lieu. "Ouai, j'ai besoin de jeter un oeil sur le Livre des Ombres. J'ai une autre théorie."

"Quoi que ce soit qu'on devrait savoir?" demanda Léo.

"Ben c'est juste une théorie pour le moment, donc si c'est bon pour vous je vais attendre d'en savoir plus avant de vous en parler." Chris ne savait pas vraiment comment leur nouveau désir de l'aider allait fonctionner. Et pour quelques raisons, il pensait devoir éclaircir son idée avec eux avant de faire ce qu'il aurait normalement fait.

"Chris, si tu veux, je t'aiderais sur cette théorie," suggéra Léo.

Chris n'était pas sûr s'il avait bien entendu Léo. Est ce qu'il venait juste de dire qu'il voulait travailler avec Chris? "Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Léo. Ça n'est peut être rien. Simplement quelques meneurs que j'ai besoin de suivre dans les enfers."

Léo regarda la table et attendit pour ça. Clank. Le bruit d'une assiette dans l'évier. Il espérait qu'elle ne reste pas scotchée sur place. Ça ne serait sûrement pas une bonne chose. Mais elle ne se retourna pas pour les regarder et elle continua d'agir comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu. 'Il va aller dans les Enfers. Oh mon Dieu, il va aller dans les Enfers. Oh pitié, pourvu qu'il aille bien.' Se répétait Piper, résistant à l'envie de passer en mode maternel complet et de lui dire de ne pas y aller.

Chris fut distrait par l'assiette tombant dans l'évier mais regarda de nouveau vers Léo quand il réalisa que Piper avait simplement laissé une assiette glissée de ses mains. Léo regarda de nouveau vers lui. "Ce n'est pas grave, Chris. En fait je serais plus souvent dans le coin et ça me donnera quelque chose à faire." Sur ce il fixa Piper pendant un moment et Chris suivit son regard.

Whoa c'était une indubitable revendication dans les yeux de Léo. C'était clair qu'ils se remettaient ensemble. Chris acquiésa simplement. "Ok, c'est d'accord," dit Chris seulement à moitié à contre coeur. L'idée d'être avec Léo plus souvent avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant mais si ça les aidait à se remettre sur la bonne voie, ça en valait le coup. Chris avait toujours sa propre existence à prendre en considération.

Sur ce Léo et Chris se téléportèrent tous les deux au grenier, où Chris commencer à feuilleter le Livre des Ombres. Alors qu'il le faisait il expliquait sa théorie à Léo. Il semblait qu'un groupe de démons de bas niveau, qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme une menace auparavant, s'il se souvenait bien, ils avaient gagné un peu plus de pouvoir dans le future proche mais ils l' avaient soudainement disparu complètement dans un peu près un an. La théorie de Chris est qu'ils avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre gagné le pouvoir de corompre Wyatt mais une fois cela fait, il avait été obligé de les détruire pour sa propre survie. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais Chris n'était pas prêt à metre quelque chose de côté complètement. "Okay, donc on recherche les Démons Rapaces. Oh et c'est pas très sympas. Ils mangent la chair humaine."

Leo grimaca à cette pensée dégoutante. Il avait entendu parler d'eux avant, mais ils s'attaquaient rarement à des sorcières donc ils étaient habituellement en dehors du radar des Fondateurs. Des meurtres chez les mortels arrivaient tous les jours et c'était souvent difficile de determiner si les morts étaits causées par des demons ou par des animaux au moment où les restes étaient trouvés. Puis une pensé le traversa. "Chris, comment sais-tu que ce clan de demons va être anéanti dans environ un an?" C'était un évènement si obscur qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il soit meme au courant. Il n'était même pas encore né. "En fait tu semble connaître beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de démons."

Chris fronca un peu les sourcils à cette question. Il pensait que Léo cherchait toujours un moyen de le dicerner comme quelqu'un de maléfique. Chris décida que vu qu'ils avaient déjà vu Wyatt et lui amis dans ses souvenirs, en dire un peu plus ne ferait de mal à personne. "Les heures de colle à l'école de magie avec Paige Matthews."

Leo commenca à rire tout bas de cette explication si innocente, mais après il réalisa ce que Chris avait dit. "Attends, Paige va devenir professeur à l'école de Magie?"

"Oui, en effet, et elle a été la prof la plus dure que je n'ai jamais eu, spécialement quand on est collé et crois moi, Wyatt et moi l'étions souvent. Elle nous faisait copié des textes de livres de démonologie pendant des heures." Chris pensait que c'était ironique que toutes ces punitions de sa jeunesse soient devenus si aidantes dans sa situation actuelle. Mais après une pensée le traversa. "J'voulais pas dire qu'on étaient des fauteurs de troubles ou quoi que ce soit. On étaient juste..." Chris s'arrêta, pas tout a fait certain de trouver une explication convaincante à son dérapage.

"C'est bon, Chris. Les garçons restent des garçons," dit Léo en souriant. "Et je te promets, pas un mot à Paige."

"Merci," dit il soupirant de soulagement. Il se demandait à quel point c'était étrange de se sentir capable de parler de quelque chose de son passé et de ne pas avoir l'impression qu'à tout moment le monde pourraît s'arrêter parcequ'il en aurait trop dit. Franchement ça faisait du bien.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quoi le plan pour aujourd'hui?" demanda Léo.

Chris allait dire quelque chose quand il réalisa son erreur. Il avait dit à Léo que ce ne serait qu'une mission d'enquète avant qu'il ne se porte volontaire. Mais pour dire la vérité, dans la plupart de ces cas Chris détruisait les démons de manière préventive. Il y avait de nombreuses fois où il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre les sœurs pour un combat. En fait, à moins que le démon nécessite le pouvoir des trois il ne les dérangeait pas avec cela du tout. Il n'était pas certain comment dire cela à Léo. "Chris, quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda finallement Léo alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien.

Quelquechose dit à Chris que dire la vérité amènerait à un refus complet d'aider de la part de Léo. Ce n'était pas comme si Léo se souciait du danger que cela représentait. Après tout, c'était un fondateur. Ce n'était pas comme si les démons pouvaient le tuer. Mais tout de même ce n'était pas quelque chose que Chris pourraît imaginer Léo faire. De toute sa vie, Chris n'avait jamais vu Léo accompagner les sœurs sur un combat. Il restait habituellement au Manoir pour surveiller les enfants. C'était simplement pas quelque chose qu'un pacifiste faisait. Alors comment Chris allait s'en sortir? "Tu sais, Léo, tu n'as pas obligé de venir avec moi. Tu m'as assez aidé et je suis sûr que Piper préfererait que tu restes avec elle et Wyatt."

Leo voulut immédiatement crier qu'il ne laisserait pas son fils courir dans les Enfers seul mais il retînt sa langue et secoua sa tête. "Peu importe à quel point je veux être avec ma famille, je ne peux pas être sur leur dos 24h/24, Chris. Je pense que passer plus de temps en Enfer m'ouvrira les yeux sur les menaces dont les soeurs doivent faire face et fera de moi un père plus protecteur." D'une façon indirecte Léo était complètement honnête. Il essayait de protéger son fils, simplement pas le fils auquel Chris pensait qu'il se refferrait. Et ce n'était pas souvent que les fondateurs faisaient face au mal contre qui ils luttaient tellement dans ce monde. Ça pourraît être bien pour lui.

Chris acquiésa, réalisant que ça n'allait pas être simple de dissuader Léo. "Okay, je pense que ce sera une mission d'espionnage. Allons voir si on peut découvrir ce qu'ils se préparent à faire." Sur ce il marcha vers la bibliothèque près du chaudron et bougea quelques objets de devant et attrapa un sac de cuir de taille moyenne qui se trouvait derrière.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Léo réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Chris ouvrit le sac et en sorta quelques fiolles de potions. "Un kit d'urgence. Ça n'a jamais fait de mal d'être préparé quand on va là bas." Pour dire la vérité il y avait au mois quinze fiolles de potion et un athamée très tranchant et il était certain qu'il les utiliserait très prochainement.

Leo hocha de la tête et se demanda à quelle fréquence Chris faisait cela, mais il garda sa bouche fermée ne voulant pas pousser Chris et lui faire croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

"Très bien, la dernière fois que j'y étais j'ai découvert où était leur tanière, il y a une caverne pas très loin de là qui n'est pas beaucoup utilisé. On peut probablement s'éclipser directement là, sans s'inquiéter d'être découvert." Chris avait planifié tout ça quelques jours auparavant mais après les choses s'étaient dégradées mais le plan était toujours bon.

"Très bien, je te suis," répondit Léo.

Alors que les deux hommes se reformèrent dans la caverne, Chris réalisa l'érreur qu'il avait faite. Il a du la réalisé alors que la caverne était emplie le chant de démons rapaces. Ils levèrent la tête vers le duo et un démon dit rapidemment une phrase en latin et plusieurs cristaux rouges s'illuminèrent, formant un cercle autour des démons, de Chris et de Léo. Leurs tentatives de s'eclipser rencontrèrent une secousse très douloureuse, ce qui les enfermait dans le cercle.

"C'est pas bon," dit Chris ouvrant son sac en cuir attrapant plusieurs fiolles.

Leo recula jusqu'au bord du cercle, aussi loin des démons que possible, plaçant son dos à le frontière relativement sûre. "Chris, par là," cria t-il voyant qu'il repoussait plusieurs démons. Il avait déjà utilisé la moitié de ses potions.

Mais Chris était entouré par trop de démons. Partout où il se tournait il y avait des démons qui l'agrippaient et le mordaient. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'y ait plus de potions et que Chris ait commencé à entailler les démons avec l'athamé d'une main et de les projeter plus loin avec l'autre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient si nombreux. Aucun texte n'avait parlé de plus d'une douzaine dans un clan. Mais ils devaient être au moins cinquante dans cette seule caverne. Ca devait être une sorte de regroupement de clan pour une sorte de rituel. Chris avait simplement choisit le mauvais jour pour attaquer.

Leo connaissait les règles en tant que fondateur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser aucun de ses pouvoirs de fondateur pour blesser qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit, même des démons. Mais il regardait impuissant alors que Chris commencait à être envahi par les monstres. Il regarda en horreur quand un des monstres sauta sur le dos de Chris et planta ses dents dans son épaule, ce fut la dernière goutte pour Léo. Il leva une main et appella, "Chris", réalisant que même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éclipser de là ils le pouvaient toujours dans le cercle. Sur ce le jeune sorcier s'éclipsa vers lui en s'effondrant à moitié sur Léo. Léo déposa facilement son fils sur le sol puis se leva faisant face aux démons. Si il y avait un moment pour briser les règles, c'était celui ci. Les démons s'étaient concentrés sur le sorcier qui les avait ataqué et avaient laissé l'autre seul, jusqu'à ce que leur proie ait soudainement disparue de leur emprise. De rage ils se tournèrent vers l'autre qui, à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, protégeait leur proie.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Léo leva ses deux mains et des éclairs d'électricités partirent de ses mains et au moment où ils touchèrent un démon il se désintégrait, ne laissant rien que des cendres. Il continua de le faire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le dernier démon restant fût celui qui les avait piégés au début. Léo put voir qu'il était sur le point de miroité mais il n'allait pas permettre même un seul des démons qui avaient blessé son fils de survivre. Sur ce il utilisa son pouvoir une dernière fois et le démon explosa en un million de pièces. Avec ça les cristaux autour d'eux se désactivèrent et ils furent libres.

Leo s'agenouilla immédiatement près de Chris voyant qu'il était conscient mais dans une quantité épouvantable de douleurs à cause des morsures qu'il avait subies. "Ca va aller Chris. Je suis là. Mais tu dois tenir une minute. Je vais nous éclipser loin d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne vienne." Léo attrapa la main de Chris et les éclipsa tous deux au Manoir où ils apparurent dans le hall d'entrée.

Piper descendait juste les marches quand elle les vît apparaître. Chris était allongé sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, Léo agenouillé à côté de lui. "Chris!" cria t-elle appeurée et courut vers eux. "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Léo?"

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Aide moi à le mettre sur le canapé," lui répondit il essayant de mettre Chris debout sans toucher aucune de ses blessures.

_A/N: Encore une fois je suis désolé pour le retard, je jure que je fais mon possible! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic! lachez vos reviews, elles sont toujours très appréciées!_


	12. Chapitre 12: refais le

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Charmed universe belongs to me and no copyright infringement is intended

**A/N**: Le fait que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps excuse t-il celui que je ne mette pas de nouveaux chapitres rapidemment ? J'en sais rien, en tout cas, quand j'ai le temps, le courage je m'y mets… Mais je vous promet que cette histoire je la traduirais en entier, soit beaucoup de boulot en perspective, mais peut être pas aussi vite que ce que je pensais… Bon allez retournons à l'histoire…

**Chapitre 12: Refais le**

_Piper descendait juste les marches quand elle les vît apparaître. Chris était allongé sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, Léo agenouillé à côté de lui. "Chris!" cria t-elle appeurée et courut vers eux. "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Léo?"_

"_Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Aide moi à le mettre sur le canapé," lui répondit il essayant de mettre Chris debout sans toucher aucune de ses blessures. _

Une fois qu'ils l'avaient déposé sur le canapé Léo commenca à guerrir les blessures. Il y en avait tellement. Pendant ce temps, Chris restait allongé, ses yeux fermés, comme si chaque partie de son corps était en feu.

Piper faisait les 100 pas derrière Léo se tordant les mains. "Pourquoi c'est si long, Léo?"

Leo se le demandait lui même. Il n'avait jamais soigné une morsure de démon rapace auparavant. "Je n'en suis pas sûr. Les plaies guerrissent mais pour une raison je peut toujours ressentir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en lui."

Chris compris à peine quelques mots de Léo et certaines choses qu'il avait apprites à l'école de Magie lui revenaient. Mais il se sentait si faible et les informations étaient confuses dans sa tête. "Léo...on a besoin des livres de démonologie," dit il faiblement serrant ses dents de douleur.

Léo avait entendu ce que dit Chris avait dit mais il fronca les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir de quels livres il parlait. Après un moment il commenca à se souvenir ce que Chris avait dit à propos de Paige et de l'école de Magie. "Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas Chris. Nous allons les chercher." Il se tourna vers Piper, "On a besoin de Paige et Phoebe."

Piper regarda immédiatement vers le plafond et cria, "Paige, on a besoin de toi."

Paige apparut avec un regard ennuyé. "Vous savez, il y a une chose qui s'appelle un téléphone. C'est quoi la grosse urgence ?"

Piper montra Chris du doigt et les yeux de Paige s'élargissèrent quand elle vu son état. Léo avait réussi à guérrir les blessures mais il était couvert de sueur et ses yeux semblaient être embrumés à cause de la douleur, son visage fermé dans une grimace permanente. "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?"

"Pas le temps d'expliquer, Paige. J'ai besoin que tu ailles cherccher Phoebe et puis que vous reveniez," dit Léo regardant nerveusement son fils.

"Okay, j'en ai pour deux secondes." Paige s'éclipsa immédiatement laissant derrière elle deux parents très inquiets.

"Maintenant, Léo. Peus-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à Chris ?" demanda Piper, se tenant derrière lui en restant regarder Chris par-dessus Léo qui était agenouillé. Elle voulait tellement s'asseoir près de Chris, de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle savait que cela était impossible.

"On a été pris dans une ambuscade par une cinquantaine de démons," expliqua Léo verifiant la respiration de Chris. Elle semblait trop rapide pour lui. "Chris, tu es toujours avec moi?" demanda t-il essayant d'attirer son attention. Chris le regarda mais il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Piper devînt toute pâle. Cinquante démons. "Attends, c'était des traces de morsures. C'était quoi ces démons ?"

Leo commencait à être ennuyé par sa femme. Il avait des choses plus importantes à penser qu'apaiser ses peurs pour l'instant. Mais bon, elle était aussi concernée que lui et elle avait le droit de savoir. "On les appelle les démons rapaces et ils mangent de la chair humaine."

"Ewww, non… Et vous êtes partis tous les deux à leur recherche?" Demanda t-elle incrédule. "Léo, qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?"

Chris était très surpris de l'entendre tout mettre sur le dos de Léo pour changer. C'était normalement son triste sort. Mais peut être vu qu'il était blessé elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Mais bon cela n'était pas de la faute de Léo. "Piper... Ma faute. J'ai mal calculé," toussa t-il, défendant Léo.

Piper se tourna vers Chris complètement surprise qu'il défende son père après tout ce qui c'était passé. "Chris, j'apprécie que tu essaye de te rendre le seul responsable de tout cela, mais ne le fais pas. Vous étiez tous les deux irresponsables." Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser à lui dire sans révéler son secret. "Maintenant on devrait se concentrer pour te sauver."

"Je penses exactement comme toi," dit Léo juste quand Paige et Phoebe apparurent.

"Oh, Chris," dit immédiatement Phoebe s'agenouillant près de lui. "Tu as l'air horrible."

Il la regarda et essaya de se renfrogner. "Merci."

Leo se leva et se diriga vers le bas des escaliers. Il avait l'air de se concentrer très fort sur quelque chose. Les soeurs le suivirent et attendèrent impatientes. Toutes les trois furent surprises quand une porte apparut au milieu des escaliers, sur le palier.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Piper nerveusement.

"C'est une porte vers l'Ecole de Magie. Je vous expliquerais plus tard," dit Léo en se tournant vers elles, ses mains en l'air essayant d'apaiser toutes questions avant qu'elles commencent. "Paige, Phoebe, j'ai besoin que vous y alliez et que vous trouviez le directeur. Son nom est Gidéon et c'est un fondateur. Dites lui qui vous êtes et que j'ai besoin de tous les livres de démonologie qu'il ait mentionnant les Démons Rapaces. Revenez ici aussi vite que vous pouvez."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui d'après toi?" demanda Phoebe, son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Chris. Il avait commencé à gémir et elle pouvait ressentir sa douleur.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je supposes qu'une sorte de poison a été transmis lorsqu'ils l'ont mordu." Aucune d'entre elles n'avait vu les morsures sur tout le corps de Chris et cela apporta des halètements choqués de leur part.

"On est parti," dit Paige, poussant Phoebe avec elle dans les escaliers et par la porte.

Leo retourna dans le salon et repris sa place près de Chris. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et son visage était un masque de douleur. Cela fesait penser à Léo au jour où Bianca avait essayé de lui voler ses pouvoirs. Il semblait souffrir autant. Mais cela avait été tellement plus facile de le voir souffrir avant qu'il ne sache qui il était. Il s'était senti horrible que Chris souffre mais maintenant c'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir la douleur de son fils. "Chris," chuchota t-il inquiet. "Tu peux toujours m'entendre?"

Les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent et regardèrent Léo. Ce qu'il vut dans ces yeux était quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes refoulées et c'était comme s'ils lui suppliaient de faire cesser la douleur. Il ouvrir la bouche mais un seul mot passa ses dents. "Mal."

Léo se pencha et placa une main sur le front de Chris brossant ses cheveux en arrière. L'autre main plaçé au dessus du torse de Chris essayant de le guérir encore de nouveau. Il savait qu'il ne guérirait pas ce qui causait la douleur de son fils mais il seraît peut être capable de le soulager un peu. "Je sais, Chris. Je sais. Je te promets on va trouver un moyen de te soigner." Après un moment la respiration de Chris ralentit légèrement et il sembla se détendre un peu. "Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Léo avec espoir.

"Un peu," répondit Chris, ravalant difficilement.

Piper était montée et descendit Wyatt, le placant dans son parc dans la véranda. Elle savait que si elle restait dans la même pièce que Chris, elle ne serait pas capable de retenir son instinct maternel longtemps. Cela était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle se retrouva faire des allers retours entre le salon et la véranda. Elle essayait de rester dans la véranda avec Wyatt mais à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un son de douleur provenant du salon elle se retrouvait à la porte regadant son fils. Puis elle commenca à se demander combien de moment comme celui là elle allait avoir à traverser, avec ce Chris et celui qui n'était pas encore né. Sans mentionner Wyatt. Allait-elle passer toute sa vie à paniquer et à s'inquiéter pour ses enfants? Elle connaissait la réponse sans demander à personne. Définitivement oui! Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la véranda, elle pris Wyatt dans ses bras, le calinant, et fit les cents pas dans la pièce avec des larmes coulant sur son visage.

L'esprit de Chris avait commencé à s'éclaircir après que les pouvoirs de Léo avaient calmé la douleur. Mais Léo devait continuer à le soigner pour garder la douleur à un niveau supportable. Chris savait que les pouvoirs des fondateurs n'étaient pas illimités et que le pouvoir de Léo allait chanceler en même temps qu'il s'épuiserait à le guérir. "Arrête Léo. Je peux supporter la douleur," dit il faiblement.

Léo secoua sa tête tout en regardant Chris. "Tu souffres toujours Chris. Je ne peux pas arrêter."

Chris le regarda reconnaissant. "Tu vas t'épuiser. Entre me guérir et l'électricité que je t'ai vu utilisé tout à l'heure tu vas finir par ne plus avoir de force."

"Laisse moi m'inquiéter de cela," répondit Léo, ses mains prêtes à soigner de nouveau Chris mais celui ci le stoppa en attrapant ses mains.

"Leo, garde en pour plus tard. Ça sera pire à ce moment là." Chris avait commencé à se souvenir d'un peu plus de choses à propos des morsures des démons rapaces et rien de ce qu'il se souvenait n'était bon. Puis il essaya de se mettre en position plus assise. Léo attrapa un coussin et le placa derrière son dos, sachant que Chris n'allait pas simplement rester allonger tranquillement.

"Paige et Phoebe vont trouver un antidote, Chris. Après tu iras bien. Ait un peu de foi en ta… eux." Léo avait faillit faire une erreur et dire 'ta famille'. Il devait faire plus attention décida t-il.

Chris ne semblait cependant pas avoir remarqué le lapsus, il semblait penser à quelque chose d'autre. "Léo, tu as utilisé des pouvoirs de fondateur pour tuer ces démons."

Leo détourna le regard de Chris, fixant le tapis entre ses pieds. "Oui," dit il finallement avec réticence.

"Mais les autres fondateurs…" commenca à dire Chris avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'il y avait des sanctions pour ce que Léo avait fait.

"Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ne leur feront pas de mal," dit finallement Léo, relevant le regard vers Chris et en lui offrant un sourire. Il ne regrettait pas du tout son geste. Il avait fait ce qui était nécéssaire pour sauver son fils et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. "Chris, je le referrais si je le devais."

Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent de surprise. Non seulement Léo avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le sauver mais il était aussi prêt à mentir aux autres fondateurs à cause de cela. Le père avec qui il avait grandi n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme cela pour lui. Peut être pour Wyatt, mais jamais pour lui. Il ne put empécher la question qui vînt à ses lèvres. "Pourquoi ?" Léo put entendre l'incrédulité dans sa voix et il devait admettre que cela faisait un mal de chien de savoir que son fils ne se serait jamais attendu qu'il se soucie assez de lui pour vouloir le sauver. Mais il devait se souvenir que Chris ne le voyait pas encore comme un père et que l'homme qui avait été son père ne se serait probablement pas soucié assez de lui pour le sauver. Léo essaya de dissimuler la douleur sur son visage avec un sourire crispé mais il avait toujours cette douleur dans ses yeux pendant un moment. Cela désorientait encore plus Chris. Ce n'était pas le Léo dont il avait l'habitude.

"Chris…" Leo s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire. À ce moment là il sut qu'il devait penser comme si Chris n'était pas son fils. Sa réponse ne pouvait pas être affecté par ce fait s'il voulait garder le secret de Chris. "Tu mérites mieux," il se basa finalement sur tout ce que Chris avait fait pour sauver Wyatt et toute la souffrance qu'il avait traversé à cause de cela. "Mieux que la vie que tu as vécu. Mieux que la façon dont on t'a traité. Ce que tu fais ici est impréssionnant. Tu as vécu l'enfer et tu as remonté le temps pour sauver la personne qui t'a fait traverser cet enfer. Un jour tu as dit à Piper que j'étais l'une des meilleures sources du bien dans ce monde. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi désinterressé que tu ne l'es maintenant. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi simplement t'aider quand tu en as besoin. Je le veux."

Quand Chris avait remonté le temps il ne s'était jamais attendu à trouver son père si différent que celui qu'il connaissait. Il commencait à se demander qu'est ce qui avait pu sur cette Terre le changer autant. L'homme devant lui avait un très grand cœur généreux, mais serait-il encore comme cela s'il savait qui était réellement Chris? A ce moment, il voulait si desespéremment dire à son père qui il était exactement, dans l'espoir que peut être ses yeux ne se noirciraient pas de soupson et de haine comme si souvent ils le faisaient durant son enfance. Il voulait voir les yeux de son père rempli d'amour pour lui, pour son fils, rien qu'une fois. Il commenca à ouvrir sa bouche pour dire quelquechose mais l'idée disparut rapidement alors que Piper entra dans la pièce, portant le petit Wyatt. C'était probablement mieux qu'il n'ait rien dit, décida t-il finalement. Mais il se sentait comme même déçu d'avoir raté cette opportunité.

Piper avait essuyé ses yeux mais elle avait toujours un regard inquiet. "Tu es assis. Tu ne devrais pas rester allongé?"

Les sourcils de Chris s'arquèrent légèrement. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ? "Je vais bien pour le moment. Léo a beaucoup aidé." Répondit il trésaillant légèrement à la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours.

Piper vu cela et regarda Léo. "Je pense que tu as besoin d'en faire plus." Son visage avait cette 'ou sinon' expression que Léo comme Chris avaient l'habitude de voir.

"Pas pour l'instant. Il doit conserver sa force pour quand ça va empirer," expliqua Chris, mais il fixait toujours Piper curieusement. Pourquoi semblait elle menacer Léo au-delà de son bien être ? Ca semblait tellement faux.

"A quel point ça va empirer?" son visage montrant encore plus d'inquiétude qu'auparavant.

Chris cligna des yeux de surprise. "Piper, est ce que tu vas bien?"

Elle réalisa trop tard à quel point elle montrait son inquiétude. Trop pour quelqu'un qui pouvait à peine être appelé un ami. "Je vais bien." Elle souria nerveusement. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça quand c'est toi qui a été empoisonné ?" contourna t-elle. "Je ne suis pas celui qui a été utilisé par un démon comme un jouet à mâcher."

Chris ne put empécher le petit rire qui échappa ses lèvres mais si cela le faisait souffrir énormement. Au moment où il arrêta de rire, il se tenait l'estomac tordu par la douleur. "S'il te plaît... ne me...fait...pas...rire," dit il, tressaillant entre chaque mot.

"Okay, Chris. Rallonges toi. Ça s'aggrave encore." En disant cela, Léo pris ses deux épaules et le poussa puis il placa ses mains au-dessus de son estomac et elles commencèrent à s'illuminer de nouveau. Après un court instant Chris avait arrêté de respirer difficilement et ne se tenait plus le ventre. Mais Léo était inquiet par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Chris. Tellement de douleur. Il pouvait dire que ça s'aggravait. Il deposa une main sur l'épaule de Chris, la serrant en réconfort. "Repose toi maintenant, Chris. Si je vois que tu souffres d'avantage je t'aiderais. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas."

Chris hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se refermer, souriant doucement à la chaleur que ces mots lui donnaient.

Piper vu la manière dont Léo était avec Chris et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir agir de la même manière mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre. Chris avait besoin de Léo, pas d'elle. "Où sont mes soeurs?" demanda t-elle finalement, essayant de forcer son esprit loin des sujets douloureux.

_A/N:__ Ouaw fini! __Il en aurra fallu du temps! Il est 00h32 et j'ai les yeux déchirés ! Mais j'voulu à tout prix le finir! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Le prochain chapitre le plus rapidemment possible mais sachant que je pars mardi pour 2 mois de stage aux etats unis, ca risque d'être plus long, a moins que dans un élan incroyable j'arrive à le faire ce week end _


	13. Chapitre 13:guérison

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Charmed universe belongs to me and no copyright infringement is intended

**Chapitre 13: Guérison**

Chris avait finalement réussi à tomber dans un sommeil agité, ce qui n'avait pas exactement apaisé les craintes de ses parents. Piper le regardait lutter dans son sommeil, voulant si désespérément faire quelque chose pour chasser la douleur.

"Pourquoi elles sont si longues?" demanda Léo exaspéré.

"Léo, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir où elles sont?" suggéra Piper, mais elle vu sur son visage qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Chris. "Si cela s'aggrave je t'appellerais, je te le promets," lui assura t-elle. "Tu pourras m'entendre là bas, nan ?"

Léo acquiésa. Se téléporter pour entrer et sortir de l'école de Magie était autorisé. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait créé la porte était que Paige ne serait pas comment y aller toute seule. "Je serais de retour aussi vite que possible." Il jeta un dernier regard vers Chris, comme si le quitter était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il puisse faire, puis il disparut dans des éclats de lumières bleus et blanches.

Piper rapprocha une chaise du canapé, ainsi elle pouvait s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Elle pouvait voir sa tête se tourner d'un côté puis de l'autre comme s'il essayait de repousser quelque chose. Elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Elle caressa son visage et lui murmura, "ça va aller Chris. Je suis juste là et je ne laisserait rien te faire du mal."

Avec ces mots Chris semblait se calmer et elle vu l'expression de douleur de son visage s'estomper doucement. Elle se dit que lui parler avait ses avantages. "Tu es très malade pour l'instant, mon cœur. Mais on va prendre soin de toi et tout ira bientôt mieux." Ces mots semblaient l'apaiser encore d'avantage.

_Chris pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère et c'était la seule chose qui semblait apaiser sa douleur. Il ne se rappelait plus où il était ou comment il était tombé si malade mais il savait que c'était mauvais cette fois. Son esprit commençait à se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait été aussi malade. _

"_Maman, ça fait mal," dit il essayant de ravaler ses larmes. À 6 ans, peu après avoir commencé l'école il avait décidé que ce n'était définitivement pas cool de pleurer devant quelqu'un, pas même devant sa maman. Mais il se battait dans un combat perdu d'avance, comme la douleur s'accentuait encore et encore._

"_Je sais, bébé, mais on va prendre soin de toi et tu ira mieux très bientôt." __Piper esseya de calmer les craintes de son fils._

_Chris était malade depuis presque deux semaines maintenant mais pendant plusieurs jours il n'avait rien dit, essayant de ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Mais ce matin quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait senti sa gorge enflée il avait laissé tomber et était aller la voir. Rien que cela avait suffit à Piper pour savoir que c'était sérieux cette fois. __Chris admettait vraiment rarement être malade. Il detestait inquiéter sa mère, et la plupart du temps son père catégorisait cela de pas important ou lui disait d'arrêter d'agir comme un bébé._

_Ils étaient assis aux urgences à l'hôpital, attendant ce que les docteurs avaient à dire. Piper lisait la douleur dans ses yeux et voulait être capable de la faire disparaître de ce petit être mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Mais elle savait comment réconforter son plus jeune fils. Elle se glissa sur le lit d'hôpital près de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Quand il ne se retira pas elle se demanda à quel point il souffrait réellement. A la place il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et il mis ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant ses yeux humides sur le tissu de son haut._

_Elle commença à tendrement passer sa main dans le dos de son fils en lui faisant de petits bisous sur le front et en murmurant des mots de réconfort qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre. _

_Ce ne fut pas long avant que le docteur entra et leur dit que Chris souffrait d'un cas très sévère d'angine. Pas inhabituel pour un enfant de son âge mais le fait qu'il soit resté si longtemps sans traitement avait rendu cela beaucoup plus douloureux. On lui donna des antibiotiques pour l'infection mais quand le docteur sortait de la chambre il ajouta quelque chose qui rendit Chris aussi blanc que les draps de son lit. "Aussitôt que l'infection sera traité, je veux qu'on l'amène en chirurgie. Je repasserais dans peu de temps avec le planning de chirurgie et on pourra décider du meilleur moment." _

_Piper __acquiésa, sachant ce qui allait arriver. __Elle se rappelait avoir eu ses amygdales à l'âge de Chris. Mais ensuite elle remarqua que son fils tremblait. Elle se retourna vers lui et lut la peur dans ses yeux. "Oh, c'est rien mon cœur. Se faire retirer les amygdales c'est très simple et ça ne fais pas mal du tout." _

_Chris la regarda avec ses immenses yeux verts et elle sur que cette fois il voulait pleurer. "Je ne veux pas" _

_Piper le serra plus fort. "Chris, bébé, je sais que cela fait peur mais ça ne te fera pas mal." _

"_Maman, s'il te plaît ne m'y oblige pas. Je te promets je serais gentil et je ne ferais plus rien de mal," implora t-il. _

"_Peanut, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi faisant quelque chose de mal. C'est juste quelque chose que certains enfants doivent traverser," elle détestait le fait qu'il pense qu'il était punis pour quelque chose de mal en devant se faire opérer. "Wyatt a eu ses amygdales il y a quelques années et il pourrait te dire qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire." _

_Chris __la regarda sceptique puis il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. "Wyatt," appella t-il appeuré. _

_Les yeux de piper s'élargissèrent. Wyatt apparut tout près de Chris de l'autre côté du lit et Piper regarda immédiatement partout autour d'eux inquiète que quelqu'un l'ai vu, mais les rideaux étaient tous tirés autour d'eux et avec chance personne n'avait remarqué les lumières bleus et blanches. "Wyatt, tu ne peux pas apparaître comme ça dans un hôpital," le gronda t-elle à voix basse. _

"_Mais Chris avait besoin de moi," expliqua t-il comme si cela faisait toute la différence et pour lui cela la faisait probablement réalisa t-elle. _

"_Okay très bien. Chéri, est ce que tu peux s'il te plaît dire à Chris que se faire retirer ses amygdales ne doit pas lui faire peur." Vu qu'il était là il pouvait aider son frère._

_Wyatt regarda son frère et vu les larmes dans ses yeux, il hocha la tête en comprenant. Il s'assit alors sur le lit près des jambes de son frère en lui faisant face. __S'il était plus près il serait sur ses jambes. "Elle a raison, Chris. __On me les a enlevé et au début j'avais aussi peur que toi." _

_Chris lâcha un peu sa mère pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et faire face à Wyatt. __"Vraiment?" _

"_Oui, puis tante Phoebe et tante Paige m'ont raconté quand on leur a enlevé les leurs. __Elles m'ont dit que ça me ferait un tout petit peu mal, beaucoup moins qu'avant qu'on me les enlève, et après elles étaient restés au lit pendant quelques jours, regardant ce qu'elles voulaient à la télé et elles pouvaient manger autant de glace qu'elles voulaient." Du point de vu de Wyatt, ça, c'était la meilleure partie. _

_Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent de surprise. Ils mangeait de la glace en dessert souvent mais c'était un plaisir et seulement s'ils avaient tout mangé, même leur légumes. Mais en manger dès qu'il le souhaitait semblait être un rêve devenu réalité. Il se tourna tout de même vers sa mère et elle pouvait deviner qu'il voulait être sûr. "Oui, Chris, toute la glace que tu veux."_

_Chris souria à cette pensée et se sera encore plus dans l'embrasse de sa mère. Puis Wyatt rampa vers la tête de lit à côté de Chris, de l'autre côté de sa mère, et enveloppa ses bras autour de son petit frère. Il savait que sa mère allait lui dire de s'éclipser à la maison bientôt mais pour l'instant il voulait être là pour son frère. Il se rappelait quand il était dans la position de Chris et il savait que les amygdales de Chris devaient être encore bien pire étant donné qu'il ne disait jamais à personne quand il était malade jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop sérieux pour l'ignorer. _

Piper put voir le sourire illuminé le visage de son fils et elle se demanda ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Quoi que ce soit elle était heureuse que cela l'appaise. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre cela l'aide un peu plus mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne vu la douleur revenir et qu'il recommence à gémir et que la main qu'elle ne tenait pas dériva à son estomac. Elle se rappela comment il se tenait l'estomac plus tôt. "Léo," appela t-elle doucement essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Léo apparut immédiatement près d'elle avec Paige, Phoebe et un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. "Léo, il recommence à souffrir," dit-elle le pressant de faire quelque chose.

"On va commencer la potion," dit Paige en attrapant la main de Phoebe et on s'éclipsant au grenier.

Leo s'agenouillat immédiatement près de Chris, laçant ses mains au-dessus de son ventre et se concentra très fort pour le soigner, mais il était aisé de voir que son pouvoir s'estompait. Il réalisa que ses pouvoirs étaient proche d'être épuisés.

"Léo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas," demanda Piper confuse.

Leo retira ses mains et s'effondra sur le sol. "Chris avait raiso. Mes pouvoirs sont trop épuisés. Je ne peux plus le soigner tant que je ne me suis pas reposé." Sa voix sonnait si découragé et il paraissait presque brisé. Il laissait tomber son fils.

L'autre homme qui était arrivé avec eux s'approcha de Léo, "Laisse moi," dit il souriant à son ami.

Piper leva ses mains rapidement, prête à défendre son fils. "Qui êtes vous?"

Léo se leva et attrapa les mains de piper en les abaissant. "C'est Gideon, Piper. Il est mon ami et mentor. Il ne fera pas de mal à Chris."

"Un fondateur?" la voix de Piper portait un peu de suspicion.

"Oui, Piper, un fondateur et un qui à pris notre parti quand nous voulions nous marier, » expliqua Léo.

Cela surpris Piper mais elle recula, laissant la place à Gideon de soigner Chris.

Gideon commenca rapidement à soigner. "Tu sais que c'est seulement temporaire léo. Je ne suis pas plus fort que toi. Cette potion est la seule chose qui puisse le sauver."

"Oui, je sais. Je veux juste l'empécher de souffrir aussi longtemps que je le peux. Il a déjà tellement souffert dans sa vie." La voix de Léo semblait plus amère sur les derniers mots et Gideon le regarda étrangement.

"Tu vas devoir me parler de ce jeune homme un de ces jours. Quelqu'un qui peut recueillir autant de dévotion de ta part doit être quelqu'un de spécial." Gideon souria à Léo et Léo hocha simplement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Gideon le secret de Chris, mais si un jour Chris décide peut être de le révéler par lui-même, cela serait bien d'avoir un ami à qui parler de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son futur lui. Peut être que l'autre fondateur pourrait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi dans le temps à Chris il était devenu un père si horrible.

Après qu'il est fini de soigner de Chris, il fit un pas en arrière et regarda curieusement. Il avait eu des discussions sur Chris avec d'autres fondateurs et il avait eu l'impression que l'être de lumières du futur n'était pas très bien placé dans la liste des amis de confiance de Léo. Donc pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait appris sur le jeune homme qui rendait Léo aussi concerné ? C'était curieux. "Je dois retourner à l'école, mais si tu as besoin de moi avant que la potion ne soit prête appelle moi simplement."

Léo et Piper hochèrent simplement la tête, aucun d'entre eux ne détournant les yeux du jeune homme. Sur ce Gideon s'éclipsa vers l'école de magie avec une énigme en tête à essayer de déchiffrer.

Mais les bruits des voix et de personnes s'éclipsant avaient ramené Chris à la conscience et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La première chose qu'il vu fut sa maman debout près de lui avec un regard inquiet. Pendant un moment il pensa qu'il avait de nouveau six ans et qu'elle veillait sur lui pendant qu'il se remettait après avoir été malade. Mais quelque chose là dedans sonnait faux, et il laissa son esprit se faisait à la réalité qui l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua son père assis sur le sol près de lui et son regard était aussi plein d'inquiétude. Ça plus que tout autre chose le convînt que ce n'était pas sa réalité. Seulement quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Oh si seulement il avait pu être bloqué dans ce souvenir un petit plus longtemps. Il gémit à la pensée de devoir quitter le confort et la sérénité qu'il ressentait quand il y était.

"Est ce que tu souffres beaucoup, Chris?" demanda Piper en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de lui.

Chris la regarda et elle semblait toujours inquiète. Et peu importe à quel point il savait que c'était impossible, il voulait qu'elle soit la mère dont il se souvenait rien que pour une minute. Il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle lui dise qu'ils allaient prendre soin de lui et qu'il irait bien. Mais même si Piper montrait de l'inquiétude pour lui, elle n'était toujours pas sa maman. Elle n'était pas la femme qui l'avait soigné quand il était malade ni celle qui avait l'habitude de l'envelopper dans ses bras et qui embrassait son front pour savoir s'il avait de la fièvre. Elle n'avait jamais besoin d'un thermomètre pour voir à quel point il était malade. Ce seul bisou lui disait toujours s'il était malade et à quel point. Il dû secouer sa tête pour ne plus y penser avant de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'appeler Piper 'maman' ou quelque chose d'aussi imprudent. Elle lui avait posé une question. Souffrir. Est ce qu'il souffrait beaucoup? Il devait admettre qu'il souffrait un peu mais rien qu'il ne puisse endurer. "Je vais bien, Piper," dit il finalement voyant so inquiétude tandis qu'il ne répondait pas.

Elle le regarda incrédule. "Chris, je ne suis pas si naïve," dit elle, croisant ses bras lui adressant un regard qui pourrait faire fondre de la glace.

Maintenant c'était la Piper à laquelle il s'attendait. Il n'était pas certain comment prendre la Piper pleine d'inquiétude et maternelle, et elle lui rappelait trop la mère qu'il avait perdu. "Okay, aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être dans ma situation," corrigea t-il.

"C'est ce que je pensais," répondit-elle. "Je vais aller voir Phoebe et Paige, vérifier si la potion est prête." Elle s'apprêtait à se tourner et partir quand ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Paige et Phoebe arrivèrent toutes les deux dans la pièce, trébuchant presque sur le tapis. "Oubliez ça."

"On l'a," dit Phoebe triomphante. "On a juste besoin d'une goutte de ton sang, Piper."

Piper cligna des yeux, "Excuse moi."

"On a pensé que la bénir avec le pouvoir des trois la ferait marcher un peu mieux," expliqua Paige.

Chris les regarda étrangement. Il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas une étape nécessaire mais c'était toujours un geste sympa.

Piper acquiésa. "Vous deux, vous l'avez déjà bénite?" demanda t-elle. Elles hochèrent la tête. "et tu n'es pas évanouit ?" demanda t-elle à Paige. Tout le monde savait à quel point Paige détestait la vue du sang.

Paige lui adressa simplement un sourire sarcastique. "Hey, on doit prendre soin de notre être de lumière peau de vache préféré."

"Sympa," dit Chris en roulant des yeux à Paige. " Je peux sentir l'amour."

Sur ce Phoebe s'approcha de Piper pour qu'elle puisse bénir la potion elle aussi. Une fois cela fait Léo aida Chris à s'asseoir et lui donna la potion.

Chris la regarda puis il regarda Paige et Phoebe qui attendaient impatiemment. "Il n'y aucun effets secondaires à cette potion, n'est ce pas?" demanda t-il inquiet par leurs regards fixes.

Phoebe fit un signe de sa main. "Nan, vas y Chris." Puis il avala la potion d'une gorgée. "Fais nous savoir si s'il commence à avoir des crocs, d'accord ?" ajouta Phoebe en souriant à Piper, qui ne put empêcher le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage à la blague de sa sœur.

Chris fixa Phoebe puis ferma les yeux attendant que la potion fasse effet. Après seulement quelques instants il sentit une vague fraîche le traverser et quand ce fut terminé ce fut comme si toute la douleur avait cessé avec. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il eut un large sourire, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent.

"Alors, comment tu te sens?" demanda Léo impatient.

Chris lregarda vers Léo etréalisa finalement à quel point il semblait épuisé. "Je me sens super. Mieux que je n'ai été depuis longtemps." En fait il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il se sentait bien. C'était presque comme si la chaleur de son souvenir rêvé avait réussi à envahir son monde réel et il se sentait complètement entièrement heureux. Mais l'apparence de son père l'inquiétait toujours. "Tu ne m'as pas l'air si bien par contre. Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser autant tes pouvoirs."

Leo souria simplement à son inquiétude. "Je suis juste fatigué mais heureux que tu te sentes mieux."

Piper aussi avait remarqué à quel point Léo semblait épuisé et maintenant que son fils était sauf son inquiétude se tourna vers son mari. "Allez. Tu as besoin de te reposer, monsieur." Dit –elle aidant Léo à se relever et allant avec lui vers les escaliers. Elle avait oublié la porte de l'Ecole de Magie mais elle la montra du doigt. "Est ce que c'est permanent?"

Chris et les soeurs les avaient suivit et pour la première fois Chris remarqua la porte.

"Non, je la ferais disparaître plus tard," répondit Léo sachant qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour le faire maintenant.

Chris réalisa à quel poit son père s'était affaiblit. Et tout ça pour le protéger. Cela le frappa au lus profond et le toucha à même son âme. "Léo !"

Léo et Piper s'arrêtèrent là où ils étaient et se tournèrent vers lui attendant ce que Chris voulait dire.

Chris avait toujours pensé que ce serait si difficile de remercier son père pour quoi que ce soit mais pas aujourd'hui, pas à cet instant. "Merci, pour tout."

Léo rendit un grand sourire à Chris. "De rien." Puis ils se tournèrent et montèrent l'escalier.

_A/N: Ouaw fini le chapitre, je suis fière de moi Car même si je suis actuellement en stage aux Etats Unis j'me suis dit que c'était pas sympas de vous faire attendre si longtemps pour la suite donc voilà j'essaye de continuer la traduction quand j'ai un peu de temps ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !! Et merci encore pour les reviews, elles sont toujours autant apprécié !_


	14. Chapitre 14: arguments

Bookmark This Page & Share

**A/N: **_bon je sais j'en ai mis du temps mais j'avais prévenu... Je suis toujours en stage aux Etats Unis mais j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour traduire ce chapitre. Je rentre d'ici deux semaines en France donc j'espère avoir un eu plus de temps à moi pour cette fic. Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci swayslay__ pour ta review, dsl de t'avoir fait attendre.._

**Chapitre: 14 Arguments**

Assis au sommet du Golden Gate Bridge, Chris avait des tas de choses en tête, et toutes ces choses concernaient sa famille.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment ces trois derniers mois s'étaient passés. C'était comme si depuis leur petit tour au Tribunal Léo et les sœurs avaient complètement changé leur attitudes envers lui. Piper essayait constamment de le nourrir. Paige, bien Paige était toujours aussi sarcastique mais elle agissait comme si elle l'appréciait. Phoebe le traitait presque comme avant mais toutes les remarques sanglantes avaient disparues et elle lui demandait sans cesse comment il se sentait. Puis il y avait Léo. Léo était la plus grande surprise de tous. Il avait commencé à passer beaucoup de son temps avec Chris, discutant de théories sur qui pouvait s'en prendre à Wyatt, et plusieurs fois il avait accompagné Chris en Enfers lors de chasse aux démons ou pour trouver des indices. Chaque fois que Chris lui demandait ce que les fondateurs allaient faire, Léo souriait simplement et lui disait qu'ils ne sauraient jamais. Et ils ne parlaient pas seulement de sa mission. C'était comme si Léo voulait savoir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Chris. Tout cela semblait étrange et gentil d'une certaine manière.

Toutes leurs actions convenaient à Chris en fait. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise quand il était avec eux et il se retrouvait souvent à se remémorer son propre passé avec eux. Mais après il y avait toujours ce souvenir qui gâchait tout, qui le paralysait de peur. Et quand il s'en souvenait il s'en allait et venait là, sur le pont. Cela s'était encore produit ce matin, peu après le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait même pas qu'est ce qui avait été dit pour lui ramener ce souvenir en tête, mais il le souvenir lui était revenu et il du vite s'excuser et s'échapper.

Plusieurs fois dans les trois derniers mois il avait eu l'envie de dévoiler à l'un d'entre eux qui il était et cette envie était de plus en plus forte avec chaque jour qui passait. Mais ensuite il pensait à comment les choses étaient avant le tribunal et il imaginait à quel point Piper serait en colère à cause de ses mensonges. Tout ce qu'il imaginait s'était qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne le croyait pas, ou pire qu'elle le haïssait. Et si elle le faisait, s'en serait fini. Il ne pourrait plus être proche d'elle. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas que le dernier souvenir qu'il ait de sa mère soi celle-ci lui disant qu'elle le haïssait.

Mais ensuite il y avait sa plus grande peur. La peur qu'elle ne la haïsse pas. La peur qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'accepte, et puis après il retournerait dans son temps mais elle ne serait pas là, ça le tuerait. "Je suis désolé, maman. Je ne peux pas te perdre une seconde fois." Murmura t-il dans le vent.

Ensuite il entendit l'appel. "Chris." C'était Piper. Il l'ignora au début. Sa voix ne contenait pas une once de peur, donc il était certain que quoi que ce soit, cela pouvait attendre. "Chris! Ne m'ignore pas jeune homme!" Appela t-elle irritée.

Chris roula des yeux et se leva, s'éclipsant au manoir. Il apparut dans la cuisine, regardant autour de lui s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant. Piper se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui et il pouvait voir le reste de a famille assis à la table de la cuisine, prêt à prendre le déjeuner. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Lui demanda t-il.

Piper lui lança un regard innocent. "Tout va bien. On s'apprêtait simplement à prendre le déjeuner. Et je voulais voir si tu avais faim."

Chris resta bouche bée à ces mots. "As-tu perdu la tête? Tu m'appelles ici pour déjeuner." Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler ainsi mais il aurait vraiment voulu rester seul un peu plus longtemps.

Les yeux de Piper s'élargirent et Léo se renfrogna pendant un moment. Chris ne parlait pas souvent à Piper avec ce genre d'irrespect. "Chris, je ne pense pas qu'appeler pour..."

Piper se tourna vers lui. "Reste en dehors de ça Léo. C'est entre Chris et moi. Puis elle se retourna vers Chris. "Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour savoir si tu voulais déjeuner?"

"Il y a une chose qu'on appelle le téléphone, Piper. Regarde, il y en a un juste là, accroché au mur," il le dit comme s'il parlait à un enfant, puis il se dirigea vers le téléphone, décrocha le combiné et le lui montra. "Si tu avais appelle le P3 et que j'avais répondu, là tu aurais pu m'inviter pour déjeuner mais si je ne répondais pas tu ne m'invitais pas."

"Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, jeune home," dit Piper indignée. "J'ai essayé de t'appeler. Ca ne répondait pas."

Il ignora sa première phrase. Normalement il ne lui parlerait pas comme cela mais elle l'avait appelé quand il était le plus vulnérable, et cela l'effrayait et le mettait en colère en même temps. "Ouai, bien peut être que ça aurait du te donner un indice sur le fait que je ne n'étais pas la. Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais été en Enfers? Et que tu m'aurais distrait ce qui m'aurais donné pas mal d'ennuis? Donc si ce n'est pas important, n'appelle pas."

Piper avait entendu l'horrible ton de sa voix mais la seule chose qui l'avait vraiment marquée était la mention des enfers. "Je pensais que n'y allait plus seul à présent." Sa voix était passée de la colère à l'inquiétude en quelques secondes.

Chris resta bouche bée à cette phrase. "Wha… Piper, depuis quand tu tiens des comptes sur où je vais et sur ce que je fais?"

Piper afficha un visage déterminé. "Depuis que toi et mon mari avez décidé de se charger d'un gros clan de démons mangeur de chair. Tu as abandonné le droit de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui te surveille quand tu as fait ca. Parce que te connaissant, tu es déjà probablement en train de chercher d'autres démons pour te tuer. Et je ne vais pas te laisser faire ca." A ce moment ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle si elle parlait comme une mère ou non. La seule chose qui importait était de garder son fils sain et sauf.

"Piper, je suis un grand garçon et je n'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller…" commença Chris, mais il n'eut pas la chance de terminer.

"Je m'en contre fiche que tu ais sept ou trente sept ans, tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, jeune homme. Alors arête de discuter, pose tes fesses sur cette chaise et mange un repas décent avec nous." La voix de Piper avait monté avec chaque mot et Chris devint tout pale. Pour quelqu'un qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas sa mère elle lui ressemblait beaucoup à ce moment. Elle vu la panique dans ses yeux et attrapa son bras. " Ne pense même pas à t'éclipser maintenant, Christopher." Elle avait voulu que les mots sonnent plus forts mais quelque part dans la seconde où elle avait eu peur qu'il fuit, sa volonté s'était brisé et elle était presque rendu à le supplier de se joindre a eux. "S'il te plait."

Chris était presque parti. En moins d'une seconde il aurait pu être parti mais quelque chose dans la qualité suppliante de sa voix l'avait arrêté et il savait que s'il partait il la blesserait. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que ça la blesserait. Est ce qu'elle s'en voulait à ce point pour toutes les fois ou ils avaient été cruel envers lui avant le tribunal? Est ce qu'il comptait à ce point pour elle? Il conclut que oui. "Très bien," répondit-il finalement doucement, puis il prit une chaise près de Leo. Il ne la regarda pas mais il sentait ses yeux sur lui. Si seulement il l'avait regardé il aurait pu voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder pour l'instant. Pas quand elle lui rappelait de trop sa propre mère.

Le déjeuner se mangea dans un véritable silence avec la tension entre Chris et Piper toujours ressenti par tous. Après cela Leo demanda à parler à Piper seul a seul et ils montèrent à leur chambre. Leo avait demande à Chris de garder un œil sur Wyatt le temps qu'ils parlent, ce qu'il accepta sans problème. Maintenant que Wyatt ne se protégeait plus de Chris avec son bouclier, c'était plus simple et plus agréable de prendre soin de son frère. Phoebe et Paige était dans le grenier pour faire certaines des potions qu'elles essayaient d'avoir toujours en stock en cas d'attaque de démons.

Chris était en train de jouer avec Wyatt dans la véranda quand soudainement il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre de Piper, qui était juste au dessus de lui. Il attrapa Wyatt et monta les marches jusqu'a ce qu'il soit juste devant la porte mais il réalisa que le bruit était en fait deux voix qui criaient. Celles de Piper et de Leo. Il devinait facilement les mots. "Ne me sors pas de conneries, Leo" entendit il Piper crier.

"Piper, quel est le réel problème ici?" Répondit en criant Leo.

"Toi, tu es irresponsable. Et tu vas vous faire, toi et Chris, tuer à cause de cela." Répliqua Piper en colère.

Chris s'éloigna de la porte rapidement. C'était juste étrangement trop familier et il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre cela. Il continua donc à monter les marches avec Wyatt dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il arriva dans le grenier il assit Wyatt sur le sol et s'assit près de lui. "Hey, Chris," appela Phoebe, et Paige lui fit un signe de tête en souriant. "Ca ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu ici avec vous?'" Demanda t-il nerveux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être seul en bas en ce moment.

"Non, bien sur que non, Chris," répondit Phoebe, se demandant même pourquoi il posait la question, mais elle retournât sur ce qu'elle et Paige faisait sans le questionner.

Chris regarda Wyatt et sourit, lui frottant le dos doucement. Il voyait que Wyatt semblait tendu aussi. Il se souvenait quand ils étaient tous deux enfants, ils semblaient toujours savoir quand leurs parents se disputaient et cela les perturbaient plus qu'ils ne le disaient aux autres sauf a l'un l'autre. Chris ne semblait pas concentré lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint spontanément.

_Chris se réveille en sursaut et regarda vers le lit à cote du sien et réalisa que son frère n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas complètement inhabituel mais d'une certaine manière Chris sentit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans la maison à ce moment là. Donc il sortit vite fait ses jambes de son lit, ses pieds atterrissant sur le sol froid. Malgré que le froid le dérangeait, il eut envie de bouger rapidement et il sortit du lit, allant silencieusement vers la porte puis dans le couloir. _

_Il regarda autour de lui dans le couloir plonge dans l'obscurité et il vu Wyatt accroupit près de la chambre de leur parents. Chris rejoignit son frère, s'asseyant le plus près possible de lui, et écouta ce qui avait sorti son frère de la chaleur de son lit. _

"_Ne me sort pas de connerie, Leo." Criait maman très en colère. _

"_Piper, quel est le réel problème ici?" Répondit en criant papa. _

"_Quel est le problème? Tu te fous de moi? Chris a faillit être tué aujourd'hui et tu ne t'es même pas dérangé pour venir aider. Es-tu vraiment si irresponsable? Ou est ce que ton fils ne représente simplement rien pour toi?" Ils pouvaient entendre les sanglots refoulés qui accompagnaient les mots douloureux de leur mère. _

"_Je ne sais pas__, Piper. Je n'en savais rien," répondit Leo. "Je ne l'entends jamais." _

"_Tu ne l'entends jamais ou tu ne veux pas?" Sa voix était si basse qu'ils ne l'avaient presque pas entendu. Et Chris aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir entendu. Est ce que son père ne voulait pas le sauver? Est ce qu'il préférerait qu'il meure? Chris se leva rapidement, ne voulant pas entendre la réponse alors qu'il courut rapidement vers sa chambre, se jetant dans son lit, étouffant sa tête dans son oreiller, laissant plusieurs années de peine et de colère se déverser dans son oreiller, qui étouffait ses sanglots._

_Wyatt l'avait suivit et Chris le sentit s'assoir sur le lit près de lui et déposer une main sur son épaule. Chris réussit éventuellement à sortir son visage de son oreiller et Wyatt pu lire la peine dans les yeux de son frère et il la ressentait comme si c'était la sienne. __"Chris…" Wyatt ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. __Il ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Il savait comment leur père traitait Chris, et il s'était demandé plusieurs fois si Leo aurait été plus heureux sans Chris dans la famille. _

_Chris secoua simplement la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre ca. Il ne voulait pas entendre que son père le haïssait. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il préférerait qu'il soit mort. Mais plus que tout il ne voulait pas entendre Wyatt lui mentir pour épargner ses sentiments. Il finit par s'assoir et s'appuya contre le mur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit. _

_Wyatt comprit que Chris ne voulait pas parler mais I n'allait pas le laisser seul alors il se mit près de Chris, s'appuyant contre le mur, et mis un bras autour de son petit frère, poussant la tête de Chris afin qu'elle se repose contre son épaule. La seule chose qu'il savait qu'il devait dire vint vraiment tranquillement. "Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, petit frère. Je te le promets." _

_Mais il l'avait laissé tomber, non? _

"Chris, hey Chris. T'es là?'" demanda Paige, se tenant debout juste à côté du sorcier. Elle lui avait demande quelque chose mais il ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était.

"Je suis désolé, Paige. Qu'est ce que tu as dit?" Demanda t-il, embarrassé d'avoir été attrapé dans un moment d'absence.

"Je disais que tu semblais ailleurs," dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Chris se retira de ce geste et secoua la tête. " Juste des souvenirs," dit-il avec un regard triste.

Paige et Phoebe pouvaient toutes les deux voir que ces souvenirs l'affectaient. "Tu sais, on est doué pour écouter," suggéra Phoebe. Elle vu le regard amusé qu'il lui rendit et elle ajouta pour expliquer. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas nous raconter beaucoup de choses mais s'il y a des choses que tu peux et que tu sentes que cela pourrait t'aider de le partager, on serait heureuse de t'écouter."

Chris savait qu'il ne devait pas être surpris que Phoebe veuille l'aider avec ses émotions. C'était une personne très attentionné et ayant le don d'empathie en plus de cela. Il savait qu'il devrait se coller à ses idées sur les conséquences futures mais… "Piper et Léo sont en train de se disputer," dit-il finalement.

Phoebe et Paige le regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés. "Comment tu le sais?" demanda Paige.

"Je les ai entendu en montant ici." Il se dit qu'elles étaient choquées parce qu'elles pensaient que ce n'était pas ses affaires alors il ajouta rapidement. "Cela me rappelle mes parents. Ils se disputaient beaucoup. La plupart du temps à mon sujet," expliqua t-il tristement en prenant Wyatt dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui. "Je pense que Wyatt l'a senti aussi, et ça m'inquiètes."

Les sœurs remarquèrent alors pour la première fois la triste mine de leur neveu. Normalement il jouait joyeusement mais à la place il semblait ne pas se soucier de jouer du tout, tandis qu'il s'agrippait à Chris recherchant du réconfort.

Phoebe était stupéfaite du lien qu'elle pouvait déjà voir entre les deux frères, mais il était triste qu'ils aient à partager quelque chose qui leur faisait mal à tous les deux de cette manière. Rapidement elle s'agenouilla près d'eux. Chris pensait qu'elle allait prendre Wyatt mais il fut surpris quand elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé. Je sais à quel point cela doit être dur pour vous deux".

Paige avait remarqué que durant ces derniers mois les choses étaient plutôt tendues entre sa sœur et Léo mais elle ne savait pas que c'était rendu à ce point là. "Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait pour ça ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par faire pour ça?" demanda Chris acceptant mal à l'aise l'étreinte de Phoebe mais ne la repoussant pas. Elle avait toujours été du genre affectueux.

"Bien, je n'aime pas les voir se battre. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?" expliqua Paige comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

"Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?" demanda Phoebe, lâchant les garçons mais s'asseyant près d'eux tout de même.

"Ecoutez, ce n'est probablement rien. Je suis juste en train de dramatiser. Il faut juste qu'on les laisse seul et gérer cela par eux-mêmes." Chris n'avait jamais voulu qu'elles essayent de faire quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il leur avait dit. Il avait juste voulu partager un peu de sa peine avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre et qui n'était pas un enfant. Mais il savait aussi à quel point Piper allait se mettre en colère s'ils interféraient.

Paige se renfrogna un peu mais décida de laisser tomber, au moins pour l'instant. "Okay. De toute façon je dois aller à mon nouveau travail. Essaye juste de garder le moral. Ça s'arrangera."

"Oui, je dois aller en bas et passer quelques coups de fils. Ça va aller vous deux?" demanda Phoebe concernée. Elle détestait de devoir les laisser seul quand ils étaient tous les deux si tristes mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider pour l'instant.

"Ouai, ça ira" répondit Chris. 'Ca va toujours' ajouta t-il silencieusement à lui-même.

Une fois qu'elles furent partie, Chris regarda son frère affectueusement. "C'est encore juste toi et moi hein ?"

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Piper était monté au grenier cherchant ses sœurs mais à la place elle vu ses fils assis ensemble sur le sol. Son cœur faillit chavirer quand elle vu la manière affectueuse avec laquelle Chris tenait son frère. Une partie d'elle-même avait peur que Chris ne soit as capable de se montrer affectueux avec la version plus jeune de son frère à cause de la personne monstrueuse qu'il pourrait un jour devenir. Mais ses peurs étaient apparemment infondées. "Est-ce que je peux jouer aussi ?" Demanda Piper, interrompant ce précieux moment.

Chris leva la tête au son de sa voix mais c'était difficile de dissimuler la tristesse qu'il ressentait, elle le vit tout de suite dans ses yeux et cela la paniqua. Piper voulait immédiatement le questionner pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais elle savait qu'il pourrait le prendre comme une intrusion donc à la place elle s'agenouilla sur le sol près d'eux. Elle caressa les boucles blondes de Wyatt. Une fois qu'il réalisa que maman était là, il se tourna dans les bras de Chris mais ne voulant toujours pas les quitter. "Comment va mon grand garçon?" Lui demanda piper, un sourire aux lèvres.

Wyatt la regarda avec un air interrogateur mais ne dit pas un mot ou même un son.

"Pas envie de parler aujourd'hui, je suppose," se dit elle tristement à elle même. Parfois Wyat se renfermait sur lui même et elle se demandait souvent ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Puis elle regarda autour d'eux. " Ou sont passé mes sœurs?"

Chris ouvrit finalement la bouche, sachant qu'elle attendait une réponse. "Paige est parti travailler et Phoebe est en bas a passé des coups de téléphone."

Piper hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau Wyatt. Elle se sentait comme si elle ne pouvait pas regarder Chris dans les yeux. "Tout va bien Piper?" demanda celui ci, remarquant son comportement inhabituel.

Elle le regarda finalement et lui offrit un sourire triste. " Oui, Chris. Tout va bien," menti elle sans conviction. "Ecoute, je dois aller au club pendant un petit moment. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais peux tu rester là et garder un œil sur Wyatt?"

Chris put lire à travers son mensonge mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. " Où est Leo?" Demanda t il en hésitant.

Piper tressaillit légèrement au prénom et Chris eut un mauvais pressentiment. "Il est parti parler à Gideon à l'école de magie," répondit Piper. "Si tu n'as pas le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca. Je peux toujours prendre Wyatt avec moi."

"Non, non. Ca ne me dérange pas de le surveiller," lui assure Chris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère agir de cette manière et il s'en souvenait trop bien. Elle était blessée profondément mais elle essayait d'être brave pour que personne ne le voie. Comment ça c'était passé? Trois mois auparavant il était sur que tout allait bien et maintenant c'était comme s'ils étaient redevenu ses parents du passé. Se battant et se blessant à chaque tournant.

"Merci, Chris," dit-elle, puis elle s'avança pour faire un bisou sur le front de Wyatt. Ensuite elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du grenier, mais elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir ses fils ensemble. Il put voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle sourît puis se retourna et partit.

Chris resta assis là sans bouger pendant une minute, fixant simplement l'endroit où elle se tenait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui c'était passé entre eux mais il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait qu'il arrange cela. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa mère comme cela. " Allez Wy, on doit arranger les choses entre maman et papa," murmura t-il à son frère.


	15. Chapitre 15: les réconcilier

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Charmed universe belongs to me and no copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** Merci pour les reviews, et mille fois désolés pour ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt.

**Chapitre 15 Les réconcilier**

Chris resta assis là sans bouger pendant une minute, fixant simplement l'endroit où elle se tenait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui c'était passé entre eux mais il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait qu'il arrange cela. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa mère comme cela. "Allez Wy, on doit arranger les choses entre maman et papa," murmura t-il à son frère.

Sur ce Chris se leva et se dirigea vers la table au milieu de la pièce et s'assit avec Wyatt sur ses genoux. Il prit un morceau de papier et un stylo en main et commença à griffonner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cela prit plusieurs essais manqués et une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'ait quelque chose qui pourrait marcher.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Wy?" demanda Chris en regardant son frère, lui montrant le papier. Wyatt se contenta de glousser. "Ouai, ouai. Je sais, mais tu t'attendais à quoi en si peu de temps ?"

Wyatt gloussa encore et Chris roula simplement des yeux cette fois. "Maintenant, on doit vérifier que Piper ne parle à personne en ce moment. Ca serait embêtant pour elle." Chris s'éclipsa immédiatement dans sa chambre au P3, en tenant toujours Wyatt. Il assit son frère sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il pouvait voir Piper assise seule au bar, occupée avec de grands livres, et il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue. Le moment parfait. Piper avait dit que Leo était à l'école de magie. Il fallait simplement espérer que personne ne remarque son absence.

Il ferma alors la porte doucement et lut la formule.

_J'en appelle à toute la ligné des Halliwell pour m'aider en ce lieu et cet instant_

_Prenez Piper et Leo de ce lieu p__our qu'ils puissent se retrouver face à face _

_Que dans le Paradis ils puissent trouver un peu de paix intérieur_

_Seul tous les deux, hors de l'espace et du temps ils y verront les signes _

_Qui soigneront leurs blessures, seulement a ce moment ils retourneront d'ou ils se cachent. _

Piper savait que les livres de comptes auraient pu attendre. Normalement elle n'aurait pas travaillé dessus avant la fin de la semaine mais elle avait eu besoin de s'échapper. De s'échapper de sa famille. Elle les aimait profondément mais à présent à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses fils la peine la submergeait. La peine de savoir qu'un jour l'aîné de ses fils allait devenir le maître du mal et que le plus jeune allait tellement souffrir à cause de cela. Et à cause d'elle et de son père se rappela t elle.

Comment Chris avait survécu à tout ça ? Et comment avait-il peut passer tous ces mois à cacher son secret, endurant tant de peine et de rejet ? Durant seulement ces trois mois où elle avait été forcée de garder cela pour elle, elle avait réalisé à quel point cela avait du être douloureux pour lui, à cause de toute la peine que cela lui causait de ne pas être capable de lui montrer l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Au moins, elle n'avait personne qui la traitait comme de la merde et qui la critiquait sur toutes ses actions comme lui, avait du endurer. Comment avait il géré cela?

Elle soupira profondément, regardant le registre sur lequel elle travaillait. En fait elle n'avait rien fait pour l'instant. Elle plaça son crayon près de la prochaine colonne mais soudainement les nombres devant-elle commencèrent à se brouiller puis tout autour d'elle sembla disparaître dans le néant.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. "Qu'est ce que..."

Leo avait eu une discussion vraiment non productive avec Gidéon. Il était allé voir son ami et mentor dans l'espoir d'un avis objectif mais une fois qu'il avait commencé à parler il n'avait pas été capable de dire grand-chose. Il savait que le seul moyen d'expliquer son problème convenablement serait de révéler le secret de Chris, ce dont il était incapable. Pas même à Gidéon. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Gidéon sur tout mais ce n'était pas à lui de partager ce secret.

Puis Gidéon avait commencé à propos du temps qu'il passait sur Terre. Il avait dit que les autres fondateurs devenaient anxieux à ce sujet. Léo était en train, après tout, de risquer leur vie aussi. Léo comprenait que ses actions affectaient aussi les autres fondateurs mais il n'allait pas déserter sa famille, surtout pas tant que Chris était incapable de s'ouvrir à eux et qu'il y avait toujours une menace au dessus de Wyatt, quelque part, là dehors.

Il se retrouva arpenter seul les couloirs de l'école de magie, simplement pensant à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Piper devenait de plus en plus dure à gérer avec le temps qui passe. Elle semblait l'accuser pour quelque chose mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé pourquoi. Il se demandait si elle commençait à lui en vouloir pour ce que son futur lui avait fait à leur fils mais ça ne semblait simplement pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Et plusieurs fois elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'accusation à placer. Il n'avait pas fait ces choses encore et d'aussi loin qu'il était concerné il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le fasse. Mais bon... quelle autre raison pourrait la mettre autant en colère sans raison apparente?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudainement le couloir qui l'entourait semblât se réduire puis briller considérablement et là où il y avait eu du carrelage sous ses pieds un moment auparavant il y avait une mer sans fin de sable blanc. Il leva le regard sous le choc puis regarda tout autour de lui. Il fronca les sourcils en confusion alors qu'il entendait le song des vagues sur sa gauche , il regarda alors vers la vaste étendue d'eau.

"Leo, qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu," entendit il derrière lui, il se tourna pour voir Piper se tenant debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la colère visible partout sur son visage.

Il secoua sa tête, confus, alors qu'il lui répondait. "Je n'ai rien fait. Où sommes nous ?"

Les yeux de Piper s'élargissèrent, un peu incrédule. "Tu ne nous as pas emmené ici ?"

"Je ne sais pas où 'ici' se trouve, Piper." Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois et il put voir une véritable jungle, avec un bungalow bordé par des arbres. C'était comme une île paradisiaque d'un catalogue de vacance.

Piper marcha à grand pas et agrippa son bras. "Eclipse nous d'ici," commanda t-elle, toujours en colère.

Leo se renfrogna un peu mais essaya de s'executer. Mais rien ne se passa. Il essaya encore, se concentrant plus, mais toujours rien. "Je ne peux pas. Quelque chose me bloque."

"Bien, c'est pas simplement génial?" dit Piper sarcastiquement, lâchant le bras de Léo puis commença à marcher vers le bungalow.

"Où tu vas? C'est peut être une sorte de piège," appela Léo inquiet.

"Si s'en est un j'ai pitié du démon qui l'a mis en place," répondit elle.

"Moi aussi," murmura Léo, la suivant à contre-cœur. Il avait fait face à la colère de Piper trop souvent pour comprendre dans quel pétrin qui que ce soit qui était responsable de leur présence ici, était.

Piper l'attendit une fois qu'elle ait atteint la porte du bungalow, puis ils marchèrent ensemble. Autour d'eux cela ressemblait à n'importe quel bungalow avec tout le nécessaire présent dans un 5 étoiles. "Okay, pas de démon. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici?" demanda Piper confuse.

Leo haussa simplement des épaules. Mais alors qu'il le fit, une silhouette qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vue depuis un moment apparut, assise sur le lit. "Je suis vexé que ma propre sœur puisse penser que je suis un démon."

Piper avait les yeux ébahis et sa bouche s'ouvra sous le coup de la surprise. Leo, qui avait plus d'expériences avec les plans astraux n'était pas aussi surpris. "Mais je pensais qu'ils disaient que c'était trop tôt pour te revoir, Prue ?"

Chris prit Wyatt et s'éclipsa au Manoir, juste à temps pour voir Phoebe entrer dans le grenier. Elle le regarda surprise. "Tu viens de t'eclipser?"

"Ouais, Je devais vérifier quelque chose au P3, donc Wyatt et moi on a fait un petit tour. On étaient pas long ?" il dit la semi vérité nerveusement, espérant que Phoebe ne le surprenne pas.

"Tu as vu Piper là bas? Je suis toujours inquiète pour elle," confessa Phoebe, ne remarquant même pas les petits mouvements que Chris faisait.

"Elle était occupé. Je n'ai pas voulu la déranger," il améliora une nouvelle fois la vérité alors qu'il s'avança et déposa Wyatt dans son parc. Il voyait que le petit bout semblait fatigué, alors il fit apparaître un oreiller et une couverture dans le parc et aida Wyatt à se mettre à l'aise.

Phoebe hocha simplement la tête et s'avança vers la table où elle et Paige étaient occupées plus tôt à faire des potions. Elle remarqua une chose qui n'était pas à sa place. "Oh non, Paige et son organisation," dit elle en relevant la tête. Elle savait que Paige prenait partout cet objet avec elle sauf lors de la chasse aux démons. Mais elle s'immobilisa, ses yeux prenant un regard lointain alors qu'elle avait une prémonition.

"_Franchement, j'aime la magie. Vraiment j'adore ça, mais est ce que chaque travail d'intérim que j'ai doit finir par moi me faisant presque tuer ?" cria Paige, surgissant de derrière ce qui ressemblait à un rocher et jetant une potion à un démon à travers la pièce. La potion explosa aux pieds du démon mais ça n'avait apparemment aucun effet sur celui-ci._

"_C'est ce que tu as de mieux avec toi, être de lumières? Si c'est le cas tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici en vie," répondit le démon se rapprochant d'elle. "Tu ne peux pas t'éclipser de cet endroit. Et la seule sortie est derrière moi. Et même si tu atteins la porte tu devras traverser le labyrinthe de grottes qui suit, et tu ne pourras t'éclipser d'aucune de ces grottes." Sur ce le démon gloussa de joie, savant qu'il l'avait exactement où il voulait qu'elle soit. Il avait finalement l'opportunité de se débarrasser d'une des sœurs Haliwell. S'il pouvait la tuer il deviendrait célèbre auprès de ses compares démons_

_Paige pris sa dernière potion, savant que c'était la plus forte qu'elle avait, et la jeta sur le démon. Avec joie elle remarqua que le démon commença à fumer, mais elle décida qu'il n'était pas temps de rester jubiler alors qu'elle couru, passant le démon mais elle s'arrêta à la porte quand elle entendit son rire. Elle se retourna et vu que la potion l'avait blessé un peu mais pas assez pour causer de vrai dommages. Mais elle n'allait pas rester là et regarder ce qu'il allait faire après. Alors elle couru le plus vite possible dans le labyrinthe de grotte espérant semer le démon. _

Phoebe inspira une grande bouffée d'air alors qu'elle sortait de sa prémonition. Chris s'était rapproché d'elle et avait l'air inquiet. "Qu'est ce que tu as vu, Phoebe?"

"Paige. Elle est en Enfers et elle a des problèmes," dit elle avec un regard hébété terrifié. "Un démon."

"Est ce que c'était dans le futur ou maintenant, Phoebe?" demanda Chris, l'inquiétude enveloppant ses traits. Quand elle ne répondit pas il lui pris son bras et le secoua légèrement. "Phoebe concentre toi. Futur ou maintenant ?"

Elle secoua la tête, clarifiant ses pensées et se dirigea vers le Livres des Ombres. "Maintenant je pense," dit elle appeuré. "C'était un démon de haut niveau."

"Okay, tu vérifie sur le Livre et je vais voir avec un de mes contacts. Voir s'il sait si quelque chose de gros se prépare en bas aujourd'hui," dit Chris sur un ton d'affaires. Mais le regard inquiet de sa tante addoucit légèrement son coeur. "Phoebe, on va la ramener, je te le promets," ajouta t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Phoebe regarda là où son neveu se tenait et souri un peu. Pour une certaine raison elle le croyait. Quelque chose dans la façon dont il avait dit ça la rendait sûre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qui la trouve, où jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer en essayant. A un moment elle et Paige avait dit à Chris que Léo avait une façon d'installer la confiance en elles lorsquent elles doutaient d'elles mêmes. Elle se demandait à quel moment Chris avait adopter cette même capacité. C'était confortant.

_A/N: Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre autant pour le prochain… _

_Pour la formule de Chris je sais ça ne rime pas mais j'arrivais pas à faire rimer ma traduction :-o_


	16. Chapitre 16: Gain personnel

A/N : Et ben, il m'en aura fallu du temps... Et je suis vraiment désolé, pas vraiment d'excuse, juste le boulot tous les jours des 15h, et pas forcément motivé le matin Mais enfin voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer…

Chapitre 16 Gain personnel

"Techniquement tu as raison Leo. Je ne suis pas permis de traverser. Mais vu que là tout de suite nous ne sommes pas sur le plan terrestre je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir des problèmes," répondit Prue comme si le fait qu'elle soit morte n'était pas grand chose.

Piper regarda Léo confuse. "Est ce qu'on est mort et je ne m'en rappelle simplement pas? Attends tu es un fondateur. Est-ce que tu peux mourir ?"

"Non, Piper, Je ne suis pas mort, enfin pas plus qu'un fondateur ne l'est déjà, et toi non plus, mais nous sommes dans le plan astral, n'est ce pas?" Demanda t-il à Prue, pensant qu'il avait deviné ce qu'il se passait.

Prue souri à cela. Elle savait que ça allait être un choc pour eux deux. "En fait non."

Piper était en fait très effrayé de voir sa sœur. Cela faisait si longtemps et elle aurait aimé simplement profiter, qu'importent où ils soient, pour passer du temps avec elle mais pour une raison elle ressentait un sentiment d'urgence concernant l'endroit où ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là. "D'accord, je passe déjà une mauvaise journée, alors viens en au fait, et dit nous où nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes là?"

Prue sembla quelque peu étonné par les mots de sa sœur. "Okay, c'est bien pour toi. Tu as enfin quitté le monde des Polly Pocket. Je me demandais si tu avais appris quelque chose de moi." Elle vu le regard méchant qu'elle reçu pour cette repartie. "Très bien, très bien. Cet endroit est en fait une réalité parallèle."

"Attends, une réalité parallèle, toi et tes sœurs n'avez vous pas été prisonnières dans une de ces réalités il ya quelques mois? Quelque chose à propos du démon des désirs. Il a faillit toutes vous tuer."Léo n'avait pas été capable de les aider à en sortir mais heureusement Chris avait été là pour les aider et ça lui avait presque coûté la vie.

Piper hocha la tête, se souvenant bien de cet évènement. "Alors on est en danger ici? Et comment es-tu arrivé là et es tu vraiment Prue?" Une fois encore la suspicion était palpable.

"Est-elle toujours aussi soupçonneuse maintenant?" demanda Prue à Léo. Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

"Très bien, je ne pense que vous êtes en danger, vu la personne qui a créé cette réalité et pourquoi il l'a créé. Même s'il risque de l'être une fois que vous rentrerez. Et en fait je ne suis pas vraiment là. C'est juste une projection de moi même. Aucun de nous, les fantômes, sont autorisés à entrer mais on pensait que vous auriez besoin de quelques explications une fois que vous seriez là. Donc vu que j'ai le pouvoir de projection astral on m'a désigné. Et ca devrait répondre à ta dernière question aussi." Prue était certaine que ce n'était pas la dernière de leurs questions alors elle attendait patiemment qu'ils continuent.

Leo décida de poser la prochaine question. " Qui nous a amené ici et pourquoi?"

Prue souri, sachant que cette question était la prochaine et même s'il elle avait ses propres questions sur ce sujet elle était contente qu'ils l'abordent. "Ouai, voyez c'est là que je ne comprends pas. Pas le pourquoi. C'était évident. Vous deux vous disputez et vous allez bientôt vous perdre l'un l'autre si vous continuez comme cela."

Piper l'interrompu à cet instant, "Comment sais tu qu'on se dispute?"

"Maman garde un œil sur vous. Quand elle peut quoi. Elle est très confuse sur ce qui se passe mais elle vous a vu vous disputer et elle a dit que ça lui rappelait elle et papa. Et ce n'est pas du tout un bon signe." expliqua Prue puis elle continua sur la suite de sa réponse. "Maintenant c'est le qui qui me surprend. Il faut une grande quantité de magie pour créer un de ces mondes, sauf si tu es comme ce démon qui se nourrit des désirs. Mais pour un sorcier ordinaire créer un monde comme celui là nécessite plus de magie qu'il peut en posséder. Ca nécessite la magie des Halliwell. Ce qui mène à ma question, comment votre être de lumières a pu appeler la magie de la lignée des Halliwell pour créer cela?" Elle désigna au même instant le monde qui les entourait.

Piper et Léo restèrent tout deux bouche bée à cette question et Piper se tourna rapidement vers Léo. "Chris nous a envoyé ici!"

"Oh mon Dieu, il a du nous entendre nous disputer tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu penser ?" Léo se souvenu des mots dans le souvenir de Chris du jour des funérailles des sœurs. Wyatt avait dit que lui et Piper se disputaient tout le temps dans le passé de Chris. Qu'est ce que les entendre se disputer à nouveau lui avait fait ? Cela lui avait surement fait assez peur pour qu'il écrive une formule qui serait considéré comme du gain personnel. "Il a vu le passé se répété."



Le visage de Piper perdu toute couleur. "Pas étonnant qu'il avait l'air si triste quand je suis partie au P3. Même Wyatt n'avait pas l'air en forme. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ? Comment ai-je pu les laisser tomber encore une fois ?"

Prue avait écouté leur conversation et était de plus en lus perdu. Les seules choses qu'elle avait apprises sur le sorcier être de lumières venaient de ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit après son dernier voyage sur Terre. D'après elle, il était sarcastique, mi sorcier, mi être de lumières venant du futur qui rendait Léo et les sœurs folles avec son mantra sur les conséquences futures. Honnêtement Prue avait trouvé l'histoire assez amusante et elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse rencontrer le jeune sorcier. Mais rien ne rentrait en connexion avec cela. Donc qu'est ce qu'il cachait se demanda t-elle. "Vous deux ralentissez un peu et dites moi de quoi vous parler. Au moins donner moi un résumé."

Piper et Léo se regardèrent et réalisèrent à quel point ils avaient déjà révélé des choses. Ils se fermèrent tous les deux immédiatement. Au moins les trois derniers mois leur avaient appris des choses pour garder un secret. Piper décida finalement quoi dire. "Prue, je t'aimes de tout mon cœur et je te ferais confiance pour garder n'importe quel secret qui serait le mien, mais cette fois ci je ne le peux pas. Ce n''est pas mon secret et je ne veux pas blesser une personne qui représente tout pour moi simplement parce que je voudrais une autre épaule sur laquelle pleurer."

Prue fronça les sourcils en se concentrant alors que les rouages tournèrent dans sa tête. Un secret. Chris. Quelqu'un qui représente tout pour Piper et apparemment aussi pour Léo. Chris qui utilise la magie des Haliwell et elle savait qu'il venait du futur. Ses yeux s'élargissaient un peu alors que les indices se connectaient dans son esprit. Elle fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête. "Vous savez, j'ai été très surprise quand grand-mère avait dit que vous aviez eu un fils à la place d'une fille après le baptême de Wyatt, mais peut être que c'est juste un gène qui est supposé être de votre côté de la famille." Elle vu leur réaction et cela suffit à confirmer ses soupçons. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Chris vous a envoyé ici pour essayer de vous raccommoder j'ai bien peur que c'est la seule solution pour que vous puissiez partir d'ici. Ce garçon sait comment écrire une formule à toute épreuve, ça c'est sûr."Il y avait une touche de fierté dans ses mots qu'on ne pouvait pas louper.

Ni Piper, ni Léo ne voulait commenter la formule que leur fils avaient apparemment écrite. Il y avait gain personnel écrit partout dessus et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient très content sur ce fait ou sur ce qui pourrait arriver à cause de cela.

"Oh, allez, vous deux. Vous êtes dans un paradis et dès que je partirais vous serez complètement seuls. Profitez en," suggéra Prue impressionnée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit content des événements. Encore une fois ils ne taisaient. "Quoi qu'il en soit, vous savez de quoi il en retourne et je suis partie."

"Attends, Prue," appela Piper alors que la projection de sa sœur disparaissait. "Je ne lui aie même pas demandé comment elle allait," dit Piper doucement, ayant l'impression qu'elle ait manquée une sacrée opportunité.

"Je pense qu'elle va bien, Piper," répondit Léo en essayant d'être réconfortant. "Elle ressemble beaucoup a ce qu'elle était quand elle était en vie. c'est bon à voir."

"Oui, oui ça l'ait," dit elle, souriant tristement.

Leo la regarda et réalisa ce qu'ils devaient faire s'ils voulaient rentrer à la maison un jour. "Piper il faut qu'on parle."

Piper ferma les yeux une seconde et pris une profonde inspiration. "Je sais."

Cela mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à Chris pour trouver son contact dans les Enfers, ce qui en soit était étrange mais une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé il était déterminé à obtenir des informations.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe de beau ici aujourd'hui, Danx?" demanda Chris, se tenant presque trop près du point de vue du démon.

"Rien d'inhabituel, patron," répondit nerveusement Danx. Il fournissait des informations à l'être des lumières depuis des mois maintenant et cela semblait être la seule chose qui le gardait en vie, sinon lui ou les sœurs Haliwell l'auraient détruit facilement. Il n'était qu'un petit démon de bas niveau mais il était un très bon informateur.

Chris poussa le démon qui se retrouva dos au mur, puis il leva sa main droite en commençant à former un point. Danx commença alors à s'étouffer et ses yeux s'affolèrent de peur. "Maintenant, Danx, on a eu une très bonne relation jusqu'ici. est ce que l'on va ruiner tout ça?"

Danx secoua violement sa tête et Chris libéra son emprise étouffante. "Il y a quelque chose. J'avais juste oublié."

Chris souri et hocha la tête au démon. "Raconte, Danx."



"Quelqu'un a mentionné une action se situant dans les dédales sous le musée. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Simplement que cela concernait un démon de haut niveau qui veut se faire un nom." Danx était terrorisé par le démon dont il parlait mais il était encore plus terrorisé par le sorcier en face de lui et cette peur surpassait tout ce qui pouvait arriver de cet échange d'information.

"J'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas, Danx. tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences," mis en garde Chris, se reculant pour laisser son informateur s'en aller furtivement.

Il connaissait les dédales dont Danx avait parlé et il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de zone où on pouvait s'éclipser. C'est l'endroit parfais pour piéger Paige. Une partie de lui voulait y aller par lui même et tenter de la sauver, mais l'autre partie qui était plus logique décida que trouver contre qui il était serait la meilleure chose à faire. Etre raisonnable ne le rendait pas très heureux pour le moment, il fit un geste du bras de colère, tentant de téléporter un gros rocher dans le mur. Cependant il fut surpris quand il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. "Qu'est ce que..."

Il regarda sa main et vu quelque chose qui honnêtement lui foutait la trouille. Toute sa main était à moitié invisible comme si elle disparaissait. "Oh non. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est trop tôt, nan?"

Mais apparemment ça ne l'était pas. Chris mis immédiatement sa main dans sa poche de jeans et s'éclipsa au Manoir.

"Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Chris. J'ai trouvé le démon," dit Phoebe triomphante alors qu'elle lisait le Livre. "Son nom est Tarleq. C'est un démon de haut niveau et il vit.." commença t-elle à dire mais elle fut interrompu.

"Dans les Enfers, dans un dédale de grottes d'où on ne peut pas s'éclipser." termina Chris pour elle.

Phoebe regarda Chris et vit que ses mains étaient cachées dans ses poches mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet. "Et est ce que tu sais où se trouve ce dédale de grottes?"

Chris acquiesça. "Je n'y suis jamais allé. Elles sont supposées être pleines de pièges pour garder les invités indésirables et les chasser à l'intérieur."

"Bon, nous n'avons qu'à braver les pièges." commenta Phoebe regardant le Livre. "Et il y a ici une potion et une formule, mais elle nécessite le pouvoir des trois. Il faut que tu ailles chercher Piper. Oh, Piper. On a oublié de lui dire. Elle va être en colère."

Chris ravala difficilement sa salive. Il avait eu peur de cela. Il soupira lourdement et secoua la tête. 'Merde merde et merde et encore merde' pensa t-il. "Je ne peux pas aller chercher Piper."

Phoebe le regarda et une ligne se dessina sur son front. "Pourquoi?"

Chris soupira doucement, toujours les mains dans ses poches. "Avant que tu te mettes en colère contre moi… Laisse moi juste te dire que j'avais seulement les meilleurs intérêts de Piper et de Léo à l'esprit." Il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction que ses tantes allaient avoir en apprenant sa petite tentative d'aider ses parents. Mais maintenant en y pensant il se demandait vraiment à quoi il pensait. Bien sûr qu'elles allaient être en colère.

"Chris, qu'est ce que tu as fait? " demanda Phoebe en se dirigeant vers son neveu.

Chris recula un peu. "J'ai juste lancé un petit sort."

Les yeux de Phoebe s'élargissaient et elle allait pour une fois dans sa vie crier sur quelqu'un d'autre sur ce sujet. "Chris, yoo-hoo, gain personnel ça ne te dis rien? Quel genre de formule as tu faite?" En fait cela faisait du bien pour changer de ne pas être la personne recevant le sermon.

Chris tressaillît au ton réprimant mais continua de s'expliquer. "C'était juste une petite formule pour les envoyer dans un endroit où ils pourront travailler sur leurs différences. Je suis désolé Phoebe. A ce moment là le gain personnel était la dernière chose que j'avais en tête. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'ils finissent de la manière dont ils... mes parents ont finis." Il avait faillit ne pas rattraper son lapsus cette fois ci mais il était difficile de rester concentré alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux tous les jours depuis ces derniers mois.

Phoebe voulait à la fois prendre dans ses bras son neveu pour se préoccuper autant de ses parents et lui tordre le cou pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi fou. On ne joue pas comme ça avec les gains personnels. Ils l'avaient appris douloureusement. "Chris, où les as tu envoyé et comment on les ramène?" demanda t elle finalement d'une voix calme qui en fait surpris Chris.

"Peu importe où les ai je envoyé. Ce n'est pas important si ce n'est qu'ils sont en sécurité. Mais le seul moyen que je connaisse pour qu'ils reviennent est qu'ils résoudent leurs problèmes. C'est la façon dont j'ai écrit la formule." Chris commençait à regretter sa formule à toute épreuve afin de résoudre les problèmes de ses parents. Il y avait écrit partout dessus gain personnel et si c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Paige avait été enlevé par un démon qui nécessite le pouvoir des trois pour être détruit. Peut être était-ce la punition pour sa formule. Si c'était vrai Paige allait peut être mourir simplement par sa faute. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre deux fois dans sa vie. La première fois qu'elle mourut avait été assez dure sans qu'il s'en 

mêle et que cela ne se produise plus tôt cette fois ci. Et en plus de cela qu'est ce qu'il adviendrait de tout leur futur si les sœurs étaient séparés si tôt? Cela serait horrible pour le monde entier.

Paige n'arrivait pas à comprendre quand est ce que tout était parti hors de contrôle. Elle était allé à son nouveau travail d'intérim, qui, elle devait l'admettre, n'était pas un travail super. Elle était femme de ménage dans un hôtel 5 étoiles. Pas si terrible quand tu n'as rien contre nettoyer les toilettes. Elle était certaine que son problème lié à la magie allait arriver dans l'une des chambres qu'elle était supposée nettoyer, et elle se dirigeait vers le couloir qui lui était assigné. C'est là que les choses étaient confuses. Elle était allée dans l'une des chambres et fut attrapé par derrière par un démon qui les emmena directement en Enfers.

Maintenant elle se battait pour sa vie et tentait de trouver son chemin dans ce dédale de grottes. Cela n'avait pas été long avant qu'elle passe le premier piège quand à un endroit du tunnel le sol a simplement disparut sous ses pieds. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'elle bougeait si vite ou alors elle n'aurait pas pu être capable de s'agripper t à un rocher qui dépassait juste à côté du grand trou. Elle s'extirpa elle même du trou et il redevint tout de suite le sol solide sur lequel elle marchait auparavant. "Tu sais, je suis aussi fan d'Indiana Jones que n'importe qu'elle fille mais c'est simplement ridicule."

Elle se releva et avança dans le tunnel, en faisant un peu plus attention. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment courir dans quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer. Mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle passe un tournant et qu'elle vue un spectacle impressionnant. "Mais comment il fait ça?" elle fixait deux colonnes fait en Crystal, une de chaque côté du tunnel. Et entre les cristaux elle voyait trois boules d'énergies volant d'une colonne à l'autre. Il y avait un peu près un mètre entre chaque boule d'énergie et elles partaient à intervalles.

"Es tu déjà coincée, sorcière? et ce n'est que le second obstacle. J'avais vraiment plus foi en toi que ça." entendit-elle à travers le tunnel.

"Oh super, juste ce que j'avais besoin. Un peu plus de pression pour être sûr que je me plante." dit elle mais colonne ses mots mouraient elle se jeta à l'eau et passa entre les colonnes juste avant qu'un nouveau jet d'énergie passa entre l'ouverture.

Elle atterrit de l'autre côté avec un bruit sourd et s'assit avec raideur, regardant le piège derrière elle. "Il s'en est fallu de peu."

A/N: Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos impressions


	17. Chapitre 17: Anges et existence

A/N: You know, I said that Prue would only be in the last chapter but she actually managed to bite her way into this one too

**A/N:** Mille fois désolé pour tout ce temps, mais que puis je dire pour ma défense?? Euh… pas le temps ? Mouai pas terrible… Allez je vote coupable.

En tous les cas, merci pour vos reviews, pour mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris et tout… ça fait toujours plaisir. Allez je vous laisse lire la suite, enfin…

**Chapitre 17 Les anges et l'existence**

Piper s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Léo la rejoigne. Chris, risquant autant pour raccommoder ses parents, lui avait vraiment fait réaliser à quel point les choses étaient rendues hors de contrôle avec Léo. Ensuite une pensée l'assomma comme une tonne de brique. "Il doit vraiment nous aimer, même après tout ce qu'on lui a fait et toute la douleur qu'il a endurée. Il devait savoir que ce genre de sort était risqué."

"Piper, tu l'as bien élevé, enfin ton futur toi l'a bien fait. Il te doit ce grand coeur et cette âme aimante à toi et à personne d'autre." Il était douloureux pour Léo d'admettre qu'il n'y était pour rien dans l'éducation qui allait faire de son fils un homme bon mais il devait rendre l'honneur quand les honneurs étaient dus.

"Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi je me sens si coupable et en colère contre moi même?" murmura t-elle tristement.

Léo la regarda et fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration. Il avait pensé que Piper gérait plutôt bien les choses considérant ce qu'ils traversaient. "De quoi pourrais-tu être coupable?"

Piper baissa les yeux et resta regarder ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux, incapable de faire face à Léo. "Parce que je suis jalouse." Voilà, c'était dit, et admettre les choses n'était-ce pas la moitié de la bataille gagné ? Léo la regardait toujours confus quand elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle continuait. "Je suis jalouse du lien que lui et toi êtes en train de créer. Vous passez tellement de temps tous les deux et je peux voir qu'il est heureux avec toi. Et je sais que cela devrait me rendre la femme la plus heureuse au monde, voir mon fils finalement heureux après toute la peine qu'il a endurée. Mais cela fait mal de savoir qu'il ne veuille pas ce genre de lien avec moi. Il me repousse si souvent. Et je comprends pourquoi il me repousse. Je le comprends vraiment. Ma mort dans le futur l'a blessé plus que la plupart des gens ne peuvent l'imaginer. Je sais ce que cela fait. Le peu de fois où j'ai vu ma mère après sa mort ont été vraiment dure pour moi. Je savais à chaque fois que je devrait la laisser repartir et Chris est dans la même situation."

Léo n'avait pas considéré comment Piper se sentait. Il avait pris les sentiments de Chris en considération et il en était révélé qu'en fait Chris appréciait d'être avec lui. Mais Piper n'était elle pas laissé de côté ? "Je suis désolé, Piper. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ressentais. Tu ne faisais que me crier dessus pour faire des choses dangereuses avec notre fils et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu agissais ainsi. J'ai simplement supposé que tu savais que je le protégeais, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Ça ne m'est jamais passé par la tête à quel point tu étais mise de côté."

"C'est tout le problème Léo. Je sais que tu protégerais Chris avec ton dernier souffle si tu le devais. Et je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et à quel point être avec toi comme cela est si bon pour lui. Comment ça le guérit. Je sais toutes ces choses et je suis mesquine et toujours à chercher la petite bête parce que je ne peux pas avoir mon tour avec lui. Pourquoi suis-je si puéril à propos de tout ça ?" Piper se sentait honteuse de ses propres sentiments. Chris méritait mieux que cela. Il méritait une mère qui serait heureuse pour lui, peu importe la peine que cela lui coûte de le faire. Elle n'était pas certaine de quand elle avait commencé à pleurer mais les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle essayait en vain de les essuyer, seulement pour qu'elles soient remplacer par d'autres.

"Oh, Piper, ce n'est pas puéril d'aimer son enfant et vouloir qu'il te montre de l'affection en retour," dit Léo, la prenant dans ses bras. " Tu as tellement mal, ça te brouille tes émotions. Je comprends cela et Chris comprendrait aussi. Il comprendrait cela mieux que nous tous, Piper." Léo savait ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre et il pris une décision dont il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit bien reçue mais il était temps. "Je te promet, Piper, d'une manière ou d'une autre avant que Chris retourne dans son temps, tu l'entendras t'appeler maman et tu verras ce regard aimant que tu mérites tant dans ses yeux."

Piper regarda son mari et elle lisait la détermination dans ses traits et rien au monde n'aurait pu la convaincre qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. "Merci Léo," murmura t-elle enlaçant ses bras plus fermement autour de lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

"Très bien, jeune homme. Tu as intérêt de trouver un moyen de réécrire la formule et de les ramener," accusa Phoebe. Après tout, c'était elle la plus grande des sœur dans cette situation si ce n'est pas la seule. "Et je vais commencer à faire cette potion. Ça a l'air assez compliqué en fait, et cela va probablement prendre un peu de temps."

Chris hocha la tête, soulagé. "Peut être qu'avant que ce ne soit fini Piper et Léo seront revenus par eux-mêmes."

Phoebe le regarda septique. "Travaille sur la formule" ordonna t-elle.

Il soupira vaincu et acquiesça. "Je vais en bas travailler là-dessus. J'ai besoin de me concentrer si je veux faire les choses bien."

Phoebe hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il s'éclipsait vers le salon et s'affala dans le canapé, retirant sa main droite de sa poche de jean. Il fixa sa main, qui avait déjà pratiquement disparue. Il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus d'ailleurs. Il se sentait déconnecté mais il ne savait pas vraiment déconnecté de quoi. Il avait deviné ce qui ce passait au moins, mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé avant n'avait aucun sens. Peut être le fait qu'il est pensé que Piper et Léo allaient si bien ensemble l'avait conduit à croire que sa propre conception était une chose certaine. Mais il aurait du savoir que rien n'est sur quand il s'agit de magie ou d'êtres magiques.

Alors que faire? Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Paige pour sécuriser la sienne. Ça serait mal, très mal. Mais s'il écrivait la formule et qu'il les ramènent plus tôt que prévu il ne serait peut être jamais conçut. Bon, au moins pour l'instant il pouvait avancer et écrire la formule, comme cela il sera prêt quand la potion le sera. Et s'il est toujours en train de disparaître quand ses parents seront de retour, ben il verra à ce moment là.

Bon maintenant, comment écrire avec une main qui disparaît. Bien, peut être que tu n'écris pas décida t-il alors qu'il essayait d'attraper le crayon avec sa main non existante. Okay , écrire de la main gauche. Cela devrait marcher.

Il travailla sur la formule aussi longtemps qu'il lui avait fallu pour écrire l'originale mais rapidement le crayon commença à tomber de sa main gauche également et il ne pouvait plus le tenir. Ses deux mains étaient presque complètement invisibles et ça avait commencé à atteindre ses bras tous le long vers ses épaules. Ça ne marchait pas du tout. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide s'il voulait finir cela. Donc il tenta de s'éclipser vers le grenier m'ais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus s'éclipser. "Oh, pas juste," dit il en colère, marchant vers les escaliers mais il fut stoppé net à ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

C'était une personne qu'il avait seulement en photo, mais une personne qui lui était très familière. La personne de qui il avait hérité ses pouvoirs. "Salut, Christopher, je suppose que tu sais qui je suis, mais si tu ne le sais pas je suis ta tante Prue," dit elle, appuyé contre la rambarde en bas des escaliers.

Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent complètement effrayé. "Je suis désolé, je penses que je t'ai mal compris," dit il la voix tremblante.

"Non, tu m'as très bien comprise, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas besoin de dire à qui que ce soit qui tu es vraiment." Ce n'était pas un mensonge complet. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur dire car ils le savaient déjà, mais au moins ça pourrait marcher pour calmer Chris quelque peu.

Chris soupira visiblement. Mais ensuite son esprit fonctionnait à deux à l'heure. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Maman m'avait dit que tu n'avais jamais été autorisé à revenir avant bien après ma naissance."

Le visage de Prue s'attrista. "C'est un cas spécial, Chris."

Chris fronça les sourcils confus. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"J'ai découvert ce qui t'arrivais. Tu vois, je suis amie avec un certain ange qui a une liste où tu te trouves." Elle ne pouvait pas dire le mot et espérait que Chris réalise de qui elle parlait.

Chris sembla réfléchir pendant une minute sur quel ange pouvait avoir une liste puis il resta bouche bée. "La mort t'as envoyé!"

"Je suis désolé Chris. Mais à moins que tes parents se réconcilient et reviennent dans ce plan astral il sera trop tard pour toi." Prue détestait de devoir faire ça, mais quand elle avait vu la situation et avait découvert que Chris était en train de mourir, ou plutôt était en train de cesser d'exister, et bien, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire prendre par La Mort. C'était si impersonnel et elle se rappelait à quel point cela avait été dur de partir avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas ça pour son neveu. Elle voulait qu'il ait une présence aimante avec lui à la fin, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant.

"Je n'ai aucune chance?" demanda t-il, sa voix devenant rauque. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il lui restait tellement à faire. Sa mission était loin d'être achevée et l'idée de faire défaut à Wyatt et au reste de sa famille était trop difficile à accepter. Il ne pouvait pas échouer à nouveau.

"J'ai envoyé une projection astrale vers tes parents. Pour en quelque sorte leur donner une idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour se sortir de là. J'espère qu'ils suivront mon conseil." Elle savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais peut être que ce sera suffisant pour le sauver.

"Tu ne leur a rien dit sur moi, hein?" demanda t-il inquiet.

Toujours à chercher à protéger son secret pensa t-elle mais elle devait apaiser ses peurs. "Je ne savais pas qui tu étais à ce moment là Chris."

Il hocha la tête soulagée. Bon c'était mieux que rien. S'il allait cesser d'exister, au moins ils ne s'accuseraient pas pour cela s'ils ne savent pas qu'il est leur fils. Peut être qu'ils penseront qu'il est retourné d'une manière ou d'une autre dans son temps.

"Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, Chris. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps. Mais je voulais te parler avant. Te préparer, juste au cas où. Maintenant, où tu allais ?" demanda t-elle, lui souriant avec confiance.

"Je dois terminer la formule pour les ramener, comme cela nous pourrons aller sauver Paige. Donc j'allais demander à Phoebe de m'aider. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer que je suis à moitié invisible." Expliqua t-il, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

"Je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelque chose. Je viens avec toi." Elle lut le regard étrange sur son visage. "Oh, personne ne peux me voir à part toi. C'était un terme de l'accord que j'ai passé avec La Mort pour être autorisé à faire cela."

Chris compris. Donc lui, à moitié transparent et elle, complètement invisible montèrent cote à cote les marches et se dirigèrent vers le grenier. Une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent, Prue resta près de la porte, regardant la scène se jouer. "Wow, Phoebe a l'air en forme," commenta t-elle et Chris fut effrayé jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

"Heu, Phoebe, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide avec cette formule," dit il nerveux.

"Oh, Chris, arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps. Je sais que tu espères que Piper et Léo seront de retour par eux même mais on ne peut pas compter là-dessus." Elle était en train de peser un ingrédient de la potion en parlant et le laissa tomber dans le chaudron. Puis elle leva les yeux et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à son neveu. "Okay, c'est un nouveau style pour toi."

Chris souria un peu et roula des yeux. "Ouai, j'essaye de lancer un nouveau style. Avant que tu demandes, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe mais je ne peux plus attraper le crayon. J'ai besoin que tu écrives la formule pour moi."

"Chris, euh, je préfererais qu'on découvre ce qui se passe avec toi avant de travailler sur la formule," suggéra Phoebe inquiète.

"Ecoute, Phoebe, je suis toujours là. On s'inquiètera de cela plus tard. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes sœurs. On doit ramener Piper ici puis toutes les deux vous irez sauver Paige. Une fois que ce sera fait, on s'inquiètera de moi." Il savait qu'il semblait dur mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

"Tu n'as pas autant de temps, Chris," dit Prue doucement à travers la pièce.

Chris tourna sa tête vers sa direction et Phobe trouva cela étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Chris savait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à Prue sans révéler sa présence, donc à la place il s'adressa directement à Phoebe. "Finissons la formule."

"Très bien. Je viens d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient à la potion. Ça a juste besoin de mijoter un peu et ça sera prêt. Donc voyons où tu es rendu." Elle s'assit à table, au milieu de la pièce et le regarda très inquiète. Son corps avait commencé à disparaître aussi. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir de peur de passer à travers la chaise donc il marcha en lui dictant une partie de la formule. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute sinon elle prendrait effet et il n'était pas très sûr de ces mots, donc il lui laissa la dernière ligne à écrire et elle lui montra. "Ouai, ça a l'air bien, mais il faudrait changer ce mot avec quelque chose de plus spécifique." Il montra du doigt un mot et elle changea. Cela prit un peu de temps mais ils en étaient arrivés finalement à bout et il était presque certain que cela marcherait. "Je penses que c'est bon."

Phoebe fixa Chris et elle réalisa pour la première fois à quel point il ressemblait à un fantomne. "Chris, je suis inquiètes pour toi."

Il allait lui dire de ne pas l'être mais Prue parla derrière lui. "Elle a raison de l'être. Il est l'heure Chris."

Chris se retourna vers Prue ne se souciant pas s'il paraissait avoir perdu la tête. "Mais la formule?"

"Elle peut la dire, Chris. Elle est faite de manière à ce que tous membres de la famille puissent la dire. Mais je pense que tu savais cela quand tu l'as écrite, juste au cas où." Prue détestait vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle voulait tellement tout arrêter. De dire à La Mort qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Chris. Mais elle savait, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'aurait. Alors elle lui tendit la main et il la pris à contre cœur.

Chris baissa la tête, résigné et il se tourna vers Phoebe. "Tu devras dire la formule, Pheebs. Je dois y aller," dit il doucement. "Mon temps ici est écoulé. Prends soin de toi et des autres, d'accord."

"Chris, quoi... qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" mais il disparut et elle cria réalisant ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais été conçut. Il avait simplement cessé d'exister. Des sanglots secouèrent son corps et elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à quand Chris devrait être conçut. Ils avaient juste assumé que ça se ferait quand ce sera le moment.

Après que ses larmes furent séchées, elle se leva et attrapa la formule, prête à la dire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait dire à Piper et Léo que leur fils, leur petit garçon, n'allait jamais naître. Mais elle ne pouvait plus repousser l'inévitable. Ils devaient toujours sauver Paige.

_J'en appel aux anciens pouvoirs,_

_Pour m'aider en ce moment ;_

_Que reviennent à leur place,_

_Ce que nous avons perdu dans le temps et l'espace ;_

_Ramenez moi ceux que je cherche, Léo et Piper_

_Même s'ils ne se sont pas réconcilier. _

Phoebe attendit impatiente quand tout à coup les deux personnes qu'elle avait appelés apparurent devant ses yeux. Ils se tenaient debout ensemble, et Léo avait un bras autour de la taille de Piper. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux complètement étonnés. "Quoi, on est de retour." Piper rougit en pensant à ce que Phoebe aurait vu s'ils étaient apparus quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Oui, vous l'êtes," dit Phoebe tristement, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux à nouveau et sa voix se brisant.

Piper vu immédiatement le traumatisme émotionnel dont sa soeur semblait souffrir et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Phoebe, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Où sont Chris et Paige?"

"Paige a été capturée par un démon," dit elle en reniflant, essayant de stopper ses larmes, "et Chris… " Elle ne voulait pas finir sa phrase mais elle le devait. "Chris est parti, Piper. Il est juste parti."

Piper se retira de Phoebe, la peur se lisant sur ses traits alors qu'elle regarda autour d'elle dans le grenier, cherchant son fils. "Chris, Chris!" cria t-elle appeurée.

Leo essaya immédiatement de le sentir mais il n'arrivait à rien. "Je ne sens pas se présence. Phoebe, qu'est il arrivé à Chris?" l'angoisse commencant à se creuser sur son visage.

"Il a disparut. Cessé d'exister. Il est juste parti," expliqua Phoebe à travers ses larmes.

Mais ensuite, comme si la personne en question sortait de leurs esprits, Chris revînt soudainement dans l'existence et apparut devant eux. Il regarda sa mère et son père et un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. L'amour gagne toujours après tout. "Hey, vous êtes enfin de retour. Il était temps," dit il sarcastiquement, se sentant au sommet du monde.

Piper et Léo restèrent tous deux bouche béé. "Apparemment toi aussi tu es de retour," dit Piper en regardant discrètement Phoebe.

Phoebe le regardait complètement sous le choc puis elle regarda Piper et Léo et dit simplement. "Oh. Oh, je vois." Elle détourna rapidement son regard et essuya ses yeux tandis qu'elle se redirigea vers le chaudron pour mettre la potion dans des petites fioles.

"D'accord, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?" demanda Piper complètement confuse. Pendant une brève minute elle avait craint que son cœur allait éclater mais ensuite Chris était apparut, attendez apparut. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un étrange regard attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Chris souria simplement, ignorant leurs regards. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à penser. "version résumé. Paige a été enlevé par un démon de haut niveau. Est détenue dans un labyrinthe d'où on ne peut s'éclipser et on a besoin d'une potion et du pouvoir des trois pour vaincre le démon. Donc nous devons trouver Paige, comme ça vous trois pourrez vaincre le démon. Le reste attendra plus tard."Chris était allé si vite qu'il était difficile à suivre.

"Prêt à y aller," dit Phoebe tenant trois fioles de potion. Quand elle vu leur regard étonnés elle rétorqua. "Hey, je ne prends aucun risque."

"Bonne idée," dit Chris en attrapant la main de Piper et tendant l'autre à Phoebe. "Léo, ça te dérange pas de surveiller Wyatt ?" dit il en s'éclipsant.

Leo cligna les yeux surpris, mais il sentit une présence apparaître derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir Prue se tenant là. "Projection?" demanda t-il.

"Non, mission spéciale. Une que je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir faite." Dit elle souriant tristement.

"Chris?" demanda Léo dans un murmure choqué.

"Il était sur la liste de l'ange de la mort, Léo. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir de cette façon. Si toi et Piper ne vous vous étiez pas réconcilié, il n'existerait plus à présent." Expliqua Prue.

"Tu veux dire, Piper est enceinte?" demanda t-il étonné.

Prue hocha simplement la tête.

"Il avait disparu pendant une seconde avant que nous soyons de retour." Léo comprit alors pourquoi Phoebe avait été si angoissée. "Il s'en est fallu de trop peu." Léo avait l'impression qu'il allait presque hyper ventiler comme sa respiration était rendue difficile à l'idée de perdre son fils.

"Léo, à l'endroit où vous étiez, vous deux étiez comme gelés dans le temps. Vous auriez pu rester là très longtemps avant de vous réconcilier et de concevoir Chris et le temps en aurait gardé la marque ici. Chris avait compris cela. Il a écrit la formule de cette manière. Mais il a écrit la formule pour vous ramener plus tôt pour que vous puissiez sauver Paige." Prue en avait posé la question à Chris alors qu'ils traversaient de l'autre côté, et il lui avait expliqué. "Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être responsable de sa mort une seconde fois et surtout pas plus tôt que la première fois. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par là mais vous devriez tous trouver un moyen de lui faire déculpabiliser ou cela finira par le tuer un jour ou l'autre."

Léo senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que Chris se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère et de ses tantes mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cela était enraciné en lui. "Je le sais, Prue. C'est juste compliqué pour l'instant, mais j'y arriverai d'une manière ou l'autre."

Prue acquiésa, sachant que Léo ferait tout ce qu'il devra. "Prends soin de lui, Léo. Tu as un sacré gamin." Et sur ce elle disparut dnas le néant.

"Crois moi. Je le sais," murmura t-il, s'asseyant à côté du parc de Wyatt, fixant le vide pour penser à ce qui avait besoin d'être fait pour soigner les émotions battues de son fils. Wyatt était assis tranquillement jouant avec ses jouets. Il avait sentit quelque chose de mal quand Chris avait disparu mais ce ne fut pas long puisque Chris était de retour et il était à nouveau heureux. Maintenant papa était triste mais il savait que Chris serait de retour bientôt et alors son papa sera de nouveau heureux. Si seulement Chris pouvait être heureux tout le temps souhaita t-il.

Chris les avait éclipsé à l'entrée du labyrinthe, prêt à combattre les démons qui s'y trouveraient mais il n'y en avait aucun, heureusement. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe ils aperçurent Paige tentant désespérément d'escalader au dessus de piques de pierre sortant de chaque côté des murs du tunnel. Un des piques avait déchiré sa chemise, et elle essayait de se dégager avant que quoi que se soit d'autre n'arrive.

"Paige, merci mon dieu," cria Phoebe, se précipitant vers sa soeur. Chris et Piper n'étaient pas loin derrière.

Paige s'arrêta de bouger pour les fixer étonnée. "Oh, ben ça c'est du timing! J'ai traversé une douzaine de pièges pour enfin arriver à l'arrivée de ce maudit labyrinthe et c'est maintenant que vous vous décidez à vous monter. Merci pour votre aide."

"Désolé, Paige. C'est une longue histoire." Cria Phoebe alors que Chris escalada jusqu'à Paige pour l'aider à se délivrer du pique.

Chris allait l'aider à escalader le reste du chemin quan il vu le démon derrière elle, tenant une boule d'énergie, prêt à la lui lancer dans le dos. "baisse toi Paige" cria t-il appeuré.

Elle se baissa immédiatement et la boule d'énergie vola vers Chris qui la dévia avec son pouvoir. "Vite, passez moi les potions." Appela t-il escaladant vers le haut des piques et tendant sa main pour les trois potions. "Vous trois, soyez prête à dire la formule."

Il y avait des trous de 5 centimètres entre chaque pique et Piper et Phoebe s'agenouillèrent du côté opposé de Paige, là où elles pouvaient toutes voir la formule. Le démon avait commencé à lancer plus de boules d'énergie dans leur direction et Chris était occupé à les dévier mais une fois que le démon fut assez près il lança une fiole de potion, qui atterrit aux pieds du démon. Le démon commença à fumer mais il ri de la tentative pitoyable. Chris lançât les deux autres fioles juste pour être sûr. "La formule," cria t-il.

_Nous en appelons au pouvoir des trois_

_Pour détruire ce démon,_

_Envoyez le lui, et son labyrinthe démoniaque,_

_Loin de notre temps et espace, _

_Transformez le en cendres, transformez le en poussière,_

_En cela, laissez nous croire._

Après que les mots aient été dits, une explosion fit trembler les Enfers et fit tomber Chris de son perchoir comme les piques de pierre de désintégrèrent, ainsi que tous les pièges avant ceux ci. Le démon avait été transformé en un tas d'obscurité, avec espoir de ne plus jamais le voir.

Piper et Phoebe aidèrent Paige à se lever et elle allèrent toutes vers où Chris avait atterrit. Il grogna un peu mais rapidement il était assis près d'elle. "Wow, ce sort a de l'effet."

Piper savait qu'il était léger dans ses mots ainsi il n'aurait pas à faire face à ce qu'il avait fait mais elle savait qu'ils devraient toujours avoir une conversation sur les gains personnels. "Oui, autant que celui que tu as dis tout à l'heure."

Chris palît et ravala durement sa salive alors qu'il baissa le regard. Comment avaient ils deviné que c'était lui. Prue avait dit qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit. "Oui, je suppose que je ne refléchissais pas."

"Non, Chris. Tu réfléchissais, et je dois t'en remercier," dit elle doucement, posant une main sous son menton et le lui relevant pour le regarder dans ses yeux, "Mais si tu recommences, je t'attacherais quelque part et je te scotcherai la bouche jusqu'à ce que tu retiennes la leçon," lui avertit Piper en lui offrant un brillant sourire taquin.

"J'ai déjà retenue ma leçon. Je te le promets," lui répondit Chris, lui rendant un large sourire. _'Mais je recommencerais tout à nouveau pour voir ce sourire,'_ pensa t-il.

_A/N: Et voilà pour cette fois. Les reviews sont toujours autant apprécié, et en plus ça me motive à aller plus vite (ce qui faut l'avouer ne serait pas un luxe) alors n'hésitez pas !_


	18. Chapitre 18: Pure Innocence

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Charmed universe belongs to me and no copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** Ceci se passe 4 mois plus tard. Aucun secret n'a été dévoilé mais les choses vont encore mieux entre Chris et sa famille. Donc appréciez ce chapitre, c'est un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

**Chapitre 18 Pure innocence **

_4 mois plus tard – Ecole de Magie _

"Léo, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça," essaya de raisonner Gideon. "Les choses deviennent hors de contrôle à présent."

"De quoi parles-tu? Rien n'est hors de contrôle," contourna Léo, attrapant un livre sur l'étagère la plus haute de la bibliothèque.

"Rien du tout?" répondit Gidéon puis il baissa sa voix afin qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. "Tu as été vu dans les enfers la semaine dernière, combattant des démons avec ce futur bâtard."

Léo se retourna vers Gidéon en colère. "Ce futur bâtard a un nom. C'est Chris."

La quantité de pure hostilité qui accompagna ses mots était assez pour faire reculer Gidéon précautieusement. "Je suis désolé, Léo. Je ne voulais rien dire par cela. C'est juste que les autres Fondateurs commencent à le voir comme une mauvaise influence pour toi."

Léo eut un air étonné. "Une mauvaise influence ? Si seulement vous saviez tout ce qu'on lui doit. Si seulement vous saviez les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour revenir ici pour sauver ceux qu'il aime, vous ne remettriez jamais en question ses actions ou les miennes et vous l'aideriez. C'est à moi de l'aider et personne, ni même les fondateurs ne m'en empêcheront." Sur ce, Léo s'éclipsa, le livre qu'il tenait tombant bruyamment sur le sol.

Gideon cligna des yeux un moment, réfléchissant aux mots de Léo, puis un sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage. Il avait une théorie, une que les mots de Léo avaient pratiquement confirmés. "Et bien, quels secrets dissimulons nous," murmura t-il en s'éclipsant vers son propre bureau.

"Et encore une longue nuit et une longue journée dans le genre à venir," dit Chris à son propre reflet dans sa chambre au P3. Il avait passé la plupart de la nuit dans les Enfers recherchant une nouvelle menace sur Wyatt mais il ne s'était pas arrêté et il n'avait pas assez dormi pour que ce soit vraiment appelé dormir. Il continuait de se promettre qu'un jour il dormirait plus que quelques minutes ou que quelques heures. Quand, il n'en était pas certain, mais un jour.

En fait sa journée n'avait pas été si mal, même si elle avait été longue. Léo et lui avait passé beaucoup de temps au sommet du pont, discutant de théories pendant des heures. Il ne tenait déjà plus compte de beaucoup de ces théories mais c'était toujours sympas de sentir que son père l'écoutait et qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'il disait. Chris avait commencé à se demander comment réagirait Léo s'il savait qui il était. Serait-il en colère et est ce qu'il accuserait Chris de l'avoir mené en bateau, de l'avoir trompé? Ou accepterait-il le lien qu'ils étaient en train de former et le laisser progresser vers un lien père fils? Il était là le problème. Il avait vraiment envie de Léo comme père. Pas le Léo avait qui il avait grandi mais ce Léo. Le Léo qui l'écoute quand il parle, et qui s'inquiétait quand il était blessé ou quand il ne sentait pas bien. Le Léo dont il était certain qu'il serait là s'il en avait besoin. "Qui est ce que j'essaye de tromper ? Il me mettrait à la porte si jamais il savait. Continue de rêver en grand, Chris, parce que c'est tout ce que c'est, un rêve," se réprimanda t-il lui-même alors qu'il se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

Il avait en tête d'aller au Manoir pour voir ce que faisait Piper et peut être lui mendier un repas, ce qu'il savait ne serait pas difficile. Elle se proposait de le nourrir à chaque fois qu'il était dans les alentours. Il savait qu'il s'habituait de trop à ce qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Mais une partie de lui adorait cela même s'il ne la laisserait jamais savoir cela.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du club, dans la musique forte et les lumières aveuglantes. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour s'habituer à vivre dans la pièce du fonds du club. Le bruit et les vibrations provenant des groupes qui jouaient devenaient parfois ennuyants mais il s'y était fait. Mais ce n'était pas comme le Manoir. Il ne se sentait pas à la maison. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était pour le mieux.

Il allait juste quitter le club quand il remarqua une silhouette très familière derrière le bar, faisant des cocktails. "Qu'est ce que..?" il changea de chemin immédiatement pour se diriger vers le bar. Une fois qu'il eut son attention elle vînt en face de lui.

"Quoi de neuf, Chris?" Demanda t-elle, essuyant un peu de transpiration de son front.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais derrière le bar, Piper?" demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Piper fit un son qui ressemblait un peu à un grognement. "Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi, Chris."

Il roula des yeux. "Je suis heureux de te voir, Piper. En fait, j'allais au Manoir pour voir ce que tu faisais. Mais observe ma surprise de voir une femme dans ta condition peiner derrière un bar plein et chaud. Alors tu m'expliques?" Chris savait d'après des histoires qu'on lui avait raconté que la grossesse de Piper quand elle l'attendait n'avait pas été simple du tout et il était très inquiet qu'elle travaille si dur.

"Même si j'apprécie ton inquiétude, Chris, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Taylor a appelé et il a un pneu à plat. Je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'il sera là et Brad n'est pas en ville, donc je ne peux pas l'appeler non plus. Ce qui me laisse moi, moi et à oui, moi." Piper regardait de gauche à droite, savant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir cette conversation vu que plusieurs clients l'appelaient.

Elle partit mais rapidement elle trouva Chris près d'elle derrière le bar, une main la tirant par le coude, l'éloignant de ce qu'elle faisait. "Chris, qu'est ce que tu fais? J'essaye de travailler."

Il la guida gentiment mais avec force vers un tabouret près de la caisse. "Assis toi," ordonna t-il, puis, il l'aida à s'asseoir.

"Chris, qui va servir mes clients?" lui demanda t-elle avec un faux sourire

Il se retourna et alla vers le client le plus proche. "Qu'est ce que vous prendrez ?"

Le client lui répondit et Chris se retourna vers elle. "Je vais les servir jusqu'à ce que Taylor arrive et toi tu vas rester là où tu es."

Les yeux de Piper s'élargirent, un peu choqué. Elle n'avait jamais vu Chris boire plus qu'une bière mais il se proposait de tenir le bar pour qui sait combien de temps. "Tu n'as pas à faire cela, Chris. Mais j'apprécie vraiment."

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je suis content d'aider," il lui souri puis regarda autour de lui les différentes bouteilles. "Euh, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a dans un Kamikaze ?"

Piper gémissa un peu. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu boire autre chose à part des bières. Elle lui dit ce qu'il fallait mettre dans le verre et puis dans tous les autres cocktails qui étaient commandés et dont il ne trouvait pas la composition par lui-même. "Tu sais, tu apprends vite," cria t-elle par dessus la musique une fois qu'il eut trouvé une seconde pour respirer.

Chris rigola. Ca lui faisait penser à une autre fois où elle lui avait dit ça, et ils étaient à peu près à la même place. L'impression de déjà vu était étrange et confortante à la fois.

_"Tu apprends vite, Chris," dit Piper à son plus jeune fils alors qu'il préparait un Shirley Temple à lui et son frère. Normalement ils auraient tous les deux pouffé de rire de boire quelque chose dont le nom faisait référence à une enfant__ actrice mais c'était la seule boisson à part le coca que leur mère les laissait boire. C'était le jour où Piper avait amené les garçons avec elle afin de travailler sur les comptes du club et les garçons s'occupaient en prétendant travailler là. _

_Wyatt tira la langue à son petit frère mais il se devait de rajouter son petit commentaire. "Ouai, ben ça sera moi qui tiendra le P3 quand on sera grand." _

_Chris __se tourna vers son frère et roula des yeux. "Fais comme tu veux, Wy. __Je veux être le chef cuisinier dans le restaurant de maman quand il ouvrira." __Chris savait que Wyatt ne savait pas cuisiner. __Si c'était possible il brûlerait de l'eau. Et ca lui faisait tellement plaisir d'être meilleur que son frère dans quelque chose, le parfait deux fois béni. _

"_Bien, je n'aurais pas de problème pour trouver de l'aide une fois que vous serez assez grand, je me trompe?" dit Piper sans lever les yeux des comptes. _

_Wyatt regardait Chris avec des yeux noirs mais il répondit tout de même à sa mère. __"On sera toujours là pour t'aider, maman." _

_Elle regarda ses fils et souri. __Comment avait-elle pu être si chanceuse. __"Je le sais, mon cœur. __Mais pas avant que vous alliez à l'université," ajouta t-elle connaissant les grognements qu'elle allait recevoir de ses enfants, et comme prévus deux grognements se firent entendre. _

_Chris __tendit à son frère son verre et commença à boire le sien quand un tintillement se fit entendre. Wyatt leva immédiatement les yeux. "Non, Wy. On commencait tout juste à s'amuser." _

"_Désolé, frérot. Ils m'appellent. __Je suppose que papa a de nouveaux truc genre méditation qu'il veut que j'essaye," expliqua Wyatt. "C'est supposé me calmer comme ça mes pouvoirs ne partent pas en vrille." _

"_Wyatt, tu as rappelé à ton père que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Chris, hein?" demanda Piper, inquiète que Léo oublierait et ne se montre pas cette année. Ca serait déjà assez mal mais si par sa faute Wyatt le manquait aussi Chris serait dévasté_

"_C'est bon, m'an," dit doucement Chris, regardant vers le sol. "On fera quelque chose ensemble quand tu rentreras." _

"_Non ce n'est pas bon, Chris. Wyatt, tu diras à ton père que s'il gaffe cette fois, je le ferais exploser pendant une semaine," avertit Piper en colère._

_Wyatt __leva ses mains en l'air. "D'accord, maman. Ne tue pas le messager. Je lui dirais." Puis il se tourna vers son petit frère qui n'avait pas encore levé les yeux. "Hey, Chris. Je te le promets, je serais là. Peu importe ce que papa dise." _

_Chris leva les yeux et un large sourire illuminait son visage. __"Vraiment?"_

"_Vraiment," répondit il en ébouriffant les cheveux de so petit frère. "Je dois y aller." __Et il disparut dans un mélange de lumières bleues et blanches. _

_Chris __regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti puis il se tourna vers sa mère avec un grand sourire. _

"_Je suis désolé que les choses soient comme cela pour toi, Chris," dit Piper, une expression triste sur son visage. _

"_C'est bon, maman. Je m'y suis habitué pour papa à présent. __Et au moins Wyatt ne m'a jamais laissé tomber." Le regard de pure innocence sur son visage était assez pour briser le cœur de Piper. Elle se demandait si ces mots seraient toujours vrais. _

Chris sortit de sa rêverie et remarqua que Piper le fixait. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une drôle de tête. Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Le jour avant son quatorzième anniversaire. La première fois que Wyatt l'avait laissé tomber. La première de nombreuses autres en fait. Mais celle qui lui avait fait le plus mal et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

"Une pièce pour tes pensées?" demanda Piper voyant sa détresse.

Chris détourna son regard, essayant qu'elle ne voit pas ses émotions dans ses yeux. "Je n'imposerais ces pensées en personne, même si je les payaient pour cela," murmura t-il enfin.

Piper se leva de son tabouret et marcha vers lui. "Chris, tu n'as pas à traverser tout ça tout seul, tu sais. On est tous là si tu as besoin de nous."

Chris se tourna vers elle et soupira profondément. Oh à quel point il voulait la laisser le réconforter juste cette fois. Mais ses pensées étaient juste trop dures pour qu'il les supportent. Il ne les imposeraient jamais à quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas elle. "Merci, Piper. J'apprécie mais ça, c'est ma croix à porter."

"Chris, on a tous besoin d'être récon..." commenca t-elle à dire mais elle fut coupée.

"Hey, voilà Taylor. Tu devrais vraiment rentrer à la maison et te reposer. Ça a été une soirée chargée." Il s'était refermé aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert et elle soupira déçue d'avoir manqué l'opportunité d'aider son fils.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" demanda t-elle espérant qu'il l'escorte jusqu'au Manoir, comme cela elle pourrait essayer de lui parler à nouveau.

"Surement rester un peu ici, ou bien aller me balader. J'ai besoin de me vider un peu la tête." Elle essaya de dissimuler sa déception mais il le vit comme même. "Mais je passerais peut être plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai toujours un démon à trouver," murmura t-il, lui souriant et il se tourna pour partir.

Piper le regarda partir et ne put s'empêcher de penser. _'Les démons ne nous trouvent pas assez sans que tu ailles directement dans leurs antres ?_' Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste. Il était après le démon qui un jour s'en prendrait à Wyatt, mais elle ne voulait pas échanger la vie d'un de ses fils pour l'autre.

_A/N: Vous avez vu les reviews me motivent Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…_


	19. Chapitre 19: Le début de l'éternité

**A/N**: Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps pour traduire ce chapitre… Vous avez le droit de me taper! Mais bon, pour ceux qui ont espéré... le voilà!! Profitez en!

En tout cas je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (malgré le temps entre les chapitres) et encore plus ceux qui laisse des reviews, c'est mon carburant alors n'hésitez pas!!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19: Le ****début de l'éternité**

Après avoir parlé à Piper, Chris s'éclipsa au Golden Gate Bridge pour simplement s'assoir et penser. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur de garder son secret. Pas parcequ'il faisait des gaffes. Non, chacune des gaffes qu'il faisait récemment semblaient passer inaperçues par Léo et les sœurs. C'était bizarre, mais aussi longtemps que cela marchait il n'allait pas poser de question là dessus. Non, il devait se l'admettre qu'il avait du mal à garder son secret parce qu'il ne voulait plus que ce soit un secret. Chaque jour qu'il passait avec chacun d'entre eux devenait si agréable qu'il ne voulait pas que ces jours se terminent. Révéler son secret devenait très tentant mais il y avait toujours tellement de choses qui le retenaient. Mais il avait commencé à se demander si les choses qui le retenaient étaient à moitié aussi importantes que celles qui le poussaient à tout révéler.

La peine qu'il avait ressenti pour la manière dont son père le traitait dans le futur devenait un vague souvenir pour lui. Le Léo de ce temps avait plus que compenser pour son mauvais traitement du futur. Chris savait qu'un jour il devrait retourner dans son propre temps, mais, au fond de lui il croyait que les changements dans cette version de son père se répercuteront sur celui de son temps. Ou du moins il l'espérait. Si c'était le cas il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait lui pardonner pour la peine et l'abandon. Il donnerait presque tout pour avoir cette version de Léo comme père dans le futur, aussi longtemps qu'il puisse accepter Chris comme un fils.

Et même la peine de perdre sa mère et ses tantes devenait un peu plus supportable. Elle était toujours là. Et ça faisait toujours sacrément mal quand il y pensait, mais parfois, il se surprenait à presque oublier la peine pour quelques minutes alors qu'il appréciait leurs compagnies. Mais ensuite ça lui revenait comme une gifle et il se rappelait qu'ils ne seront peut être pas là dans son temps quand il y retournera et cela l'effrayait vraiment, alors il s'échappait encore et se retrouvait assis au sommet du pont, fixant le flot de voiture en dessous de lui. Et des soirs comme ce soir, il se retrouvait à pleurer sur lui même. Mais au moins, ici, il n'y avait personne pour le voir.

Un profond soupir échappa ses lèvres alors qu'il pensa à Piper au P3, et à la façon dont il l'avait laissée là. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait quitté le club et il savait qu'elle rentrerait à la maison bientôt. Il avait prévu de la raccompagner mais son besoin d'être loin d'elle l'en avait empêché, mais à présent son inquiétude pour elle refaisait surface. Il aurait du rester et la raccompagner. Son propre chagrin aurait pu être contenu durant ce temps.

Piper n'avait pas quitté le P3 juste après sa discussion avec Chris mais elle n'était pas restée très longtemps non plus. Elle savait que sa famille allait se demander pourquoi elle était si longue. Mais son esprit était complètement préoccupé par son plus jeune fils alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Cela l'avait inquiété de voir ce regard perdu sur son visage au club. Elle savait qu'il devait se remémorer quelque chose de son passé. Etait-ce un des souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu au Tribunal ? Ou était-ce un nouveau souvenir horrible qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Ou peut être même un souvenir de ce temps, datant d'avant qu'ils ne le traitent comme un être humain avec des sentiments. Elle voulait tellement le protéger de son passé et des choses qu'ils lui avaient fait mais il ne la laisserait jamais, elle ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Et cela la frustrait tellement.

Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas le démon apparaître derrière elle avant que des bras l'encerclèrent, retenant ses bras le long de son corps. Elle écarquilla ses yeux effrayée, puis elle cria le premier prénom qui lui passa à l'esprit, "Chris!" juste avant qu'ils disparaissent du parking désert.

Son prénom résonna dans l'esprit de Chris plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant et il eu l'impression qu'on lui compressait son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. "Maman" cria t-il apeuré, il se leva et s'éclipsa vers l'endroit où il avait senti sa présence. Il arriva sur le parking du P3 mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il se baissa pour attraper un objet par terre et il réalisa que c'était le sac de Piper. "Oh mon Dieu, non." Dit-il en serrant le sac en se concentrant pour la localiser. Il n'y avait rien. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Il ne ressentait rien venant d'elle. Il savait qu'il commençait à panniquer mais il devait garder son calme. Et il devait aller chercher de l'aide.

Il se téléporta au manoir, surprenant Léo, Phoebe et Paige. Ils semblaient être en pleine discussion, mais ils arrêtèrent tout de suite de parler quand ils virent le visage de Chris. "Chris, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Léo en s'approchant inquiet.

Chris savait qu'il devait trouver les mots. Il devait parler. Il devait leur dire, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de tendre le sac de Piper à Léo. Léo le prit et réalisa ce que c'était. "Où est Piper, Chris?"

Chris secoua la tête, muet. Pourquoi sa langue ne marchait pas?

Leo vu les larmes dans les yeux de son fils et vu la peine dans laquelle il semblait être. Il se retourna et lança le sac à Phoebe qui eu une prémonition à l'instant où elle l'attrapa. Son visage était un peu hébété pendant un moment puis tout à coup elle sembla terrifiée peu avant la fin de sa prémonition. "Oh mon dieu," dit elle alors qu'elle sorti de sa vision. "Elle a été kidnappée par un démon. Elle a appelé Chris juste avant qu'il l'emmène."

Les mots de Phoebe avaient semblé débloqué sa langue alors il commença à parler, ses mots rendus rauques par l'émotion. "Elle n'était plus là quand j'y suis arrivé. La seule chose qui restait était son sac. Je n'est pas réussi à la localiser."

Léo aurait voulu paniquer autant que son fils paraissait le faire mais il devait penser à cela logiquement. Piper était toujours en vie sinon Chris aurait disparu depuis longtemps. Cela au moins était sûr. Ils avaient toujours une chance de la sauver. "Elle va bien. Ne cédons pas à la panique. On va la retouver. Phoebe, Paige, le Livre des Ombres. Trouver ce démon. Chris..." il commença à lui donner une instruction mais celui ci secoua la tête, lui coupant la parole.

"Je vais dans le monde souterrain," dit Chris avec détermination, sa voix retrouvant de la force à présent qu'il avait une idée dans la tête. "Je commences les recherches. Quand vous avez des infos, prévenez moi."

"Chris, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller tout seul. Il y a top d'endroit là bas où je ne serais pas capable de te localiser," Léo avait déjà peur de perdre sa femme et son bébé sans s'inquiéter pour la version plus âgée de ce bébé en train de courir et de se faire tuer.

"Léo, fais moi confiance. Ça va aller. Trouvons Piper." Chris s'éclipsa avant que quelqu'un puisse ne l'en empêcher.

Léo était très frutré alors qu'il essayait de localiser Chris. Apparemment il s'était éclipsé directement dans un de ces endroits où Léo ne pouvait pas le suivre. "S'il se fait tuer je ne me le pardonnerais jamais," marmonna t-il en se tournant vers les sœurs qui parcouraient déjà le Livre.

Chris n'avait pas voulu que Léo le suive pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il ne le voit s'effondrer, ce qui devrait arriver très prochainement. Ça s'annonçait mal, très mal. Il n'y avait aucune histoire dans son enfance qui parlait d'un démon enlevant Piper lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Ça n'était pas censé arriver. Quelque chose qu'il avait changée avait causé cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre ça devait être cela. Qui que ce soit qui avait enlevé Piper devait le faire pour l'atteindre lui. Et il n'allait pas laisser cela se passer. Elle n'allait pas mourir à cause de lui une seconde fois et certainement pas plus tôt que la première fois. Cette pensée lui parut familière, il réalisa qu'il avait eu la même pensée pour Paige quelques mois plus tôt. Il était revenu pour changer les choses pour le bien de tous, alors pourquoi les choses semblaient aller si mal?

Il était en chemin pour trouver un de ces informateurs quand ça arriva. Chris fut surpris par une immense douleur qui le mit à genoux, serrant son ventre et criant de douleur. Une fois que la première vague de douleur passa, Chris se remis sur ses pieds et avança. Il savait que la douleur qu'il ressentait venait de sa mère et la peur de la perdre était assez pour surpasser n'importe quelle douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Donc il continua d'avancer.

Piper, une fois qu'elle fut dans le monde souterrain, fut attachée à un mur, ses mains tenues complètement immobiles. Qui que ce soit qui l'avait enlevé connaissait les dommages qu'elle pouvait faire d'un petit mouvement de poignet. Le démon en question se tenait du côté opposé de la pièce, donnant des ordres à plusieurs autres démons avant de se tourner et marcher vers elle. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir combattu ce démon auparavant. Il était grand, sa peau était noire et ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit. Il n'était pas très carré mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'en était pas moins fort. "Je supposes que je devrais être un hôte plus courtois, Milady," dit il en lui faisant une fausse révérence. "Je suis en présence d'une célébrité, n'est ce pas ?"

Piper jeta un regard noir à ce démon suffisant. "Si tu veux être plus courtois, tu pourrais commencer par me retirer ces chaînes," riposta t'elle pleine de sarcasme.

"Bien que je suis fière de mon hospitalité, je ne vais sûrement pas décider de vous permettre de me faire exploser en morceaux," rétorqua le démon de sa voix faussement polie. Ça commençait vraiment à énerver Piper. Mais au mois il lui avait donné une information importante. Elle pouvait le tuer par elle-même, si elle pouvait se libérer.

"Alors qu'est ce qui m'amène ici? Tu as eu plein d'occasions de me tuer. Peut être un piège pour mes sœurs?" interrogea t-elle, cherchant des réponses.

"Milady, je n'aurais jamais rêvé de vous faire du mal à vous ou à vos sœurs, du moins, dans ce temps. Non, pour l'instant j'ai une tâche déplaisante à accomplir et vous serez par la suite raccompagner à votre famille, plus ou moins vivante," lui assura t-il.

Piper n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Peu importe la façon dont il l'avait dit, cela signifiait souffrance pour elle. Et elle devait aussi penser à son fils en elle. Et si le démon finissait par faire du mal à bébé Chris ? "Arrête le joli discours. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi?" demanda t-elle finalement, pas vraiment certaine qu'elle veuille vraiment le savoir.

Le démon souri avidement et laissa la façade tomber. Il se rapprocha de Piper. Il leva une main en face du visage de Piper et elle put voir des étincelles d'électricité danser entre ses doigts. "Tu vois, Milady, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas très puissants, mais cela te donnera tout de même une décharge si je touchais ce joli petit visage qu'est le tien, ça n'a juste pas assez de volts pour pouvoir tuer un adulte." En disant cela il descendit sa main, s'assurant de ne pas toucher Piper, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive juste au-dessus de son ventre ou sa grossesse commençait à se deviner. "Mais pour un fœtus, j'ai bien peur que quelques décharges à travers le ventre seront trop dur à endurer." Il la regarda, un éclatant sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Piper haleta et essaya de s'éloigner de la main du démon, luttant contre les chaînes et donnant des coups vers la créature devant elle. Au moment ou la main du démon toucha son estomac, elle commença à crier de douleur mais aussi de peur, alors que des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux.

Le démon ne la toucha pas longtemps mais à la place il se recula, prenant plaisir devant la douleur qu'il voyait sur sa victime. "Plus aussi sarcastique à présent, hein ?"

Piper était en train de pleurer alors qu'elle avait des flashes du visage de Chris qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Oh mon dieu, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. Pas avant qu'il ne soit né. Elle luttait constamment contre les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et elle commençait à sentir le sang qui en coulait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce démon, non ce monstre était en train d'essayer de tuer son bébé et elle préférait mourir avant qu'elle laisse cela se passer. "Reste loin de moi," hurla t-elle.

"J'ai bien peur que la personne pour laquelle je travailles n'apprécierait pas. Donc on peut continuer?" demanda t-il se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau.

La peine s'était atténuée quelques secondes et Chris en profita pour se dépêcher d'avancer dans les tunnels. Il devait la trouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne savait pas comment il le ferait mais il le ferait. Mais le soulagement ne dura pas longtemps et il fut surpris de nouveau par la douleur, le faisant trébucher et tomber la tête la première sur le sol, criant de douleur. C'était comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur et il ignorait ce qui pouvait lui faire ça. Mais ses pensées allèrent vers sa mère, sachant qu'importe ce qui lui faisait ça, lui était fait à elle et qu'elle devait souffrir au moins autant que lui. "A l'aide Papa!" laissa t'il échapper entre ses dents avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Il était seul dans une caverne du monde souterrain et se demandait pourquoi exactement il avait fait une chose aussi bête. Il savait à quel point sa mère allait être en colère quand elle le trouverait mais il avait été aussi en colère à ce moment là et il ne pouvait pas rester là et ne rien faire. Wyatt avait promis et il avait attendu. Il avait attendu des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par réaliser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait venir cette fois. __Depuis quand Wyatt devenait comme son père? __Et pourquoi cela faisait tellement plus mal que Wyatt le déçoive comparé à son père ? _

_Alors une fois que la fête que sa mère et ses tantes avaient organisée pour lui fut finie, il s'était excusé et était allé dans sa chambre. __Mais il n'y était pas resté. __Wyatt et lui s'éclipsaient ensemble, seuls, dans le monde souterrain depuis un an maintenant. Ils prenaient toujours plein de potions avec eux et avec leurs pouvoirs combinés ils ne s'étaient jamais confrontés à quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient affronter. Mais c'est le 'ensemble' qui faisait toute la différence. Maintenant Chris était seul et il n'avait plus de potions et ces pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants pour le sortir du danger dans lequel il avait marché aveuglément. Il savait qu'il y a des caves dans les Enfers d'où il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser. Malheureusement il avait atterri dans l'une d'elle et était entouré de démons. _

_Il était sûr d'être foutu cette fois mais comme toujours maman et les tantes étaient venues à son secour. Elles se battaient bien mais Piper était distraite car elle essayait de le protéger et les choses tournèrent mal, très rapidement. _

_Paige fut la première à tomber et Chris vu ses yeux vides, morts, fixer le plafond de la caverne. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne chère morte et il sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce regard blanc aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. _

_Puis il y avait eu Phoebe. Elle mourut quand elle essaya en vain de rejoindre Paige, un démon lui trancha la gorge avec un Athamé. Pendant ce temps Chris essayait d'échapper à sa mère pour aller aider ses tantes. __Mais c'est ce qui ruina tout au final. _

_Chris avait crié à Phoebe, prêt à courir à son secour et Piper s'était tourné et elle vu les corps sans vie de ses sœurs sur le sol froid. C'est à ce moment là que ça se passa. Piper était distraite par la vue de ses soeurs et la peur évidente de son fils. C'est cela qui permis au démon de passer derrière elle. Chris savait qu'il n'oubliera jamais à quoi ressemblait le démon. Grand et fin avec la peau noire et des yeux qui y correspondaient, tenant un Athame rougit par le sang de sa mère. Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos puis il partit en miroitant laissant Chris seul avec sa mère mourante. Chris avait éventuellement réalisé que le démon savait que le laisser vivant serait un traitement bien plus terrible que de le tuer. __Et ça l'avait été. __Il avait voulu partir avec elle s'il ne pouvait pas la sauver. _

_Chris s'était débrouillé pour traîner sa mère dans une cave adjacente d'où il pourrait appeler Wyatt et Léo. Mais le démon n'avait pas été seul et un autre attendait là. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le garçon trouve de l'aide donc il frappa Chris avec une faible boule d'énergie, qui aurait du être assez pour le tuer, mais Chris n'était pas encore mort et aussi longtemps que sa mère respirait il aurait tout fait pour la sauver. Il utilisa son pouvoir de téléquinésie et jeta le démon dans un mur qui était parsemé de pierres coupantes qui dépassaient. Le démon atterrit sur une des pierres tranchantes et implosa à l'impact. Puis les cris commencèrent. Il cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour Léo ou Wyatt ou qui que ce soit qui pouvait aider sa mère. __Mais personne ne répondit et persone ne vînt. _

_Piper avait été inconsciente pendant un petit moment mais elle repris connaissance avec les cris de son fils. __"Chris bébé, calme toi, Peanut. __Tu es blessé," dit elle en caressant la joue de son fils, ses doigts devenant mouillés par ses larmes. Il était assis sur le sol froid en pierre, la soutenant plus assise et loin de la saleté. Il pouvait sentir son sang couler etre ses doigts mais il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas. _

_Elle avait dit qu'il était blessé, et il l'était, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui qu'il ait une grosse brûlure sur son épaule et son torse. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que la personne qu'il avait toujours aimé plus que tout était dans ses bras, prenant son dernier souffle et il ne pouvait pas la soigner. __Il avait essayé. Il s'était concentré tout comme Wyatt lui avait appris mais ca n'avait pas marché. Rien ne s'était passé. "Maman, ils ne viennent pas," pleura t'il tétanisé. _

"_Shhh…bébé. Je sais. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour moi. __Tu dois te sortir de là. __Va chercher de l'aide pour toi," lui murmura t-elle en faisant des cercles avec son pouce dans les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. _

"_Non, Maman. Je ne peux pas te laisser. __Je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas. Je ne peux pas." Puis il tourna son visage vers le ciel à nouveau. __"Papa, Wyatt !" cria t-il de toutes ses forces. "S'il vous plaît, maman a besoin de vous !__"_

_Quand il n'y eu aucune réponse il baissa sa tête, ainsi son front resta contre le sien. "Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, maman," sanglota t-il, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. _

_Piper voulait tellement être capable de promettre à son bébé qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. __Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était seulement une question de seconde maintenant. __"Bébé, je serais toujours dans ton cœur et quand tu auras besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi et où que je sois je penserais à toi aussi. __La mort n'est pas la fin. __C'est juste le début de l'éternité," murmura t-elle, esperat que son fils comprendrait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les plans astraux et la possibilité de les traverser. Rien de cela n'aiderait à affronter sa peine en cet instant mais elle savait qu'elle reverrait son fils d'une manière ou d'une autre. _

_Chris avait entendu ses mots mais ils ne l'avaient pas empêché de vouloir qu'elle reste avec lui. Il leva sa tête et regarda son visage, elle paraissait si sereine, si en paix. __C'était presque comme si elle dormait, mais il savait. Elle n'ouvrierait plus jamais ses yeux. __Et il sut que sans elle il ne pourrait plus jamais être vraiment heureux. _

_Quand Wyatt l'avait trouvé, serrant le corps de leur mère, il n'avait pas été capable de dire un mot. __Il resta simplement assis se balançant d'avant en arrière, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tout son corps tremblait. __Il n'avait même pas remarqué quand son frère le soigna ni enregistré aucun des mots qu'il lui avait dit. __C'était comme si toute sa vie était finie. _

Leo entendit ce crie à l'aide et c'était comme un coup de feu dans le noir. C'était si emplit de peine, et de douleur. Il ne perdit pas de temps à dire aux soeurs où il allait. Il attrapa seulement le petit sac en cuir qu'il avait posé plus tôt sur la table et s'éclipsa sentant où son fils était.

Il prit forme au dessus de Chris qui était allongé inconscient sur le sol, il s'agenouilla près de son fils et regarda s'il était blessé. Mais il ne vit rien, mais il voyait très bien la douleur sur le visage de son fils, même inconscient. Il plaça ses mains au dessus de Chris et attendit pour la lumière de son pouvoir guérisseur. C'était lent mais ça marchait. Après quelques secondes Chris avait cessé de se tordre de douleur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il vu Léo au dessus de lui et il se leva et pris son père dans ses bras avant qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était d'être terrifié et très seul et priant son père de venir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et il était là devant lui.

La vue du corps sans vie de sa mère était toujours gravée dans sa tête mais la notion qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait besoin d'être sauvée tout de suite força le chemin dans son esprit très lentement. Au moins pas cette version d'elle pensa t-il, ce qui semblait un concept étrange dans son esprit confus.

"Ca va aller, Chris. Tu vas bien maintenant et on va la trouver. Je te le promets, on va la trouver," dit Léo faisant des cercles réconfortant dans le dos de son fils. Il avait conscience à quel point cela devait l'affecter. Après toute la peine que lui avait causée sa mort, maintenant risquer de la perdre dans ce temps. Il était certain que la tension dans le mental de son fils devait être plus que ce qu'il pouvait enduré.

Chris commençait à réaliser que quelque chose était étrange avec Léo qui le tenait comme ça mais le réconfort était trop tentant pour se retirer, alors il le serra même plus fort, voulant que son père le protège, mais, quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, même ce désir semblait étrange. Quand est-ce que son père l'avait protégé auparavant? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important pour l'instant. "Je ne la trouve pas et je ne peux pas la perdre une nouvelle fois," murmura t-il complètement angoissé.

Léo retira Chris de lui doucement afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il parlait. "Chris, tu ne vas pas la perdre une nouvelle fois. On ne va pas abandonner et je te promets qu'on trouvera ta maman et elle ne va pas mourir, et elle ne mourira pas dans ton futur non plus."

Léo réalisa ce qu'il avait dit juste au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche mais il savait qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et de toute façon Chris avait besoin de les entendre.

_A/N: Et voilà pour cette fois, bon si vous ne vouliez pas me frapper avant, maintenant vous le voulez sûrement ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de finir le chapitre ici, comme ça, alors pas trop fort les coups^^ Pour me faire pardonner je vais travailler dur pour trouver du temps pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour connaître la réaction de Chris. _

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	20. Chapitre 20: La trouver

**A/N:** Eh je me suis amélioré! Vous n'avez pas attendu autant que la dernière fois ! Bon en même temps je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça longtemps! Et donc sans autre commentaire inutile, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous!

Et merci mille fois pour vos reviews, vos commentaires me motivent toujours autant !

**Chapitre 20: la sauver**

_Léo retira Chris de lui doucement afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il parlait. "Chris, tu ne vas pas la perdre une nouvelle fois. On ne va pas abandonner et je te promets qu'on trouvera ta maman et elle ne va pas mourir, et elle ne mourira pas dans ton futur non plus."_

_Léo réalisa ce qu'il avait dit juste au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche mais il savait qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et de toute façon Chris avait besoin de les entendre. _

Chris fixa incrédule son père, leurs yeux se fixèrent et la signifiquation de ces mots le frappèrent. Il savait. Pas seulement qui était Chris, mais il savait aussi pour la mort de sa mère dans le futur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Des millions de choses traversèrent son esprit. Des millions de questions. Comment avait-il découvert? Était-il en colère? Est ce qu'ils le haïssait?

Leo devina dans les yeux de son fils les questions et les émotions qui le traversaient et il aurait tellement voulu s'asseoir avec lui et lui donner les réponses dont il avait besoin, et de lui assurer que tout irait bien. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour l'instant. "Chris, je sais que tu es confus. Je sais que tu es blessé et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veuilles pour toi, mais on doit trouver ta maman."

Chris écouta, analysant les mots dans son esprit et commença à acquiescer, sachant que son père avait raison. Tout le reste pouvait attendre. Piper... non maman avait besoin de lui et cela devait être sa seule priorité. "Je ne sais pas comment la trouver," admit il, sa voix craquant légèrement.

"Je sais. Elle doit surement être sous un bouclier, mais dans ce monde, dans cet espace temps, toi et moi sommes les deux personnes qui l'aiment le plus. Ca doit bien compter pour quelque chose, et ensemble, nous devrions pouvoir réussir à la localiser. C'est le seul moyen que je vois pour l'instant." Léo savait que c'était peu mais il n'allait pas abandonner parce que c'était dur. Et que ça marche ou non, cela aidera son fils à reprendre un peu pied jusqu'à ce que Phoebe et Paige découvrent qui était le démon qui l'avait capturé.

Chris hocha la tête, fermant ses yeux et se concentra sur sa mère et seulement sa mère. Léo fit la même chose, tenant toujours les bras de son fils, de peur que s'il le lâchait il disparaîtrait pour toujours.

Chris sentait son esprit chercher, fouiller, appelant la présence qu'il voulait trouver si désespérément. Et il l'a trouva. Comme une lumière au loin, il se sentait se rapprocher d'elle. Il put même voir les murs du tunnel bouger autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans une caverne fixant le dos du démon. Il pouvait à peine voir sa mère devant le démon, mais c'était elle et elle pleurait et hurlait au démon, elle criait appeurée et essayait de le frapper. Le premier instinct de Chris fut d'utiliser son pouvoir de téléquinésie pour éloigner le démon mais quand il bougea sa main rien ne se passa, et Chris se senti repousser de la scène.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Léo le fixait inquiet. "Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer, Chris ? C'était comme si tu étais en transe."

Chris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis répondit. "Je pense que je viens d'utiliser la projection astrale. Mais je n'avais jamais fait ça avant." Il savait qu'il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il reçoive d'autres pouvoirs, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, ne voulant pas espérer de trop. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait été dans cette caverne avec eux pendant quelques secondes.

Léo hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout surprenant. Chris était assez âgé pour que ses pouvoirs progressent et la suite logique pour lui était la projection astrale, tout comme cela l'avait été pour Prue. "Tes pouvoirs progressent. C'est une bonne chose, mais pour l'instant je dois savoir ce que tu as vu."

"Maman. Un démon était avec elle. Il la torturait. Mais je sais comment y aller." Chris connaissais les enfers aussi bien que les démons qui y vivaient, et il avait reconnu le chemin. "On peut se téléporter au plus près".

Léo attrapa le sac en cuir qu'il avait posé au sol et le tendit à Chris. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça."

Chris regarda son kit d'urgence et, vu son poids, il pouvait deviner que Léo l'avait rerempli de potion. "Merci, papa," dit il doucement puis il s'éclipsa à l'endroit le plus proche de Piper.

Léo fut stopper un moment par ces mots mais il savait qu'il devait y aller et vite, alors il suivit les traces de Chris.

En quelques secondes ils arrivèrent juste à l'extérieur de la caverne où Piper était détenue. Il y avait plusieurs démons qui les attendaient mais Léo et Chris étaient prêts pour eux.

La seconde vague d'électricité qui passa à travers son abdomen fut assez forte pour que Piper se débatte encore plus contre le démon. Elle se débattait, elle criait, elle essaya même d'approcher sa bouche assez prêt pour mordre ce monstre. N'importe quoi pour le tenir éloigné de son bébé.

Mon Dieu son bébé, Chris. Etait-il au moins encore en vie. Est-ce que les pouvoirs du démon l'avaient déjà tué ? Cette pensée lui donna envie de se mettre en boule et de mourir mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour que son fils survive, elle se battrait pour cette chance et elle tuerait le démon à main nues s'il le fallait.

Après la seconde vague d'électricité le démon s'éloigna encore, cette fois ci pas totalement indemne. La sorcière avait réussi à approcher ses dents assez prêt pour lui laissé une grande marque sur son visage. Il toucha la coupure et celle-ci se referma au toucher. Il souria à Piper avec un air mauvais et remua son doigt en faisant 'tttt'. Piper resta le fixer puis recracha le goût de ce monstre de sa bouche. "Tu me rends malade. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre un sorcier adulte. Tu es obligé de t'en prendre à un faible et innocent bébé."

Le démon éclate de rire mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'estomac de Piper commença à s'illuminer. Piper regarda la lumière et des larmes de joie montèrent à ses yeux, savant que son fils était en train d'être soigné. "Merci, Léo," murmura t-elle alors qu'un gloussement de pure joie échappa ses lèvres.

"Ne sois pas si rapide à fêter ça. Je ne comprends pas comment cet enfant a été soigné mais je sais que je peux le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être soigné," menaça le démon alors qu'il se rapprocha de sa cible.

Piper savait qu'elle devait tenir par n'importe qu'elle façon jusqu'à ce qu'ils la trouve mais elle jura que le démon ne toucherait plus son fils. Avec cette idée en tête, elle se débâtit à nouveau, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, forçant le démon à reculer légèrement. Cet à cet instant que quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Le démon se retourna une petite seconde comme si quelque chose derrière lui avait attiré son attention, mais Piper ne voyait rien. Puis le démon se retourna vers elle et se rapprocha de nouveau.

Elle le frappa de nouveau mais le démon réussit à lui attraper sa jambe. Elle était coincée avec une jambe piégée par le démon et l'autre qui la soutenait à peine sur le sol. Elle sentait que ses poignets, devenus visqueux avec son sang, bougeaient dans les chaînes à présent. C'était sa chance. Ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle tourna ses deux mains au même instant et les tira vers le bas, impressionnée par la facilité dont elles avaient glissées de leurs entraves.

Cela surpris aussi le démon qui la poussa immédiatement sur le côté l'éloignant de lui. Piper tomba lourdement, mais rapidement elle se releva pour faire face à la menace. Mais quelque chose attira son attention vers l'entrée. Il y avait des explosions et des cris provenant du tunnel en dehors de la caverne. Et l'entrée de la caverne était illuminée par une lumière bleue.

Le démon savait que s'il échouait dans sa tâche il pouvait être considéré comme mort. Il utilisa alors la distraction pour se glisser derrière des rochers puis miroita derrière elle. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir il avait un Athamé collé à sa gorge. S'il ne pouvait pas tuer seulement l'enfant, il les tuerait tous les deux.

À cet instant Chris et Léo arrivèrent dans la pièce mais ils stoppèrent net tous deux à la vue de la scène devant leurs yeux. Chris eut l'impression que tout l'air avait été expulsé de ses poumons quand il vu le démon à la peau noire et aux yeux aussi sombres, le même démon que celui qui avait hanté ses cauchemars depuis la mort de sa mère huit ans plus tôt. Quelle ironie c'était que ce même démon menaçait sa vie dans cette ligne de temps.

Léo, toujours l'optimiste, savait qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là. "Si tu la laisse partir, on ne te tuera pas. Tu seras libre de partir."

Chris aurrait voulu crier à son père qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le démon qui un jour la tuerait s'en sortir comme ça. Mais voilà, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, il la tuerait maintenant. Il baissa la tête comme abbattu, et il ferma les yeux.

"Je suis certain que vous me laisserez partir. Aussi sûr que cette sorcière ne m'explosera pas en morceau à la minute où je la libérerai," répondit le démon.

Piper commença à lever petit à petit ses mains. Si seulement elle pouvait... mais après le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge, une fine ligne de sang s'échappant de la coupure. "Ah, ah, ah. Gardez vos mains où je peux les voir Milady."

Le démon n'avait pas remarqué l'état presque en transe dans lequel Chris était tombé. Mais il remarqua quand un second Chris apparut près de ses bras avec sa main se glissant entre la main tenant l'Athame et la gorge de Piper. A cet instant, même si elle avait été complètement surprise par l'action, Piper leva ses deux mains et gela le démon.

Pendant quelques brèves secondes personne ne bougea, puis Piper passa sous le bras du démon et la projection de Chris disparut alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Il s'avança précipitamment pour aider Piper à s'éloigner du démon et ils rejoignirent Léo. Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent le démon qui avait menacé les choses qu'ils chérissaient le plus. "Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?" demanda Léo.

"On le détruit," dit Chris sortant une fiole de potion de son sac en cuir qu'il lança sur le démon en question. Quand elle atteignit sa cible, le démon se dégela un petit instant puis il s'embrasa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement consumé.

"Attends," Cria Piper, mais trop tard. "Il suivait les ordres de quelqu'un."

Chris la regarda et secoua la tête. "Je m'en fout s'il travaillait pour le Pape à Rome. C'était un démon que vous ne voulez pas voir vivant dans quatorze ans."

Piper et Léo restèrent bouche bée, devinant à quoi se référait Chris. Ils acceptèrent ses mots sans poser de question. Ils restèrent tous les trois seuls en silence.

Piper n'avait pas été capable de détourner ses yeux de Chris. Il était sain et sauf. C'est ce qui comptait le plus. Chris resta la regarder et il sut en regardant dans ses yeux qu'elle savait exactement qui il était. Tout était là. Le regard d'une mère inquiète. La peine d'avoir presque perdu son enfant. La joie de trouver cet enfant sain et sauf. Il ne put empêcher le sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressenti. Elle savait. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher d'elle. Avec toutes ces pensées en tête il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, la prenant dans une grosse embrassade. Il était toujours un peu effrayé qu'elle le rejette une fois que la peur et l'adrénaline seraient retombées mais à cet instant il était simplement heureux qu'elle soit en vie.

Piper ne s'attendait pas à ce que Chris fasse cela, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Quelque chose de très important et elle se demandait quoi, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'accepter la première vrai marque d'affection que son fils lui offrait. Elle se retira finalement et donna un regard étrange à Léo, qu'il répondit avec un sourire. "Peut on simplement rentrer à la maison," demanda t-elle d'une voix très fatiguée.

Léo pointa du doigt les cristaux qui étaient cachés dans le plafond. "Si tu peux les détruire, on sera heureux de te ramener à la maison."

Elle lui souri et détruisit les cristaux d'un mouvement de main puis elle plaça une main sur chacun d'entre eux et dans une lumière bleu et blanche ils l'emmenèrent loin de l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé dans le monde souterrain.

Ils apparurent tous trois dans la chambre de Piper. Léo savait à quel point elle devait être fatiguée et il devait encore soigner les coupures variés et bleus, donc il l'aida à s'allonger et commença à la soigner. Chris s'était reculé près de la porte et sorti de la pièce appelant par les escaliers "Paige, Phoebe."

C'était comme si une horde de buffles descendaient les escaliers. "Chris, tu es de retour. Bien. On a trouvé le démon. Son nom est Falsit et ..." mais Phoebe ne termina jamais sa phrase, s'arrêtant près de la porte de la chambre en voyant Léo soigner Piper. "Apparament vous l'avez trouvé aussi," termina t-elle. Paige était juste à côté d'elle à l'entrée de la chambre.

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et prirent des places sur le lit de Piper, inquiètes pour elle. "Tu vas bien?" demanda Phoebe très concernée.

Piper hocha la tête même si ses traits semblaient tendus à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait traversée. Léo recula une fois qu'il eut fini de la soigner puis il regarda Chris qui était resté près de la porte.

Chris remarqua son regard et ses yeux semblèrent s'élargir de peur. Il secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait pas mettre Piper dans plus de stress après la journée qu'elle avait eu et il n'était même pas certain qu'il puisse y faire face lui-même.

"Chris, on ne peut pas repousser cela." Léo avait été tenté de laisser tomber, savant à quel point ça allait être dur pour eux deux, mais il avait réalisé que le meilleur moyen de faire face à la peine qu'ils avaient endurés étaient ensemble.

Piper avait remarqué le ton de la voix de Léo et s'assit regardant entre les deux mais elle ne disa rien.

"Si, si on le peut. Elle est trop fatiguée pour faire face à ça pour l'instant." Dit Chris sans regarder Piper, seulement Léo.

"Chris?" Interrogea t-elle alors qu'un soupson entra dans son esprit. Elle voulait voir son visage, lire dans ses yeux. "Chris, regarde moi."

Chris mordait ses lèvres nerveusement et regarda au sol avant d'être caable de lever le regard pour rencontrer les siens. Elle put voir les larmes y briller et la peine qu'il contenait en lui et la peur d'être rejeté. Tout était très lisible sur son visage. "Tu sais, n'est ce pas?" demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

Il ne lui répondit pas. C'était comme s'il était paralysé par la peur. Il aurait voulu crier. Il voulait la supplier de ne pas le haïr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à former une seule syllabe.

Piper savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester assise là et le laisser se noyer dans sa propre peine, alors elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne recula pas et ne détourna pas le regard. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, regardant dans ses yeux, elle lui souria et toucha le côté de son visage. "N'ait pas peur, Chris. Aucune de tes peurs ne deviendront vraies." Elle voulait entendre les mots de sa bouche. Elle savait que ce serait plus simple pour lui si c'est lui qui l'admettait.

Il mordit ses lèvres à nouveau et appuya sa joue dans sa main, appréciant le confort qu'elle offrait. "Papa l'a laissé glissé quand on était en bas," murmura t-il.

Piper ne regarda pas Léo. Elle savait à quel point ils avaiend dû être stressés et si Léo l'avait dit à Chris c'était pour son bien de toute façon. "Je suis heureuse que ce soit au grand jour," dit elle en hochant la tête.

Puis les questions commencèrent à passer ses lèvres. "Comment ? Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?"

Léo pensa qu'il devrait être celui qui réponde à ça vu qu'il était celui qui les avaient convaincues de garder cela secret. "Le Tribunal. On a vu des choses après que tu te sois évanouit."

Chris pâlit imaginant les choses qu'ils avaient pu voir. Il se tourna pour fixer Léo, laissant la main de Piper glisser de son visage. "Tu m'avais dit que vous n'aviez rien vu d'autre."

"Non, j'ai dit que l'on avait rien vu qui méritait d'être commenté," admit Léo.

Chris roula des yeux et secoua la tête. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père puisse être un menteur si imaginatif. "Donc tu as décidé que ce serait plus simple de laisser la mascarade continuer plutôt que de faire face au type de personne que ton second fils est devenu."

"Non, Chris," nia Piper. "Ce n'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle nous avons gardé le secret." Elle essaya de s'approcher et de le retoucher mais il se recula.

Léo vit rapidemment comment les choses tournèrent mal pour eux. À chaque minute Chris pouvais s'éclipser et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. "Chris nous ne te l'avons pas dit car on t'aime trop pour te faire ça."

Chris regarda son père et il resta bouche béé de surprise. Il pouvait voir l'amour briller dans les yeux de son père. Ils montraient toujours tout ce qu'il ressentait, comme ceux de Chris et Piper avait ce regard aussi de pure amour éternel sur son visage. Mais comment pouvaient ils? "Je ne comprends pas." C'était si soft et sa voix semblait si perdue à cet instant.

Léo s'approcha afin qu'il puisse être aussi près possible de son fils sans le toucher. Il ne voulait pas que Chris comprenne mal ce qu'il lui disait. "Chris, le Tribunal nous a montré des tas de choses qu'aucun d'entre nous auraient pu rêver devenir réalité, mais il nous a aussi montré à quel point ce serait douloureux pour toi si nous découvrions ton secret. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait risqués de te blesser plus que nous l'avions déjà fait. On pouvait voir à quel point tu étais dévasté par la mort des sœurs et par mon…"Léo s'arrêta, incapable de dire les mots mais il le devait. "Mauvais traitement envers toi et puis Wyatt te tournant le dos. Tu n'étais pas encore prêt pour qu'on le sache. Tu n'étais pas prêt pour qu'on tienne à toi. Mais on tient à toi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Donc on s'est mis d'accord d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles que nous soyons ta famille."

Chris pensa à comment il se sentait au moment où ils étaient au Tribunal. C'était vrai. Ils ne lui avaient rien montré à part de la méfiance et de la haine depuis qu'il était arrivé dans leur temps et il n'était pas du tout prêt pour retrouver sa famille à ce moment là. Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Tout était différent. Son amour pour eux avait grandi ces derniers mois et il n'avait rien voulu de plus que de retrouver sa famille. D'avoir ces personnes être sa famille. Mais et ces peurs? "Mais je vous ait menti, je vous ait piégé, je t'ai même envoyer à Valhalla," admit il.

Les sourcils de Léo s'élevèrent un peu à cela. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit voyage depuis un moment maintenant. Il savait que c'était Chris qui l'avait envoyé, mais il savait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait fait. "Même si je n'ai pas exactement apprécier mes vacances à Valhalla, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas déjà pardonné, Chris. Et tu nous as menti simplement parce que tu pensais que tu le devais, et honnêtement tu le devais sûrement. Je suis heureux que nous sachions la vérité à présent, mais nous sommes prêt à la connaître aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous l'étaient à ce moment là."

Chris regarda Piper. Elle avait attendu tranquillement son tour pour lui parler et même si elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir son attention elle ne pouvait empêcher le sourire de plaisir sur son visage de l'entendre lui et Léo travailler sur leurs différences.

Elle avait un regard attendant, ce qui lui sembla étrange. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Parce que j'ai attendu sept mois ce moment et ça a faillit me tuer." Elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque qu'il s'enfuit mais à cet instant elle n'aurait pas pu s'en empécher si elle l'avait voulu. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son coup, le piégiant dans une grosse étreinte et murmura à son oreille les mots qu'elles avaient tant voulu lui dire. "Chris, je t'aime de tout mon coeur et peu importe quel âge tu as, tu es et tu seras toujours mon bébé, mon petit peanut. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ce soir. Et cela aurrait briser mon coeur dans un milliers de morceaux. Ne me quittes jamais, s'il te plaît."

Chris fut d'abord choqué pas son geste mais ses mots le touchèrent si profondément qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais la renier. Il la prise dans ses bras retournant l'étreinte. "Je t'aime aussi maman," murmura t-il. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce temps il se laissa l'aimer avec tout son coeur. Il n'était pas certain que tuer le démon qui l'avait tuée dans son future changerait son destin mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait de l'espoir.

Quand il se retira il regarda son père et il vut les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Chris acquiésa et Léo s'avanca enveloppant ses bras autour d'eux deux. Il rapprocha Chris près de lui et un peu de la culpabilité et de la peine qu'il supportait depuis des mois commença finalement à s'apaiser un tout petit peu. Son fils ne le haïssait pas et ils construisaient un futur ensemble. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

Paige et Phoebe étaient assises tous les deux sur le lit de Piper avec des larmes dans les yeux, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Paige se leva et s'approcha d'eux. "Je peux participer à cette petite séance câlins aussi? Je sais que je ne suis qu'une tante mais je pense que ça devrait compter pour quelque chose," demanda t-elle à Chris timidement.

Chris avait toujours aimé l'humour de sa tante et sa légèreté. A des moments comme celui là ça pouvait briser un moment tendu ou triste et les faire tous sourire. "Bon tu es une tante vraiment cool," admit il se retirant de l'étreinte de ses parents et il marcha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Après cela il se retira et fixa Phoebe qui était toujours assise sans rien dire sur le lit avec des larmes coulantes sur son visage. Chris trouva cela étrange. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait rentrée dans la conversation mais à la place elle était restée silencieuse comme une tombe. "Hum... Phoebe... tu ne as rien dire?" demanda t-il nerveusement.

Elle le regarda puis Paige, et puis Piper mais elle garda toujours sa bouche fermée. Paige fut la première à réaliser ce qui n'allait pas. "Oh mon Dieu, on a oublié. Uh.. Je sais que ça va être une requète assez étrange, Chris… mais uh… peux tu dire ton secret à voix haute?"

Chris regarda Paige comme si elle avait perdu la tête mais s'executa sans le moindre regret. "Je suis Christopher Perry Halliwell, fils de Piper et Léo et petit frère de Wyatt."

"Oh mon dieu," lacha finalement Phoebe. "Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais jeter un sort sur moi. Savez vous à quel point ces sept derniers mois ont été une torture pour moi ? Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre vous le réalise?"

Les yeux de Chris s'élargissèrent et il se recula un peu pensant que sa tante avait peut être perdu l'esprit.

"Excuse nous," répondit Paige, sa voix tombant dans le sarcasme. "Si tu te rapelles bien la formule était ton idée et tu l'a écrit toi-même."

"Attendez, vous lui avez jeté un sort... pour qu'elle ne puisse pas faire quoi?" demanda t-il surpris.

"Afin qu'elle ne révèle pas ton secret avant que tu ne le fasse," expliqua Piper reculant légèrement. Elle se rappellait qu'elle avait aidé à écrire la formule elle aussi.

Chris hocha la tête admirativement. "Je dois admettre. C'était probablement une bonne idée."

Phoebe se releva et marcha vers lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. "Ouai, tu dis ça maintenant, mais comment penses-tu que je me sentais quand je pensais que tu avais cessé d'exister juste devant mes yeux ? Je ne pensais pas que la peine s'effacerait un jour et puis pouf, tu réapparais." Elle n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre Chris. Elle avait juste tout gardé depuis si longtemps maintenant que ça devait sortir. "Mais je suis heureuse que tu as finalement décidé de rejoindre la famille, là où tu dois être." Sur ce elle le serra fort et après qu'il réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, et le fait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer, il lui rendit son étreinte.

"Je suis heureux que je l'ai fait aussi," murmura t-il, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait l'impression que les choses allaient dans son sens.

_A/N: __Et voilà. Tout le monde connaît tous les secrets. Enfin peut être. Il reste peut être des choses dans ma manche. __Vous n'avez pas tous pensé que c'était déjà la fin, si? Oh vous savez, l'auteur n'a pas oublié pour le pauvre Wyatt. Chris était juste le centre de l'attention de ces chapitres. Maintenant on change la cible et on cherche à deviner qui a changé Wyatt et pourquoi et comment on peut arranger les choses. Sans parler qu'il faut trouver qui essaye de tuer Chris et pourquoi. Croyez moi rien de ce que vous avez vu dans les épisodes à la télé ne va vous aider à répondre à ces questions. Du moins pour la plupart. Alors vos réactions ?_


	21. Chapter 21 : Nouvelle Direction

**A/N: **D'accord j'avoue, ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien posté... mais que dire si ce n'est pardon mais je fais de mon mieux?? Je n'ai pas toujours une grande envie de traduire... Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser tober, vos commentaires me reboustent à chaque fois, alors je vous remercie encore de votre patience et voilà la suite..

**Chapitre 21 Nouvelle Direction**

_Janvier 2004_

Chris était assis sur le vieux sofa confortable du grenier, regardant une liste de démon qu'ils avaient vaincus depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce temps. Il avait un crayon à la main, le tapotant contre ses dents alors qu'il fixait la feuille, essayant de deviner qu'est ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant. Quelle menace serait la plus évidente. Ils en avaient déjà vaincus tellement. Sa liste de possibilité diminuait. Il soupira frustré, jeta son bloc note sur le sol puis il se reposa contre le moelleux dossier du sofa en fermant ses yeux fatigués. "Note à moi même, dormir un moment dans les quatre prochains mois," murmura t-il.

"Je suis certaine que peu importe ce que le bloc note a fait, il est probablement désolé Chris," dit Piper depuis la porte, juste avant d'entrer.

Il leva les yeux et lui offrit un sourire penaud. Puis il ramassa le bloc, sachant qu'elle le ferait s'il ne le faisait pas. Il n'allait pas laisser une femme enceinte ramasser après lui, c'était certain. Même si c'était sa mère. Ça ne serait simplement pas cool du tout.

"Alors tu vas me dire ce qui t'ennuie?" demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa à côté de lui.

Depuis un mois, depuis que Chris avait appris qu'ils savaient qui il était, elle avait pensée que les choses marchaient très bien. Elle l'avait convaincu de déménager au Manoir, ce qui était pour elle une grande victoire, même s'il avait insisté pour rester dans le grenier plutôt que dans une des chambres en dessous. Il avait refusé de prendre la chambre de Phoebe ou de Paige même si elles l'avaient toutes les deux proposé, affirmant qu'il avait beaucoup moins d'affaires. Piper avait réalisé à quel point cela était vrai quand il ramena seulement deux sacs de vêtements. Il n'avait rien d'autre apparament. Il avait dit vouloir voyager léger comme excuse quand elle le questionna sur sa façon de vivre un peu spartiate.

Chris se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, essayant de décider comment dire ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, des lumières bleues et blanches illuminèrent l'espace devant eux. "Hey," Léo sourit en voyant que deux des trois personnes qu'il voulait le plus voir étaient là. Cependant, il regarda autour de lui en remarquant que Wyatt n'était pas là. "Où est Wyatt ?"

"Il fait une sieste, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller," répondit Piper, alors que Léo se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Chris tourna la tête embarrassé en roulant des yeux. Peu importe dans quel ligne de temps il était, c'était toujours aussi dégoutant de voir ses parents s'embrasser.

Léo finit d'embrasser Piper et pris place sur l'accoudoir du sofa près d'elle. "Alors quoi de neuf?" Il regarda sa femme et son fils comme s'il attendait quelque chose, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait aussi entousiaste que lui apparament.

"Bien Chris allait juste me dire ce qui le préoccupait," répondit Piper, tournant la tête pour regarder son fils.

Chris souria légèrement. "J'avais pensé que peut être tu aurais oublié," murmura t-il regardant droit devant lui. Il haïssait devoir admettre à ses parents qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur de calcul quand il avait décidé de revenir dans ce temps, mais la vérité devait être dite. "J'ai merdé," dit il sans les regarder.

"Excuse moi?" demanda Piper en fronçant les sourcils.

Léo n'avait non plus aucun idée de ce quoi il était en train de parler. Mais la peur que son fils se culpabilise pour quelque chose de nouveau l'ennuyait énormément. Chris prenait beaucoup trop de responsabilité sur ses épaules. "Chris, quoi que se soit on peut trouver une solution. Dis nous. Fais nous confiance pour t'aider."

Chris souria à son père et hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas encore habitué à se laisser épauler mais il essayait. "J'ai simplement toujours cru que je le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que quand j'aurais le démon qui a changé Wyatt, je le saurais et que je pourrais me détendre et me concentrer pour trouver un moyen de rentrer. Mais je commence à manquer de démons à suspecter. Et aucun n'a semblé être assez puissant pour être celui que je recherche." Il s'arrêta un moment, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisant ses mains devant lui afin qu'il puisse reposer son front dessus.

Piper pouvait voir la tension qui émanait de lui. Il était comme un morceau de métal qui était tiré trop fort et qui a tout moment pouvait se briser. Elle s'avança hésitante, plaçant une main sur le haut de son dos. Il ne fléchit pas à son toucher alors elle se dit qu'elle pouvait continuer et fit des cercles réconfortant entre ses épaules. Elle y sentit la tension et elle voulu la chasser, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ses inquiétudes et ses soucis n'étaient pas insignifiants. Elle et Léo se posaient les mêmes questions depuis ces dernières semaines mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient aborder le sujet avec Chris. Ils étaient tous deux inquiets de la manière dont il le prendrait s'il pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas foi en lui. Et ils avaient foi en lui. C'était juste que le reste du monde ne coopérait pas.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas vaincre tous les démons des Enfers. Et rendu à ce point là je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un démon. Et si je me trompais complètement et que ce soit quelque chose d'autre qui ait changé Wyatt ? Et si je nous avais fait simplement perdre notre temps ?" Il était si frustré. Quand il avait décidé de revenir dans ce temps ses plans paraissaient tellement fiables, mais à présent il n'en était plus sûr.

Piper se rapprocha, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui et lui dit la seule chose qu'elle pensait pourrait aider. "Oh bébé, tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Tu n'es pas parfait et tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne peux pas te culpabiliser pour ne pas encore avoir trouvé. Et nous trouverons. Un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ensemble."

Chris regarda sa mère et vu la foi qu'elle avait. Foi en ce qu'ils faisaient et foi en lui. En un sens c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'elle croyait en lui mais c'était aussi effrayant. Et s'il échouait ? Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. "Je souhaite seulement qu'il y ait un moyen pour moi de voir dans mon temps. Ainsi je pourrais dire si ce que j'ai fait ici a fait une différence. Peut être que j'ai changé des choses et que je ne le sais pas."

"Bien, pourquoi on ne se divise pas pour mieux se battre ?" suggéra Léo, une idée se formant dans son esprit.

"Qu'est ce que tu suggères, Léo?" demanda Piper curieuse.

"Se séparer en trois groupes. Phoebe et Paige peuvent rester ici et travailler sur les démons restant sur la liste de Chris. Ce sont tous des démons avec peu de pouvoirs et les filles ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes avec eux. Toi, Piper, tu peux prendre Wyatt et aller à l'école de magie pour faire des recherches. On ne sait jamais. La menace est peut être quelque chose que les Halliwell n'ont jamais encore rencontrés. Si c'est le cas tu trouveras peut être quelque chose à l'école de Magie. Et Chris et moi pouvons travailler sur une formule ou une potion pour essayer de voir dans son temps ou même pour y aller et revenir ici." Léo ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il voulait que Piper soit à l'école de Magie pour sa propre protection. S'il pensait qu'elle serait d'accord il la ferait s'y installer jusqu'à la naissance de Chris, mais il savait qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement.

Chris aimait l'idée. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Piper et ça le bloquait au Manoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'y avait l'habitude, afin d'être là si elle ou Wyatt avait besoin de protection. Il souria à son père et se leva. "Ça semble être une excellente idée. Parce que je vous le dit maintenant, si j'ai déjà eu le démon qui a changé Wyatt et que je ne le sais pas, je devrais rester coincé ici pour les quatorze prochaines années simplement pour le confirmer. Et même si j'aime passer du temps avec vous, ca risque de devenir un peu troublant pour mini-moi quand il commencera à me ressembler."

"Ouai, j'imagine. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et on pensait que tu étais déjà névrosé dans ton temps." Rétorca Piper lui offrant un sourire taquin.

Chris lui offrit sa meilleure imitation d'un de ses regards à elle. "Quel commédien. Quoi qu'il en soit, disons que nous faisons ça."

_Janvier 2027_

"Mon Seigneur, voici les rapports du jour," dit un puissant démon en s'agenouillant devant son maître attendant d'être autoriser à se relever.

Wyatt fixa les rapports dans sa main et secoua la tête dégouté. "Il continu encore," murmura t-il plus pour lui-même, puis il mentionna au démon de se lever. Galask était son plus grand serviteur et celui qu'il avait autorisé à contre-cœur à prendre la place de Chris comme second. Il était aussi le seul démon auquel il faisait confiance pour la tâche de réunir ces rapports là.

"Monsieur, il... qui ?" demanda Galask hésitant.

Wyatt n'avait pas réalisé que le démon l'avait entendu. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement dire au démon de s'occuper de ses affaires ou de ne pas assumer une telle confiance de son maître mais à la place il décida de le mettre dans la confidence de ce qui le préoccupait le plus. "Mon frère."

Le visage de Galask perdit toute ses couleurs à la mention du déshonoré plus jeune semblabe de son Seigneur. La totalité du monde démoniaque avait conclu que Wyatt avait tué son traite après leur dernière rencontre et la mort de la Phoenix. Mais s'il n'était pas mort alors où était-il et comment causait-il plus de nuisances pour le Seigneur Wyatt ? "Pardonne moi mon ignorance, Mon Seigneur, mais j'avais cru que votre frère était mort comme tous les autres de la lignée Halliwell." En disant cela le démon mentionna autour de lui. Ils se tenaient à l'endroit où était réunit toute la famille Haliwell dans le dans le plus vieux cimetière de la ville. Chaque jour, au crépuscule, Galask venait ici faire un rapport sur tous les démons que son Seigneur Wyatt demandait. Le rapport expliquait lesquels étaient toujours actifs et ceux qui avaient été vaincus dans la journée, habituellement c'était une liste très courte.

"Non, non mon frère a réussi à s'échapper de ma grippe et est reparti dans le temps pour essayer de changer les évènements passés. Il est la raison de ces rapports. Mais tu vois mon frère a fait une toute petite erreur de calcul. Il est persuadé que s'il change quelque chose, je ne deviendrai jamais qui je suis, mais sachant ce qu'il essaye de faire, j'ai jeté un sort qui me permettra de me souvenir des évènements qui se sont passés avant et ceux qu'il a changés." Wyatt détestait ne plus avoir de contrôle sur les actions de son frère. C'était énervant de regarder cette liste de démons et la voir diminuer tous les jours. Galask ne réalisait pas le nombre de serviteurs que Wyatt perdait à la chasse aux démons de son frère dans le passé. C'était stuppéfiant de voir la différence que son frère était en train de faire.

Galask fut surpris d'entendre cette information. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son Seigneur n'avait simplement pas envoyé plus de démons dans le passé pour tuer son arriviste de frère. "Et a-t-il fait de grands changements, mon Seigneur ?"

Wyatt décida qu'il avait probablement donné assez d'information à son second ce jour. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait habituellement. Il ne voulait pas avoir à tuer le démon parcequ'il en savait trop, mais il l'avait déjà fait. "Plus que je ne le voudrais, mais moins que ce qu'il pense sûrement. Bien moins. C'en est assez pour maintenant. Tu es congédié," commanda t-il et il envoya le démon ailleurs d'un mouvement de poignet.

Seul, il marcha à travers le cimetière jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne trois tombes qu'il visitait pesque tous les jours depuis que son frère était parti. Les tombes étaient partiellement recouvertes de mousse et laissaient visibles les traces du temps et de la négligence. Wyatt avait ordonné que le gardien laisse les trois tombes pour prouver au monde exterieur qu'il n'avait pas besoin des soeurs Haliwell pour être super. Elles étaient à oublier. Leur seul mémorial était le Manoir et c'était plus un mémorial de la lignée des Haliwell que celui des trois soeurs qui lui offrit ses plus grands triomphes. Wyatt voulait que le monde le vénère comme le plus fort des Haliwell qui n'ait jamais existé, même plus fort que les trois soeurs Haliwell. Et donc leurs derniers lieu de repos avait été laissé à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

_Wyatt __se souvenait toujours du jour où il avait surpris Chris essayant de nettoyer les tombes par lui même. __Il n'avait même pas remarqué quand Wyatt était apparut devant lui, la seule chose entre eux était la tombe de leur mère. _

"_Christopher, qu'est ce que tu pense être en train de faire?" demanda Wyatt de manière désinvolte alors qu'il s'appuya sur la pierre tombale de leur mère. _

_Chris leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son frère et Wyatt vu dans son regard plus de chagrin qu'il n'y avait vu durant les quatre ans qui suivirent leur décès. __"Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?" __Il était agenouillit devant la tombe de leur mère désherbant la pierre. Ses mains étaient couvertes de saleté et il avait même des tâches de terre sur ses joues. _

"_J'ai ordonné que ses tombes restent intouchées," dit Wyatt calmement, donnant l'opportunité à son frère de présenter des excuses et partir. _

_Mais Chris n'allait pas faire ça. Durant les trois ans qu'il avait passé sous la coupelle de son frère, il n'avait jamais cédé à aucun de ses souhaits. Il ne savait pas ce qui donnait à Wyatt la fausse impression qu'il commencerait maintenant. Il savait qu'il était imprudent avec sa propre vie mais il trouvait jour après jour de nouveaux moyens de défier l'autorité de son frère. Il fuguait de la maison de son frère aussi souvent que possible pour rendre visite à Grand père Victor avant que le cancer ne l'emporte et depuis pour rejoindre Bianca et même parfois pour rencontrer la Résistance. __Celles-ci étaient les fois les plus dangereuses. __Mais à chaque fois Wyatt envoyait simplement plus de démons le trouver et le ramener. Souvent il se demandait quand est ce que les ordres de Wyatt ne seraient plus de le ramener, mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé. "Tu as ordonné au gardien de ne pas toucher ces tombes, pas à moi," dit il en retirant un morceau de mousse de la tombe de sa mère. _

"_Et ça ne te donne pas un indice que je les veux comme cela?" demanda Wyatt, sa voix se tendant comprenant que son frère n'allant pas prendre la facilité._

_Chris se reposa sur ses hanches et essuya ses mains sur son jean en regardant autour de lui, comme si la présence de son frère ne faisait pas une grande différence pour lui. "Wyatt, tu es peut-être le maître de tout le mal dans ce monde, mais tu n'es pas mon maître ni celui de mon coeur," murmura t-il doucement. Il savait que s'il parlait plus fort sa voix allait craquer et il ne voulait pas que son frère confonde son chagrin avec de la peur. __Parcequ'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Plus maintenant. Il avait abandonnner la peur. __Ce n'était d'aucune utilité dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Pour survivre vous devez être sans peur et croire que vous êtes intouchables. Dans le monde de Wyatt la peur était un comodité qu'il était bien trop dangeraux de posséder. _

_Wyatt secoua la tête maintenant plus en colère par la défiance de son frère. Il fit un geste de main et par magie l'herbe que Chris avait retirée repoussa et de la mousse poussa du sol et couvrît toute la pierre tombale, pire qu'auparavant. "Je suis le maître de tout, petit frère. Même de la terre sur laquelle tu marches, du vent dans le ciel, et de l'eau des océans. Rappelle toi en." _

_Chris secoua la tête déçu et regarda son frère, s'avançant pour retirer un autre morceau de mousse de la pierre. __"Il fut un temps où tu les aimait, Wyatt. Qu'est ce qui a trasformé ton amour en haine?" _

_Wyatt gronda aux mots de son frère et actions et ensuite il fit un mouvement avec la main envoyant Chris à plusieurs mètres de la tombe contre une autre derrière lui. "Mais laisse cette putain de tombe tranquille Chris. _

_Sur ce Wyatt miroita vers une caverne vide dans les Enfers. Il s'assit au milieu de la caverne et se remémora le jour où il avait trouvé Chris tenant le corps de leur mère dans cette même caverne. Il l'avait aimé et les tantes aussi. Il s'en souvenait comme dans un rêve. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps et Chris était le seul qui lui restait. Pourquoi Chris ne comprenait pas que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour lui ? Ainsi il ne le perdrait jamais. __Oh il y avait eu leurs cousins. __Ils faisaient parti de leurs famille aussi mais il avait perdu leurs traces. __Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment d'importance pour lui. Juste Chris. Seulement Chris. __Eventuellement les autres avaient fait en sorte de se mettre sur le chemin de ses soldats et ils avaient péris tous commes tout ceux qui se tenaient sur son chemin devraient. __Mais pas Chris. Chris était souvent sur son chemin. Mais jamais Chris. _

Il savait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour son frère. Envoyer plus de démons après lui, peut être même y aller lui-même, mais il écartait cette idée. Non, il n'avait qu'à laisser son frère essayer du mieux possible de tout changer. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Pas les gros trucs. Pas les choses qui importaient le plus. Chris ne savait pas pourquoi Wyatt était qui il était. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il ne le saura jamais et les choses continueraient comme avant. "Désolé de te décevoir, ptit frère, mais un jour tu reviendras et cette fois je te garderai ici, là où tu es censé être, mais seulement après que tu ais appris la signification de la loyauté."

_A/N: Voilà pour ce chapitre, l'intrigue avance. Nouvelle direction pour l'histoire et chacun à quelque chose à faire. Merci de continuer à me lire et je vais faire mon possible pour vous faire attendr moins longtemps avant le prochain chapitre mais bon les exams approchent, je bosse en plus de mes cours et ya du déménagement de prévu donc un peu d'indulgence^^_


	22. Chapitre 22: le pouvoir des haliwell

**A/N:** Me revoilà, et non je n'étais pas morte juste trop occupé et atteinte d'une flemmingite aigue^^ Allez ne m'en voulez pas voilà la suite !! Et merci encore pour les reviews !!!

**Chapitre 22 Le Pouvoir des Halliwell **

"Okay, alors maintenant on se débrouille comment pour faire ça?" demanda Paige lassée alors qu'elles se préparaient à invoquer le troisième démon sur la liste de possibilités de Chris.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça va être simplement dégoutant," répondit Phoebe en essayant toujours de retirer les restes de démons de sa favorite paire de chaussures.

Paige était en train de mettre la touche finale à la potion dont elles avaient besoin pour le démon suivant. "Tu sais, on aurait pu écrire cette formule et Chris aurait pu être là à vaincre les démons."

Phoebe leva les yeux tristement vers sa sœur et soupira. "Paige, tu ne penses pas que Chris mérite une petite pause dans la chasse aux démons ? Combien de démons penses-tu qu'il ait vaincu depuis qu'il est là ?"

Paige n'y avait pas pensé, mais Phoebe avait raison. Chris ne semblait jamais prendre de pause. "Sans parler de ceux qu'il a probablement vaincu dans son temps. Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu sais quoi?" demanda t-elle tristement.

"Non, quoi?" Phoebe ne sentait pas habituellement les émotions de ses sœurs depuis qu'elles avaient pris la potion bloquant son pouvoir d'empathie des mois auparavant mais de temps en temps les émotions les plus fortes passaient à travers. A cet instant là elle sentit une grande tristesse de sa sœur.

"S'ils arrivent à faire cette formule et que nous découvrons que le futur est sauvé, cela voudra dire que Chris devra y retourner." Paige n'avait rien à rajouter. Phoebe comprit exactement où elle en venait.

"Il va me manquer aussi," murmura t-elle en marchant vers sa sœur puis la prit dans ses bras.

"On a seulement eu un mois avec lui étant notre neveu en fait. Je veux dire, on le savait avant mais on ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'on le savait. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le taquiner, ou simplement m'asseoir et apprendre à connaître le Chris qui n'est pas un chasseur de démons névrosé." Même dans le mois qu'ils avaient eu avec lui, Chris n'avait pas diminué la chasse aux démons et cela voulait dire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient c'était principalement sur des démons. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment parlé avec lui. Ils n'avaient vraiment jamais le temps de connaître qui il était.

"Paige, on a une vie entière pour aprendre à connaitre Chris. On va même influencer qui il deviendra," dit Phoebe et Paige sut qu'elle se référait à bébé Chris.

"Je le sais, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera la même chose. Je suis certaine que nous aimerons bébé Chris autant que nous aimons Chris mais il sera différent d'une certaine manière. Les choses que nous traversons affectent qui nous sommes et qui nous devenons. Bébé Chris n'aura pas à traverser des choses aussi dures que Chris, donc il ne sera pas affecté de la même manière." Paige avait beaucoup réfléchit sur tout ce changement du passé et avait conclut qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas le côté inconnu quand on fait des changements.

"Je n'aime pas trop penser à eux comme deux personnes différentes, Paige. C'est assez confus comme ça. Mais je sais que même si bébé Chris est différent, on verra ce Chris de nouveau dans vingt et quelques années. Je veux dire, rappelle toi ce que Léo a dit. Chris va retourner dans son temps avec les souvenirs qu'il a maintenant et ceux que bébé Chris aura." Aucun d'entre eux n'avait aimé cette idée. Ils détestaient le fait que Chris ait à se souvenir la douleur de son passé, mais ils pouvaient tous voir qu'il avait grandi en un homme bon malgré cela et s'il pensait qu'il pouvait gérer la connaissance de ce passé alors ils le supporteraient quand le temps arrivera et qu'il se confondra avec le nouveau Chris du futur.

"Je me demande si cela l'effraie. Savoir qu'il ne sera jamais capable d'oublier complètement son passé." Paige détestait l'idée, mais elle n'était pas Chris.

"Je suis sûr que oui," répondit Phoebe tristement. "Mais maintenant il faut qu'on retourne au boulot avant que le chef névrosé découvre qu'on flâne," ajouta t-elle.

"Ouai, on ne voudrait pas un nouveau sermon de notre neveu, hein?" Sur ce les filles commencèrent à réciter la formule pour invoquer le démon suivant.

Piper savait que ce n'était que ce n'était que pour la tenir occuper. Elle n'avait aucun doute que son mari et son fils l'avait envoyée à l'école de Magie pour l'éloigner du danger. Cela leur ressemblait bien de faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle devait admettre pour le sort de bébé Chris qu'elle se sentait vraiment plus en sécurité ici. Elle n'avait admis à aucun d'entre eux à quel point elle était terrifiée depuis qu'elle avait passé du temps avec le démon qui avait essayé de tuer son bébé. Cet évènement l'avait plus secoué que tout ce qu'elles avaient eu à faire face depuis qu'elles avaient le pouvoir des trois. Ça l'avait presque détruite quand elle perdue Prue mais elle avait réussit à aller de l'avant et à continuer sa vie malgré tout. Cela faisait toujours mal d'y penser mais elle l'avait accepté. Mais si elle avait perdu son enfant aux mains de ce démon, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas eut de machine arrière. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de contiuer. Oh elle aurait survécu. Elle l'aurait dû pour Wyatt, mais elle en aurait fini avec la magie pour toujours. Elle avait perdu sa mère et sa sœur à cause de la magie mais elle n'aurait jamais toléré de perdre son enfant aussi.

Mais elle devait continuer de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas perdu Chris. Il était sain et sauf et elle ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il le reste. Donc si ca voulait dire rester faire ce genre de travail à l'école de Magie alors elle le ferait.

"Piper, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais là," résonna une voix d'homme derrière son dos. Elle se retourna pour trouver Gidéon se tenant à la porte de la bibliothèque.

"Gidéon, bonjour. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas que je sois là. Je dois faire quelques recherches, si vous êtes d'accord," demanda t-elle cordialement. Elle devait se rappeler que même si c'était un fondateur, il les avait aidé plusieurs fois auparavant.

"Je n'y vois absolument aucune objection. Léo est l'un de mes amis les plus chers et chaque membre de sa famille est plus que le bienvenu dans mon école et toute la connaissance qu'on peut y trouver leur est disponible," répondit Gidéon avec un grand sourire. "Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ?"

Piper ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle savait que Léo avait presque tout raconté à son ami et mentor sur ce qui se passait dans leurs vies en ce moment. Avec le secret de Chris révélé Léo avait finalement décidé de demander conseil au fondateur dans lequel il avait confiance. "Et bien la vérité est que Chris et Léo pensent que peut être notre supposition que ce soit un démon qui ait changé Wyatt était peut être un peu trop étroite d'esprit. Donc j'ai besoin de chercher d'autres options. D'autres créatures magiques ou autres. Ils pensent que peut être je trouverais quelque chose ici."

Gidéon croisa les bras et passa ses doigts le long de son menton comme s'il était très concentré. "C'est une théorie intéressante. Une que je n'avais pas considéré moi même. Ils sont peut être sur quelquechose là. Je serais heureux de vous aider à trouver les livres que vous cherchez."

"J'apprécierai grandement, Gidéon," dit Piper reconnaissante.

Ils cherchèrent et trouvèrent plusieurs livres que Piper puisse parcourir mais ensuite Gidéon s'excusa, expliquant qu'il avait besoin de voir les autres fondateurs sur d'autres problèmes. Piper le remercia de son aide et il s'éclipsa. "Peut être que tous les fondateurs ne sont pas si mal," songea t-elle puis elle repartie à sa lecture.

"Chris, je pense vraiment que si on combine une potion avec une formule du pouvoir des trois on devrait être capable d'ouvrir un portail afin de voir à travers," suggéra Léo en s'asseyant sur le canapé près de son fils dans le salon. Chris avait un crayon et un papier dans la main et essayait de trouver un bon moyen d'écrire une formule.

"Je dirais que je devrais simplement réécrire la formule que j'ai utilisé pour revenir dans le passé et retourner dans mon temps," suggéra Chris. Il savait que ce serait plus simple qu'essayer de créer un portail où l'on peut voir à travers à temps.

Leo remua la tête en ne regardant pas Chris. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'était pas prêt que Chris s'en aille. Il savait qu'il était égoïste, mais bon... Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps avec son fils et si Chris arrive dans le futur et que les choses aient changé pour le mieux Chris n'allait pas revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Chris. Ca ne serait pas bien et ce serait très égoïste de sa part. Alors il opta pour une autre raison qui le dérangeait autant. "Chris, je ne suis pas très pour cette solution. Si les choses n'ont pas changées, ton frère sera peut être là à t'attendre. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre comme ça."

Chris comprenait les peurs de son père. Il savait aussi que Wyatt serait là. Un portail temporel était assez de perturbations dans la magie pour que Wyatt le sente le moment où il s'ouvrira dans son temps. "Très bien. On va essayer une fenêtre dans le temps d'abord. Au moins Wyatt ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour venir ici. Je me demande s'il a trouvé comment reconstruire la formule de voyage dans le temps que j'ai pris quand je suis parti ? Tu penses que s'il avait réussi il serait venu et aurait essayé par lui-même de me ramener. Peut être qu'il n'a pas encore essayé ?" Chris haussa les épaules à cette idée mais quelque chose lui disait que Wyatt n'attendrait pas éternellement. Mais après il réfléchit pour ajouter, "Je vais prendre de l'avance et récrire la formule de voyage dans le temps aussi, juste au cas où les choses sont arrangés dans mon temps."

Léo ignora la dernière phrase. Il ne voulait toujours pas considérer cette option. Il devait tout de même poser une question même si c'était un sujet très sensible pour eux. "Chris, si Wyatt venait dans notre temps, est ce que tu penses qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit pour faire du mal à sa famille ?" c'était une question qui avait grandit en Léo tous les jours depuis qu'il avait appris que Wyatt serait du côté du mal sauf s'ils l'en empêchaient. Est-ce que Wyatt considèrerait de tuer ses tantes ou même sa mère pour les empêcher de le changer ?

Chris ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il voulait dire non, qu'il n'avait jamais vu Wyatt faire du mal à un membre de leur famille, mais la vérité était que plusieurs de leurs cousins étaient morts aux ordres de son frère. Sans mentionner le nombre de fois où Wyatt avait fait souffrir Chris. "J'aimerai pouvoir dire non..." il ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était simplement douloureux de trop le considérer. "Je suis désolé."

Léo pouvait sentir la détresse de son fils sur ce sujet. "Tu sais, Chris, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Je sais que ton passé a été très difficile pour toi." Léo souhaitait qu'il y ait un moyen pour Chris de s'ouvrir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé des moments douloureux de la vie de la Chris. Chris les avait évités à tout prix. Mais était-ce le mieux pour lui ? Léo ne le pensait pas.

Chris s'assit en restant immobile et pensa à ce que venait de dire son père. Son père lui offrait tellement mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Il ravala sa salive difficilement et fixa la table devant lui, ne regardant pas son père. "J'aimerai vraiment papa," dit il doucement, "mais je ne le peux pas."

La tête de Léo tomba légèrement et il acquiesça doucement, vaincu. "D'accord, Chris, je comprends."

Chris pouvait entendre la peine dans la voix de son père et il se tourna vers lui. "Comprend moi bien, papa. J'adore te parler. Et je te fais confiance sur tout ce que je dis. C'est juste que... ben je ne peux simplement pas penser à tout ça maintenant. J'ai peur que si je commence et que je me laisse trop enveloppé dans cela, j'ai peur d'oublier pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je ne peux jamais abandonner. Et des fois quand je commence à trop réfléchir à tous mes mauvais souvenirs ça devient très tentant de dire que c'est trop dur et de partir. En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti au Tribunal. Je n'aime pas ressentir ce genre de choses."

Chris n'avait as mentionné le Tribunal depuis le jour où ils lui avaient dit la vérité. Il n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il avaient vu ou même comment ces choses les avaient affecté. Et Léo n'avait pas essayé d'en parler non plus. Il avait conclu que ce sujet le mettait trop mal à l'aise pour en parler. "On t'a donné envie d'abandonner et de partir, hein ?" demanda t-il réalisant à quel point ils avaient poussé Chris. Chris était fort et il était résistant. Léo avait commencé à le voir comme la personne la plus droite qu'il n'ait jamais connu mais d'apprendre que son fils avait voulu abandonner plutôt que de faire face à la peine qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, c'était quelque chose de difficile à digérer.

Chris ne voulait pas que son père se culpabilise. "C'était juste sur le moment. Cela m'atteignais. C'est probablement une bonne chose que j'ait perdu connaissance à ce moment là. Quand je me suis réveillé les choses étaient différentes, c'était comme si une partie du poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules."

"Je souhaite toujours qu'on ne t'ai pas fait ça Chris. Particulièrement les choses que j'ai faites. Tu mérites tellement mieux, et pas seulement parceque tu es de la famille. Tu mérites mieux pour la personne que tu es et pour les choses que tu faisais pour nous aider. Aucun d'entre nous n'a pu voir au-delà de ses soupsons pour le voir. Je suis désolé, Chris." Léo n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de s'excuser auprès de Chris pour toutes les mauvaises choses, alors maintenant il voulait prendre le temps et être certain de le faire avant que Chris ne les quitte pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste quelques tensions résiduelles entre eux dans le futur.

Chris considéra arrêter son père. Il ne voulait pas que son père ait l'impression de lui devoir une explication ou une excuse. Il voulait juste qu'il soit son père et qu'il reste comme il était maintenant quand il sera temps pour lui d'être un père pour petit Chris. Ca serait assez pour Chris. Mais il comprenait aussi la culpabilité que son père trainait tout le temps, et un peu de cette culpabilité devait être appaisé et le seul moyen était qu'il lui dise qu'il lui pardonnait. Une fois que son père eut terminé il lui offrit un de ses sourires éblouissants qui étaient si rare. "Papa, on est cool. Reste comme tu es avec moi c'est tout, d'accord."

Leo était impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle Chris accepta son excuse et lui pardonna. Mais il réalisa que quelque part, au fond de lui, Chris avait toujours voulu lui pardonner, même quand il était furieux contre lui. Il avait toujours cherché l'amour de son père et son approbation. C'était si triste qu'il ait à remonter le temps avant sa naissance pour le gagner. "Je te le mromets Chris. Je tiendrais toujours autant à toi qu'aujourd'hui."

"C'est tout ce que je peux demander. Maintenant tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait finir cette formule avant que Phoebe et Paige nous accuse de nous relacher ?" demanda t-il en pensant que c'était assez ironique. Habituellement c'était lui qui les accusait de cela.

Ils se réunirent tous dans le grenier pendant que Léo alla chercher Piper à l'ecole de Magie.

"Es tu nerveux?" demanda Phoebe à Chris. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se mordillait la lèvre infèrieur nerveusement. Il se tenait debout, fixant le mur où il venait de dessiner une version plus petite du Triquetra. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire plus grand pour juste voir à travers.

"Peut être un peu," répondit il en se tournant vers elle. Tout reposait sur ce jour. Les choses pouvaient bien tourner mais elles pouvaient aussi très mal tourner. Et s'il n'avait rien changé ? Cette pensée le dévastait.

"Hey, ne t'inquiète pas trop. On ne perd pas espoir," dit Phoebe d'un ton encourageant.

Paige s'était rapproché pour se joindre à la conversation. "Chris, si tu as réussi et que le futur est sauvé est ce que tu vas repartir tout de suite ?" Elle ne put s'empécher de poser la question. Phoebe lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. "Quoi ? Je veux savoir !"

Chris regarda sa tante et sourit. "J'aimerai pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Paige. Mais j'ai peur que plus je reste plus il y a de chances que je change autre chose dans le futur et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences plus dramatiques."

Paige parut alors nostalgique. "Je comprends. Je pense simplement que tu pourrais me manquer. Je veux dire, qui me forcera à bouger mes fesses et à partir à la chasse aux démons, à toute heure de la nuit et du jour, après que tu sois parti ?"

Chris secoua la tête à ce faux commentaire. "Je suis certain que tu survivras. Et tu me manqueras aussi." Il réalisa que ce genre de plaisanterie était ce dont il avait besoin pour calmer ses nerfs. Et elle ne réalisait jamais qu'elle l'aidait, c'était le meilleur côté de sa tante Paige. Elle trouvait toujours comment lui remonter le moral sans vraiment essayer.

À ce moment Léo et Piper apparurent. Il vit que les yeux et le nez de Piper étaient un peu rouges. Léo s'était porté volontaire pour lui annonçer que si le portail leur montrait ce qu'ils voulaient Chris partirait. Chris marcha vers elle et elle le serra fort dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas juste," murmura t elle.

Il se retira de ses bras et la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais il ne demanda rien. "Je suppose que je n'ai jamais pensé à ton départ," murmura t elle sans le laisser partir.

"Je suis désolé, maman," dit il en la serrant fort. "Mais ne nous avançons pas trop. Je n'irai peut être nul part pour l'instant." Tout le monde espérait que les choses aient changé mais aucun d'entre eux ne nierait qu'avoir Chris là un peu plus longtemps serait bien aussi.

Phoebe se tenait près de la table au milieu de la pièce et relisait la formule que Chris avait écrite. "Chris, pas que j'essaye de te dire quoi faire mais cette formule n'est pas exactement vraie."

Chris s'éloigna de sa mère en roulant des yeux. Phoebe paraissait toujours tout savoir quand il s'agissait des formules. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de la contredire. "Change simplement ce qui a besoin d'être changé, Phoebe." Il soupira tout en sortant la fiole de potion de sa poche de jean.

Phoebe fit quelques rapides changements et rejoigna ses soeurs devant le Triquetra. Chris tendit à Paige la potion et se recula pour attendre.

"Très bien, allons y," dit Piper en regardant une fois la formule.

Paige lança la potion contre le mur et elles commencèrent à réciter la formule.

_Pour voir dans le futur  
Nous le pouvoir des trois  
Appelons dans la lignée des Haliwell  
Le pouvoir le plus puissant_

_Montre nous en cette nuit noire  
Montre nous ce dont nous avons besoin  
Offre nous la vue  
Pour que de nouveaux souvenirs puissent être libérés _

_Peut importe le passage utilisé  
Qui traverse le temps  
Envoie nous un message du futur  
Que les secrets soient dévoilés_

Chris avait écouté la formule et avait froncé les sourcils pendant un moment aux changements que Phoebe avait fait mais une fois que le Triquetra commença à s'illuminer il ne pensa plus à autre chose. Ca avait marché. Mais ensuite ses yeux s'équarquillèrent en surprise alors que le symbole semblait s'agrandir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi grand que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour voyager dans le temps. Il resta bouche béé quand il réalisa ce ce qui se passait. Puis la partie de la formule qui l'avait dérangé lui fit un déclic. "Oh non. Phoebe, qu'elle est la quatrième ligne déjà?"

Elle le ragarda confuse mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre une sombre silhouète apparu au centre du Triquetra et l'homme arborait un sourire suffisant quand il marcha sur le sol du grenier. "Quel geste courageux, Chris. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça."

Tout le monde dans la pièce resta silencieux, fixant la silhouète familière du futur. Chris ferma les yeux un moment exaspéré. "En fait c'était pas mon idée, Wy. Tu peux remercier Phoebe pour ça." Il regarda de travers vers sa tante, qui semblait dire 'qui moi?'. "Tante Phoebe, je te présente le pouvoir le plus puissant de la lignée Haliwell."

"Oh," fut tout ce qu'elle put dire mais ensuite elle décida de se défendre malgré tout. "Tu as dit que je pouvais changer la formule."

Wyatt avait commencé à rire et le son de son rire les gela jusqu'aux os. "Donc, maitenant que vous m'avez ici, qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec moi?" demanda t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un air suffisant et satisfait sur son visage. Il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait vraiment faire quoi que ce soit qui le blesserait et il trouvait cela assez amusant qu'ils aient fait une si grosse gaffe. Ce côté de sa famille lui avait en quelque sorte manqué. Ce côté qui semblait presque inapte quand il s'agissait de faire les choses bien.

Piper et Léo étaient tous deux cloués sur place sous le choc et Chris cherchait desespérement une idée mais Paige fut la première à réagir. "Crystaux," cria t-elle et elle fit un geste en direction de Wyatt. Les crystaux de protection qu'elle gardait toujours dans une boîte au grenier sortirent et encerclèrent Wyatt formant une barrière entre lui et eux.

Il ne sembla pas impressionné par son geste. "Content de te revoir aussi, tante Paige."

_A/N: Et voilà l'arrivée de Wyatt…_

J'espère franchement que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour la suite… encore désolé et bonnes vacances à tous


	23. Chapitre 23: Se mettre en colère

**Chap****itre 23 Se mettre en colère**

"Qu'est ce que nous venons de faire?" demanda Piper d'une voix paniquée. Comment les choses avaient elles si mal tournées ? Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait son fils ainée. Elle pouvait voir certains traits de son bébé dans l'homme en face d'elle, mais la froideur dans ses yeux la pétrifiait.

"Et bien, mère. Ne veux-tu pas accueillir ton fils à bras ouverts ?" demanda Wyatt, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Il ne bougeait pas du tout. Il se tenait simplement là, comme si ce n'était qu'un petit désagrément pour lui.

Léo se rapprocha de Piper avec un air protecteur. "Chris, je ne comprends pas comment ça c'est passé. La formule que nous avons écrite devait simplement ouvrir une fenêtre sur le temps."

Wyatt se tourna vers son père et un air étrange traversa son visage pendant un instant. "Chris, est ce que papa te demande vraiment ton avis pour quelque chose? Et bien quel changement n'est ce pas ?"

Chris lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora. "Quand Phoebe a appelé le pouvoir le plus puissant de la lignée Haliwell, la formule n'a pas différencié dans quelle ligne de temps, donc il a ajusté et a envoyé un messager, pour parler, dans notre temps. Quelqu'un qui serait capable de révéler tous les secrets du futur."

"Oh mon Dieu. Chris, je suis si désolé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça ferait ça." Dit Phoebe en se couvrant la bouche avec ses deux mains. Elle avait fait de sacrés erreurs dans son temps en écrivant des formules mais jamais aussi catastrophique.

"C'est rien, Phoebe. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais du jeter un œil sur la formule avant que vous ne la récitiez. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu arais remarqué." Chris n'allait pas commencé à jeter des pierres et il savait aussi à quel point Phoebe était fière de sa capacité à écrire des formules. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde confiance en elle. Mais plus que tout, ils devaient rester concentré sur le plus gros problème. Ils avaient une situation très sérieuse à arranger.

Il avait bien remarqué que Wyatt était toujours maléfique. Cette partie de sa mission était un échec pour l'instant. Il était déçu pour peu dire. Mais ils devaient toujours trouver un moyen de savoir s'il avait changé quelque chose d'autre. Il se demandait vraiment si oui ou non le fait de tuer le démon qui avait tué sa mère dans le futur allait faire une différence. "Alors, Wyatt, comment sont les choses dans notre temps ?"

Wyatt lui offrit un sourire narquois. "Je pari que tu aimerais savoir, n'est ce pas ?" demanda t-il à son frère. "Tu sais, tu as commis une erreur petit frère."

Chris fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation. Quel genre d'erreur pouvait donner à Wyatt de quoi se réjouir autant. "Je vois que tu meurs d'envie de te réjouir de quelque chose. Vas y et fais le."

"Tu penses que tu changes le futur et que je ne verrai pas la différence hein? Que je continuerai ma vie comme si rien ne manquait. Ne compte pas là-dessus petit frère." Wyatt fit un large sourire. Quand Chris ne répondit pas il continua. "Te rappelles tu ce petit sort que maman et les tantes ont utilisé quand les Nettoyeurs ont essayé de m'effacer? Celui qui leur permettait de se souvenir de moi et recommencer la journée." Wyatt fit une pause pour laisser le temps à Chris pour digérer. "Je l'ai réécrit, et c'était si simple tu sais. Maintenant j'ai mes deux mémoires, l'originale et celle que tu as changé. C'est assez drôle de voir tes tentatives pitoyables pour changer le temps. Et crois moi, elles sont pitoyables."

Chris palît. Wyatt savait exactement ce qui avait changé ou non et c'était exactement ce que Chris voulait savoir. "Alors dis moi ce qui a changé."

Wyatt se renfrogna et regarda autour de lui, ne s'embettant même pas à répondre.

Chris comprit que son frère allait rester muet et il sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose. C'était un jeu dangereux, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Il s'avança à quelques centimètres d'où Wyatt était emprisonné et fit un léger signe de tête à son père. Léo le suivit et ils finirent l'un à côté de l'autre. "Bien, papa, tu étais curieux de savor à quoi il ressemblait vraiment quand on en parlait plus tôt. Voilà ta chance de voir et de t'en faire ta propre opinion."

Léo fut choqué par les mots. Qu'est ce que Chris essayait de faire? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer mais il décida de suivre son fils, ayant confiance en lui pour savoir comment gérer son frère. Il avait vingt et quelques années d'expérience en plus que lui dans ce domaine. "Alors c'est le maître du mal dans ton temps ?" demanda Léo, pas vraiment certain de comment Chris voulait qu'il le joue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris puis refixa Wyatt, croisant les bras sur son torse et penchant la tête comme s'il regardait un spectacle très intéressant.

Chris souria. Son père faisait exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il se rapprocha même de Léo afin que leurs épaules se touchent presque. "C'est pas étonnant que je voulait retourner dans le passé pour changer les choses, hein ?" Il se pencha plus près de son père comme s'ils conspiraient tous les deux. Il savait exactement comment cela affecterait son frère.

"Ouaw, on est copain maintenant?" la voix de Wyatt était pleine de méchanceté, voyant à quel point son frère et son père semblait être proche maintenant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Pourquoi on ne le serait pas? C'est mon père nan ?" demanda Chris en tapant d'une main sur l'épaule de son père.

Léo comprit finalement où Chris voulait en venir. Wyatt avait toujours protégé Chris de lui, et maintenant Chris agissait comme s'il n'a plus besoin de Wyatt pour ça. Ça le rendrait peut être assez en colère pour qu'il perde son sang-froid. Léo fit un grand sourire à Chris, plein de joie et de fierté pour son fils. "Et je le serais toujours." Ce n'était pas dur de voir l'affection sur le visage de Léo pour son plus jeune fils.

Wyatt montra presque les dents devant cet échange. Chris ne l'avait pas seulement trahit en revenant pour essayer de changer les choses, mais maintenant il était en plus du côté de la seule personne qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme un ennemi commun. Après toutes les fois où Wyatt avait protégé Chris du mauvais traitement de leur père… C'en était trop à supporter. "Tu es si naïf Chris. Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela, te laisser berner par ses mots doux." Il lança ensuite des boules d'energie contre la barrière qui l'entourait. La cage de crystal absorbait l'énergie mais ils savaient tous que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre un sorcier aussi puissant que Wyatt.

"Ooups, pas exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit." Dit Chris alors que lui et Léo reculèrent légèrement.

"Est ce que vous essayez de l'énerver?" demanda Piper plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

Chris legarda Léo et ils haussèrent tous les deux légèrement les épaules. "Hum, en quelque sorte," répondit il.

"Je pense que ça marche." Dit Paige en se rapprochant du sofa à l'autre bout du grenier, emmenant Piper avec elle. Elle voulait être prête à plonger pour se protéger au cas où la cage de Crystal se briserait.

"On doit trouver un moyen de le garder sous contrôle, le temps d'avoir les réponses que nous voulons." Soumis Léo.

"Bonne idée. Pourquoi tu n'en trouve pas un?" commenta Phoebe, puis elle rejoignit ses soeurs près du sofa.

Chris regarda Léo alors qu'il eut une idée qui pourrait marcher à leur avantage. "Papa, le Tribunal". Il espérait que son père comprenne à quoi il se référait. "Tu sais là où on était il y a 8 mois." Léo le regarda confus pendant un moment puis une compréhension silencieuse passa entre eux. Léo acquiésa et lui et Chris avancèrent de manière décontractée vers la cage de crystal qui contenait à peine Wyatt. Chacun d'entre eux se tenait d'un côté de la cage et regardait Wyatt de façon désinvolte.

"Vous savez, vous ne pourrez pas me garder là pour toujours, nan?" demanda Wyatt avec ce sourire confiant et sournois, qui était autant un sourire qu'un grognement de dents, alors qu'il fit une pause dans son attaque contre la cage.

"Peut être qu'on en aura pas besoin," répondit Chris en lancant de nouveau un regard à Léo. A ce moment Chris brisa la cage par la téléquinésie juste au même moment où Léo s'avança, aggripant Wyatt et s'éclipsa. Chris les suivit immédiatement.

Les trois soeurs restèrent silencieuses sous le choc, de l'autre côté du grenier. Piper se tourna vers Paige attrapant son bras. "Dépèche, suis les." Phoebe eut à peine le temps d'attraper l'autre bras de sa sœur alors qu'elles partirent après les hommes de leur famille.

Léo et Wyatt apparurent en premier dans la chambre du Tribunal et Léo lança immédiatement un appel silencieux, ne lachant jamais son emprise sur son fils, qui semblait sidéré. Quatre têtes flottantes apparurent dans les airs au-dessus de la chambre, surprises. "J'ai encore besoin du Tribunal. La même chose que l'année dernière." Demanda Léo, les membres du Tribunal acquiésèrent et disparurent.

À cet instant Cris apparut, suivit de près par les sœurs. Wyatt libéra son bras de son père. "Grave erreur, maintenant je suis libre." Il leva ses mains s'attandant à ce qu'une boule d'énergie se forme mais rien n'apparut. "Quoi !" braya t-il de rage, essayant de miroiter mais rien ne se passa. "Où sont mes pouvoirs ?"

Léo croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air suffisant. "Tu n'en a pas, au moins jusqu'à minuit. Je dirais que c'est d'ici une heure ou plus." Ce n'était pas autant de temps que ce qu'ils avaient eu avec Chris mais cela devrait être suffisant. Quelle ironie comme même. Ils se retrouvaient là où tout avait commencé.

Piper fit un mouvement avec ses bras pour tester ses pouvoirs et là encore, rien ne se produisit. "Ouai, mais comme la dernière fois, on en a pas non plus."

Le sourire suffisant s'effaca des lèvres de Léo. Il n'avait pas songé à stipuler ce changement. Sa seule pensée avait été de contenir son fils.

Wyatt sembla dessiner ce sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres, et, immédiatement il lança son poing dans la machoire de son père, le faisant tomber plus loin. Il aurait continué son attaque mais Chris se mit devant lui, les deux mains sur le torse de son frère. "Non, Wyatt ! Je te laisserai pas le blesser."

Les filles s'étaient dirigées vers Léo et essayaient de l'aider à se relever alors qu'il serrait sa machoire qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

Wyatt regarda Chris l'air confus. "Après tout ce que ce batard t'a fait, tu vas comme même le protéger."

Chris et Léo tressaillirent tous les deux à ces mots. Léo ressenti encore l'écrasant sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait découvert que Chris était son fils. Chris, d'un autre côté, remua simplement la tête, reculant légèrement, ne voulant pas être si près de son frère. "Ce n'est pas le même homme, Wyatt." Cela avait mis du temps pour Chris pour le réaliser mais depuis les huits derniers mois Léo lui avait prouvé qu'il ne l'était pas et qu'on pouvait compter sur lui n'importe quand et plus que cela, Chris savait à quel point son père l'aimait et c'était plus que ce qu'il avait oser rêver.

"Il n'est simplement pas encore devenu cet homme. Attends et tu verras. Peu importe les changements ici, l'histoire se répetera. Il n'a pas le choix." Il en savait tellement plus que Chris mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il révèle ce qu'il avait appris. Il fut un temps il en aurait parler avec Chris avec plaisir, mais vu qu'il l'avait trahit. Non, Chris peut continuer à penser qu'il sait ce qu'il en ait dans leur monde et Wyatt gardera ses secrets pour lui même.

Chris connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque et d'une manière il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que Wyatt ne disait pas. "Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?" demanda t-il en marchant à nouveau vers son frère, se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il devait lever un peu les yeux mais il fixa son frère droit dans les yeux et il ne détournerait pas le regard, le défiant de faire quelque chose.

Wyatt n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère était vraiment en train de le défier physiquement. Ce n'était tellement pas ce qu'il avait été habitué avec son frère. Chris l'avait toujours défié mais c'était plus d'une façon psychologique, pas physique. "Chris, je suis plus fort que toi et je pourrais ballayer le sol avec toi quand tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs. Ne me teste pas !" mis en garde Wyatt.

"Wyatt, il ya quelques années je ne l'aurais même pas considéré. Mais j'ai beaucoup plus de raisons de me battre nan?" Chris savait que ça sonnait comme de la fausse bravoure mais il pensait chaque mot.

"Chris, faits attention," dit Piper inquiète. Elle pouvait voir à quel point Wyatt paraissait plus fort et elle n'allait pas se mentir à elle-même en croyant que Wyatt allait épargner son frère.

"Ca va aller, Piper," répondit Chris sans réaliser qu'il était retombé dans la vieille habitude de l'apeller par son prénom plutôt que maman.

"Tu ne peux toujours pas l'appeller maman à ce que je vois," se moqua Wyatt. C'était une des blessures de Chris dont il était certain resterait toujours à vif et douloureuse.

Chris remua la tête à cette tentative pitoyable de le blesser. Cela faisait toujours mal de penser à Piper comme sa maman mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à gérer cette douleur. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Wy. Maman et moi allons très bien."

Piper ne put s'empécher de sourire à cette phrase. À chaque fois que Chris l'appellait maman c'était comme une musique à ses oreilles. Après sept mois de prière pour entendre ce mot cela là stoppait toujours. Mais elle aimait l'entendre.

"Et bien, et bien. Il y a un petit plus d'un an quand tu es parti tu étais prêt à craquer complètement dès qu'un d'entre eux était mentionné. Les choses doivent bien aller dans ce temps," Wyatt avait décidé qu'une petite torture morale avant la peine physique serait à l'ordre du jour.

"Les choses changent," fut tout ce que Chris était prêt à répondre, ne tombant pas dans le piège de son frère.

"Donc, tu a surmonté leurs morts?" demanda Wyatt de façon désinvolte, espérant entendre certaines réactions.

Chris eut l'impression qu'un couteau avait été planté dans son coeur. Il avait espéré et prier qu'il avait changé cela. Chris put aussi lire la déception dans sa famille autour de lui. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas donner à Wyatt plus de moyens pour le tourmenter. "Je suis bon pour surmonter les choses, hein?"

"Oh mais eux. Tu ne leur a pas dit qu'ils sont morts à ton quatorzième anniversaire?" D'après leurs réactions Wyatt n'était pas certain s'ils savaient ou non.

Paige compris ce que Chris faisait et décida d'aider. "Désolé de percer ta bulle, mais on le savait déjà," dit Paige de manière non chalante. "Cela n'arrivera pas. Chris et Léo s'en chargeront."

"Chris, je suis surpris que tu ai dévoilé cela, avec les conséquences futures et tout," dit Wyatt surpris mais son visage indiquait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que le reste d'entre eux.

"J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix," répondit Chris en regardant vers le reste de sa famille. Il remarqua qu'ils baissèrent tous en quelque sorte les yeux, comme embarassé.

"Est ce qu'on a déjà dit qu'on était désolé, Chris?" demanda faiblement Phoebe.

Chris lui souria simplement. "Tu sais qu'il n'y a plus de problème là dessus, tante Phoebe." Lui assura t-il.

"Je pari que c'est une histoire très interessante. Je me demande à quel point ils t'ont tourmentés depuis que tu es arrivé ici." Wyatt avait vu la tension entre Chris et sa famille mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait causé. "De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'imprtance. Puisque cela va se reproduire. Et aucun d'entre vous ne peut l'en empécher." Dit Wyatt froidement souriant à son petit frère.

"Je peux," souligna Léo. Il s'était remis sur pied mais serrait toujours sa machoire. Il devait admettre que Wyatt frappait beaucoup plus fort que Chris. "Je le sais maintenant, et quand Chris m'appellera il n'y aura aucune hésitation."

Le sourire de Wyatt s'élargit. "Tu penses ?"

Chris commencait à avoir un mauvais présentiment sur tout ça. Wyatt savait définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. Ils se tenaient sur un des carreaux adjacant le carreau centrale, Wyatt ayant son dos tourné vers celui-ci. C'était une chance mais Chris savait qu'il devait la prendre. "Wyatt, quel secret me dissimule tu ?" demanda t-il, puis il poussa son frère vers le carreau central.

Wyatt fut choqué pendant quelques secondes mais aussitôt qu'il se remit il commença à s'avancer afin d'attaquer son frère, mais à ce moment là une image fut projeté au dessus de lui et il du bouger afin de ne pas être au milieu. Il la regarda sous le choc réalisant que c'était l'un de ses souvenirs.


	24. Chapitre 24: Les Raisons

A/N: Nouveau chapitre, enfin^^ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez…

**Chap****itre 24 Les raisons **

_Un an plus jeune, et peut être un tout petit peu moins en colère contre tout, Wyatt se tenait au sommet du Golden Gate Bridge. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il était aisé de voir qu'il marmonnait une formule. En quelques secondes cinq silhouettes apparurent sur le pont devant lui, puis son bouclier apparut, les englobant tous. _

"_Wyatt, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Léo, confus de voir quatre des fondateurs qu'il avait connu depuis tellement d'années être là à ses côtés sur le pont. _

_Un des fondateurs, Zola d'après ce que croyait Wyatt, tenta de s'éclipser mais il se retrouva tout de suite repoussé contre le pont. __"Qu'est ce que…?" _

"_Aucun d'entre vous ne peut partir. J'ai ajusté mon bouclier pour qu'il retienne les gens en même temps qu'il en empêche d'y entrer._ _Donc appeler de l'aide ne vous aidera pas non plus. Et n'essayez pas de m'attaquer. Je suis assez puissant pour vous renvoyer vos attaques," expliqua Wyatt, il voulait qu'ils aient tous un avertissement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment tuer qui que ce soit avant qu'il n'y soit prêt. _

"_Tu ne peux pas faire ça. __Nous sommes des Fondateurs. __Léo, arrête le," dit Zola en colère. _

"_Oh mais ferme là," dit Wyatt en faisant un geste de la main, poussant le fondateur contre le bord du bouclier. "Pour l'instant je veux juste lui parler." Il fit un signe vers son père. __Les autres fondateurs se reculèrent dans un silence de plomb. Il y avait déjà eu des confrontations entre les Fondateurs et Wyatt auparavant. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait risquer son existence contre lui. _

"_C'est à quel sujet? Tu n'avait jamais attaqué de Fondateur auparavant," demanda Léo inquiet. Pendant des années Léo était resté en retrait avec la plupart des autres êtres de lumières et Fondateurs, regardant le monde dévasté que son fils avait créé. Quelques un d'entre eux avaient essayé de l'arrêter au début, mais une fois qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il était devenu assez fort pour les détruire, ils s'étaient retirés 'en haut' et avaient attendu pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre pour résoudre la situation. _

"_C'est à propos de ce que tu as fait hier," dit Wyatt lui lançant un regard noir. "Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en apercevrait pas? Il était anéanti. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse lui faire ça." _

_Léo détourna les yeux avec un air dégouté sur le visage. "Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est parler à ton frère. Je suppose qu'il t'a dit toute sorte de mensonge convaincant à propos de ce que j'ai dit." Léo avait espéré qu'il puisse convaincre Chris de faire quelque chose pour son frère. Il était, après tout, la seule personne qui avait la confiance de Wyatt. Mais Chris avait en majeure partie refusé de parler du problème avec son père. Léo savait que certaines choses qu'il avait dit étaient très dures mais Chris ne le méritait-il pas? D'aussi loin que Léo pouvait voir il ne faisait rien pour arrêter la conquête de la planète de son frère._

"_Non, pas du tout. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. __Je suppose qu'il pense qu'il te protège d'une certaine manière," grogna Wyatt avec dérision. "Il devrait te haïr après tout ce que tu as fait, mais il ne le peux toujours pas. Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Tu la traité comme de la merde et il te protège, moi je le traite comme un membre de ma famille et il ne considère même pas de prendre mon parti dans cette guerre."_

"_Il t'a bien eut. __Il ne me protège pas. Il ne veut tout simplement pas faire face à ce que je lui ai dit. Et il ne prend pas de parti dans cette guerre parce que c'est un lâche," répondit Léo avec dégoût. _

Leo s'était avancé pendant qu'ils assistaient à la scène, il se regardait et détestait toutes ses actions et tous ses mots. Une fois qu'il fut assez prêt il avança son bras et le déposa sur l'épaule de Chris. Chris se recula légèrement regardant son père, la douleur visible dans son regard. "Chris ce n'est pas ce que je pense et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas devenir cet homme et je ne traiterai jamais ainsi. Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi et je sais qu'il faut énormément de courage pour voyager dans le passé et pour faire les choses que tu as faites, toutes ces choses pour quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas les apprécier." La dernière partie était dirigé à Wyatt mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais Chris.

Chris hocha simplement la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais il refusait de les laisser tomber, puis il regarda à nouveau l'image. Peu importe à quel point il se disait que son père l'aimait maintenant, cela devenait difficile quand il était obligé de repenser à ces moments de son passé qui l'avaient tellement fait souffrir à l'époque. Il n'y avait pas eut beaucoup de conversations avec son père dans le futur qui ne l'avait pas blessé.

"Oh, comme c'est touchant," ajouta sarcastiquement Wyatt de l'autre côté de Chris, mais il continua de fixer le souvenir. Ça le fascinait toujours, même maintenant, de comprendre la relation entre son père et son frère.

"_Même si c'est peut être un peu de ce que tu as dit. Tu sais, père, j'ai promis une fois à Chris que si jamais tu le blessais à nouveau, je te tuerais," dit Wyatt avec nonchalance, levant sa main alors qu'une boule d'énergie y apparaissait. Il joua avec sa boule comme un jongleur l'aurait fait en regardant son père d'un air défiant. "Mais vu que je sais que Chris n'aimerait pas que je le fasse, peu importe à quel point tu le blesses, je pense que je vais simplement te frapper là où ça fait le plus mal." Sur ce il lança sa boule d'énergie contre l'un des quatre autres Fondateurs qui les regardaient. La boule d'énergie n'était pas assez puissante pour tuer le Fondateur mais Wyatt savait que plusieurs boules d'énergie feraient l'affaire. Il commença alors à lancer des boules d'énergie sur les quatre fondateurs. Oh ils essayèrent de se défendre, mais à chaque fois qu'ils tentèrent d'utiliser leur courant électrique contre lui, il les renvoyait contre eux. _

_Avant qu'il en ait fini, il ne restait plus qu'un seul fondateur vivant avec Léo, qui avait été sans défense en tant qu'être de lumière, il n'avait pas pu les aider. __Zola était à genoux suppliant Wyatt de l'épargner. "Pitié. Tu veux de la pitié. __Pourquoi je t'accorderait de la pitié?" demanda Wyatt, jouant avec sa proie. _

"_Je sais des choses. __Des choses sur ta famille. Pourquoi ton père déteste tant ton frère," à ce point Zola était prêt à tout dire pour se sauver._

_Léo essayait de gérer le désespoir qu'il ressentait d'avoir vu son fils tuer certains de ses plus proches amis mes ces mots le sortirent légèrement de son chagrin et attira son attention. "Ma famille?" _

_Wyatt regarda son père et fut tenter de simplement tuer le fondateur afin de finir sa Revenge mais il était vraiment intrigué par la possibilité d'en connaître un peu plus sur les ficelles de la relation entre son père et son frère. "Vas-y. Si j'aime ce que j'entends je te laisserais peut être vivre." _

_Zola pâlît visiblement mais il commença à parler sans attendre. "Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, vraiment. On ne pouvait pas risquer ce que nous savions pouvait arriver. Léo était un trop bon être de lumière pour le perdre comme nous avions perdu Sam." _

_Wyatt sembla confus devant cette déclaration mais Léo comprit de qui ils étaient en train de parler. __"L'être de lumière de Patty, Sam." _

"_Qu'est ce que le père de tante Paige a à faire avec Chris?" demanda Wyatt en colère, sa patience commençant à diminuer. _

"_Nous avons perdu Sam pendant des années après la mort de Patty et même une fois que nous l'avions récupérés il faisait toujours passer Paige avant ses responsabilités. On ne pouvait pas risquer que la même chose se passe avec Léo.' __Expliqua Zola d'une traite. _

"_Qu'avez vous fait?" Wyatt commença à devenir soupsonneux. _

"_Nous savions que si nous permettions à Léo de devenir trop attaché à sa famille, un jour il couperait ses ailes pour être avec eux. Donc nous avons lançé un enchantement sur lui." __Zola tremblait de peur, il savait comment son aveu allait être accepté. _

"_Et qu'a fait cet enchantement?" demanda Wyatt, sa voix calme. _

"_Nous l'avons ensorcelé peu de temps avant la naissance de Chris. Ainsi il n'allait pas soupçonner que quelque chose lui avait été fait." Zola ravala difficilement sa salive réalisant que ses mots allaient sonner son arrêt de mort. "Quand Chris eut quatre ans Léo ne pouvait plus sentir ou entendre lorsque Chris l'appelait et l'enchantement faisait en sorte qu'il se fichait même de ne pas le pouvoir. Ses sentiments pour Chris ont éventuellement disparut et ont été remplacés par de l'ennuie et de l'aversion. Comme si Chris était un intrus dans la famille qu'il aimait." _

_Léo cligna des yeux, horrifiés par ce que les Fondateurs lui avaient fait. Ils l'avaient trompé et trichés avec lui afin qu'il se fiche de son second fils. __"Pourquoi, pourquoi Chris?" demanda t-il. __N'aurait il pas été plus judicieux de jeter l'enchantement sur tout le monde ou au moins sur les deux membres de sa famille qu'il aimait déjà plus que tout? _

"_Parce que nous savions que Piper et Wyatt allait vouloir protéger Chris de ta haine, nous pensions que cela allait creuser un fossé au milieu de votre famille et ils auraient finit par te chasser eux même, te faisant te retourner vers nous, là où tu dois vraiment être. Et il était plus simple de dissoudre un lien qui se formait tout juste que ceux déjà établis." Zola baissa la tête, incapable de continuer à regarder son ami._

_Léo était en transe. Il commençait à repenser à toutes ses disputes à travers les années avec son plus jeune fils. Il essaya de repenser à ses actions objectivement comme s'il regardait de l'extérieur. C'était dur d'imaginer qu'i avait eut tort dans toutes ses actions mais il savait qu'il devait passer à travers l'enchantement. Il commença doucement à réaliser combien de fois il avait été complètement irraisonnable avec Chris. Et comment Chris était toujours resté, prenant les coups, la plupart du temps sans un mot pour se défendre, et le regard qu'il avait à chaque fois, ce regard de peine profonde et complète. __"Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" _

_Wyatt senti la colère monter en lui. À cet instant il voulait détruire tous les Fondateurs du Paradis mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire à la place. Peu importe à quel point il avait finit par haïr son père, il devait le faire pour Chris. __"Comment on brise l'enchantement?" _

_Zola savait que cela ne servirait à rien de le cacher. Son temps était déjà finit et il était en fait un des Fondateurs qui pensait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal. __"Léo doit se couper les ailes et devenir un mortel. Il doit perdre la grâce. C'est le seul moyen de le briser."_

_Lé__o prit une grande respiration, hochant la tête. À ce point l'idée même d'être un être de lumière était trop dégoutant. __Tout ce qu'il le mettait en contact avec les Fondateurs était trop pour lui pour le supporter. __Ils avaient ruiné sa vie. __Ils avaient essayé de détruire sa famille. Et ils l'avaient fait blesser quelqu'un qu'il aurait dû aimer tout ce temps. Il se tourna vers la ville, "Abaisse ton bouclier, Wyatt."_

_Wyatt __le regarda confus. __Il savait ce que couper les ailes d'un être de lumière était et ce qui en résultait, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment cela se passait. Mais pour une fois il écouta son père sans poser de question et abaissa le bouclier. Zola s'éclipsa immédiatement mais Wyatt était trop concerné par ce que son père faisait. De plus, il pourrait tuer le Fondateur plus tard. Et il le tuerait, avec tous les autres. _

_L__éo souria brévement en prenant une inspiration profonde, il déplia ses bras et se laissa simplement tomber du haut du pont. _

_Wyatt écarquilla les yeux et il se précipita vers le bord du pont. Il regarda vers le bas et vu le corps de son père sur la route. Il se demanda pendant une milliseconde s'il était mort et pendant cette seconde il sentit un peu de peine dans son cœur froid mais ensuite Léo bougea, se leva et parti en boitant. Wyatt relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de garder. Puis une pensée le traversa et il savait qu'il était très important de trouver la personne que cela affecterait le plus. __"Chris," dit il en disparaissant du pont. _

À ce moment l'image s'évapora laissa la pièce entièrement silencieuse. Léo tremblait visiblement et sa respiration devînt plus forte comme s'il allait hyper ventiler. Des larmes avaient coulées sur son visage durant le souvenir et il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été déchiqueté.

Chris se tourna vers lui, plaçant un bras sur son épaule pour le soutenir. "Papa," dit-il inquiet.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils nous fassent quelque chose comme cela," dit Léo se tenant à Chris. Il avait la soudaine impression qu'il allait s'écrouler sur le sol et il ne savait pas combien de temps ses jambes allaient le soutenir.

Chris le soutînt plus fort et demanda à Paige de l'aider. Elle attrapa une chaise et la poussa derrière Léo qui s'écroula dessus sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle était là.

Chris était lui même sous le choc. Tout ce qu'il avait vu repassait dans sa tête, il essayait de comprendre. Son père n'avait jamais voulu être cruel envers lui. Il n'avait jamais voulut le négliger ou lui dire ces choses horribles. Tout était un sortilège. Et au final il s'était coupé les ailes pour le briser. Après toutes ces années où il avait pensé que son père le haïssait, tout n'était qu'un mensonge créé par les Fondateurs pour briser sa famille, et c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé. Si seulement il l'avait réalisé plus tôt, aucune souffrance et peine de son temps ne se serait produite.

Puis une nouvelle pensée le scotcha. Il se dirigea vers son frère en colère. "Tu ne me l'a pas dit."

Wyatt se demandait quand est ce que ça allait tomber. "Je l'aurais fait. J'en avais l'intention. Je suis parti de là pour te trouver. Mais tout ceci m'avait distrait et je n'avais pas réalisé ce qui se passait au Manoir. Quand j'y suis allé, le Livre des Ombres était de nouveau sur le Podium et le symbole de notre famille dessiné sur le mur. Et à mon grand étonnement, tu était introuvable. Je ne pouvais même plus te localiser. Puis j'ai vu quelle formule tu avais utilisé."

Chris resta bouche bée. "C'était le jour où j'ai remonté le temps?"

Wyatt acquisa amèrement. "Plutôt ironique non? À ce moment là, quand j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais trahit je m'en foutais complètement de te le dire ou non."

"Qu'est il arrivé à papa?" demanda Chris en ravalant sa salive. Il devenait soudain très inquiet pour son père à présent mortel dans le future. Il n'avait aucune famille pour s'occuper de lui. Il était peut être blessé et il devait probablement pensé que Chris l'avait abandonné.

"Oh, au début il n'avait aucune idée que tu étais là. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à te chercher et avec personne pour te localiser, à part moi, et bien la recherche ne s'est pas si bien passé." Wyatt devait admettre que regarder son père chercher désespérément n'était pas très agréable mais il ne l'admettrait à aucun d'entre eux. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les Fondateurs étaient les seuls responsables. C'était une bonne chose qu'il se souvînt d'aller 'là haut' et de terminer le boulot une fois que sa colère envers Chris s'était calmé. Cela avait été si rafraichissant de décimer cette race entière d'hypocrite. "Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu mais je suis certain que maintenant que ses souvenirs ont changé, il doit savoir que tu es là."

Chris hocha la tête tristement, imaginant le chagrin qu'il devait ressentir après tout ce qui c'était passé. Il espérait qu'il tenait le coup.

Les sœurs étaient restées étonnamment silencieuses durant tout ceci mais ce n'était pas un signe qu'elles n'avaient pas réfléchi pendant tout ce temps.

"Wyatt, qu'est ce qui t'a rendu maléfique dans le futur?" demanda Phoebe avec l'espoir que le tribunal le leur montrerait. Elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment que c'était quelque chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas songé encore.

Wyatt se tourna vers elle en secouant la tête. "Comme j'ai essayé de le dire à Chris tant de fois dans le future. Il n'y a pas de bien contre le mal. Pourquoi personne ne comprend t-il cela?"

Mais Chris avait commencé à le comprendre. "Tu n'es pas maléfique, hein ?"

Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda complètement surpris sauf Wyatt et peut être Phoebe.

"Chris, tu te sens bien?" demanda Paige, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Oui, Paige. Ca va. Pour la première fois, je comprends enfin. Il n'y a pas eu d'évènement spécifique, n'est ce pas ?" il demanda en se tournant vers son frère.

"Je ne vais pas te tenir la main, Chris. Tu n'as qu'à deviner," grogna Wyatt en marchant vers une des tables et en s'asseyant, se balançant sur sa chaise en attendant de voir où son frère voulait en venir.

"C'est tout ce qui c'est passé; les Fondateurs ensorcelant papa; sa façon de me traiter, la mort de maman et des tantes. Tu as seulement laissé aller tes inibitions. Tu as arrêté de te soucier si ce que tu faisais était bien ou mal, tant que tu avais ce que tu voulais." L'esprit de Chris allait à cent à l'heure. Tout avait un sens maintenant. Comme quoi il n'y avait que le pouvoir qui comptait. Sa détermination de ne plus jamais perdre quelqu'un qui comptait. Sa détermination de protéger son petit frère et de ne jamais le perdre. Quand Wyatt cherchait à venger la mort de sa mère ce fut la première fois qu'il s'était laissé conduire par ses émotions les plus noires, et depuis ce ne fut qu'une longue descente.

"Je pense que tu as finalement compris," dit Wyatt en applaudissant, se moquant de la réussite de son frère.

"Et si rien de cela ne se serait passé?" Demanda Piper commençant à comprendre les mots de son fils.

"Et bien, elle parle," dit il sarcastiquement, se qui lui fit gagner un regard noir de sa mère. "Et bien, si rien de cela ne se serait passé, je suppose que je serais devenu ce que vous voulez que je sois."

"Et tout ce qui s'est passé a découlé de cet enchantement. Léo et Chris devenant des étrangers, ce qui a finalement conduit à nos morts car Léo n'aurait pas était 'là haut' le jour de l'anniversaire de Chris s'il comptait pour lui, ce qui a fait effet boule de neige avec toi voulant te venger puis le besoin de régner sur le monde afin de tout contrôler ainsi tu ne perdrais plus personne." Paige aussi commençait à voir le puzzle s'assembler.

"Mais Chris a déjà changé tellement de choses ici. Pourquoi es tu toujours comme ça ?" demanda Phoebe en désignant son apparence. Tout en lui criait 'maître du mal'.

"Peu importe à quel point vous essayez de changer les choses, Chris ne sera pas capable d'empêcher les fondateurs d'ensorceler papa. Et c'est l'événement qui a tout commencé." Wyatt semblait fier de son idée. "Tout, tous les mauvaises parties de nos vies incluant vos morts ont été scellé ce jour là. Ce qui devrait se passer très prochainement."

"Les Fondateurs n'auraient aucune raison de lui jeter un sort. Il est fondateur," Piper commençait à s'énerver. "Ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient."

Wyatt parut surpris de cette affirmation. "Quoi?" Puis il se tourna vers Chris. "Attends, tu l'a fait devenir Fondateur? Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais sérieusement fait ce que tu as dit."

Chris haussa les épaules. Pour lui cela lui avait parut une bonne idée à l'époque. "Donc s'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent, pourquoi le futur n'a-t-il pas changé ?"

Même si Léo n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait écouté et tout avait un sens pendant un bref moment. "Parce que ils le feront peut être comme même, comme une mesure préventive, et parce que j'ai passé les huit derniers mois sur Terre avec vous tous. Simplement parce que je suis l'un d'entre eux ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas m'ensorceler, comme ça ils seront sûr de me garder."

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?" demanda Piper inquiète qu'ils ne soient jamais capable de stopper ce qui allait arriver. A cet instant un carillon sonna dans la pièce et ce fut comme si un coup de vent les balaya tous.

"Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons, c'est ce que je fais," dit Léo en s'éclipsant.

"Où est ce qu'il va?" cria Piper.

Chris et Paige essayèrent de localiser Léo mais quelque chose les en empêchait. "Je n'arrive pas à le localiser," répondit finalement Chris.

"Quoi?" Les yeux de Piper étaient grand ouvert.

"Moi non plus," répondit Paige.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Wyatt. "Vous pensez que je vais vous aider ?" dit il en secouant la tête incrédule. "Il est probablement parti leur parler pour les dissuader de le faire. Pacifistes, quelle blague !"

"Chris, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas 'là haut' pour essayer de le trouver, on retourne au Manoir et on essaye de l'invoquer," suggéra Piper.

Chris s'éclipsa immédiatement. Il avait une drôle d'impression que son père allait faire quelque chose de dangereux.

Les trois sœurs se prirent par la main mais Phoebe les arrêta. "Attendez. Vas-tu essayer de nous tuer ?" demanda t-elle à Wyatt.

Piper lança un regard d'alarme mais Phoebe coupa toute remarque qu'elle puisse faire. "Quoi, il a ses pouvoirs maintenant, non?"

Wyatt se mit à rire. "Non, tante Phoebe. Je m'amuse trop à vous regarder courir partout. C'est le divertissement le plus agréable que j'ai eut depuis des années."

"Et bien je suis contente que tu trouves tout ceci drôle quand le reste d'entre nous essaye de faire pour toi et ton petit frère un meilleur futur. Tu te souviens de lui n'est ce pas ? Le gamin qui s'est fait marcher dessus et traiter comme de la merde toute sa vie. Même si tu ne veux pas une meilleure vie, je pense que lui, le voudrait. Il ne le mérite pas ?" Piper en avait assez de l'attitude de son fils. Elle avait vu les souvenirs de Chris comme le reste d'entre eux et elle savait qu'à un moment il y avait une partie de Wyatt qui se souciait de son frère plus que de tout au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette partie de lui était morte et enterré. Il devait rester quelque chose de ce grand frère en lui .

Wyatt resta assis silencieusement pendant un moment puis il se décida à parler. "Je pense que je vais partir chercher Christopher. Peut être que je tuerais un Fondateur ou deux tant que je serais 'là haut'." Sur ce il souri et disparu sans donner d'indication sur ce qu'il comptait réellement faire à ce moment.

"Il s'amuse beaucoup trop avec tout ça." Commenta Paige en secouant la tête. "Est-ce qu'on vient de le laisser partir ?"

"Vous pensez qu'il est sérieux?" demanda Phoebe, puis elle secoua elle aussi la tête. A cet instant elle s'en fichait s'il tuait tous les Fondateurs. "De plus, est ce qu'on aurait pu l'arrêter si on l'avait voulu ?" elles partagèrent toutes un regard qui disait qu'elles ne le pourraient pas. Puis Paige les téléporta au Manoir.

_A/N: _


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 Fais moi confiance**

Chris avait trouvé cela très difficile de parler aux Fondateurs après tout ce qu'il avait appris, mais il devait trouver son père. Alors il demanda poliment après lui mais aucun des Fondateurs ne semblait savoir où se trouvait Léo et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le localiser. Enfin, s'ils ne lui mentaient pas. Même s'il n'avait jamais été impressioné par les Fondateurs, il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de se méfier d'eux avant. Mais maintenant, il devait remettre en question tout ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient.

Mais bon, si ni lui ni Paige ne pouvait localiser son père alors peut être que les Fondateur ne le pouvaient pas non plus. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il bloque tout le monde?" demanda Chris à personne en particulier, sa voix remplie de frustration. Il se tenait dans la pièce principale des Fondateurs et plusieurs d'entre eux le dévisageait mais il s'en fichait de ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient à présent.

"Il ne veux probablement pas être trouvé," dit une voix juste derrière lui. Chris se retourna rapidement pour voir Wyatt se tenant là.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" Chris remarqua comment son apparition avait fait disparaître tous les Fondateurs. Pas vraiment surprenant en fait, et pas non plus décevant.

"Toi et moi on a encore des affaires à régler, Christopher. Tu m'as trahis et je ne peux permettre à personne de me prendre pour un idiot, pas même ma famille," dit Wyatt avec nonchalance, croisant ses bras devant lui et attendant patiemment pour la réponse de Chris.

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris?" cria Chris. "Je suis venu ici pour te sauver." Il était fatigué de l'attitude de son frère concernant tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait de le tuer. Il voulait simplement changer les choses afin qu'ils puissent tous avoir un meilleur futur, y compris Wyatt.

"Je ne veux pas être sauvé, Chris," rétorqua Wyatt.

"Et puis merde. Ça ne compte pas ce que moi je veux?" demanda Chris en colère.

Wyatt fut pris de cour par cette question. Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre mais les paroles de sa mère juste auparavant qu'il se téléporte lui avait fait se sentir bizarre et maintenant Chris avait aussi le même effet sur lui. Avait-il vraiment déjà considéré ce que Chris voulait ? Cela avait-il déjà eut de l'importance? Apparament pas. "Bien, qu'est ce que **toi **tu veux, Chris?"

Chris fut surpris par les mots de son frère. Wyatt se fichait totalement de ce que Chris voulait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. C'était étrange de l'entendre poser la question. Il se demanda alors s'il devait vraiment dire à Wyatt ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou s'il devait le cacher ? Est-ce que Wyatt allait utiliser l'information contre lui comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait quelque chose de plus que n'importe qui voudrait à sa place. Il décida de ne rien cacher. Il était fatigué des jeux qu'ils jouaient et ce serait peut être sa seule chance d'atteindre son frère. "Je veux ma famille, Wyatt. Maman, Papa, les Tantes. Tout le monde. Je veux être heureux pour changer. Je veux que la femme que j'aime soit saine et sauve. Je veux pouvoir dormir sans avoir de cauchemar où je les vois mourir ou de Papa me haïssant, ou de toi me tuant. Non de Dieu, à ce point j'aimerais être capable de simplement dormir." Chris criait maintenant et il se fichait d'où il était ou qui était dérangé. "Je veux retrouver mon frère. Celui qui me protégeait. Celui qui m'aimait."

Wyatt fut choqué par tout cela. Cela faisait des années que Chris ne lui avait rien confié. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué mais qu'il avait abandonné sachant que s'il voulait garder Chris sain et sauf et sous son contrôle il devait perdre certaines choses. Mais une partie de lui se demandait si la confiance de Chris devait vraiment être une de ces choses. "Je te protège toujours, Chris. Je l'ai toujours fait."

Chris baissa la tête. "Je le sais, Wyatt. Vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu me protège pace que tu ne supporterais pas te perdre quelqu'un d'autre, pas parce que tu te soucies de moi. Je suis devenu un objet, une possession, pas une personne que tu aimes."

Wyatt entendit ces mots et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressenti autre chose que de la haine. De la peine. Ça le blessait d'entendre ces mots de la part de son frère. Il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Non? "Chris, je..." mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Es-tu au moins toujours capable d'aimer, Wy?" demanda Chris en regardant son frère, ses yeux larmoyant.

Wyatt vu les larmes de son frère, prêtes à couler et cela lui remémora toutes ces fois où il avait réconforté son petit frère quand les choses étaient devenues trop dures pour lui, quand Léo avait y était allé trop fort, quand ils avaient perdu leur mère. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Chris ne pleurait pas à cause de leur père ou de leur mère ou même des tantes. Il pleurait par sa faute. Wyatt lui avait fait ça. Il était celui qui l'avait blessé cette fois. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aimé faire même si cela était arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé. Il secoua la tête et il avait l'air de souffrir. "Je veux t'aimer, Chris. Vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si je me souviens comment aimer."

Sur ces mots, Wyatt se retourna confus. Ca n'allait pas. Il se sentait bizarre et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. "J'ai besoin de tuer quelque chose. Où sont partis ces fondateurs?" dit il en colère.

Chris fut complètement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Son frère venait tout juste de faire un volte face. "Non, Wy!" dit it en agripant son épaule et le retournant face à lui. "Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement."

"Chris, je ne veux pas changer. C'est mieux ainsi," dit Wyatt, le suppliant presque, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au Wyatt que Chris connaissait depuis ces 6 dernières années.

"Pourquoi, parce que tu n'as pas à ressentir de la peine?" demanda Chris en réalisant quelque chose d'important sur son frère. Wyatt avait peur. Il avait peur de ressentir des émotions. Peur de toute la douleur à laquelle il s'ouvrait s'il se laissait se soucier de se famille.

"Si tu veux le savoir, bien oui," répondit il d'un ton irrité.

"Mais toutes les autres émotions ne valent elles pas la peine?" il voulait savoir. "Ne voudrais tu pas ressentir ce que ça fait quand maman te prend dans ses bras ? Ne veux tu pas que papa te regarde et te dit qu'il est fier de toi ?"

Wyatt retira son épaule de l'emprise de Chris. "Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas entendre. Ça ne fait plus partie de ma vie."

"Ca pourrait l'être," murmura Chris, comme si le dire trop fort l'empêcherait de devenir vrai. "Et tu n'as rien à faire. Retourne simplement dans le futur, et oublie que je suis là. Supprime le sort et tu n'auras même pas à savoir que ça a été ainsi. Je m'assurerais que les choses ont changées et quand je reviendrais, les choses iront mieux. C'est si simple, Wy. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me faire confiance."

Wyatt regarda pensivement vers son frère et hocha légèrement la tête, résigné. Une part de lui lui criait de ne pas le laisser faire. D'empêcher Chris à n'importe quel prix, ainsi les choses continueraient comme elles étaient, mais il y avait cette autre partie de lui qui le défiait de croire que les choses pourraient être mieux. "Papa est sur le pont," murmura t-il doucement. Chris parut étonné. "Mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants que les tiens. Il ne peux pas me boquer."

Chris souria. C'était un signe qu'ils étaient su le bon chemin si Wyatt voulait le guider vers Léo. Ainsi ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux sur le Golden Gate Bridge.

Léo se tenait près du bord, regardant vers la ville. Il senti ses fils arriver derrière lui. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas les bloquer éternellement. Il savait qu'il devrait être inquiet par la présence de Wyatt mais il ne s'attarda pas là dessus. "Je savais que vous finiriez par me trouver," dit il en se tournant vers eux.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"demanda Chris nerveusement.

"Je change le futur," répondit Léo.

Wyatt ria un peu. "La vache, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait ce qu'il faut pour le faire deux fois."

Chris lança un regard à Wyatt qui voulait clairement dire 'la ferme'. Il savait exactement à quoi Wyatt se référait mais il savait également que la chute pourrait très bien tuer son père aussi bien qu'elle lui couperait les ailes. "Tu es vraiment certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, Papa ?"

Léo sourit à Chris. "J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles papa."

"Joli changement de sujet," dit Wyatt en souriant, adossé au mur porteur.

Chris se tourna vers Wyatt. "De quoi vient on tout juste de parler?"

Wyatt se redressa et hocha la tête. Il se retourna et fit un geste devant le mur. Immédiatement le triquestre apparut et brilla en bleu. Il se retourna vers son frère et souria, ce sourire que Chris associait à leur enfance. "Je te fais confiance, Chris." Puis il se tourna et marcha à travers le portail puis il disparut.

Chris soupira et se retourna vers son père. Léo avait regardé impressionné le départ de Wyatt. "Il est parti..."

"dans le future, attendre que nous changeons les choses." Chris souria à ses propres mots. Il pouvait voir la confusion sur le visage de Léo. "On a eut une discussion."

"Ça a du être une sacré discussion," dit Léo surpris.

"Disons juste que Wyatt n'est pas aussi opposé à un nouveau futur que nous le pensions à l'origine." Le sourire de Chris n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, et pour une fois l'inquiétude et le souci qui semblait toujours l'inonder ne se voyaient dans ses yeux. "On peut vraiment arranger les choses, Papa. J'aimerais seulement qu'il y ait une autre solution."

Léo marcha vers Chris et le pris dans ses bras. "Chris, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je veux le faire. Et la seule façon que je puisse le faire est par moi-même. Je ne vois pas vraiment les autres fondateurs être d'accord de me couper les ailes, pas toi ?"

Au début Chris s'était senti bizarre d'être dans les bras de son père. Ce n'était pas habituel quelque soit l'époque, mais ce n'était pas complètement inconfortable. Alors il mit les bras autour de son père. "Pourquoi ai-je si peur que ce soit un adieu ?"

Léo se recula, pas entièrement mais afin de voir le visage de son fils. "Chris, tu as vu le souvenir de Wyatt. J'ai survécu dans le futur et je n'étais qu'un être de lumières. Etant Fondateur cela devrait être plus simple." Il espérait avoir raison mais pour dire la vérité il n'était sûr de rien. Mais il allait le faire de toute façon, si cela voulait dire sauver sa famille. "J'apprecierai un peu d'aide en bas par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais être une fois en bas."

Chris ne put s'empécher de rire un peu. "Très bien, Papa. Je serais là."

Léo lacha Chris et marcha vers le bord du pont, puis il regarda en bas les voitures sous lui. Il déploya ses bras comme un oiseau prêt à prendre son envol et pris une profonde inspiration, mais juste avant qu'il fasse le grand plongeon il entendit quelqu'un apparaître derrière lui sur la gauche. Il reconnu immédiatement l'autre personne et tourna la tête surpris.

Chris s'était aussi tourné pour voir la personne se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux et son cœur se figea à sa vue.

"Léo, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Tu ne voudrais pas traumatisé ton jeune fils, n'est ce pas," demanda Gidéon serrant fort le jeune Wyatt contre son torse, un athamé serré dans une main.

Léo se retourna complètement pour faire face au Fondateur en qui il pensait pouvoir faire confiance. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi avait-il Wyatt avec lui et tenant un Athamé ? "Qu'est ce qui se passe Gidéon?"

"Je suis vraiment navré, Léo, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de faire cela. Les membres du Tribunal ont repporté aux Fondateurs aujourd'hui ce qui s'est passé dans leur Tribunal ce soir et la dernière fois que vous l'avez utilisés. Nous avons pris la décision que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme elles se sont apparament passées dans le temps de ton fils. Tu dois venir avec moi, maintenant." Le ton de Gidéon ne laissait aucun doute, Léo n'avait pas le choix.

"Mais, Gidéon, je peux tout arranger. Tout ce qui s'est passé. Juste un saut et le futur sera sauvé." Léo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient si proche du but et que là encore les Fondateurs allaient tout gâcher.

"Non, Léo, ce n'est pas assez bien. Nous avons décidé d'une meilleure solution, plus permanente, au problème. Ta famille sera autorisé de vivre sa vie comme elle l'aurait dû mais tu n'en feras pas partie," expliqua Gidéon.

Chris n'en croyait pas ses Oreilles. Ça ne se passait pas. Ils étaient si proches. "Si tu sais tout ce qui a été dit et vu au Tribunal alors tu sais que c'était de la faute des Fondateurs. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle Wyatt a sombré du mauvais côté. Ils sont la cause derrière toutes nos peines et la mort des sœurs Haliwell. Et maintenant tu es en train de me dire que tu vas nous prendre mon père et que cela est supposé tout arranger. Tu es simplement complètement fou si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire."

Gidéon ne sembla pas destabilisé par sa menace. "Soit ton père vient avec moi et se soumet à nos souhaits, soit ton petit frère meurt. Dans tous les cas le problème est réglé."

"Gidéon, c'est seulement un enfant. Tu crois franchement que je vais croire que tu le tuerais?" demanda Léo n'imaginant pas qu'un Fondateur puisse assassiner un enfant. Et surtout pas Gidéon. Pas après tout ce qui c'était passé. Il était l'ami et mentor de Léo depuis tellement d'années. Il avait plaidé auprès des Fondateurs en faveur de son mariage avec Piper.

Gidéon sembla réfléchir à cette question. Commet convaincre Léo? "J'en suis bien plus capable que tu ne le pense, Léo. Qui a envoyé ce démon après Piper il y a un mois à ton avis?"

Léo eut le souffle coupé et son visage passa de l'incrédulité à de la pure haine et aversion. "Mais, pourquoi?"

"Moi et les autres Fondateurs nous sommes mis d'accord, une fois que nous avons découverts que Piper était à nouveau enceinte, qu'un autre enfant serait une autre menace que nous ne voulions pas voir naître. Deux enfants de votre union porrait devenir une menace à laquelle nous ne voulons pas faire face. Donc je devais rectifier la situation. Piper n'aurait pas été blessée mais je suis navrée de dire que le bébé n'était pas supposé survivre." Gidéon n'avait même pas regardé Chris. Ils savaient tous qu'il savait très bien que Chris était le bébé en question.

Chris voulu se jeter en avant et mettre le Fondateurs en morceau mais avec cette information il était positif que Gidéon n'hésiterait pas à tuer Wyatt. Meme s'il pouvait lui retirer l'Athamé de sa main Gidéon pouvait simplement s'éclipser avec Wyatt, qui ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il était en danger. Mais pourquoi se sentirait-il en danger avec quelqu'un en qui ses parents avaient confiance?

"Tu as essayé de tuer mon fils avant sa naissance et maintenant tu menace la vie de mon autre fils. Comment les Fondateurs sont-ils tombé aussi bas ?" demanda Léo.

"Nous devons survivre," fut la seule réponse de Gidéon. "Maintenant, Léo, viens à côté de moi, on partira et tes deux fils resteront sains et saufs. Je te le promet."

Chris aurait voulu crier à son père de refuser mais s'il le faisait il perdait son frère alors il ne dit rien.

Léo n'avait pas le choix. Pour Wyatt il devait céder alors il s'avança vers Gidéon et attendit d'être téléporter.

Gidéon déposa une main sur l'épaule de Léo et alors qu'il les téléportait il laissa tomber Wyatt. Chris eut à peine le temps d'attraper son frère avant qu'il ne se cogne contre la dure surface du pont. Il prit son frère protectivement dans ses bras, celui ci avait commençé à crier effrayé et il essaya de calmer ses pleurs en le bercant contre lui et en l'embrassant sur le front. "Shhhh, Wyatt, shhhh. On va retrouver Papa, je te le promets," murmura t-il alors que son frère continuait à pleurer et que ses propres yeux étaient larmoyants.

Il essaya immédiatement de localiser son père mais il ne sentait rien, il essaya alors de s'éclipser 'là haut' mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait crier de frustration, incapable de suivre son père. Mais il savait que pour Wyatt il devait rester calme et le ramener à sa mère.


	26. Chapitre 26: Ma place dans le temps

**Chapitre 26: Ma place dans le temps et l'espace.**

_5 mois plus tard_

Chris était assis sur le sol du grenier, son dos contre le canapé. Il était entouré de cartes et tenait un Crystal au dessus d'elles en se concentrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là mais ses jambes étaient endormies et il n'avait pas l'intention de les bouger prochainement. Il leva les yeux alors qu'une lumière bleue et blanche illumina la pièce et il retenu son souffle pendant une seconde avant de réaliser que c'était Paige et Phoebe. Il s'était autorisé à espérer juste une seconde que Léo avait trouvé un moyen de revenir.

"Du nouveau," demandèrent ils tous en même temps.

Chris ne parla pas, il secoua simplement la tête et regarda les cartes devant lui.

"Nous non plus," dit Paige s'affalant sur le canapé derrière lui, regardant par dessus son épaule. "On est allé voir les Fées, les Leprechauns et les ogres. Personne n'a entendu quoi que ce soit au sujet de Léo."

Phoebe traina une chaise pour la placer devant Chris puis s'asseya en reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton posé sur ses paumes. "On est même tombé sur un être de lumières," commença t-elle et elle se sentie triste devant le regard d'esperance que Chris avait. "Désolé, il s'est éclipsé à la minute où il nous a vu et comme tu le sais les Fondateurs nous empèchent de suivre qui que se soit 'là haut'."

Chris baissa la tête, déçu. Ils avaient tout essayé. Ils avaient essayés des formules, des incantations et toutes autres sortes de méthodes moins conventionnelles, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils avaient supliés les Fondateurs. Ils avaient même essayé d'exposer la magie pour attirer l'attention du Tribunal et des Nettoyeurs sur leurs demandes. Mais cela n'avait même pas marché. Les nettoyeurs avaient simplement fait leur travail et s'en étaient allés sans un mot. Ils étaient allés voir toutes les créatures magiques qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Chris était même retourné dans les Enfers voir la Source, qui n'avait rien pu lui dire. C'était comme si Léo avait simplement cessé d'exister.

Chris ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il avait été près de trouver le bonheur pour toute sa famille. Il avait enfin trouvé un père qu'il pouvait aimer et qu'il voulait dans sa vie et maintenant on le lui reprenait très douloureusement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste, mais depuis quand la vie était elle juste pour un Haliwell? Frustré il balanca le crystal sur le sol du grenier. "Ca nous mène nulle part," dit il d'un ton défaitiste alors qu'il poussa les cartes et replia ses jambes endormies devant lui afin de poser son front sur ses genoux. Il savait à quel point il était près de craquer et il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire devant ses tantes. Il savait qu'elles le supportaient et lui offraient du confort mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il voulait ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un raté. Il voulait être capable de trouver une solution qui lui ramènerait son père. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui manquerait avant qu'il ne soit plus là. Mais il le réalisait trop douloureusement maintenant.

Il avait trop pensé dernièrement et il commencait à vraiment comprendre pourquoi Wyatt avait pris le chemin qu'il avait pris. Au moins Wyatt avait été capable de se cacher de la peine pendant des années, quelque chose que Chris n'avait jamais été autorisé à faire et cela devenait presque trop tentant. "Je suis à cours d'idées," soupira t-il défaitiste, ne relevant jamais la tête.

Juste avant qu'il ne parle Piper était entré dans le grenier et Wyatt marchait doucement à ses côtés lui tenant la main. Wyatt s'éclipsa immédiatement auprès de son frère lui tendant les bras. "Cwiss," dit il d'une petite voix implorante.

Chris leva les yeux à la tentative de son frère de dire son prénom et lui souria. "Salut toi," dit il en ouvrant les bras laissant Wyatt se blottir contre lui. "Tu sais toujours quand j'ai besoin de toi, hein?"

Wyatt ne fit aucun son alors qu'il s'agrippait à Chris ressentant la peine de son frère.

Piper regarda ses deux fils avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient capables d'être là l'un pour l'autre maintenant, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi vide à l'intérieur sachant que leurs père n'était pas là pour le voir aussi. Elle senti un fort coup du bébé qu'elle portait et baissa le regard en passant la main sur son ventre et sa tristesse s'accrut 10 fois plus quand elle se demanda si Léo verrait Chris naître. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours et elle savait à quel point chaque jour devenait plus douloureux pour Chris. Elle savait qu'il voyait un futur devant lui qui n'avait pas de père du tout. Ce qui en quelque sorte était bien pire pour lui que son futur précédent, celui où Léo était cruel envers lui. Elle savait qu'il aurrait accepté avec joie ce père cruel de nouveau si cela voulat dire le garder dans sa vie. Mais aucune de ces solutions n'étaient juste pour lui. Il avait travaillé si dur pour arranger les choses pour sa famille et il mérittait d'avoir le père qui pouvait l'aimer.

Phoebe fixait Wyatt et elle était toujours aussi étonné devant la connection que ces deux là partageaient. C'était quelque chose qui défiait même le temps et ce n'était pas un miracle. Wyatt savait vraiment quand Chris avait besoin de lui, et il en avait vraiment besoin. Puis ça lui apparu comme une lumière venant du ciel. "Attend tu as raison. Tu as besoin de Wyatt."

Tout le monde regarda Phoebe perdu. "Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Peut être que Wyatt peut localiser Léo."

Chris pour un moment avait espéré qu'elle puisse avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait marché. "J'ai déjà essayé ça, Phoebe. Je me suis ssouvenu comment Paige avait trouvé Léo à Valhalla en utilisant Wyatt. Ca n'a pas marché cette fois."

"Pas avec Wyatt bébé. Il n'est pas assez fort encore mais quand est-il du Wyatt adulte?" suggéra Phoebe sachant qu'elle était sur quelque chose.

Paige comprit exactement ce qu'elle était en train de suggérer. "Oui, Chris, n'as-tu pas dit que Wyatt avait localisé Léo sur le pont quand aucun de nous ne le pouvait. Peut être qu'il peut le faire de nouveau. Nous pouvons utilisé la même formule qui l'a ramené ici la première fois."

L'espoir de Piper remonta en flèche pendant un moment comme elle pensait qu'ils avaient quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment marcher cette fois. Mais l'instant d'après son espoir fut balayé par une source innatendue. "On ne peut pas faire ça," soupira Chris tristement. "On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé dans le futur. On ne sait pas comment les choses ont tournées, maintenant que les choses ont tant changées. Ca peut être pire cette fois." Chris fixait son grand mais aussi petit frère et son coeur se brisa à cette pensée mais on ne pouvait être sûr de rien avec les voyages dans le temps. Il esperait vraiment qu'il avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à sauver Wyatt, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelque chose d'horrible arrive au reste d'entre eux.

"Chris, non. Regarde Wyatt. Il va bien. Rien ne lui est arrivé et il a tout notre amour. Il ne va pas changé," argumenta Piper voulant s'aggriper à l'idée qu'au moins ils avaient sauvé Wyatt.

"Maman, le dernier évènement qui a changé Wyatt fut ta mort. Tu es morte parceque Papa n'était pas là pour te sauver. Qui vas te sauver maintenant?" Chris haïssait de devoir souligner cela mais rien ne pouvait leur dire ce qui c'était passé dans le nouveau futur. Il devait admettre que dans tout le temps où il avait réfléchi dernièrement certaines de ses pensées étaient très noires et il ne pouvait nier qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait être vrai peu importe à quel point elles étaient douloureuses.

"Je n'accepterais pas ça, Chris," dit Piper avec force refusant ses paroles. "Nous allons survivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre et Wyatt ira bien."

Chris ne voulait pas argumenter avec elle mais il n'allait pas les autoriser à se mettre en danger en utilisant cette formule de nouveau. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire; c'était simplement une chose qui l'effrayait un peu. "J'y retourne," dit il résolument en se décidant.

"Quoi?" demanda Paige confuse.

"Je retourne dans mon temps et découvre ce qui s'est passé, et si les choses ne sont pas aussi terribles que ce dont j'ai peur alors Wyatt et moi trouverons une solution. Qui sait, peut être qu'on a déjà trouvé une solution dans le future." Chris savait qu'elles n'aimeraient pas cette idée mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait les protéger mais il devait aussi trouver un moyen de retrouver son père. Et c'était leur seul espoir.

Piper douta vraiment qu'ils aient trouvés une solution, sinon ils auraient trouvé un moyen de leur faire parvenir cette information et Chris aurait pu rentrer par lui même maintenant. Mais c'était la plus petite de ses peurs à cet instant. "Chris, qu'est ce qui se passe si tu y retournes et que les choses sont pires qu'avant ? Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi."

Chris reconnu la peur dans la voix de sa mère et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour apaiser cette peur, alors il se poussa et se mit debout, donnant Wyatt à Phoebe et marcha vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. "Maman, je trouverais un moyen. Et si les choses sont pires alors je reviendrais ici immédiatement. Je te le promets."

Piper serra son fils contre elle, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Sans ton père ici, je suppose que je dépends trop de toi," murmura t-elle réalisant alors à quel point elle dépendait de Chris pour être son rocher maintenant. Léo avait toujours été là pour la soutenir et réconforter ses inquiétudes et ses peurs, mais d'une certaine manière Chris avait réussi à prendre cette place. Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui.

"Maman, ce n'est pas pour toujours. Je te ferais revenir Papa et tout ira de nouveau bien. Ensuite nous pourrons tous vivre la vie que nous méritons." Il ne savait pas s'il le disait plus pour sa mère ou pour bouster son propre courage. Mais il avait besoin de dire ces mots et il fit le serment de les accomplir.

Piper se retira de lui mais garda une main sur son bras comme si elle n'était pas prête à briser le lien entre eux. "Quand veux tu partir?"

"J'ai déjà la formule. J'ai réécrit celle qui m'a amené ici quand j'ai écrite celle pour la fenêtre sur le temps. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps." Il savait qu'elles ne seraient pas prêtes à ce qu'il parte déjà mais il savait que cela serait plus facile s'ils ne se faisaient pas de longs adieux.

Paige et Phoebe se levèrent et marchèrent vers lui. "Pas d'aurevoir encore," dit Paige en s'avançant et en le prenant dans ses bras. "Je ne pense pas que tu devrais être autorisé à plus d'un aurevoir."

Chris lui souria. "Bien cette fois, je pense vraiment que je pars, donc la première fois ne comptait pas vraiment."

Paige fit la moue à sa logique mais hocha la tête. "D'accord, je suppose que tu marques un point."

Phoebe le pris aussi dans ses bras et essaya difficilement de dissimuler ses larmes. "Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je t'aimerai à ce point. Maintenant je n'arrive pas à immaginer pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas. Tu es simplement le meilleur neveu que n'importe quelle femme pourrait rêver d'avoir. Tu vas me manquer, Chris."

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, Pheebs. Mais hey, je serais né dans quelques jours et tu vas pouvoir me pourrir gaté. Souviens toi juste de ça." souligna t-il en essayant de la faire sourire. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle l'avait fait la première fois. C'était simplement une chose que Phoebe faisait et il fut heureux de voir ce sourire qu'il attendait.

Après ses aurevoirs il marcha vers le mur du grenier et dessina le symbole du Triquestre et se recula en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche arrière. Il avait la formule sur lui depuis des mois maintenant, ne sachant pas quand est ce qu'il en aurait besoin. D'une façon il avait senti que ce jour arrivait et maintenant il était temps.

Sa voix trambla quand il lut les mots à voix haute.

_Ecoutez mon chant et mes rimes,_

_Afin que l'espoir vive en moi,_

_Envoyez- moi dans cet endroit,_

_À ma place dans le temps et l'espace._

Le Triquestre s'illumina alors en bleu et le portail s'ouvrit devant eux. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa famille et passa à travers le portail, prêt à faire face au furtur inconnu.

Quand il apparut dans le grenier dans son temps il regarda autour de lui nerveusement mais il ressemblait presque exactement à celui du passé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le chaudron et il vu quelquechose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas trop. Wyatt se tenait là avec **lui.** Ils avaient tous les deux levé le regard quand le portail s'était ouvert et ils avaient le même air surpris sur leurs visages. Chris ressenti immédiatement une sensation d'être poussé alors qu'il était aspiré dans la version de lui même qui se tenait près du chaudron.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il avait une sensation de vertige et quand il les ouvrit il vut que Wyatt avait reculé légèrement, ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise mais aussi d'un peu de peur. Chris regarda de bas en haut Wyatt et un énorme sourire dessina ses traits. Wyatt portait un jean et un tee-shirt rouge et ses cheveux blonds bouclés étaient coiffés d'une manière ordonnée et quelquechose en lui criait simplement bonté à chris. Chris s'avanca et pris son frère dans une grosse embrassade et hurla de joie. Il savait que ce n'était pas du tout son habitude et il effrayait probablement le pauvre Wyatt mais il ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie de voir son grand frère ainsi. "Mon Dieu, Wy, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te voir."

Wyatt réussi à se dégager de Chris et recula de plus belle. "Okay, qui es tu et où est mon frère?" Chris souria simplement à sa remarque et il fut encore plus heureux d'entendre Wyatt crier un mot, "Maman !"


	27. Chapitre 27: Je n'ai pas de père

Désolé pour l'attente… Et un grand merci pour vos commentaires !

Donc sans plus de blabla préalable voici la suite :

**Chapitre 27 Je n'ai pas de père **

_Wyatt réussi à se dégager de Chris et recula de plus belle. "Okay, qui es tu et où est mon frère?" Chris souri simplement à sa remarque et il fut encore plus heureux d'entendre Wyatt crier un mot, "Maman !" _

Chris se retourna et attendit impatiemment que Piper entre dans la pièce. Quand elle arriva il fut impressionné à quel point elle avait peu changée. Elle avait 20 ans de plus sur ses traits mais elle restait la femme séduisante dont il se souvenait de son enfance et de son séjour dans le passé. "Maman !" Des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et il se précipita à travers la pièce l'attrapant par la taille et la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il la laissa finalement par terre mais il ne la lâchait pas. "Ca a vraiment marché. Regarde toi, et Wyatt. Est ce que Paige et Phoebe sont là?" demanda t-il impatiemment. Ses mots se bousculaient avec l'excitation qu'il ressentait en voyant son futur devenir exactement ce qu'il avait espéré.

Le visage de Piper s'illumina en réalisant qui elle était en train de voir en face d'elle. Elle savait que le temps de son retour approchait, elle ne savait pas juste quand exactement. "Elles le seront bientôt," dit elle les larmes aux yeux. "Paige, ramène Phoebe," cria t-elle en sachant que le pouvoir avancé de sa sœur lui permettrait d'entendre la demande supplémentaire. "Oh, Chris, on ne savait pas exactement quand est ce que tu arriverais. Aucune d'entre nous n'a pensé à demander à quelle date tu reviendrais."

Wyatt se tenait toujours là, de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ou de quoi ils parlaient. "Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Chris regarda de nouveau son frère et il ne pu toujours pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Je vois que vous ne lui avez rien dit." C'était probablement une bonne chose, pensa Chris.

À cet instant Paige et Phoebe arrivèrent et Chris fut distrait en les voyant. Ils les prirent dans ses bras immédiatement, ce qui les choqua légèrement. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient habituée à autant d'affection de la part de leur neveu. Oh il les aimait beaucoup mais comme beaucoup de jeunes hommes il n'était pas très démonstratif de son affection envers ses tantes. C'était simplement trop embarrassant à son âge. Mais aucunes d'entre elles ne pourrait lui refuser un câlin.

Quand il les lâcha il les fixa simplement. Plus vieilles mais définitivement vivante dans ce temps et c'était plus qu'assez pour lui.

"D'accord, alors pourquoi Chris affiche un sourire aussi niais?" demanda Paige mais en ayant l'impression qu'elle devrait savoir pourquoi.

Piper mis ses bras autour de la taille de Chris et sourit à ses sœurs. "Probablement parce que ce n'est pas seulement votre neveu Chris mais aussi votre être de lumière névrosé, Chris Perry."

Chris sourit et ne put s'empécher d'ajouter. "N'oublie pas méchant, Maman. J'aimais cette partie."

"Désolé Chris, méchant être de lumières névrosé," corrigea Piper.

Paige et Phoebe sourièrent tous les deux jusqu'aux oreilles. "Et ba, il était temps. On t'attendait depuis plus d'un an et demi," se plaignit Paige. Elle pensait personnellement qu'il reviendrait un peu près au même moment qu'il était partit, mais ça n'arriva pas.

"Je t'avais dit que ça coïnciderait avec le jour où il est partit. Juste 3 jours avant son 23ème anniversaire, mais vous pensiez que j'avais tord." Phoebe était assez fière d'avoir deviner vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux voyages dans le temps elle avait mal à la tête.

"Vous savez, si personne ne commence à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici et de quoi vous parlez je vais vous jeter un sort à chacun d'entre vous," mis en garde Wyatt. Il commençait à croire qu'ils étaient tous possédés ou quelque chose comme ça.

Chris se tourna vers Wyatt retrouvant un peu de son ancienne tristesse quand il réalisa ce qu'il allait être obligé de dire à son frère. "Je te promets, Wy, je t'expliquerai tout mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose avant. Où est papa ?"

Il regarda les sœurs autour de lui et il vu qu'elles baissaient toutes les yeux, évitant son regard, et s'en fut assez pour lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir mais les paroles de Wyatt le ramena sur terre. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu sais qu'on ne parle plus de lui maintenant. Nous n'avons pas de père." Les mots étaient secs et chargés de colère et Chris tressaillit à la haine qu'il entendit dans la voix de son frère. Qu'est ce qu'il doit penser se demandait Chris tristement.

Chris ravala durement sa salive et ferma les yeux essayant de bloquer la peine qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de son frère et celle de son propre cœur en entendant ces mots. "J'avais peur de ça," murmura t-il.

Piper regarda Chris et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti pendant tellement d'années maintenant pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix. "On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Je sais que tu espérais que tu reviendrais là et que tout irait bien, mais on n'a pas trouver de moyen, peu importe à quel point on a essayé."

Il hocha la tête. "Je comprends, maman." Dit il tristement en la serrant encore plus fort à ses cotés pour lui donner le réconfort qu'elle avait besoin après avoir passé toutes ces années sans l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec deux fils qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle traversait. "Mes souvenirs n'ont pas encore émerger. J'en ai quelques uns qui me reviennent doucement mais rien à propos de lui encore." Tout le temps qu'il avait été là il avait des morceaux de nouveaux souvenirs faisant surface dans son esprit mais rien ne lui laissait donnait des informations sur ce qu'il était le plus concerné.

"Chris, bébé, je sais que tu as besoin de connaître les changements dans ce temps mais nous devons vraiment expliquer à Wyatt d'abord," dit Piper en indiquant à ses deux fils de s'assoir sur le sofa. Chris n'arrivait pas à croire que ce vieux sofa était toujours là. Il avait déjà parut ancien quand il avait dormi dessus une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Mais il était toujours confortable. Lui et Wyat priprent place à chauqe bout du sofa et Chris pouvait lire la méfiance dans le regard de son frère.

"Avant que je commence, il faut que tu saches Wy, peu importe ce que tu es en train de penser à présent je suis ton frère et tu peux me faire confiance." Chris savait à quel point cela allait être dur pour Wyatt de tout accepter ce qu'ils allaient dire mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de laisser Wyatt digérer les choses.

Wyatt ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces paroles lui semblaient familières. "Je te fais confiance, Chris." Dit il, quelque peu effrayé par ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Chris souri un peu, se remémorant que l'autre Wyatt lui avait dit exactement la même chose la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. "Ca me fait plaisir, parceque cela va être dur. Ca l'ait toujours quand on aborde les voyages dans le temps et changer le futur." Wyatt entrouvit un peu la bouche à cette affirmation mais il ne commenta pas.

Puis ils commencèrent. Chris parla d'abord de son enfance originale et du mauvais traitement de son père et Wyatt ne trouva pas cela difficile à croire. Il avait vécu la plupart de sa vie sans son père et la manière dont il avait été avec Chris lui paraissait familière. Puis ils parlèrent des morts des trois sœurs Haliwell. Wyatt pensa devenir malade quand Chris lui raconta comment elles étaient mortes et le fait qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'en empêcher. Wyatt fixa sa mère et son cœur se serra en pensant à une vie sans elle mais il ne fit pas de commentaire alors qu'il attendait que Chris continue.

Puis il y avait les années noires. Il était si difficile de dire à Wyatt ce qu'il avait été dans le temps original de Chris et il préféra taire certains faits ne voulant pas que son frère soit noyé sous la culpabilité. Mais Wyatt se sentait coupable. Comment ne pas l'être? Il avait tué des innocents et détruit le monde et par les regards douloureux qu'ils arboraient tous il pouvait deviner les horreurs qu'il avait faites à son frère. Il voulait tout renier mais il voyait avec quelle facilité sa mère et ses tantes l'acceptaient. Cela devait être vrai. Elles avaient su que c'était vrai toutes ces années mais elles ne lui avaient jamais rien dit et une grande part de lui en était heureuse qu'elles ne l'aient pas fait. Mais n'empèche...

Et puis Chris raconta comment il avait remonté le temps et les problèmes et difficultés qu'il y avait eut. Toute la haine, la méfiance et les mensonges. De nombreux mensonges que Chris n'avait jamais vraiment voulu dire, mais qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Wyatt regardait sa mère et ses tantes quand Chris raconta cette partie. Elles avaient toujours l'air en colère par leurs actions après tout ce temps mais Wyatt pouvait aussi voir que Chris leur avait pardonné mêmes si elles ne s'étaient pas pardonnées à elles-mêmes.

Puis il y avait le Tribunal et les mois suivants où ils avaient gardé le secret de Chris. Et Chris parla de Léo et de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble et comment il avait été le père que Chris avait toujours espéré mais dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver. De ça Wyatt ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Sa mère et les tantes n'avaient pratiquement rien dit au sujet de son père depuis sa disparition. Et cela avait encouragé tout un tas de pensées horribles dans la tête de Wyatt, mais il n'en avait rien dit à sa famille. Mais les paroles de Chris étaient remplies de tellement d'émotion et de tellement d'amour pour cet homme que Wyatt avait à peine connu.

Ensuite Chris raconta la tentative de meurtre contre lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Cela avait dégouté Wyatt rien que d'y penser. Comment quelqu'un, même un démon, pouvait être capable de cela? Et il pouvait aussi voir à quel point cela touchait encore sa mère, même maintenant. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à personne, cet évènement l'avait mener au plus près de quitter complètement le monde de la magie et elle en voulait toujours à cette vie aujourd'hui pour ce qu'elle aurait pu lui coûter.

Puis il y avait le deuxième sort et de nouveau le Tribunal et les souvenirs du premier Wyatt sur ce que les Fondateurs avaient fait à son père et à Chris. Wyatt ressenti de la rage envers ces fondateurs pour avoir fait une telle chose à sa famille et pour être la cause de toute cette peine et pour un bref moment il souhaita être sa mauvaise version ainsi il pourrait les venger. Mais le dernier coup fut quand Chris expliqua comment son père allait sauter pour les sauver et que Gidéon les avait trahis en utilisant Wyatt bébé comme monnaie d'échange pour leur prendre leur père.

C'était tellement d'information à digérer, presque trop mais il savait qu'il devait faire face. Puis il pensa : "Depuis un an et demi maintenant Chris n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il se sentait drôle. Il vous l'a tous dit aussi et aucun de vous n'a réagit comme si c'était grave. C'était parce qu'il était dans le passé c'est ça?" dit il en pointant Chris. Il avait toujours l'impression que Chris était possédé même si c'était par lui-même.

Chris fronca les sourcils. "Mon retour dans le passé l'a affecté?"

"Je pense que je peux expliquer," commença Paige. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchie à la situation et en était arrivée à une raison possible pour que Chris soit comme il était. "Tu vois, même si bébé Chris a grandi et est devenu le jeune homme qu'il devait être, on pouvait tous te voir en lui tous les jours quand il grandissait. Pas seulement les traits physiques mais aussi tes maniérismes et tes mots et ta façon de penser et d'agir. Même s'il était plus heureux pour ne pas avoir eut à faire face à nos morts et Wyatt devenant mauvais il continuait à grandir pour devenir tout comme toi." Elle pouvait voir l'expression inquiète sur son visage. Ils l'avaient après tout détestés au début. "Et avant que tu commences à t'inquiéter arrête. On a aimé ce qu'on a vu. Ça signifiat qu'on ne t'avait pas perdu après tout. Chris grandissait pour devenir un homme qu'on aimait déjà et qui nous manquait énormément de toute façon. Enfin bref, quand il a eut 21 ans il a commencé à se sentir bizarre. Il m'a dit une fois que c'était comme si quelque chose lui manquait et qu'il n'était pas complètement là à présent. Cela a pris pas mal de temps et de discussions entre nous trois pour réaliser que c'était la partie de lui qui était retourné dans le passé qui lui manquait. Même s'il n'y avait pas été physiquement lui même une part de lui y était comme même. Je sais que Wyatt était très concerné à ce propos mais on savait qu'on avait seulement à attendre jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes pour qu'il se sente entier à nouveau. Et maintenant te voilà."

"Mais pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas me dire ce qui se passait?" demanda Wyatt, toujours pas heureux d'avoir été laissé dans le noir. Il était content d'entendre que ce Chris n'était pas si différent que celui avec qui il avait grandit mais une part de lui était toujours inquiet que les choses ne soient plus jamais les mêmes.

Piper s'engagea dans la conversation savant que c'était à elle d'expliquer à son fils. "Cela va te sembler bizarre Wyatt mais c'est quelque chose avec laquelle nous avons vécu pour tellement de mois alors qu'on attendait que Chris soit prêt à nous dire qui il était. Ce n'était pas notre place de te le dire. C'était celle de Chris. Ce Chris. Celui qui a vécu tout cela et qui a tout abandonné pour essayer de te sauver, pour nous sauver tous. Et nous avons également besoin de lui dans ce temps avant que nous fassions quoi que ce soit de plus pour essayer de sauver votre père. Parce que je pense qu'on aura besoin de vous deux pour pouvoir le faire."

Chris gagnait toujours de nouveaux souvenirs alors qu'ils parlaient et cela devenait compliqué de garder son attention sur ce que sa mère disait et sur ce qui passait dans son esprit. Mais ensuite un nouveau souvenir qui le secoua au plus profond de son coeur se rejouait dans son esprit.

"_Wyatt, __c'est une mauvaise idée," dit Chris pour la cinquième fois._

"_T'as pas envie de le voir?" demanda Wyatt ses yeux scrutant les nuages. _

"_Mais l'interdiction. __Aucun d'entre nous ne peut aller là bas. Maman a dit que c'était parce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose qui les a énervés il y a longtemps." Normalement Chris aurait suivit son frère n'importe où mais ces dernières semaines il se sentait bizarre et l'idée de faire ce que son frère avait en tête l'effrayait dans son état. _

_Wyatt souri à son frère en regardant la ville. Ils se tenaient en haut du Golden Gate Bridge. Il savait à quel point Chris aimait venir sur le pont et avait choisit cet endroit pour l'aider à convaincre son frère à son idée. "Je te l'ai dit, Je l'ai fait par accident la semaine dernière. Cela signifie que leur interdiction n'est pas assez forte pour me retenir à présent." _

"_Mais s'il ne veut pas nous voir? __Il ne l'a jamais voulu avant," suggéra Chris tristement. _

"_Alors on reviendra ici et on y retournera jamais," répondit Wyatt. __Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple et que cela serait très dur pour Chris. __Chris n'avait jamais rencontré son père, pas une seule fois. __Wyatt lui l'avait vu et il s'en souvenait même un peu, et il pensait que Chris devrait au moins avoir une chance de le rencontrer. __Il le méritait._

_Chris __ravala sa salive. __Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Sa mère serait furieuse si elle apprenait ce qu'ils considéraient. Mais quand même, rien qu'une chance. Juste une chance de voir l'homme que leur mère avait aimé et honnêtement Chris croyait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois à regarder sa photo de mariage tristement. Ni lui ou Wyatt pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle était si d'accord de le laisser partir pour toujours si elle l'aimait à ce point. __"Okay, on y va. __Si ce n'est pour rien d'autre au moins on le fera pour maman." _

_Wyatt __fit un grand sourire et s'avanca pour prendre le bras de son frère. __Il avait l'air triste mais aussi malicieux, ce qui en soit aurait dû inquiéter Chris. _

_Quand ils apparurent ils se tenaient dans une pièce complètement blanche. Les murs, le sol et tout le reste sauf les êtres qui se tournèrent tous vers eux. Ils portaient tous des robes d'or et la plupart d'entre eux faisaient de rapides bruits de cliquètent. Puis une des personnes s'approcha et ils virent qu'elle ne portait pas de robe mais à la place un costume sombre et une blouse d'école. __"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là? C'est interdit." __Demanda sèchement Gidéon, sa colère de les voir se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Il regardait plus Chris et ils virent tous deux un peu de peur sur son visage. C'était étrange mais ce fut vite oublié quand Wyatt commença à parler._

"_On veux le voir. __On a le droit de lui parler" dit Wyatt en croisant les bras sur son torse comme un acte de défiance contre le puissant être. _

"_Vous n'avez aucun droits ici," répondit Gidéon se renfrognant devant l'effronterie. Gidéon jeta encore un regard cinglant à Chris comme s'il était l'investigateur de tout cela._

_Chris ressenti profondément que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette situation. __Il avait l'impression qu'il devait connaître ce fondateur. "Wy, rentrons. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."_

"_Non, Chris. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu ais eu moins eu la chance de rencontrer ton père. Je veux voir Léo Wyatt ici, maintenant!" Wyatt n'allait pas partir avant qu'il ait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il les avait abandonnés? Pourquoi il avait fondé une famille s'il n'avait pas l'intention de les aimer ? _

_La pièce resta silencieuse et un des Fondateurs s'avança en hottant sa capuche. Chris et Wyatt le reconnurent d'après la photo de mariage et il ne paraissait pas différent du jour où il s'était marié avec leur mère. __"Qui êtes vous?" demanda t-il confus. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas qui ils étaient ? __N'avait-il jamais regardé en bas ? "On est tes fils, Père ! Wyatt et Chris. Tu sais les deux enfants que tu as abandonné!"_

_Chris __ravala sa salive difficilement et ne dit rien. __Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait en face de son père et que cet homme ne semblait pas le connaître du tout. _

_Leo __secoua la tête confus. __"Je n'ai pas de fils." _

_Même Wyatt parut choqué par celle ci. Maintenant il reniait qu'ils étaient de lui. __La plus grosse des hypocrisies ! __"Tu voudrais surement dire ça à maman parce qu'elle a l'air de penser différemment. Tu sais, maman, Piper, la femme que tu as épousée." _

_Léo regarda autour vers ses confrères fondateurs attendant une explication mais il ne savait pas vers qui se tourné. __Ses yeux trouvèrent finalement Gidéon. "Qu'est ce que ça veux dire, Gidéon?" _

"_Rien dont tu dois te préoccuper Léo." __Répondit Gidéon en bougeant la main devant Léo pour le téléporter ailleurs. __"Vous deux devez partir. Il ne veux pas de vous ici. Il vous a oublié et il veux que cela reste ainsi. __Nous sommes sa famille maintenant et les seuls dont il a besoin." __Ses mots étaient pleins de malice alors qu'il s'éclipsa les laissant dans un silence complet._

_Wyatt cria de colère et attrapa le bras de son frère et il les téléporta en haut du pont. Une fois qu'ils avaient l'air en sécurité Chris se détacha de Wyatt et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du pont pour regarder les voitures passant sous eux. _

_Wyatt faisait des allers retours et si Chris s'était soucié de regarder il aurait vu la colère déformant les traits de son frère. __Mais il n'avait pas besoin de regarder. Il savait que ce serait là. __"Je le hais!" hurla Wyatt de tout son souffle._

_Chris tressaillit légèrement mais ne répondit pas. Il voulait être d'accord avec son frère, d'être capable de le crier et de vraiment le penser mais sa sonnait juste faux et il n'arrivait pas à être d'accord. A la place il ressenti un grand sentiment de perte. _

"_Je jure devant Dieu, si je le revois je le tue,» jura Wyatt. _

_Chris__ décida de parler. "Tu ne peux pas tuer un fondateur Wyatt." _

_Wyatt regarda le dos de son frère et il n'était pas compliqué d'entendre la tristesse dans sa voix. __"T'as qu'à me regarder. Si c'est possible, je le ferais." _

_Chris __secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre. "Tu ne peux pas Wy. Il est toujours notre père et maman l'aime toujours." _

"_Il ne mérite pas son amour," rétorqua Wyatt en colère mais il savait que son frère avait raison. __"Très bien, je ne le tuerais pas, mais en ce qui me concerne à partir de ce jour je n'ai pas de père." _

_Chris__ tressaillit encore. __Il savait que Wyatt le pensait. C'était douloureux à entendre mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire entendre raison, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à être d'accord. Il voulait vraiment avoir un père, peu importe ce que Wyatt disait. _

Chris sortit de ce souvenir et fixa son frère et il ressenti une grande vague de tristesse, voyant que Wyatt était dans la même position qu'il était avant qu'il ne traverse le temps. Wyatt haïssait Léo et cela allait être très dur de le convaincre du contraire. "Tu leur as dit?"

Wyatt le regarda perdu. "leur dire quoi?"

"Leur dire que nous l'avons vu il y a un an et demi," répondit Chris sachant qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas fait.

"Quoi?" demanda Piper confuse.

Wyatt soupira en regardant sa mère. "On a décidé que se serait trop dur pour maman de savoir ce qui s'y était dit, alors on l'a gardé pour nous."

Piper palît. Ses fils avaient vu leur père et apparament rien de bon n'en était sorti. "Wyatt, j'ai le droit de savoir."."

"Je suis désolé maman," fut tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de détourner le regard, incapable de la regarder.

"Wy, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu ne peux pas le haïr pour ça. Dit Chris, sa voix forte et demandante. Il n'allait pas laisser son frère blâmer son père. "Ils lui ont fait nous oublier. Il n'a jamais voulu ça. Je le sais aussi sûrement que je sais que maman est vivante maintenant."

"C'est pas facile à oublier, okay," dit sèchement Wyatt en se levant et en sortant de la pièce.

"Oh mon dieu. Comment on a laissé cela se produire?" demanda Piper le cœur serré. Elle n'avait même pas deviné que Wyatt retenait autant de colère contre son père.

Chris détestait de voir sa mère s'accuser de ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était d'aucunes de leurs fautes. Les seuls responsables étaient les Fondateurs et il avait bien l'intention de faire quelque chose pour arranger cela. "Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je vais vous aider à traverser cela et on va tout arranger."


	28. Chapitre 28: Quelque chose manque

**Salut à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu!! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ça me motive pour aller plus vite même si ça prend toujours un peu de temps. Ceci dit à votre lecture :**

**Chapitre 28 Quelque chose manque**

Il ne fut pas compliqué pour Chris de trouver son frère. Même avec tous les changements qu'ils avaient traversés Wyatt était toujours Wyatt et il aurait pu le localiser sur un autre monde. Donc Chris se téléporta en haut du pont, pensant toujours que c'était ironique qu'ils aient trouvés cet endroit même si Léo n'avait pas été là pour le leur montrer.

Wyatt se tenait sur le bord du pont et regardait partout dans le ciel. "Papa serait content de savoir que nous venons toujours ici. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il nous a amené ici,"Chris commença à raconter son histoire mais il réalisa que cela ne s'était pas produit dans ce temps. Wyatt se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. "Désolé, j'ai oublié que c'était dans mon autre temps. Ce n'était pas un si bon souvenir de toute façon. Papa à comme qui dirait oublié que j'étais là et j'ai faillit tomber du pont."

Wyatt fut horrifié. "Et c'est quelque chose dont tu veux te souvenir?"

Chris haussa les épaules. "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mis de côté Wyatt. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'entendre les souvenirs que j'ai de moi et Papa mais tu as besoin de les entendre. Tu dois tout savoir afin de finir par accepter. Et pour info, c'était un bon souvenir pour moi. Papa faisait partie de ma vie, même si ce n'était qu'un sale con envers moi il faisait parti de ma vie. Je préfère ça à une vie sans lui."

Wyatt remua la tête incrédule. "J'arrive pas à te comprendre, Chris. Ca n'a aucun sens. S'il était un père si terrible alors pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses comme elles sont? On est heureux. Personne n'est maléfique. Maman et les tantes sont en vie. Pourquoi on ne laisserait pas les choses tranquilles ?"

Chris resta immobile pendant de longues minutes essayant de décider exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait que cela avait un sens pour son frère mais Wyatt n'avait jamais vu quel père super pouvait être Léo quand les fondateurs ne s'en mêlaient pas. "Wy, à quel point sommes nous réellement heureux ? Est ce que Maman est heureuse? Papa ne manque t-il pas aux Tantes? Une fois elles m'ont dit qu'elles pouvaient à peine fonctionner sans lui dans leurs vies. Et regarde-toi. Tu es consumé par la haine envers un homme qui était prêt à se couper ses ailes et devenir mortel pour te sauver."

Wyatt leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux en soupirant. "Je ne connais pas cet homme, Chris. Tout ce que je connais c'est un homme qui m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et qui m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de fils. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'attends à ce que j'oublie ça."

Chris comprenait son point de vue. N'avait-il pas réellement hais Léo au départ lorsqu'il avait remonté le temps? Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était l'homme qui l'avait mal traité pendant tellement d'années. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour voir au-delà de ça et pour trouver l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme qu'il considérait vraiment comme son père. "Wy, à une époque je l'ai hais autant que toi en ce moment. Je le haïssais pour tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Je le haïssais pour la façon dont il me traitait et je le haïssais parce qu'il n'avait pas pu te sauver toi ou maman." Chris devais l'admettre. Il savait que Wyatt n'allait pas croire ce qu'il allait dire sinon. "Mais ensuite j'ai rencontré un homme complètement différent lorsque j'ai remonté le temps. Un homme que les fondateurs n'avaient pas encore atteint. Il m'a peut être haïs pendant un moment lorsque j'étais ce menteur manipulateur mais une fois que la vérité fut révélée il m'a montré le type d'homme qu'il pouvait vraiment être. Il s'asseyait et me parlait et il écoutait mes espoirs et mes peurs. Il a pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais malade et presque mourant. Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il avait pour diminuer la douleur. J'ai regardé cet homme qui aimait sa famille assez pour tout faire pour eux. Je l'ai vu tuer pour me protéger même s'il savait qu'il y aurait une sanction s' "ils" le découvraient. Et je l'ai aussi vu te prendre dans ses bras tard dans la nuit quand tu avais un cauchemar et il était alors la personne la plus gentille au monde. On pouvait toujours voir ses émotions dans ses yeux, Wy, et quand il regardait maman ou l'un d'entre nous, c'était comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde et je sais que je serais prêt à mourir une centaine de fois pour l'avoir dans nos vies. C'est le père que je veux retrouver, Wy. C'est le père que je veux que tu ais dans ta vie."

Wyatt avait baissé les yeux quand Chris parlait. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son frère toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Il aimait vraiment leur père plus que Wyatt ne pouvait l'imaginer. "C'est si ironique. Quand je t'ai amené 'la haut' je voulais que tu ais une chance de le rencontrer. Je pensais que ce n'était pas juste que tu n'ais jamais rencontré ton père. Maintenant regarde nous. Tu le connais tellement plus que moi." Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il avait peur de continuer. "Chris, j'ai honte de l'admettre mais je t'ai amené là haut pour que tu le haïsses autant que moi. Je ne voulais pas être le seul à ressentir cela envers lui. Je voulais partager ça avec toi. Je suppose que si tu l'avais haïs aussi, ça n'aurait pas été mal que je le haïsse." Wyatt avait vraiment l'air désolé par ce qu'il admettait et Chris voyait à quel point ça le déchirait intérieurement. "Mais tu sais quoi? Même après ça, tu ne la jamais haïs. Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. Tu voulais toujours qu'il t'aimes malgré tout. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais je suppose qu'une partie de toi a toujours su ce qu'il pouvait être."

Chris souria à cette pensée. Il était heureux que son nouveau lui fût capable d'aimer Léo même s'il ne l'avait vraiment connu. "Il le peut toujours, tu sais."

Wyatt se détourna de Chris en remuant la tête. "Comment, Chris? Tu as vu le souvenir. Il ne peut même pas se souvenir de nous et cet autre Fondateur fait bouclier contre nous de toute façon. C'est sans espoir."

Chris se rapprocha de Wyatt et pris doucement l'épaule de son frère pour le retourner vers lui. "Tu as entendu Maman. On a juste besoin de nous deux. Mon autre moi n'a pas vraiment essayé de retrouver Papa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il était déjà confus parce qu'il ne se sentait pas entier. Mais je suis là en entier maintenant et je veux essayer." Chris trouvait cela assez étrange de parler de lui à la 3ème personne mais jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs soient tous revenus complètement dans son esprit il verrait son autre lui comme une autre personne, et peut être même encore un peu après.

"Alors tu veux retourner 'là haut'?" demanda Wyatt sceptique, mais il savait au fond de lui que si Chris voulait le faire il le ferrait. Il n'avait jamais été capable de dire non à son petit frère quand cela concernait les choses importantes.

"Oui et non," répondit Chris, commençant à former un plan dans sa tête. "Ils sont trop organisés 'là haut', mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment arranger ça. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps par contre. Ces souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête me distraisent. D'ici demain je devrais m'être souvenu de tout, ou du moins un peu près. Puis toi et moi on aura un père à sauver."

Chris eut raison pour la majeure partie. Cela avait pris tout le reste de la journée et la nuit pour que les souvenirs deviennent quelque chose qui ressemblent à une existence semi normale. Pour lui c'était presque comme s'il avait vécu deux vies. Il réalisa que c'était probablement la seule façon pour que son esprit comprenne ce qu'il avait vécu. Et cela avait un sens pour lui, même si d'une certaine manière il se sentait deux fois plus vieux que son âge.

"Okay, t'as été plutôt secret sur ce qu'on vient faire ici," commença Wyatt alors que lui et Chris se tenaient de nouveau au sommet du pont le lendemain.

"Ouai, je suppose que je l'ai été, mais je voulais être sûr que tu sois capable de certaines choses avant d'exposer mon plan," expliqua Chris.

"Comme quoi?" demanda Wyatt en fronçant les sourcils.

"Comme ce que tu as comme pouvoirs actifs?" demanda Chris. Il connaissait les pouvoirs que Wyatt avait dans son temps originel mais ils étaient avancés dû à son manque d'inhibitions. Chris espérait tout de même que d'une certaine manière Wyatt avait gardé certains d'entre eux.

Wyatt pensa que c'était une question juste. Après tout ils devraient peut être combattre les Fondateurs pour sauver leur père. "Bien sûr je peux me téléporter et le pouvoir de guérison dû à mon côté être de lumière. J'ai aussi un pouvoir avancé de téléquinésie qui est très puissant. Je peux manipuler les objets pour qu'ils aillent exactement où je veux."

Chris hocha la tête. Wyatt faisait cela depuis qu'il était un bébé donc ce n'était pas une surprise. "Quoi d'autre? Aucune chance que tu puisses lancer des boules d'énergie ?"

La tête de Wyatt répondit ce qu'il pensait de cette idée. "Chris, c'est un pouvoir démoniaque. Pourquoi je l'aurais?"

Chris souri simplement et répondit, "Je ne serais pas aussi sûr de ça."

Les yeux de Wyatt s'élargissèrent de surprise. "Nan ! Es tu vraiment en train de me dire que j'avais ce pouvoir dans l'autre temps ?"

Il hocha la tête et ajouta. "Tu pouvais aussi miroiter, tu avais une force quasi surhumaine et tu pouvais étrangler quelqu'un en serrant simplement le poing. C'était une extension de ton pouvoir de téléquinésie." Chris passa sa main sur sa gorge se souvenant de sa propre expérience de ce pouvoir.

La jubilation de Wyatt se transforma en une peur coupable "Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait."

Chris retira sa main et attrapa le bras de Wyatt. "Hey, c'est bon. Je suis vivant nan?"

Wyatt retira son bras de l'emprise de Chris. "Pas grâce à moi apparament."

"Wyatt, tu dois comprendre quelque chose. Tout comme je peux pardonner à papa pour ce qu'il m'a fait dans mon autre temps, je peux te pardonner. Tu sais il m'a même dit une fois que quand je reviendrais dans ce temps je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir ; toutes ces choses que tu m'as faites. Il avait raison et je ne t'en veux pas. Et même si je t'en voulais, je dois comme même admettre que tu as fait tout ce qu'y était en ton pouvoir pour me protéger quand on grandissait. Tu étais un super grand frère, Wy, dans mes deux temps. Le meilleur en fait." Chris n'allait pas laisser son frère commencer le même chemin de culpabilité que le reste de sa famille avait emprunté. Ce Wyatt n'avait rien fait pour lui faire du mal et il voulait être sûr qu'il le comprenne. "Alors, et si on en revenait à ces pouvoirs."

Wyatt secoua la tête légèrement. Ce Chris semblait être aussi têtu que celui avec qui il avait grandi. Correction, ils étaient la même personne. Wyatt devait se souvenir de cela. "Très bien. Je suis toujours le détenteur d'Excalibur même si je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Ça me fait bizarre de me voir comme le futur roi Arthur ou quelque chose comme ça."

Chris comprena cela aussi. Même son Wyatt de l'autre temps ressentait cela, préférant utiliser ses propres pouvoirs que d'utiliser l'épée. "Et ton bouclier ?"

Wyatt fit une grimace. "Les boucliers ne sont-ils pas faits pour les enfants, Chris? Je veux dire, oui ça peut être utile parfois mais je suis plutôt sur l'offensive dans la chasse aux démons plutôt que sur la défensive."

Chris rigola doucement. "Ouai ben je suppose que c'est une des choses que tu as besoin d'apprendre. Le Wyatt de mon temps a ajusté son bouclier pour grandir et pas seulement pour garder les attaqueurs en dehors mais pour garder ses proies à l'intérieur. En gros, ça devenait utile quand il était après des êtres qui pouvaient s'éclipser ou miroiter."

Wyatt forma un "o" avec sa bouche. "Wow, j'y avais jamais pensé, mais ça ne doit pas être trop dur à faire." Alors il se concentra pour lancer son bouclier autour d'eux. Il avait toujours été capable d'inclure d'autres personnes dans son bouclier mais ils pouvaient en sortir simplement en marchant ou en s'éclipsant, mais aujourd'hui il se concentrait pour que son bouclier retienne Chris à l'intérieur. "Essaye de sortir" dit-il finalement.

Chris obéit et essaya de s'éclipser mais il rencontra une barrière qui le balanca contre le dur métal en dessous. "Ouch, j'avais oublié à quel point ça fait mal."

"Désolé, mais au moins ça a marché," Souligna Wyatt alors qu'il abaissa son bouclier.

"Oui en effet, maintenant je pense que nous sommes presque prêt," dit Chris en se remettant sur ses pieds.

"Alors, tu veux que je nous téléporte 'là haut' ou veux tu que j'essaye de le localiser en particulier?" demanda Wyatt prêt à les amener où il fallait.

Chris avait négligé de dire cette partie de ce plan parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que les autres allaient en penser. "Aucun des deux en fait, pas encore. On doit retouner au Manoir."

Wyatt regarda confus son frère. De quoi pourraient ils avoir besoin au Manoir se demanda t-il, mais il suivi son frère et s'éclipsa au grenier. Les trois sœurs étaient aussi là et elles regardaient étrangement Chris alors qu'il regardait parmi certaines affaires avant qu'il ne trouve ce dont il avait besoin. Puis il marcha vers un mur nu et commença à dessiner dessus.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, Chris?" demanda Piper inquiète. Elle voyait très bien ce qu'il dessinait et elle sentait la panique gager son cœur.

Il l'a regarda et souri. "Tu ne pensais pas que j'essaierai ça dans ce temps nan ? Quel bien ça ferait de retrouver Papa si on doit toujours manquer un quart de nos vies avec lui ?"

"Chris, tu ne penses pas que tu pousses le voyage dans le temps un peu loin?" demanda Phoebe inquiète. Et si les choses se passaient mal, elle s'inquiétait. Et si quelque chose d'horrible se produisait à cause de cela? "On croyait que tu le sauverais dans ce temps."

"Non, je ne penses pas l'avoir poussé assez," répondit Chris se retournant pour continuer à dessiner le Triquestre. Il y avait pensé la nuit auparavant et il savait que le seul moyen de les sauver et d'offrir à Wyatt le père qu'il méritait était de faire le changement dans le passé, pas dans le présent. Il avait si peur que s'il regagnait son père se serait trop tard pour arranger les choses entre Wyatt et lui.

Il pouvait dire que sa mère et Paige allaient ajouter leurs propres inquiétudes mais il les coupa avant qu'elles ne le puissent. "Ecoutez, après tout ce que j'ai traversé pour arranger ce temps, vous pensez vraiment que je vais abandonner à mi chemin?" Il se retourna et ils pouvaient tous lire la détermination sur son visage. "Oui, j'ai sauvé Wyatt du mal et vous vivez toutes dans ce temps et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit Grand père Victor est encore en vie. Toutes ces choses sont géniales mais ce n'est pas fini, pas sans papa. Et je vais vous le dire maintenant, je le referai des centaines de fois jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait."

Piper pouvait voir l'obsession dans les yeux de son fils et cela l'effrayait légèrement. Une partie d'elle même se demandait s'il ne prenait pas cela trop loin cette fois. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras, regardant dans ses expressifs yeux verts. "Chris, tu n'as pas à faire cela. Tu n'as pas à abandonner ta vie entière pour essayer de nous sauver. Tu as mérité une pause."

Chris secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas de pause, Maman. Je veux ma famille. Toute ma famille. Est ce que tu réalises que dans le passé je vais naître demain ? Je vais naître et toi et tante Phoebe et tante Paige serez toutes là pour m'accueillir et vous allez tous me gâter et me pardonner les plus grosses bêtises quand je grandirais, et Wyatt et moi allons nous battre comme des frères le font mais il me protègera toujours parce que c'est ce que les grands frères font. Mais il y aura toujours quelque chose qui manque. Quelque chose que je voudrais toujours sans pouvoir l'atteindre et je ne me sentirais pas entier tant qu'il ne fera pas partie de ma vie. Je ne veux pas le laisser disparaître."

Wyatt s'avanca et pris la craie de la main de Chris et pour une seconde Chris pensa qu'il allait devoir se battre avec son frère pour le convaincre de partir, mais à sa surprise Wyatt marcha vers le mur et finissa le dessin pour Chris. "2004, nous voilà" dit il en le finissant et en balancant la craie. Il se tourna vers soin frère "J'ai dit que je te faisais confiance, Chris, et je le pensais."

_A/N: Et viola pour le chapitre 28, et oui on retourne dans le passé. La suite au prochain épisode.._


	29. Chapitre 29: Attaque surprise

Bon entre Noël et le nouvel an, un petit chapitre de ma fic !! Et oui on l'attendait et le voilà ! Alors passez de bonnes fêtes, terminez bien l'année 2009 et en attendant bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 29: Attaque surprise**

"Je te promets maman, on sera de retour dès que possible, et en plus on va revoir ton toi plus jeune. Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'ai pas inquiétée quand tu n'as plus jamais entendu parler de moi quand je suis parti," la taquina Chris sachant exactement à quel point elle avait du être inquiète, se demandant pendant des années si tout allait bien tourner pour eux. Il l'enlaça fort dans ses bras et il arrivait à ressentir la tension en elle, sachant à quel point elle devait être effrayée en ce moment.

"Bien sûr que je me suis inquiétée," le gronda t'elle doucement mais en lui offrant un grand sourire, elle savait qu'ils allaient le faire avec ou sans sa bénédiction. "Sois prudent, d'accord," dit elle en lui rendant son câlin, résignée par le fait que son fils allait de nouveau repartir et essayer de changer le temps. Correction, ses deux fils partaient.

Paige les enlaça tous les deux tout en remuant la tête, mais sans dire un mot.

"Quoi?" demanda Chris fatiguée d'attendre son commentaire sarcastique qu'elle, il savait, mourrait d'envie de dire.

Paige se renfrogna. "Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais droit qu'à un au revoir. Maintenant si on compte le dernier et celui là, et il faudra que tu reviennes ici, on arrive à trois. Franchement tu abuses là."

Chris ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. "Tante Paige, j'ai toujours été du genre à abuser, tu le sais."

Elle roula des yeux et le tapa gentiment sur le bras. "Oui, je me souviens de toutes ces longues chasses aux démons nocturnes que tu insistait pour que l'on fasse. La seule façon de te faire taire était d'abandonner et d'y aller."

Wyatt ne put se retenir de rire. "C'est une des choses qui n'a jamais changé."

Phoebe pris Wyatt dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance mais quand elle se tourna vers Chris elle ne put s'empécher de faire une observation. "Tu réalises que si tu le fais tu auras trois mémoires dans la tête et Wyatt en aura deux."

Wyatt n'avait pas vraiment pris cela en compte. "Oui d'ailleurs, à quel point c'est confus exactement?" Demanda t-il à Chris vu qu'il en avait déjà deux.

Chris haussa les épaules. "Pour moi ce n'est pas si mal vu que j'ai une bonne maîtrise du fonctionnement des voyages dans le temps mais, Wy, ben, t'as jamais été le plus brillant, donc tu auras peut être des soucis." Chris avait adopté un sourire bien narquois en disant cela et il attendait que son frère explose.

Wyatt hocha la tête une fois puis il réalisa. "Hey! Oh attends que je te ramènes ici et je te jures que tu vas payer pour ça petit frère !"

Chris fit un grand sourire, "Voilà le Wy que je connais."

Wyatt souri aussi tout en roulant des yeux. "Ouais, et tu es bien le Chris que je connais. Aucun doute là-dessus."

Chris hocha la tête et se tourna vers le Triquestre sur le mur. "Allons y."

Wyatt se joigna à lui et Chris sorti la formule et un crayon pour faire quelques changements. "Bon, c'est prêt. Dis le avec moi, Wy."

Ils commencèrent à réciter ensemble.

_Entends ces mots, Entends les rimes,  
Entends notre espoir dans nos esprits,  
Renvoie nous où nous trouverons trace,  
De ce que l'on souhaite dans le temps et l'espace, _

Le triquestre s'illumina alors en bleu et les frères marchèrent dans le portail et remontèrent le temps. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grenier en 2004 il n'y avait personne autour.

"Je me demande où elles sont," demanda Chris, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils aient une réponse. Les trois sœurs Haliwell s'éclipsèrent dans le grenier et les mains de Piper étaient levées, prête à se défendre avant qu'elle ne réalise que ses fils se tenaient devant elle.

"Où là, Maman, du calme! C'est nous," cria Chris alors que le bouclier de Wyatt s'éleva automatiquement autour d'eux.

"Chris!" Elle s'avança immédiatement voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais elle fut stoppée par le bouclier de Wyatt. Quand elle fut à quelques pas du bouclier elle remarqua Wyatt. "Wyatt, c'est vraiment toi?" Demanda t'elle en fixant la version très différente de son fils ainé que celle qu'elle avait vu récemment.

Wyatt fut quelque peu choqué de voir sa mère si jeune et si enceinte. "Désolé, oublie le bouclier," dit-il alors qu'il l'abaissa.

Piper s'avança nerveusement. Elle regarda Wyatt puis Chris, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air de dire 'tu as vu ce que j'ai fait?' Elle avança une main et toucha doucement le joue de Wyatt et elle vu le sourire que cela entraina. "Mon bébé. Tu as l'air si bon pour le cœur d'une mère." Murmura t'elle les larmes dans les yeux.

Wyatt savait que cette version de sa mère avait seulement vu sa version maléfique de l'autre temps de Chris alors il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée qu'il était gentil maintenant. Alors il l'enlaça, s'assurant de ne pas la serrer trop fort. "Tu es très belle maman. Pas que tu n'es pas superbe dans le futur, parce que c'est sûr que tu l'es."

Avec ces mots il lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il était bon et elle était vivante et très aimé de ses fils. Il la garda dans ses bras pendant un petit moment puis il la laissa pour qu'elle puisse accueillir son autre fils.

"Et toi, jeune homme, tu m'as fait une peur bleue," dit'elle en prenant Chris dans ses bras. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment j'étais supposé savoir si les choses allaient bien ou non dans le nouveau futur. Je suppose que j'étais supposé attendre vingt et quelques années pour le découvrir."

"Désolé, Maman. J'étais si pris avec Wyatt et vous voir toi et les tantes en vie et à essayer d'incorporer une toute nouvelle vie de souvenirs dans ma tête," répondit il en retournant le câlin. Il avait vraiment détesté le fait qu'il n'ait pas été capable de les laisser savoir que tout allait bien mais ce petit voyage allait arranger cela.

Alors qu'elle l'avait dans ses bras et qu'elle entendait ces mots, quelque chose sembla manquer dans ce qu'il disait. "Et ton père?" demanda t'elle en s'éloignant un peu, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre.

Chris remua la tête, puis il admit ce qu'il savait allait la blesser d'entendre. "Les Fondateurs ont effacés ses souvenirs. Wyatt et l'autre version de moi sommes allés 'là haut' il y a un peu près un an et demi. Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé."

Piper pris une profonde inspiration, prenant sur elle de ne pas pleurer à l'idée de ne jamais revoir son mari. "Donc, vous êtes revenus ici pour essayer de changer les choses."

"Avec Wyatt ici, je pense qu'on y arrivera," admit il en faisant un petit sourire à son frère. Sa confiance était à son maximum avec son frère ici à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus du même côté mais cela semblait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

"Oui d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était le plan Chris. Je pense que c'est peut être le moment." Suggéra Wyatt.

Chris hocha la tête et ils s'asseyerent tous, alors que Chris commença à expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Et nous?" demanda Paige en entendant que son plan semblait parler que de lui et Wyatt.

Chris remua la tête. "Vous trois allées rester là à attendre que Maman commence le travail," expliqua t-il en désignant le gros ventre de sa mère. "Ce qui d'après mes calculs devrait être quelque part vers demain matin."

"Bonjour, demain matin. Vous allez faire tout ça ce soir. Pourquoi on ne peut pas aider?" Pointa Phoebe en voyant l'erreur dans le raisonnement.

Wyatt et Chris se regardèrent et ils surent qu'ils allaient mettre les tantes en colère. "Parce qu'on ne peut pas risquer qu'il vous arrive quelque chose," expliqua Chris à contre cœur.

"Excuse moi, tu nous as mis en danger pendant un an et demi, Chris. En quoi est-ce si différent cette fois ?" demanda Paige en faisant des yeux noirs.

Chris ne voulait pas répondre à ça mais Wyatt savait ce à quoi pensait son frère alors il le fit pour lui. "Parce que dans le temps originel de Chris vous êtes déjà mortes. Il ne voulait pas que vous mourriez plus tôt mais si cela se produisait cela ne changerait pas trop les choses. Mais maintenant dans le nouveau futur vous êtes en vie. On ne peut pas risquer cela à présent. On est trop proches d'avoir le futur que nous voulons pour risquer de tout foutre en l'air maintenant."

Phoebe et Paige se regardèrent et aucune d'entre elles n'aimait cette explication. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent commenter, plusieurs démons apparurent dans la pièce avec deux êtres des ténèbres. Ils furent pris quelque peu par surprise mais entre Chris, Wyatt et Paige ils réussirent à éviter la première volée de boules d'énergie et de flèches alors que la famille se dispersa.

La bataille sembla continuer encore et encore, plusieurs démons apparaissaient pour remplacer ceux qui étaient vaincus. Pendant une minute tous les Haliwells réussirent à se protéger derrière le sofa pour reprendre leurs souffles. Phoebe faisait tout ce quelle avait dans son pouvoir pour garder Piper à l'abri, qui, elle, ne voulait rien entendre. Elle voulait défendre sa famille tout comme le reste d'entre eux. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait qu'elle prenne de risque en ce moment.

"C'est quoi ce bordel? Maman n'a jamais rien dit sur une attaque le jour avant ta naissance." Wyatt demanda à Chris alors qu'il se leva et renvoya une boule d'énergie au démon qui l'avait envoyée.

Chris se releva aussi au moment où une flèche d'être des ténèbres se dirigeait vers sa tête. Paige le vit et téléporta la flèche ailleurs. "Merci, Paige. Wy, je ne suis pas sûr. Peut être que quelqu'un nous a sentis quand nous avons remonté le temps. La dose de magie que nous possédons en plus du portail temporel a pu alerter quelqu'un que quelque chose de gros se passait au Manoir aujourd'hui."

"Mais qui?" demanda Wyatt en renvoyant une boule de feu cette fois, éliminant l'être des ténèbres qui avait tiré sur Chris.

Chris détestait admettre ce à quoi il pensait. Mais quelque chose sembla cliquer dans son esprit. "Ben, Gidéon a déjà essayé de me tuer avant."

Wyatt sembla surpris en entendant cela. "Attends, le Fondateur qu'on a vu avec Papa dans le futur. Tu avais dit qu'un démon avait essayé de tuer ton mini-toi, pas un Fondateur."

"Le démon travaillait pour Gidéon. Il l'a admis avant de prendre papa. Et souviens toi il tenait ton mini-toi avec un athanée la dernière fois. Pour moi, c'est un Fondateur qui est tout sauf pacifiste," expliqua Chris en se relevant et en envoyant un démon contre un porte manteau sur le mur. Le démon implosa envoyant des restes de démons partout dans le grenier.

Ils se tenaient tous là, regardant le bazar qui restait dans le grenier. "Wy, c'est toi qui nettoie cette fois," dit Chris en grimaçant au tas de reste de démons qui restait dans toute la pièce.

"Non, tu connais la règle. Le dernier à vaincre est le premier à nettoyer," contourna Wyatt en taquinant son frère.

"C'est pas pour vous interrompre mais je pense que les problèmes seront un peu plus important cette fois," dit Piper en attrapant le bras de Phoebe et en se tordant de douleur.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Piper?" demanda Phoebe en sentant la peur et la douleur de sa sœur.

"Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux," dit elle en serrant les dents.

Chris et Wyatt restèrent bouche bée "Quoi, tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas encore le moment," dit Chris avec peur. Il s'avait pour sûr que sa mère n'était pas supposée entrer en travail avant le matin suivant. Elle lui aurait dit si cela avait été avant. Comme elle avait seulement mentionné les 12 heures d'accouchement où elle avait souffert au moins à chacun de ses anniversaires pour l'embarrasser devant toute sa famille.

"Dis ça à lui, ou à toi, ou peu importe, tu vois," dit elle en essayant à nouveau de se relever. "Phoebe, je pense qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital."

"Tout de suite." Phoebe était très inquiète. Elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que le bébé n'arrive plus tôt, à moins que le choc de l'attaque des démons avait quelque chose à voir avec cela.

"Je vais chercher Wyatt, enfin bébé Wyatt," dit Paige en s'éclipsant dans la nurserie.

Chris avait vraiment très peur. Et si en revenant dans le passé il s'était mis en danger ou sa mère ? "Maman ?" demanda t-il sa voix tremblant légèrement.

"J'irai bien, Chris. Va simplement chercher ton père, d'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'il rate ta naissance," dit elle en lui prenant la main. "Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais."

Chris hocha la tête mais il avait toujours peur de la quitter. Il commençait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas en quelque sorte punis parce qu'il jouait avec le temps. Etait il revenu dans le passé pour sauver son père seulement pour perdre sa mère dans le processus ?

Piper put lire l'hésitation sur son fils. "Chris, les bébés viennent plus tôt. Et tu as toujours été impatient. Ca va aller. Je vais aller bien," lui assura t'elle sachant qu'il était plus inquiet pour elle que pour lui-même.

_A/N: Et voilà le retour de Chris et Wyatt en 2004. Prochain chapitre une naissance, une bataille, un père ???? Ça il faudra attendre pour le savoir, pas trop longtemps je l'espère en tout cas…_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Qu'est je fait?

Rien dans l'univers de Charmed ne m'appartient et même pas cette fic, je ne fais que traduire une super histoire^^

**A/N:** Merci pour vos commentaires, désolé pour l'attente j'ai eut quelques aventures ces derniers temps et j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de bosser la traduction. Et ensuite c'est l'informatique qui a fait des siennes... Mais bon le chapitre est terminé donc à votre lecture !

_Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris __Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris __Chris Chris_

**Chapitre 30 Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?**

Chris resta sur le porche à fixer dehors alors qu'elles disparaissaient en bas de la rue dans la voiture de Phoebe. Il voulait tellement aller avec sa mère mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Lui et son frère avait une mission à achever et ça n'allait pas se faire alors qu'il pensait à sa mère.

"Elle ira bien, tu sais? Qu'elle le réalise ou non, c'est la femme Haliwell la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais eut, Chris. Elle ne nous requittera pas," Wyatt ne savait pas comment il le savait mais dans son cœur il était certain que sa mère allait survivre.

"Oui tu as raison, Wy. C'est juste qu'après les sept ans que j'ai passé sans elle, c'est dur de laisser les choses se faire et de croire que tout va aller bien." Chris ferma la porte et se retourna vers son frère avec un air déterminé. "Mais pour le moment on a de plus gros soucis. Il est vraiment temps qu'on le fasse."

Wyatt sourit en voyant le frère plein de volonté qu'il connaissait si bien et il s'avança en attrapant le bras de son frère. "Il est temps". Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent.

Quand ils apparurent, ils furent tous deux surprise de se retrouver à la bibliothèque de l'école de Magie. "Où sommes-nous, Chris?" demanda Wyatt, confus. Il s'était attendu à aller 'là haut' quand il avait essayé de localiser son père.

Chris avait oublié que vu que Gidéon dirigeait l'école de Magie, cette version de Wyatt n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller donc il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

"Vous êtes quelque part où vous ne devriez pas être," répondit une voix froide derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Gidéon et leur père se tenant près d'une des étagères. La seule autre personne dans la pièce était un sorcier, qui, d'après ce qu'on avait dit à Chris lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites ici avec son père, s'appelait Sigmund. "Sigmund, part envoyer un message aux autres fondateurs. J'ai bien peur que je doive m'occuper de ce problème moi même," dit Gidéon en replaçant le livre qu'il tenait sur l'étagère où il l'avait trouvé.

Sigmund quitta la pièce immédiatement et Chris se tendit devant le regard malicieux de Gidéon. Il put voir avec ce regard que cela n'allait pas être simple. "Gidéon, content de te revoir," dit il avec le même regard.

Léo paraissait perdu. "Gidéon, qui sont ils?"

Gidéon fit un sourire ironique en mentant sans battre une paupière. "Ils sont maléfiques, Léo, et c'est à nous de les arrêter."

Léo fit de gros yeux surpris. "Je croyais que le mal ne pouvait entrer dans l'école," demanda t il.

"Ils peuvent. Ce sont de mauvais sorciers très puissants qui viennent du **futur **et ils ont trouvés une faille dans nos défenses," expliqua Gidéon sans jamais quitter des yeux Chris et Wyatt.

Wyatt se tourna vers Chris d'un air enragé. "Il ne vient pas de dire ce que je pense qu'il ait dit, hein? Les Fondateurs ne sont pas supposés mentir, non ?"

"Il dira tous les mensonges pour parvenir à ses fin, Wy," répondit Chris en s'éloignant un peu de son frère. Il sentait la tension monter dans la pièce et il savait que dans peu de temps des pouvoirs allaient commencer à voler. "C'était un petit comité d'accueil très sympa que tu nous as envoyé au Manoir plus tôt, Gidéon. Depuis quand les Démons et les êtres des ténèbres obéissent aux ordres de Fondateurs?"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Sorcier," dit Gidéon d'un ton innocent.

Trop innocent d'aussi loin que Chris était concerné. Quel hypocrite. "Vraiment? Il y a cinq mois tu as essayé de tuer mon mini-moi dans le ventre de ma mère avec l'aide d'un démon, donc ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on te prend à travailler avec eux," Chris voulait tellement parler avec son père mais il savait qu'avec Gidéon ils n'arriveraient pas à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Ils devaient neutraliser le fondateur ou dune façon ou d'une autre l'éloigner de Léo, mais comment ?

"Je n'ai certainement pas fais une telle chose, mais c'est déplorable que le démon ait échoué, voyant ce que tu es maintenant," Gidéon ne put s'empêcher de lancer un peu de pics à Chris, peu importe si cela ne faisait pas pacifiste.

"Tu sais, Chris, j'en ai déjà marre," dit Wyatt et levant une main et en essayant de faire quelque chose dont il avait seulement rêvé pouvoir faire. En une seconde une boule d'énergie apparut dans sa paume et Wyatt avait l'air d'avoir accompli la chose la plus géniale au monde.

"Non, Wyatt. Il le croira si tu...." Mais Chris fut coupé quand Wyatt lança la boule d'énergie à Gidéon le touchant en pleine poitrine. Gidéon fut projeté en arrière et atterrît avec fracas contre l'étagère derrière lui. Léo fut à ses côtés immédiatement.

"Wyatt, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il ne nous croira jamais s'il pense que tu es un démon ou quelque chose du genre," se plaignit Chris regardant nerveusement son père.

"Hey, tu es celui qui voulait que j'ai ce pouvoir, alors ne t'en plaint pas quand je trouve comment m'en servir," contourna Wyatt légèrement énervé d'être grondé par son petit frère.

"Léo, s'il te plaît, aide-moi à les combattre," dit Gidéon en se poussant pour essayer de se relever. "Le brun est le cerveau des deux. Tue le en premier et le second fuira en défaite."

"Mais nous sommes pacifistes, Gidéon. Nous ne sommes pas supposé tuer qui que ce soit, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais," dit Léo en aidant son ami et mentor à se relever.

"Ils nous tuerons si nous nous ne défendons pas, mon ami, et tous les autres Fondateurs quand ils auront finis," menti Gidéon, une fois encore mettant le plus de remords possible dans sa voix. "Nous devons le faire pour les autres Fondateurs. On ne peut pas permettre à ces deux là de vivre."

Léo hocha la tête prenant la décision de ce qu'il devait faire pour défendre les Fondateurs. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Chris pu lire la détermination sur le visage de son père. Il commença à secouer la tête alors que les mains de son père se levèrent et que des arcs électriques en sortirent, touchant Chris directement sur le torse. Au même moment Gidéon essaya de faire la même chose à Wyatt mais il fut capable de renvoyer le coup au Fondateur qui fut projeté en arrière.

Chris tituba en arrière à cause de la faible vague d'énergie. Il était reconnaissant que son père soit hésitant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Chris leva ses mains en un geste soumis. "S'il te plait, non," mais Léo, s'attendant à une autre attaque, laissa partir un autre jet d'électricité.

Wyatt se tourna pour voir la décharge toucher son frère et il fit un geste vers l'arc d'électricité, l'envoyant vers le mur. "Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, bâtard? Tu veux tuer ton propre fils ?" Cria t-il de rage, voyant Chris au sol, tout son corps tremblant à cause du courant qui l'avait traversé.

L'électricité dans les mains de Léo s'arrêta en entendant les mots de Wyatt et il fit une drôle de tête en regardant d'un jeune homme à l'autre. "Mais je n'ai aucun..."

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça, mais crois moi, tu en as. Deux pour tout te dire. Ils ont simplement effacé ta mémoire pour que tu ne te souviennes pas de nous," Wyatt gardait toujours un regard sur Gidéon qui recommençait à bouger et qui bientôt reviendrait dans la bataille.

"Mais…" Léo ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était plus que confus. Ils disaient être ses enfants mais il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir eut des enfants. Puis il regarda vers le garçon au sol, Chris, il avait entendu l'autre l'appeler ainsi. Chris était le nom de son père et l'autre s'appelait Wyatt, comme son nom. Etait-ce possible ? Chris le regarda, son visage tordu de douleur, ses yeux le suppliaient d'écouter et de croire. Léo retînt son souffle quand il vu les yeux vert crystal qui ressemblaient tant aux siens. Il s'avança doucement et s'agenouilla devant le garçon en le dévisageant. "C'est impossible," murmura t-il.

"Léo, ne les écoute pas. Ce ne sont que des mensonges," cria Gidéon en se relevant et en renvoyant de l'électricité à Wyatt qui l'évita facilement et qui renvoya une boule d'énergie voler dans les airs à son attaquant.

Chris avança une main hésitante et toucha le bras de son père. "Wyatt, occupe-toi de Gidéon." Sur ce, lui et son père s'éclipsèrent et Wyatt cligna des yeux surpris. Il ne savait pas trop ce que faisait Chris mais il devait lui faire confiance. Alors la bataille continua.

Quand Chris et Léo apparurent dans la pièce silencieuse, Léo se leva et recula immédiatement alors que Chris se leva doucement avec les mains toujours sur son estomac, se sentant comme s'il allait être malade à tout moment.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous là?" demanda Léo en se tournant et en reconnaissant le Tribunal.

Chris tressaillit avant de commencer à parler. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'un millier de watts d'électricité le traversait, le brulant de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il devrait vraiment faire soigner cela bientôt mais pour l'instant il avait un père à sauver. "Parce que c'est ici que tout à commencé pour nous," répondit-il doucement.

Léo le regarda confus et Chris continua. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remonte le temps. Je suis revenu il y a un an et demi pour sauver le futur de ma famille. Un futur que les Fondateurs avaient sans le savoir créé. Un futur où mon grand frère était maléfique, ma mère et mes tantes étaient mortes, et où mon père me haïssait."

Léo pu voir toute la peine que ces mots coûtaient au jeune homme mais il avait toujours des doutes sur lui. "Tu dis que je suis ton père, alors qui est ta mère?"

Chris sourit en pensant à sa mère. "Piper Halliwell, la sœur ainée des sœurs Haliwell toujours en vie. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler d'elle, même si tu ne te souviens pas d'elle. Tu as été leur être de lumières durant presque 6 ans."

Léo se renfrogna. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les sœurs Haliwell. Tout le monde dans la communauté magique avait entendu parler d'elles mais il était formel de ne pas se souvenir d'avoir été leur être de lumières. Cela ne lui faisait que croire encore moins l'histoire de Chris.

Chris put lire l'incrédulité dans les yeux de son père. "Tu as vu ce que mon frère a fait. Crois tu qu'une autre famille de sorcières peut mettre au monde une progéniture capable du pouvoir qu'il a?"

Léo secoua la tête. Non il n'en connaissait aucune. "D'accord, donc peut être que tu es un Haliwell, mais cela n'explique toujours pas comment tu pourrais être mon fils. Ni les êtres de lumières ni les Fondateurs ne sont autorisés à fréquenter des sorcières."

"C'est vrai, mais est ce que les sorciers peuvent s'éclipser?" Contourna t-il. "On doit bien détenir ce pouvoir de quelqu'un non?"

Léo savait qu'il devait y avoir des centaines d'explications qui expliqueraient pourquoi ces deux sorciers pouvaient s'éclipser. Peut être avaient ils volés ce pouvoir, ou bien que leur père était un autre être de lumières. "Ça ne peut pas être vrai," renia t-il en colère, fronçant les sourcils au jeune homme. Les Fondateurs ne pouvaient pas lui avoir menti.

Chris vu le déni et réalisa à quel point son père était perdu et une seule idée traversa son esprit. "Je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas le choix hein?' demanda Chris en grognant de frustration à ce qu'il allait faire. Ça allait faire mal.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Léo avant que Chris ne se jette sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière et atterrissant sur lui.

Chris savait qu'il n'était pas en condition pour avoir le dessus sur son père mais il espérait pouvoir le contenir assez longtemps pour l'amener où il voulait qu'il soit. Malheureusement Chris n'eut pas la force de le faire et rapidement Léo pris le dessus, ainsi il était sur lui, et à l'horreur de Chris, Léo le frappa à la mâchoire. "Tu mens. Je ne te crois pas," dit-il en colère continuant à frapper encore et encore, ressentant la colère grandir en lui. Tout ce que Léo avait en tête était que d'une façon ce menteur lui avait fait croire à un rêve, un qu'il devait admettre était très tentant, mais bien un rêve. Cela devait être un piège pour atteindre les Fondateurs, tout comme Gidéon avait dit.

Peu importe à quoi d'autre il s'attendait, Chris ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les poings volent. Il leva ses mains pour arrêter les coups. "S'il te plaît Papa, arrête," supplia t-il incapable de se défendre sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais frapper son père, peu importe la peine qu'il lui causait. "Je t'en prie, tu as promis de ne plus jamais me faire du mal." Sa voix était emplie de toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de sa vie et le son de sa voix fit stopper Léo.

Chris réussit à agripper ses mains autour des poignets de Léo et les tenaient juste au dessus de son visage. Il n'osait pas les lâcher alors qu'il regarda dans les yeux de son père, ses yeux brillants de larmes. "Je t'en prie Papa, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau," murmura t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Leo secoua la tête et fronça des sourcils comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser quelque chose entrer dans son esprit mais d'un autre côté c'était si tentant de simplement le laisser rentrer. Chris regarda d'un côté à l'autre et réalisa que d'une certaine manière ils avaient roulés sur le carreau central. "Qu'ont fait les Fondateurs pour te faire vouloir blesser quelqu'un que tu aimais?" demanda Chris en savant que le carreau allait choisir le souvenir s'il était toujours là.

Et juste comme il l'espérait un souvenir se projeta au dessus d'eux et Léo roula rapidement sur le côté et ils regardèrent tous deux la vision d'où ils se tenaient sur le sol.

"_Tu as essayé de faire tuer mon fils avant sa naissance et maintenant tu menace la vie de mon autre fils. Comment les Fondateurs sont ils tombés si bas?" demanda Léo, sa voix remplie de peine._

"_Nous devons survivre," fut la seule réponse de Gidéon. "Maintenant Léo, si tu veux venir ici et rester à mes côtés, nous pourrons partir et tes deux fils seront laissés sans une égratignure. Je te le promets." _

_Léo n'avait pas le choix. Pour Wyatt il devait obéir, alors il s'avança près de Gidéon et attendit d'être éclipser._

_Gidéon posa une main sur l'épaule de Léo, alors qu'ils s'éclipsèrent il laissa tomber Wyatt. _

_Puis ils apparurent dans un mélange de lumières bleus et blanches 'là haut' et furent immédiatement entourés par des douzaines de Fondateurs._

"_Gidéon, je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu ne peux pas déchirer ma famille parce qu'il te semble convenable de le faire," dit Léo en s'écartant de Gidéon et en essayant de s'éclipser mais rien ne se passa. Ils le bloquaient. _

"_Léo, c'est pour le mieux, pour prévenir la catastrophe que ton futur va amener sur ta famille," expliqua Gidéon comme s'il parlait à un enfant. _

"_Que je vais amener sur ma famille! Non, vous êtes ceux qui l'amèneront sur ma famille avec votre saleté de jalousie! Vous tous allez détruire ma famille simplement pour me garder! C'est inexcusable! Vous êtes tous corrompus par vos propres pouvoirs!" Léo criait, ne se souciant pas si tous les Fondateurs l'entendaient._

"_C'est peut être ce que tu crois pour l'instant, Léo. Mais je te promets que c'est pour le mieux." Sur ce tous les Fondateurs présents commencèrent un chant dans une langue que Léo ne reconnu pas. _

_Il ressenti immédiatement une intense douleur dans la tête et il tomba à genoux, serrant les dents de douleur. La dernière pensée cohérente de Léo fut l'image de ses deux fils. "Chris, Wyatt," appela t il doucement comme s'il pouvait les amener à lui pour empêcher ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui était en train de détruire son esprit. _

Léo fixa l'espace vide alors que le souvenir s'effaça et ce fut comme si un barrage s'était brisé en lui. Tout ce qui c'était passé, tout ce qui lui avait été fait revînt dans sa tête. Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, la tenant aussi fort que possible comme il avait l'impression que sa tête pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Puis les images de sa famille lui revinrent en place et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage comme il réalisait ce qu'il avait faillit perdre. Il resta assis là pendant plusieurs minutes, ses souvenirs reprenant leurs places dans son esprit. Quand il fut certain que sa tête n'allait pas tomber de ses épaules Léo se tourna vers son fils et vu qu'il avait l'air inquiet. "Papa?" demanda t-il hésitant.

"Chris," dit il dans un demi sanglot alors qu'il s'avança pour attraper la main de son fils. "Oh mon Dieu, Chris. Qu'ai-je fait?"

Chris fit un gros soupir et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il s'assit immédiatement en se penchant, couvrant sa bouche avec une main. Léo plaça sa main libre sur le dos de Chris le tapotant doucement. Quand Chris retira sa main elle était couverte de sang. Ouais, il devrait vraiment faire soigner ça, pensa t-il de nouveau.

"Oh mon Dieu, Chris!" dit Léo, son visage devenant aussi banc qu'une feuille. Puis ce qu'il venait de faire à son fils le frappa. Il avait essayé de le tuer ; si Chris ne l'avait pas supplié d'arrêter… "Je suis si désolé Chris," dit il en mettant ses bras autour de son fils. Ses deux mains commencèrent à s'illuminer alors que ses pouvoirs de guérison s'activèrent et guérissaient les blessures qu'il avait infligées à son plus jeune fils. "S'il te plaît, Chris… Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît pardonne..." Sa voix était étranglée par des sanglots et il ne put terminer sa demande de pardon.

Chris senti le pouvoir guérissant couler en lui comme une vague d'eau tiède. Cela guérissait ses blessures physiques alors que les mots de son père guérissaient la douleur dans son cœur. "Papa, c'est bon. Je vais bien," dit il en enlaçant son père et en enfouissant sa tête sur son torse alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait retrouvé son père. L'homme avec qui il était allé si loin, de la haine à la confiance jusqu'à l'amour en un an et demi.

Léo entendit ces mots mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour la peine qu'il avait de nouveau causé à son fils. "J'ai faillit te tuer," murmura t-il, sa voix emplie de douleur.

Chris se retira et regarda son père. "Tu n'as pas pu, Papa. Je savait que tu ne le pourrais pas. J'étais sûr que tu t'arrêterais et tu l'as fait. Je devais nous éloigner de Wyatt et de Gidéon. Wy ne serait jamais resté en retrait pour me laisser faire ça."

Léo cligna des yeux et un air incrédule traversa ses traits quand il réalisa quelque chose. "Wyatt, il est dans se temps et il est gentil."

"Ouais, Papa. Oui il l'est. Maintenant il faut qu'on parte d'ici et qu'on aille l'aider," dit Chris en se relevant rapidement et en attrapant la main de son père pour qu'il se relève aussi.

Léo secoua la tête empêchant Chris de les éclipser à l'école de Magie. "Chris, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour me libérer complètement des Fondateurs et on le connaît tous les deux."

Chris retînt son souffle, sachant ce que son père suggérait. "Je sais, papa," murmura t-il d'une voix peinée.

_Chris Chris Chris_ _Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris __Chris Chris Chris Chris Chris _

_A/N: Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai commencé le prochain chapitre mais il est très long donc un peu de patience^^_


	31. Chapitre 31: Deux fois bénis

Rien dans l'univers de Charmed ne m'appartient et même pas cette fic, je ne fais que traduire une super histoire^^

**Chapitre 31 Deux fois bénis**

Wyatt le sentit la minute où son frère et son père s'éclipsèrent au pont mais voilà, Gidéon aussi. Il devait admettre que le Fondateur n'était pas un adversaire facile. Il avait réussi à esquiver la plupart des attaques que Wyatt lui avait lancé et était assez bon pour en envoyer aussi. Il savait qu'il devait donner à son frère un peu de temps alors il mis son bouclier, bloquant Gidéon à l'intérieur. "Ah, Ah. S'éclipser n'est pas permis," dit il alors que Gidéon fut repoussé contre le sol.

"Crois tu vraiment que Chris peut empêcher cela?" demanda Gidéon en se relevant et en esquivant une autre boule d'énergie.

"Il est plein de ressources," commenta Wyatt souriant au fondateur alors qu'il bloqua une autre attaque. "Les Fondateurs n'ont-ils pas d'autres pouvoirs intéressants? Celui là devient ennuyant. La vache, quand Chris m'a dit que mon moi maléfique avait tué tous les fondateurs c'était difficile à croire mais maintenant que je me suis battu contre un, ben, pas tant que ça finalement."Wyatt savait qu'il paraissait arrogant mais lui aussi savait comment jouer avec les esprits et si quelqu'un méritait qu'on embrouille son esprit c'était Gidéon.

"Ah, mais si tu me tues tu commetras un grave acte maléfique. Cela ne t'inquiètes t-il pas que tu puisses toujours te transformer en ce monstre contre lequel ton frère s'est tellement battu pour te sauver de le devenir?" Gidéon savait qu'il avait touché une corde en disant cela. Wyatt avait toujours peur de devenir maléfique et sa main devînt hésitante et tomba. Gidéon utilisa cette distraction à son avantage en envoyant un nouveau jet d'électricité dans les airs et touchant Wyatt à l'épaule. Wyatt recula et se jeta derrière un des canapés de la pièce. 'C'est pas vrai, concentre toi,' se réprimanda t-il lui même alors qu'il appuya sa main contre l'endroit douloureux. C'était une blessure mineure mais assez pour le mettre en colère contre lui-même. Il savait mieux que de prendre en compte les mots de ce sadique bâtard.

"Est ce que tu réalises que ton frère a faillit mourir pour t'empêcher de devenir ce monstre? Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je suis celui qui ais envoyé ce démon après ta mère." Un grand éclat de rire quitta la bouche de Gidéon et Wyatt senti son estomac se tordre à cette pensée. "Et ce n'était pas la seule fois. Démons après démons que ton frère a chassés et vaincus. Il y a eut de nombreuses fois où il fut si près de mourir, et tu es prêt à jeter tout cela par la fenêtre pour tuer un misérable fondateur. C'est drôle, j'avais pensé que ton frère méritait mieux."

"Tu ne sais rien de mon frère!" cria Wyatt en colère et immédiatement il s'éclipsa de sa cachette. A la surprise de Gidéon il se reforma directement devant lui avec ses mains autour du cou du Fondateur. "Et tu ne sais certainement rien de moi." Sa voix était dure et sévère alors qu'il levait Gideon et le pressait contre l'étagère qui était derrière lui. Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement utiliser ses pouvoirs de téléquinésie sur lui pour faire la même chose mais c'était tellement plus satisfaisant de sentir la gorge du fondateur s'écraser entre ses doigts. "Je serais prêt à mourir pour mon frère, et je **vais** tuer pour lui aussi."

Gideon commença à manquer de souffle et il essaya de forcer des mots à travers sa bouche. "Peut pas... tuer... à...l'Ecole de... Magie."

Wyatt n'avait aucune façon de savoir si le Fondateur mentait ou pas là dessus. Chris saurait, mais Chris était occupé avec leur père. Mais bon, est ce qu'un fondateur pouvait être tué par des moyens humains? Il en doutait fortement, donc avec un air dégouté il laissa Gidéon partir et le regarda ramper au sol. "On va voir," dit il en levant une main où une boule d'énergie se forma.

Juste au moment où il allait lancer la boule destructrice sur la tête du Fondateur, Gidéon parla dans une dernière action désespérée. "Vas y et finis moi. Prend ma vie et regarde tout ce dont tu as peur se produire alors que tu deviendras ce dont tu as le plus peur. Tu deviendras aussi maléfique que tu pense que je le suis et l'histoire se répétera elle-même. Rappelle toi simplement que dans le temps originel de Chris les sœurs Haliwell étaient mortes. C'est si triste que ta revanche vaut également leur mort."

Cette déclaration fit faire une pause à Wyatt. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour blesser sa mère et ses tantes, peu importe le type de personne qu'il devienne. Mais voulait il prendre le risque de prendre ce chemin ? Voulait il ruiner tout ce dont pourquoi son frère c'était battu et était presque mort ? Sans une seconde pensée la boule d'énergie crépita et disparut de sa main alors qu'il fixa l'étagère devant lui, perdu dans sa propre incertitude.

Dans son moment de distraction Wyatt ne remarqua même pas quand son bouclier chancela. Gidéon avait bien fait son travail pour faire douter Wyatt de lui même et le fondateur disparut en s'éclipsant laissant Wyatt réaliser sa ruse. "Soit maudit, Fondateur!" cria t-il en s'éclipsant après lui.

Quand il réapparut il vu son père et son frère se tenant aussi loin que possible d'un bord du pont. Léo se tenait légèrement devant Chris d'une façon protectrice alors qu'il faisait face à Gidéon avec un regard de pure haine. Son père venait juste de dire quelque chose quand il apparut, ce qu'il venait de dire donnait envie à Wyatt de crier de soulagement. "Où est Wyatt? Qu'as tu fait de mon fils?"

"Juste là, Papa," appela Wyatt d'où il se tenait derrière Gidéon. Il ne put empêcher le petit sourire sur ses lèvres aux mots de son père. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on récupère son père du mal. Et il pensait vraiment que Gidéon était maléfique. Quelque part le long du chemin, le fondateur s'était changé en quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du être. Mais il était toujours un Fondateur donc est ce que l'envie de le tuer rendait Wyatt maléfique ou non ? Il y avait une si fine ligne entre le bien et le mal. Wyatt ne savait pas encore trop jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

Gideon se retourna en réalisant qu'il était entre deux êtres très puissants qui pouvaient le déchiqueter en morceaux à tout moment. A ce moment il utilisa sa dernière ruse et il devînt invisible.

Léo regarda partout apeuré sachant que le Fondateur pouvait apparaître partout, mais quand il réapparut finalement, cela le secoua jusqu'aux os et il leva ses mains pour attaquer immédiatement.

"Ah, ah, ah. Maintenant, Léo, tu ne voudrais pas sacrifier ton plus jeune fils pour ta Revenge, n'est ce pas?" dit Gidéon en pressant un athamé contre la gorge de Chris. Il avait réussi à apparaître juste derrière Chris avec un bras autour du sorcier, un athamé mortel à sa gorge. "La lame a été bénite par un fondateur et un puissant démon avec un sort pour le rendre deux fois plus mortel. Si je le coupe tu ne seras pas capable de le soigner."

Wyatt resta immobile sous le choc mais Léo souri simplement. "Gidéon, tu es trop prévisible," dit il de manière décontractée abaissant ses mains, mais ensuite une question lui vînt aux lèvres. "Par contre il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Pourquoi Chris ? Tu essayes de le tuer depuis des mois maintenant et honnêtement je ne penses pas que tu es laissé passer une seule opportunité de le faire. Tu as même essayé de me convaincre de le tuer. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as peur de Wyatt, lui le 'deux fois béni' et tout, mais pourquoi as-tu peur d'un sorcier ordinaire ?" Une part de lui analysait cela depuis qu'il avait regagné ses souvenirs. Il avait juste besoin que Gidéon confirme ce dont il avait le plus peur.

Gideon ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Léo souriait mais il répondit tout de même à la question. "Il connaît le voyage dans le temps trop bien. Il peut l'utiliser à son avantage mieux que quiconque et il peut aussi mieux résister à ses effets que la plupart d'entre nous. C'est une capacité dangereuse à détenir. D'avoir la capité de changer le temps à sa volonté. Aucun être ne devrait avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Et je ne peux pas lui permettre de ruiner tout ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé en l'utilisant. J'ai trop fait et je suis vient de trop loin. Je ne permettrais à personne de m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but."

"En d'autres mots, tu le crains parce qu'il peut repartir dans le passé et changer toutes les mauvaises actions que tu pourrais faire. Il se tient sur le chemin de tes plans pour dominer tous les Fondateurs et éventuellement le monde," dit Léo en sachant que ses pensées avaient été confirmées. Tout prenait sens.

"Les Fondateurs devraient régner, Léo. Tu le sais. Nous avons le pouvoir. Nous n'avons simplement pas encore eut le désir de réaliser ce dont nous sommes capable. J'ai ce désir. Je peut les mener aux grandeurs si je peut enlever ce qui se tient sur mon chemin." Et disant cela Gidéon montra Chris.

Étonnamment Chris était resté très silencieux durant toute la conversation mais Wyatt voyait un petit sourire bizarre sur ses lèvres et c'état effrayant pour dire du peu. Est-ce que son frère avait un désir de mort ?

"Vas y," parla une voix derrière Wyatt le faisant se retourner. Se tenant là avec ses bras croisés sur le torse se tenait Chris et il n'était pas seul. Deux Fondateurs étaient avec lui à ses côtés. Il venaient juste de devenir visibles et apparemment ils ne dissimulaient plus Chris sous leur cape non plus.

Wyatt regarda d'un Chris à l'autre et soudain celui que tenait Gidéon disparût. "Quoi? Non!" cria Gidéon frustré.

C'est à ce moment là que tout pris sens. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu possédais le pouvoir de projection astrale," demanda Wyatt en ignorant les mots du Fondateur.

Chris fit un sourire suffisant, "désolé, ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit," répondit Chris, puis il regarda Gidéon et il pris un air méchant. "Recommence et tu es mort, Fondateur."

Wyatt comprenait maintenant pourquoi Léo souriait. Ils avaient prévus ça. Ils voulaient que les crimes de Gidéon soient connus des autres Fondateurs.

"Gidéon, tu as brisé la confiance des Fondateurs. Tu nous as manipulés et cela à causé une grosse souffrance à une personne que tu aurais du considérer comme un frère." Un des Fondateurs parla de sa sombre voix. "Cela ne peut continuer." Avec ces mots l'autre Fondateur qui était resté silencieux s'éclipsa avec Gidéon.

"Attendez, où est il?"demanda Léo de peur que Gidéon leur ait échappé.

"Il est au Tribunal, où il, j'en suis certain, sera destitué de ses pouvoirs de Fondateur et son âme recyclée pour redevenir un mortel sur Terre," expliqua le Fondateur qui avait déjà parlé auparavant.

"Il mérite la mort," dit Wyatt, son visage se déformant de rage. Il avait pris sa décision concernant le Fondateur, peu importe les conséquences. Ce dernier acte de menacer à nouveau la vie de son frère lui avait fait prendre sa décision. Il savait à présent que Gidéon ne se serrait arrêté à rien pour tuer Chris. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais permettre, même si cela menaçait de le changer. Il devrait passer au dessus de ses défauts pour ne pas se laisser gagner par le mal mais avec l'aide de sa famille il savait qu'il pourrait y arriver.

"C'est au Tribunal d'en décider, pas à nous," répondit le Fondateur.

"Le Tribunal ne sont pas ceux qui ont été trahis," dit Léo en colère en jetant un regard noir à l'autre Fondateur. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devait se passer.

Chris les avait écoutés se disputer mais il savait que son père et son frère n'avaient pas encore réalisé quelque chose. "Non, c'est une châtiment beaucoup plus terrible pour lui. D'être forcé de revivre en tant que mortel, de tout recommencer sans pouvoirs et sans espoir de les regagner. Ce sera plus qu'il ne peut supporter, je vous l'assure," Il savait que Gidéon avait plus que tout soif de pouvoir et c'était la chose qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Mais il savait aussi comment son frère prendrait cela et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Wyatt réflichit aux mots de son frère mais même si cela avait un sens ça ne remplissait pas son besoin de revenge contre le Fondateur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient le droit à leur Revenge. Après ce que Gidéon avait fait à sa famille ils étaient ceux qui méritaient de décider de son sort, mais bon il était toujours un Fondateur et cela rendaient les choses compliqués. Qu'il l'aimait ou pas, les Fondateurs étaient une grande part de la communauté magique et sa famille allait devoir faire avec eux en plusieurs occasions à travers leur vies pour le bien ou le mal. Et les Fondateurs avaient au moins un peu d'influence sur quelques aspects important de leurs vies, au moins pour le moment. Mais il savait tout de même qu'une mise en garde était de rigueur. "Très bien, j'accepterai le fait que c'est votre droit de punir les vôtres. Mais je vais vous mettre en garde. Si jamais dans ma vie un Fondateur décide d'interférer dans les affaires de ma famille, sans qu'on le demande avant, je serais obligé de faire le nécessaire pour protéger les miens. Chris m'a informé que vous avez tous vus les souvenirs de mon autre moi au Tribunal et je vous assure que même si je ne suis pas devenu comme cela, je suis toujours très capable de tous vous détruire."

Léo comprenait les sentiments de son fils sur le sujet. N'était-ce pas leur droit? Ne méritaient-ils pas qu'on prenne en compte leur avis? Mais comme son fils il savait qu'il devait l'accepter et espérer que Gidéon termine quelque part où il ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire du mal.

"Léo, vas tu autoriser to fils à parler de cette manière à un Fondateur?" demanda le Fondateur outragé.

"Non seulement je vais le laisser parler de cette manière, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec lui de tout cœur. Ma famille n'est pas un jouet pour l'amusement des Fondateurs. Je ne laisserait plus jamais aucun d'entre vous leur faire du mal. Même si je suis l'un d'entre vous pour l'instant, je suis d'abord et plus que tout un père et ma famille passe avant tout le reste dans ce monde. Je ne metterait plus jamais quelque chose avant eux." Léo savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était apparenté à de la révolte venant d'un Fondateur mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui à présent. Rien n'importait si ce n'est ceux qu'il aimait.

Le fondateur regarda Léo avec résignation alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il voyait, mais il devait tout de même dire ce que les autres Fondateurs lui avaient chargé de dire. "Léo, les autres et moi-même souhaiteriont s'excuser pour ce que nous t'avons fait. Nous ne voulons pas te perdre. Tu es un si grand pouvoir pour le bien et les choses que tu as faites pour nous tous. .. et bien tu as plus que prouvé que tu étais un Fondateur. Mais bien sûr, c'est ta décision." Sur ce le Fondateur s'éclipsa laissant le père et ses deux fils seuls dans le silence.

Chris s'avança en prenant le bras de Wyatt et en l'entrainant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent juste devant Léo.

Léo regarda ses deux fils et ne pu s'empécher de sourire. Ses deux fils adultes se tenaient devant lui et ils étaient tous les deux du côté du bien et ils avaient tous les deux tout risqués pour le sauver. "Je ne mérite pas des fils aussi bons que vous deux," dit il en enlaçant Chris avec un bras. Il essaya d'attraper Wyatt aussi mais son fils ainée recula. Léo ne put s'empécher de paraître blesser et confus.

Chris se retira légèrement de l'étrainte de son père pour qu'il puisse regarder son frère. "Allez, Wy. C'est le père dont je t'ai parlé. Celui que je voulais pour nous deux."

Wyatt remua la tête et recula encore plus. "Je ne le connais toujours pas, Chris, et il est toujours l'un d'entre eux. Tu ne sais pas quel genre d'effet cela peut avoir sur le futur. Je pense que je vais attendre que nous y retournions avant de faire mon jugement."

Léo compris alors les inquiétudes de son fils. Il réalisa que dans le future de Wyatt il n'avait pas été là du tout pour eux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Wyatt pouvait surmonter si rapidement. "Je te promets, Wyatt, quoi qu'il se passe je serais toujours là pour toi que je sois un Fondateur ou non."

Wyatt ne pouvait pas accepter ces paroles pour le moment. Pas avant qu'il soit certain. "Je vais aller voir si maman va bien," dit il en s'éclipsant.

"Désolé, Papa, il a des problèmes," dit Chris en fixant l'endroit où était Wyatt. "Je pensais vraiment qu'il les surmontaient."

Léo hocha la tête en compréhension. "Cela prendra peut être du temps, Chris, mais je réparerais ce que les Fondateurs ont faits," jura t'il en s'écartant de son fils. "Et je sais comment commencer cela tout de suite."

Chris le regarda confus. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" demanda t-il la voix inquiète.

"Chris, simplement parceque Gidéon n'est plus une menace, cela ne signifie pas que les choses n'ont pas besoin de changer," répondit Léo en marchant vers le bord du pont et en regardant en bas.

"Mais tu n'as plus à le faire maintenant." Chris comprenait pourquoi son père voulait le faire mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

Léo regarda son fils et sourit. "Si je le dois, Chris. Wyatt a besoin de cela, et honnêtement, moi aussi. Trop de choses se sont produites pour revenir en arrière maintenant." Léo connaissait les craintes de son fils mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer que les Fondateurs n'essayent plus jamais de le reprendre. Alors il sourit à son fils et fit un geste de la tête vers le sol. "J'aurais peut être toujours besoin de cette assistance, par contre. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Chris soupira résigné. Si son père était déterminé à le faire il serait là pour lui, peu importe à quel point cela l'effrayait. "Je serais là, toujours," lui assura t-il.

Wyatt entra dans la maternité à l'hôpital pour trouver Phoebe et Paige assises l'une à côté de l'autre avec un air inquiet identique sur leurs visages, pendant que le jeune Wyatt jouait sur le sol ignorant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elles levèrent le regard pour le voir et toutes deux essayèrent de sourire mais échouèrent misérablement. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?" dit il en se tenant devant elles.

"Le docteur a dit qu'il y avait des complications. Il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose d'autres," dit Phoebe, puis elle regarda aux alentours avec un air paniqué. "Où est Chris ?"

Wyatt n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela serait étrange qu'il soit là seul ou comment la situation actuelle pouvait causer de la peur. "Il va bien. Je l'ai laissé lui avec Papa sur le pont."

"Léo, Il est..." demanda Paige pleine d'espoirs.

"Il a retrouvé la mémoire. Ils devraient êtres bientôt là." Il ne voulait pas mentionner la scène qu'il avait fait à son père. Une part de lui se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir fait mais la part de lui qui avait grandi sans père ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Cette blessure était encore trop fraîche et il n'était pas prêt à y rentrer. Mais pour le moment il devait penser à sa mère.

Wyatt savait qu'il avait dit à Chris que leur mère irait bien et il l'avait cru, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue après avoir sauvé leur père il réalisa à quel point il était inquiet. Comme Chris l'avait dit, ce n'était pas supposé se produire. Cela ne s'était pas produit dans aucun des autres temps de Chris et cela inquiétait Wyatt. "Dans quelle chambre est elle?"

Paige pointa la chambre la plus près. Wyatt marche à grandes enjambées vers la porte regardant à travers le petit carré de vitre et il put voir sa mère allongée sur un lit. Elle était couverte de sueur et paraissait complètement épuisée, et il put voir quelque chose proche de la peur sur son visage. Il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle et il put voir le docteur lui parler puis se tourner et marcher vers la porte. Wyatt recula et se mit sur le côté pour laisser le docteur sortir puis il entra. Il savait que s'il était pris ils le mettraient dehors mais à cet instant il s'en fichait.

Piper était inquiète. Elle était très inquiète. Pas pour son fils, il était déjà né et ils l'avaient amené dans l'autre pièce pour faire tous les tests qu'ils font normalement et on lui avait dit que c'était un garçon en très bonne santé. Cela lui avait donné beaucoup de joie. Mais le docteur avait dit qu'elle perdait trop de sang. Ils lui avaient donné des médicaments pour essayer de ralentir l'hémorragie mais si elle continuait à saigner il faudrait l'amener en chirurgie. Et c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait. N'importe quoi pouvait mal tourné en chirurgie. Elle était pétrifiée par la pensée qu'elle soit peut être forcée de laisser ses deux fils seuls sans une mère. Qu'est ce que cela leur feraient? Comment y survivraient ils? Et elle ne savait toujours pas si leur père était sauvé ou non.

Mais ensuite quelque chose lui fit lever les yeux et son sourire brilla quand elle vu son fils ainé entrer. Elle leva immédiatement ses mains et gela la pièce. Elle devait lui parler et elle ne voulait pas être interrompue.

Léo savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Sa famille avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui que les Fondateurs et il avait autant besoin d'eux. Alors avec un sentiment de liberté il ouvrit les bras et regarda l'horizon alors qu'il se laissait tomber. Rien n'aurait pu décrire le sentiment de liberté qu'il ressenti alors que les liens de son immortalité étaient retirés de son âme juste avant qu'il atterrit sur le sol.

Le cœur de Chris se serra quand son père fit le plongeon. Pour un bref moment il eut l'envie de le rattraper et de l'arrêter de faire une chose si stupide mais il se s'empêcha à temps et vu le corps de son père s'écraser sur le sol. Puis un sentiment de mal être envahi son âme quand il vu la forme immobile de son père. Il ne se levait pas, il ne se relevait pas pour partir. Il restait allongé là recroquevillé comme une poupée de chiffon et pour un bref moment Chris craint le pire.

Sans aucune pensée à ce que quelqu'un puisse le voir il se téléporta en bas du pont et s'agenouilla près de son père. Des voitures avaient commencées à s'arrêter tout autour de lui mais il s'en fichait. Les Nettoyeurs pourraient arranger cela plus tard. "Papa! Papa parle moi!" suplia t-il retourna le corps immobile de son père pour le regarder. La première chose qu'il vît fut la douleur dans les yeux de son père et la seconde était une pièce de métal tombant au sol de là où elle l'avait transpercé à l'estomac. Chris put voir que c'était taché de sang. "Oh mon Dieu, Papa!"

Léo était comme toujours plus inquiet pour son fils. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu s'éclipser ici? "Chris, tire nous d'ici avant que quelqu'un d'autre nous voit," dit il en grimacant de douleur.

Chris se fichait de qui les voyait mais il suivit immédiatement la volonté de son père en les éclipsant au Manoir. Chris avait réussi à faire atterir son père sur le canapé et lui aggenouillé à ses côtés. Il voyait comment le sang de son père avait commencé à tremper la chemise de son père et la teinte se foncait à une vitesse allarmante. Il placa une main sur la plaie et appuya dessus, espérant arrêter le sang de couler. "Papa, tu saignes. On a besoin d'aide," sa voix tremblant avec émotion. "Wyatt!" cria t-il en regardant le plafond.

Léo pouvait sentir sa propre vie s'échapper alors que le sang coulait. Il n'était pas si sûr que Wyatt arriverait à temps. Quelle ironie c'était qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés c'était la seule chose qui aurait pu les sauver qui finirerait sa vie et l'éloignerai de ceux qu'il aimait pour toujours.

"Wyatt, Papa a besoin de toi!" cria encore Chris en voyant que son frère ne répondait pas. "Où es tu?"

"Chris, s'il te plaît..." dit Léo en placant une de ses main sur celle pleine de sang de son fils. "Il y a tellement de choses que je voulais te dire... Tellement que je n'ai jamais dit..."

"Non, Papa, arrête. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Wyatt!" cria t-il encore alors que des larmes avaient commencées à couler le long de son visage. Pourquoi Wyatt ne répondait il pas?

"Je suis désolé, Chris. Je voulais être là pour toi," murrmura Léo alors que ses yeux se fermèrent.

Chris regarda le visage de son père et il sut qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps. "Je t'en pris Papa, ne pars pas," pleura t-il laissant sa tête tomber sur le torse de son père alors qu'il l'enlaça avec son bras libre. Son coeur se serra sous la douleur émotionnelle devant ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois autant de peine. _'Tout comme maman'_ pensa t-il alors qu'un léger sanglot quitta ses lèvres. "Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.. S'il te plaît Papa, je t'aimes! Ne me laisse pas." Il n'avait pas été capable de dire ces mots à son père avant. Il les avait souvent ressenti ces derniers mois mais son père ne les avaient jamais entendus de ses lèvres et maintenant il le regrettait plus que tout. Plus de sanglots commencèrent à secouer son corps alors que les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus. "Ne pars pas," murmura t-il et ces trois petits mots contenaient toute la peine et tout l'espoir qui était contenu dans son coeur et dans son âme.

Et ensuite, si doucement, Chris commenca à ressentir une chaleur dans ses mains sortant de lui pour aller dans le corps de son père. Il leva la tête et à travers les larmes il vut ses mains s'illuminées. Quelquechose que sa tante Paige lui avait dit une fois lui revint à l'esprit.

"_Chris, l'amour est la clé, et quand tes pouvoirs seront assez puissants et que le temps sera venu ça viendra à toi et ce sera la sensation la plus incroyable au monde, savoir que tu peux sauver la vie de quelqu'un que tu aimes. Ca l'a été pour moi et tu le ressentira un jour aussi."_

Cela c'était enfin produit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru se produirait. Tout ce temps il avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui; quelque chose lqui manquait en lui et qui retenait ce précieux trésor hors de sa portée. Wyatt guérissait depuis qu'il était un bébé et tante Paige avait finalement été capable de le faire, mais il pensait qu'il avait été oublié par ce pouvoir. Mais maintenant il guérissait. Il voyait la blessure de son père se refermer et la tâche de sang disparaître. Son père pris une profonde inspiration et ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'il s'asseya d'un coup. Il regarda Chris qui avait toujours ses mains au dessus de son estomac mais qui avaient finalement cessé de briller. "Chris" demanda t-il impréssioné.

Chris souria simplement à son père et le pris dans ses bras. "Je t'aime tellement papa. S'il te plaît ne me quitte jamais," murmura t-il à travers des larmes de joie.

"Je t'aimes aussi, Chris," murmura Léo en serrant fort son fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Chris l'avait guérrit. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait pu. Son fils avait finallement pu guérrir et son déclencheur avait été son amour pour lui. Quelque chose que Chris n'avait jamais admis auparavant. Rien n'aurait pu rendre Léo plus fier ou heureux que ce fait.

Chris se retira et pris de profondes inspirations pour essayer de clarifier son esprit et retenir les larmes. "Hey, et si on allait voir mon mini moi naître?" demanda t-il un sourire recouvrant son visage. "Il devrait être temps."

"J'adorerai ça, Chris," répondit Léo essuyant ses propres larmes.

"Wyatt," dit elle en avancant un bras vers lui. "Tu es blessé," dit elle en remarquant la marque de brulure sur son épaule. Toujours la mère, même face à sa propre faiblesse.

"Je vais bien Maman. C'est juste une égratinure," dit il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle était si froide. "Maman, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" dit en frottant sa main contre la sienne pour la réchauffer.

"Je ne me sens pas si bien, bébé," dit elle en serrant sa main puis elle demanda ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir. "Chris et ton père?"

"Ils seront bientôt là," répondit il. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était brave pour lui. "Mais je suis plus inquiet pour toi."

Piper ferma les yeux de peur pendant un moment et quand elle les réouvrit il put voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. "Ils ont dits qu'ils auront peut être beosin de m'amener en chirurgie."

Wyatt palît à cela. "Mais je peux te soigner maman!"

"Ce n'est pas relié à la magie, Wyatt. Je ne pense pas que cela va marcher," répondit elle.

Puis Wyatt entendit son frère l'appeler et il pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser maman comme cela. "Maman, tu as commencé à accoucher à cause de cette attaque de démon. Si ce n'est pas relié à la magie, je ne sais pas ce que c'est."

Piper lui souria simplement et hocha la tête lui donnant la permission d'essayer. Il mis ses mains au dessus de l'abdomen de sa mère et réalisa à quel point elle était proche de la mort. La peur aggripa son coeur et ses mains commencèrent à s'illuminer. Il savait au fond de lui que s'ils avaient attendue la chirurgie elle n'aurait pas survécue.

Wyatt pu entendre l'appel de son frère encore plus fort maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas encore laisser sa mère. Il devait la sauver autant pour lui que pour Chris. Ils ne pourraient pas survivre sans elle, il en était certain.

Une fois qu'il eut fini il vu qu'elle reprit des couleurs et un sourire était dessiné sur son visage. "Oh, Wyatt, combien je t'aime," murmura t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il retourna l'embrassade mais se retira trop tôt à son goût. "Je t'aime aussi, maman, mais je dois aller voir Chris. Je serais de retour bientôt. Quoi que tu fasses ne les laisse pas t'ammener en chirurgie."

Elle rigola à ça et le regarda quitter la pièce puis elle leva ses mains et dégela le personnel hospitalier qui l'entourait.

Wyatt entra dans la salle d'attente et fut surpris de voir Chris et son père s'y précipitant.

Le docteur était toujours près de Phoébe et Paige et elles avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux.

Léo les rejoignits en voyant la peur sur le visage des soeurs. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Comment va Piper?" demanda t-il paniqué.

"Mr. Wyatt, avant que je continu, votre fils va bien," commença le docteur et repoussant l'inévitable.

Bien sûr qu'il allait bien, pensa Léo en regardant la version adulte de Chris qui se tenait à ses côtés mais il ne disa rien. "Et ma femme?"

"J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sang et les saignements n'ont pas encore cesser. Elle est en train d'être préparée pour la chirurgie en ce moment et nous ferons ce que nous pourons pour elle, mais ça ne s'annonce pas très bien. Je suis désolé." Sur ce le docteur se tourna et reparti vers la chambre de Piper.

Léo pris le visage d'un homme qui avait tout perdu alors qu'il s'effondra dans une des chaises de la salle d'attente en couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains. "Non, non, non," cria t-il en complète agonie. Ils s'étaient tous tellement battus pour tout arranger et maintenant tout s'écroulait quand ils étaient si proche. "Pas elle. Pitie mon dieu, pas elle," murmura t-il alors que des sanglots secouaient son corps.

Wyatt était cloué sur place. Il n'avait jamais imaginé autant de chagrin provenant de son père, mais ce moment lui fit comprendre pourquoi sa mère dans son temps l'aimait toujours, malgré des années de séparation. Ils étaient perdus l'un sans l'autre. Il s'agenouilla devant son père et attrapit ses mains, les retirant de son visage. "Tout va bien, papa. Maman va s'en sortir. Ce docteur a une surprise en réserve pour lui quand il retournera dans la chambre." Le sourire qui toucha ses lèvres était plein d'espièglerie.

Phoebe haleta. "Attends, tu la soignée, n'est ce pas?"

Wyatt hocha la tête à sa tante. "Ses blessures provennaient de l'attaque du démon, donc j'ai pu la soigner. Ca va aller pour elle, et pour Chris." il souria à son frère et Chris relachâ sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Il s'écroula dans la chaise à côté de son père en reposant son front contre ses paumes. "C'était trop proche," murmura t-il peiné. "Si tu étais resté avec nous sur le pont..." Il ne voulait pas finir cette phrase. 'Attends, quand je t'ai appelé tu soignais maman."

Wyatt hocha la tête puis fronca les sourcils se souvenant pourquoi il était si pressé de quitter l'hôpital après avoir soigné leur mère. "Pourquoi tu m'appelait? Tu avais l'air d'avoir peur."

Chris regarda son père et Léo mis un bras autour des épaules de son fils lui offrant du réconfort puis il répondit pour lui. "Disons simplment que tu n'es plus le seul fils Haliwell a savoir guérir maintenant."

Wyatt ne savait pas quoi penser de cette affirmation avant qu'il regarde de plus près son père. Il y avait des égratinures sur la joue et sur le front et quelque chose de complètement différent sur son aura. "Attends, tu as comme même sauté?"

Léo hocha la tête avec un air mélancolique. "Ma famille avait besoin que je fasse, et j'ai besoin de ma famille."

"Malheureusement il a choisit d'attterir sur un morceau de métal bien tranchant." commenta Chris.

"Owww!!!" dit Paige en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Léo. Toutes ces informations commencaient à faire beaucoup. D'abord Piper était mourante et puis soudainement elle était soignée par Wyatt et puis Léo était mourrant mais il avait été soigné par Chris. "Attendez, ce n'est pas juste. Chris peut guérir. Je suis plus vieille que lui, pourquoi je ne le peux pas?"

Chris rigola en se souvenant de ce que sa tante Paige lui avait dit quand il était enfant quand il avait demandé la même chose. "Tu le pourra, tante Paige. Tu le pourras. Tu dois juste trouver la clé."

"Humph! Je continu de dire que ce n'est pas juste." Mais elle était plus qu'heureuse que Chris ait été capable de sauver son père et Wyatt de sauver leur mère. Elle devait l'admettre ils étaient certainement deux fois bénis.

_A/N: Plus qu'un chapitre. J'ai du mal à croire que la fic est bientôt finie. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain et dernier arrivera le plus vite possible^^_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Trop long

**A/N**: Et voilà le dernier chapitre...

**Chapitre 32 Trop long**

"Je continue de penser que j'étais un bébé plus mignon," murmura Wyatt à son frère alors qu'ils se tenaient à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de leur mère et qu'ils regardaient leur parents et tantes attroupés autour du nouveau bébé. Wyatt tenait son petit semblable qui s'était autant lié à lui qu'à son frère.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Chris quand il pensa à cette phrase. "Tu sais, Wy, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi là dessus, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé quand tu as grandi?"

Wyatt lança un regard acerbe à son frère puis il s'avança dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il se tenait près du lit d'hôpital il se pencha afin que le jeune Wyatt puisse voir le bébé. "Hey, mon pote, tu le vois lui. Et bien c'est ton petit frère et c'est ton boulot de prendre soin de lui."

Le jeune Wyatt ne parrut pas vraiment entousiaste devant cette suggestion, c'était clair pour tout le monde. "Ouai, je sais, il parrait pas comme ça, mais un jour, tu le voudras à tes côtés."

Le petit Wyatt répondit en faisant des bulles alors qu'il se tourna pour jouer avec les boutons de chemise de son semblable.

Chris s'était avancé et il essayait difficilement de ne pas rire. "Tu n'as jamais vraiment bien su écouter frèrot,"

"Ouai tu rigoles maintenant mais j'espère que tu te souviens à quel point c'était drôle quand j'ai commencé à t'éclipser en dehors de la maison," renvoya Wyatt.

Piper et Léo partagèrent un regard de terreur à cette déclaration et Wyatt clarifia rapidement ses propos. "Simplement chez Grand père. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Et il dit de ne pas s'inquiéter," dit Piper, sa voix légèrement tendue.

Léo rigola simplement. "Je suppose qu'il faut que je m'habitue à aller vister Victor alors." Ce n'était pas son passe temps favoris, mais il savait également à quel point Victor avait compter pour Chris dans sa première ligne de temps donc ils devraient simplement passer au delà de leurs différences pour le bien être des garçons.

Wyatt souria mais il était aisé de voir à quel point c'était forcé. Cela faisait pratiquement 24 heures depuis la naissance de Chris et l'ainé des frères Haliwell n'avait pas du dire plus de deux phrases à son père, ce qui était plus que frustrant pour Chris et Léo. Ils comprenaient tous les deux qu'il ne veuille pas se rapprocher de Léo mais cela rendait ce qu'aurait dû être une joyeuse célébration en quelque chose de moins parfait. "Hey, Wy, allons trouver quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim." suggéra Chris et Wyatt hocha la tête alors qu'il donna son jeune semblabe à Paige. "Vous voulez quelque chose?"

Tout le monde secoua la tête de façon négative mais Piper cria juste au moment où ils s'éclipsèrent. "Nettoyez quand vous aurez fini."

"Comment tu sais qu'ils vont au Manoir? Peut être qu'ils vont prendre un hamburger ou quelque chose." demanda Paige surprise.

Léo répondit. "Tout le temps où Chris était là, tu l'as déjà vu acheter quelque chose? Il n'a jamais eu d'argent." Ils devaient admettre que c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas comme si Chris avait eu le temps d'avoir un boulot.

"Ils ne vont pas là bas pour manger de toute façon," remarqua Phoebe en fixant le vide avec un air triste. Elle savait que Chris voulait parler en privé avec Wyatt. Elle était récemment devenue très bonne pour lire ses deux neveux. Même Chris n'était plus un mystère. Apparament cette potion bloquante, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était censé savoir qu'il avait pris, ne marchait pas pour toujours et maintenant qu'il n'essayait plus de garder des secrets, ses émotions arrivaient plus librement à son esprit.

Piper et Paige la regardèrent curieusement mais elle partagait un regard de compréhension avec Léo. Il avait pensé la même chose qu'elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo. Si quelqu'un peut lui faire comprendre, c'est Chris."

Léo acquiésa. "Je sais, Phoebe. Je me demande simplement si quand il repartira et qu'il verra le futur il sera convaincut que je puisse être un bon père. Je n'ai simplement pas vraiment envie d'attendre 23 ans pour que mon fils réalise à quel point je l'aime."

Paige lui tendit le jeune Wyatt et dit la seule chose qu'elle savait pourrait aider la peine que ressentait son beau-frère. "Tu n'as pas à attendre. Commence aujourd'hui, Léo, avec ce petit gars et bébé Chris. Une fois qu'il repartira il verra à quel point tu es un père génial parcequ'il regagnera tous les souvenirs de ce petit là."

Léo hocha la tête et enlaça son fils et en lui embrassant le front. "Je t'aime, petit gars, et ça ne changera jamais," murmura t-il ce qui fit gazouiller son fils de joie.

Une fois qu'ils apparurent dans la cuisine du Manoir, Chris resta en arrière pendant que Wyatt ouvrit le frigo et commença à en sortir des choses pour faire des sandwitchs. Une fois que Wyatt se tournit il vit que Chris le fixait. Il laissa tomber les ingrédients qu'il tenait sur le plan de travail. "Très bien, je sais que tu n'es pas interressé par manger mais moi je le suis. Alors vas y parle pendant que je me prépare mon repas."

Chris souria. Son frère n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le paraissait parfois. "Alors tu ne vas vraiment pas laisser ça tomber avant qu'on retourne dans le futur hein?"

Wyatt savait exactement de quoi parlait son frère et il savait aussi à quel point il n'aimait pas cette idée. "Ouaip."

"Est ce que c'est vraiment juste envers papa?" demanda t-il doucement.

Wyatt ne répondit pas pendant un moment alors qu'il faisait son sandwitch. Il ne savait pas exactement comment répondre à ça. Non, ce n'était pas juste, mais rien dans tout ça n'avait été juste jusqu'à maintenant. "Chris, je ne veux pas espérer de trop, et tu ne devrais pas non plus."

"Wy, j'espère depuis des mois maintenant. C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas?"

Wyatt ne leva même pas le regard. "Je suis désolé, Chris. Je ne peux pas. Si les choses vont bien quand nous retournerons dans notre temps alors je travaillerai sur tout le truc père-fils mais pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas."

"Wy, tu sais tu peux vraiment être un con parfois," Chris aimait son frère de tout son coeur mais trop s'en était trop.

Wyatt laissa tomber le couteau qu'il utilisait et leva les yeux. "Chris, j'ai le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens."

Chris fixa son frère pendant plusieurs minutes puis il dit son dernier argument sur le sujet. "Ouai, Wy, tu as le droit. Mais pendant que tu ressens cela pourquoi tu ne pense pas à quelque chose. Toi et moi on va traverser ce portail et on sera immédiatement dans le futur. On saura instantanément si les choses vont biens ou pas. Mais il devra attendre 23 ans pour découvrir si oui ou non tu vas le haïr pour le reste de sa vie. Et il a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais considérer. Il a sauté du pont pour devenir ce que tu voulais qu'il soit. Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi ou pour maman ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Je le sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ça. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il l'a fait pour toi, et il a faillit mourir en le faisant."

Wyatt ne voulait pas admettre à Chris qu'il avait déjà pensé à tout ça mais qu'il était toujours hésitant à accepter Léo, mais il savait que Chris n'allait pas laisser tomber. "Chris, comment tu te sentais avec maman au tout début que tu étais revenu ici?"

Chris était surpris par la question mais cela ne le dérangeait pas d'y répondre. "Je l'aimais. Je l'ai toujours aimée."

"Chris, comment tu te sentais avec Piper?" corrigea Wyatt.

Chris compris alors où il voulait en venir. "J'avais peur de trop m'attacher à elle parcequ'elle ne pouvait ne pas être là quand je repartirai..." Chris s'interrompis après avoir dit ça tandis que cela prenait plus de sens. "Tout comme tu as peur que papa ne soit plus là quand on repartira." Tout prenait sens en fait. Il aurait du voir cela venir. Il avait eu des mois pour accepter Piper comme sa mère avant qu'il soit forcé de l'admettre. "Je suis désolé, Wy. J'aurais du réaliser."

Wyatt remua simplement la tête et retourna à son sandwitch.

"Je peux te dire quelque chose qui peut aider par contre, " dit Chris en espérant que Wyatt veuille l'écouter. " Même si je n'étais pas prêt à accepter Piper comme ma mère quand je suis arrivé ici, maintenant que j'y repense, j'aurais aimé ne pas perdre autant de temps à prétendre être quelque chose que je n'étais pas. Je sais que cela a été dur pour elle de garder mon secret et de m'avoir si prêt sans être capable de me dire qu'elle m'aimait. "

Wyatt ne répondit pas. Il hocha légèrement la tête en termina ce qu'il faisait. Chris marcha aux cotés de son frère et pressa son épaule en geste de réconfort. "Quoi que tu décides, je serais là pour toi, que papa soit là ou non. Mais crois moi quand je te dis que j'ai une totale confoance en lui. "

"Merci, Chris, " murmura Wyatt en regardant toujous le sandwitch qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à manger.

"Et en plus, si les choses ne sont pas bien dans le futur, je reviendrais et je le changerai encore. " Chris ne put s'empécher d'ajouter cela.

Cela fit rire Wyatt. "Maman t'attacherait à la cave. "

"Elle devra d'abord m'attraper, et l'éternité du temps me donne plein de coins pour me cacher, " dit Chris dans un murmure de conspiration.

_2 jours plus tard_

Léo se trouvait assis de nouveau dans la nurcerie, là où il passait la plupart de son temps depuis que Piper avait ramené Chris à la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter le fait qu'il était libre de passer autant de temps qu'il voulait avec ses fils. Il n'avait pas réaliser à quel point il était tendu avant, sachant qu'à chaque minute on pouvait l'appeler loin d'eux. Cela était tellement mieux. Chris était endormi dans son berceau et Léo tenait Wyatt dans ses bras. Son fils ainé était presque endormi. C'était assez difficile de penser à ces deux petits garçons comme étant ses deux grands fils qui allaient bientôt retourner dans leurs temps.

Une fois qu'il était certain que Wyatt ne se réveillerait pas il le mis dans son propre lit et borda une couverture autour du jeune enfant. Il avait vu quelqu'un à la porte du coin de l'oeil et il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Chris. Avant que les choses ne tournent mal Chris avait souvent passé du temps dans la nurserie avec Léo pendant qu'ils couchaient Wyatt pour sa sieste. Mais il fut surpris de voir son autre fils se tenir au pas de la porte. Il lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il avança vers la porte. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le couloir et puis dans la chambre de Piper et Léo. "Tout va bien? " demanda t-il en voyant le regard sérieux de Wyatt.

"Oui, j'aimerai seulement te parler à propos de quelque chose. Ca te dérange si on sort d'ici un peu? " demanda Wyatt sans vraiment regarder son père.

"Pas du tout, " répondit Léo en laissant son fils attraper son bras alors qu'ils s'éclipsaient.

Léo fut presque surpris quand ils se reformèrent au sommet du golden Gate Bridge mais il attendit patiemment que Wyatt parle.

"Ca va hein? J'aurais du y penser avant. " Wyatt réalisa top tard que son père n'allait peut être pas apprécier de revisiter l'endroit qui avait été presque la scène de sa mort.

"C'est bon, Wyatt. J'aime toujours cet endroit. Je ne peux plus venir ici tout seul maintenant, " lui assura Léo. Il ne regrettait rien de sa décision de sauter et c'était toujours l'endroit le plus paisible de San Francisco.

"Chris a toujours aimé cet endroit aussi. J'étais pas un fan au début mais je m'y suis habitué à cause de lui, " dit Wyatt en se remémorant la première fois que Chris l'avait convaincu de s'éclipser en haut du pont. À ce moment là Wyatt avait refusé de dire à son frère qu'il avait un peu le vertige mais il avait surmonter cela avec le temps. Il réalisa rapidemment que s'il voulait passer du temps avec son frère il devrait s'y habituer. Chris regardait toujours vers le ciel mais maintenant que Wyatt y pensait, peut être que Chris avait une très bonne raison pour ça.

"Chris a dit que vous partiez aujourd'hui. " Léo avait déjà passé plusieurs heures avec son plus jeune fils assis à discuter, Chris lui racontant ses espoirs pour le futur dans lequel il retournait. Léo avait aimé le moment passé avec lui mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait sans Wyatt avec eux.

"Ouai… hum… est ce que vous avez parlé de moi? " Wyatt ne savait pas trop comment dire à son père ce qu'il ressentait et une part de lui souhaitait que Chris ait expliqué ses sentiments pour lui.

"Pas vraiment. Il a dit qu'il espérait que tu veuilles me parler avant que vous ne partiez mais il n'était sûr de rien, " dit Léo plein d'espoir. Si seulement il arrivait à ce que Wyatt s'ouvre à lui. " Wyatt, je comprends tes peurs et je ne t'en veux pas. J'aimerai seulement qu'il y ait un moyen que je puisse t'aider. "

"Papa, je ne peux pas avoir une confiance aveugle comme celle de Chris. J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple pour moi mais j'ai toujours été celui qui devait être septique. C'est la seule façon que je connaisse pour le protéger lui et maman, " expliqua Wyatt en espérant que son père puisse comprendre.

Léo hocha la tête tristement. Il detestait le fait que son fils ait à grandir ainsi. " J'aurais du être celui qui fait ça, Wy. Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à prendre ma place. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi. "

Wyatt secoua la tête. "Ils avaient besoin de moi. Je n'aurrais pas pu faire autrement, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Les choses vont changer si le futur va comme toi et Chris le voulez. "

"Wyatt, je t'ai déjà promis que ce le sera. Je ne vais pas me répéter. Mais je vais te dire que je n'attend rien. " Wyatt fut surpris par ces mots. Il s'attendait à ce que son père soit aussi poussant sur le sujet que ne l'était son frère. " Wyatt, je t'aime et dans ton futur quand tu traversera ce portail j'espère que tu pourra commencer à te soucier de moi aussi. Mais c'est comme tu veux. "

Wyatt n'avait pas vraiment regarder son père dans les yeux pendant la plupart de la discussion. Il avait été nerveux de le faire mais il le regarda et il réalisa à quel point c'était simple de lire dans les yeux de son père. Aussi simplement qu'il pouvait lire dans ceux de Chris. Et ce qu'il vu le fit s'arrêter. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'il disait que c'était la décision de Wyatt; la seule pensée d'être rejeté lui brisait le coeur. " vingt trois ans, " murmura t-il, faisant écho aux mots de son frère de l'autre jour.

Léo avait à peine entendu mais il ne commenta pas alors qu'il hocha la tête tristement.

Son père était prêt à traverser 23 ans de sa vie avec la peine de savoir que son fils ne se soucie peut être même pas de lui, juste pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de faire quelque chose. 'Trop long' pensa t-il tristement. "Disons simplement que j'ai un peu plus foi en toi, si tu me promets que tu ne decevra pas Chris de trop. Je sais qu'il pense que tu pourrais marcher sur l'eau et tout, et c'est beaucoup te demander mais au moins assure toi qu'il grandisse plus heureux qu'avant. "

Léo souria à ces mots et Wyatt put voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. "Ca je peux le faire. "

Wyatt hocha la tête et se tourna pour regarder l'horizon pendant un moment. "Oh, et n'oublie pas de nous montrer cet endroit. Chris adore vraiment venir ici. " Sur ce Wyatt s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père alors qu'ils s'éclipsèrent dans le grenier du Manoir.

Chris et les soeurs les attendaient. Quand ils se reformèrent ils remarquèrent que Paige tendit à Phoebe ce qui ressemblait à un billet de 5 dollards et elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureuse de le faire. Wyatt regarda son père qui haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas du tout puis il regarda de nouveau ses tantes attendant une explication.

"Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'était un simple pari, " dit Paige en boudant légèrement.

Chris roula des yeux et s'éloigna de la table contre laquelle il se tenait. Il marcha vers Wyatt qui avait toujours l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. "Elle a parié que tu laisserais Papa sur le pont. "

Wyatt roula des yeux aussi. "J'ai pas douze ans, tante Paige. Donne moi un peu de crédit, je sais me comporter en adulte. Au moins le reste d'entre vous avait plus de foi en moi. "

"En fait, si j'avais eu de l'argent à parier, j'aurais parier que Papa termine de nouveau à Valhalla, " admis Chris. " Heureusement que je ne n'ai pas un sous. " Wyatt resta bouche béé devant son frère.

Ils savaient tous qu'il était temps de partir mais ils semblaient tous se dérober, ne voulant pas que le moment arrive déjà. Mais Chris savait qu'il était temps alors il décida de commencer. Il s'avança vers Phoebe en premier. Il se souvena de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte la première fois et il ne put s'empécher. "Tu sais, tante Pheebs, quand j'étais petit, je pensais que tes constantes marques d'affection étaient la chose la plus énervante." Phoebe en resta bouche béé et il pouvait voir qu'elle était dévastée. " Ne change jamais. C'est la façon dont tu montre tes sentiments aux personnes que tu aimes. Je ne voudrais pas d'une vie sans une tante embarassante qui m'étouffe de calins tout le temps. "

Phoebe lui lança un regard exaspéré mais le repris dans ses bras, puis elle alla vers Wyatt le serrant fort. "Comment as tu pu survivre avec ça? " demanda t-elle en faisant un large sourire à l'attention de Chris.

"Ce n'était pas facile, tante Pheebs. Je te le promets, ça ne l'était pas. " Il la serra fort et attendit que Chris aille vers leur autre tante.

Paige se leva et marcha vers Chris. "Qui t'as appris à être si prétentieux, jeune homme? " demanda t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Ca doit être toi, " répondit t-il en retournant l'étreinte.

Elle recula, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "J'ai du faire un bon boulot alors. " Puis elle le laissa et alla vers Wyatt. " Je pense que tu vas me manquer autant que monsieur Sarcastique là bas. On n'a pas eu assez de temps pour mieux te connaître par contre. "

"Tu va me manquer aussi, tante Paige, " répondit Wyatt. " Simplement, ne pari plus sur moi; okay? " Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne referait plus cette erreur.

Puis Chris alla vers sa mère. Cette fois encore cela allait être très difficile à faire. Il l'enlaça essayant de ne pas la serrer trop fort alors qu'il appréciait la sensation d'être dans ses bras et les meirveilleuses odeurs qu'il lui associait toujours dans son esprit. Avec réticence il recula et dit quelquechose pour alléger ses craintes. "Simplement pour que tu saches, on arrivera 23 ans dans le futur à partir de ce jour. Et comme la dernière fois, si les choses ne vont pas on reviendra, d'accord. "

"Une mère ne peut pas s'inquiéter? " demanda t-elle alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

"Je serais choqué si tu ne l'étais pas, " répondit il pour la taquiner, puis il pris un ton plus sérieux. " Je t'aime maman. "

Elle le repris dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille. " Que tu ais sept ou trente sept ans je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre dire ça. "

Chris s'était promis qu'il ne pleurerait pas cette fois mais il n'arriverait jamais à tenir cette promesse. " Je le dirai toujours si tu le veux, " dit il alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Ils partagèrent encore quelques minutes simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Chris recula, laissant Wyatt prendre son tour avec leur mère.

"Tu vois, je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait deux fois plus dur de dire aurevoir cette fois, " dit elle en prenant son fils ainé dans ses bras. "Wyatt, tu as toujours été mon soleil et ma lumière. Quoi que tu fasses, promets moi que tu restes comme tu es aujourd'hui. "

"Je te le promets, maman, "dit il en la serrant encore plus fort. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi bébé, " murmura t-elle ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Deux fois plus dur était peu dire.

Chris était allé aux côtés de son père et Léo avait un bras autour des épaules de Chris, ils regaraient tous les deux Wyatt dire aurevoir à Piper. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, Chris, si ce n'est que je t'aime et que je suis très fier de toi. Et je te promets de bien faire les choses cette fois. "

"Je sais que tu le feras, " répondit il, son visage reflétant la confiance totale qu'il avait. Il serra fort son père dans ses bras et dit les mots qu'il disair si facilement ces dernières jours. "Je t'aime Papa. J'aimerai seulement ne pas avoir mis autant de temps pour apprendre à le dire. "

Léo avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux quand son fils dit les mots qui lui étaient devenus aussi nécessaires que l'air qu'il respirait. "N'oublie pas de me le dire dans le futur, d'accord. Je sais que les garçons peuvent être embarassés de dire ce genre de choses à leur père."

"Tous les jours, papa, " promis t-il.

Puis Chris recula et regarda son frère sortir la formule de sa poche. Le triquestre les attendait toujours sur le mur.

Wyatt s'avança près de Chris qui pris la formule, près à réciter les mots, mais ensuite quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit. " Attends une minute, Chris, " dit Wyatt en mettant sa main au dessus de la formule. Puis il regarda son père et marcha rapidement vers lui. " Vingt trois ans c'est bien trop long, Papa, " Sur ce il pris son père dans ses bras et le serra fort, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Léo fut d'abord sous le choc mais il serra son fils aussi fort. " Je t'aime, Wyatt, " murmura t-il à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

"Je t'aime aussi, Papa, " fut la douce réponse. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, puis Wyatt recula essuyant ses larmes, et reparti vers Chris. Il put voir le large sourire de Chris.

_Entends ces mots_

_Entends la rime_

_Ecoute l'espoir qui nous anime_

_Envoie nous où nous trouverons_

_Dans l'espace et le temps notre maison_

Sur ce ils marchèrent à travers le portail cote à cote. Comme avant, il y avait leurs doubles qui les attendaient et Chris et Wyatt ressentirent la sensation d'être attiré alors qu'ils fusionnaient avec leurs nouveaux eux. Ils se regardèrent et ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup de différence. "Bon pour l'instant tout va bien, " commenta Chris et ils se tournèrent pour voir trois personnes assises sur le sofa qui les attendaient.

En quelques secondes ils étaient entourés par leur mère et leurs tantes qui les serraient forts.

"Tu crois qu'elles ne nous ont pas vu depuis des années ou quelque chose, " se moqua gentiment Wyatt.

Chris souria mais il regardait autour pour trouver la personne qui manquait. Wyatt avait remarqué aussi mais il attendait que Chris dise quelque chose.

"Maman, où est papa? " demanda finalement Chris.

Piper souria à ses fils et appela, « Léo. »

Chris et Wyatt partagèrent un regard effrayé. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit redevenu un Fondateur ou un être de Lumière. _'Je jure devant Dieu s'il se téléporte ici je le frappe,'_ pensa Wyatt.

Mais à ce moment on entendit des pas monter les escaliers et leurs père était à la porte en quelques secondes. "Oh non, je suis arrivé trop tard, c'est ça?" dit il en s'arrêtant juste dans l'ambrasure de la porte.

"Vous devez l'excuser les enfants. Devenir vieux n'est pas aussi drôle qu'il le pensait," fit remarquer Paige et les deux garçons purent voir les rides sur le vidage de leur père et les cheveux gris sur ses tempes.

Les deux frères firent un gros sourire alors qu'ils se précipitèrent pour prendre leur père dans leur bras et pour le taquiner sur ses cheveux gris.

Une fois que les choses se soient un peu calmées Chris regarda son frère et mis un bras sur ses épaules, il ne put s'empécher de le dire. "Je te l'avais dit!"

Wyatt regarda son père qui avait un bras autour de la taille de sa mère et qui la regardait comme s'il venait tout juste de tomber amoureux et elle lui retournait ce regard. "Pour une fois, Chris, je suis plus qu'heureux que tu ais raison et moi tort."

**La fin**

_A/N: J'en reviens pas d'avoir terminé.. Depuis le temps que je travailles sur cette fic.. Depuis 2007 en fait^^ _

_Je voudrais vous remercier pour l'avoir lue, d'avoir attendu entre mes chapitres, d'avoir laissé des commentaires qui m'encourageaient à continuer. Bref un grand merci à vous tous. _

_Je tiens aussi à remercier l'auteur de cette fabuleuse Fic 'Evil Amplified' qui m'a autorisé à la traduire._

_Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de trouver une nouvelle fic non? _


End file.
